Restoration
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Resignada a su destino solitario, Bella arriesga su vida al rescatar a un hombre dado por muerto por soldados enemigos. Edward resulta ser un poco más de lo que ella esperaba, su presencia despertando peligrosos deseos e inspirando sueños que podrían cambiar su vida y el destino de un reino para siempre. Un cuento de Cenicienta.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Elise de Sallier** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Elise de Sallier** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Restoration**

 **By:** Elise de Sallier

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

El sonido de los cascos al galope sacó a Bella de sus ensoñaciones y se refugió entre los arbustos cubiertos de escarcha. Normalmente no se aventuraría al bosque a estas alturas de la temporada, pero sus hermanastras estaban en necesidad de nuevos vestidos para el baile de coronación... o así insistieron. Sus gustos superaban con creces los fondos disponibles en las arcas de la familia, por lo que Bella había recibido la orden de hacer otro viaje para ir a buscar trufas negras, mientras que los valiosos hongos aún estuvieran dando frutos.

No le importaba. Mientras que el refugio para cazar que había hecho por sí misma era primitivo, por decir lo menos, la oportunidad de escapar de la ira de su madrastra por unos días valía la pena las noches de soledad y los incómodos días pasados cavando en el barro medio congelado... pero no cayendo presa de los bandidos o soldados enemigos.

Desde su escondite en una cresta, vio a un jinete solitario corriendo a toda velocidad a lo largo del camino de abajo, una media docena de soldados detrás de él. El líder del grupo levantó su arco y la mano de Bella ascendió a su boca, ahogando un grito, mientras observaba la flecha volar por el aire, golpeando al hombre que huía en la espalda y tirándolo al suelo. El caballo del hombre galopó sin él, sus perseguidores refrenaron sus monturas a tiempo para ver a su presa ir cayendo por la empinada ladera de arbustos que conducía al río.

—¿Vamos tras él, capitán? —gritó uno de los soldados, la insignia azul en sus capas confirmando sus identidades... los hombres del príncipe Cayo.

—No, él probablemente era solo un señuelo. Volveremos para asegurarnos de que está muerto una vez que el príncipe haya sido capturado.

Montando de vuelta por donde habían venido, los soldados salpicaron barro en su estela, ajenos a Bella acurrucada en la maleza. Guardando las trufas que ya había desenterrado en uno de los bolsillos de su falda, ella consideró sus opciones. Estar en los alrededores cuando los soldados regresaran no era una de ellas, pero irse sin comprobar al hombre no se sentía bien con su conciencia.

Él estaba prácticamente muerto. Si ser alcanzado por una flecha y la caída no lo habían matado, probablemente se había ahogado y sido arrastrado por la rápida corriente. Las probabilidades de que sobreviviera eran insignificantes... pero no inexistentes, admitió con una caída de sus hombros.

En los diez minutos que tardó en descender por el terraplén empinado, Bella reconsideró su decisión de ver si él había sobrevivido varias veces. El pueblo era un hervidero de rumores de que el príncipe Edward regresaba al Reino para la coronación de su padre ahora que su tío, el odiado rey Aro, estaba muerto. Si el hombre era uno de los guardias o compañeros del príncipe, _podría_ ser digno de confianza, pero ella haría bien en ser prudente.

Un trueno sonó casi directamente por encima de su cabeza y Bella apretó el paso por el resbaladizo terraplén. Se acercaba una tormenta. Había estado a punto de regresar a su pequeño refugio escondido en lo profundo del bosque cuando se había producido el ataque. Ella debería irse... ahora. El hombre no era su responsabilidad y un equipo de rescate seguramente vendría a buscarlo. Por otra parte, si hubiera sido utilizado como un señuelo, su vida podría no ser considerada lo suficientemente valiosa para desperdiciar recursos importantes buscando en el denso bosque, no con los hombres de Cayo en pie de guerra.

La vida era indigna en el Reino de Volterra, al menos, lo había sido bajo el brutal reinado de Aro. Se hablaba de que el nuevo rey podría marcar el comienzo de una era más humana, junto con el fin de las guerras fronterizas que habían costado tantas vidas. Su padre había admirado al príncipe Carlisle antes de su expulsión y Bella esperaba, por el bien de sus compañeros volterranos, que su reinado fuera diferente al de su hermano. Con su vida y su futuro dependiendo de la mujer sin corazón con la que su padre se había casado tan imprudentemente poco antes de su muerte, dudaba que un cambio de monarca tuviera mucho impacto en su propia situación.

Deslizándose por los últimos metros de la orilla fangosa, vio la rasgada capa roja del hombre atrapada en unos arbustos cerca de la orilla del río. Parecía que los arbustos espinosos, que normalmente debían ser evitados a toda costa, eran todo lo que se había interpuesto entre el jinete y una muerte segura en el río helado... eso si ya no estaba muerto.

Cautelosa por encontrarse con el destino que el hombre había evitado, y al hombre mismo, Bella se acercó más. Una doncella sola en el bosque era vulnerable a todo tipo de depredadores y ella no había sobrevivido a los años transcurridos desde la muerte de su padre tomando riesgos innecesarios.

Sacando la rama que bloqueaba el cuerpo del hombre caído de la vista, se sorprendió al ver sus ojos verdes mirando desde las sombras y al cuchillo que sostenía listo para lanzar.

—¿Una chica? —Él parpadeó dos veces—. No es uno de los hombres de Cayo viniendo a liquidarme, ¿verdad?

No esperando que él inmediatamente estuviera armado y fuera peligroso, Bella estuvo tentada a soltar la rama y salir corriendo, pero apenas podía culparlo por ser cauteloso.

—No estoy aquí para hacerle daño —dijo ella y él bajó el cuchillo—. Vi que le dispararon y vine a ver si había sobrevivido.

—Vino para ver si había algo valioso en mi persona que pudiera robar, querrá decir.

Fue el turno de Bella de parpadear.

—¿Me está llamando ladrona?

—Bueno, ¿no lo es? —Él extendió la mano hacia su hombro para tirar de la flecha que ella asumió aún debía estar incrustada en su carne. Para su sorpresa, ni siquiera hizo una mueca de dolor, parecía más molesto que otra cosa.

—No, no soy una ladrona. —Tentada a soltar la rama y dejar que lo golpeara en la cara, dudó por un momento antes de agarrarla de nuevo así se quedaría fuera del camino—. Dio la casualidad que fui testigo del ataque y vine a ver si necesitaba mi ayuda, pero si usted prefiere que lo deje...

Ella se dio la vuelta y él se lanzó hacia delante, agarrándole el borde de la falda.

—¡No se vaya!

Bella maldijo su estupidez. No debería haberse acercado lo suficiente para ser atrapada, pero él se había movido con más agilidad de la que hubiera esperado de un hombre con una flecha en la espalda.

—Viene una tormenta. —Ella levantó la barbilla en una muestra de desafío, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer con el temblor en su voz—. Si me hace daño, no le ayudaré a salir de aquí y se va a morir... de frío o cuando regresen los hombres de Cayo a acabarlo.

—No voy a hacerle daño —dijo, sonando ofendido—. Soy un caballero.

Bella se habría reído si no hubiera estado tan asustada. El título no tenía mucho valor en estas tierras, no como el que tenía cuando su padre era un caballero de la corte del Rey antes de que Aro se corrompiera por el poder y la codicia.

Si la apariencia fuera una medida de carácter, podría haber estado tranquila, ya que el joven ciertamente parecía presentable. Incluso oculto en las sombras, ella se dio cuenta de que sus ropas eran de la mejor calidad y sus rasgos eran tanto atractivos como majestuosos. Con la frente alta y ancha, la mandíbula cincelada y el ligero matiz rojizo de su cabello, un rasgo común entre la realeza, ella no se habría sorprendido de descubrir que _era_ el príncipe. Por supuesto, eso lo haría un tonto al dejar a sus escoltas y cabalgar solo.

—Tiene mi palabra de honor de que no sufrirá ningún daño por ayudarme. —Le soltó la falda y Bella liberó el aliento que estaba conteniendo—. Pero si lo que dice de una tormenta es cierto, tenemos que empezar a movernos.

—Es verdad, de acuerdo. —Ella se encogió de hombros. No era difícil leer los signos y se preguntó si él había quedado confundido por la caída. Dejando de lado el ocasional estallido de un trueno, el viento se había levantado y pesadas nubes negras habían oscurecido el cielo. Una vez que se abrieran las compuertas, lo que podría suceder en cualquier momento, ambos estarían calados hasta los huesos. Bueno, Bella lo estaría. Su raída capa de lana había perdido hacía mucho tiempo cualquier efecto protector contra el agua en la lanolina en sus fibras. La capa del caballero, por el contrario, ofrecería mucho más protección contra los elementos... si podían liberarla de los arbustos espinosos que lo sostenían firmemente.

—¿Cuán gravemente está herido? —preguntó ella, de rodillas a su lado—. Está un poco pálido, pero no parece débil por la pérdida de sangre. ¿La flecha llegó muy profundo? Asumo que el asta se quebró cuando rodó por la colina.

—Lo hizo. —Reacomodándose tanto como pudo sin quedar atrapado aún más en las ramas espinosas, llegó detrás de él para tirar de un morral de cuero sobre su cabeza—. La flecha se atascó en mi bolsa, no en mí. No creo que siquiera perforara la piel, aunque la fuerza me tiró del caballo.

—Afortunado. —Bella examinó donde la punta de la flecha había penetrado varias capas de cuero y dos tercios de un grueso diario—. ¿Estaba sin aliento por la caída? ¿Es por eso que no ha intentado trepar?

—No, es por estas malditas espinas... Y me he lastimado el tobillo. —Intentó mover la pierna izquierda antes de hacer una mueca de dolor y volver a caer—. No creoque se haya roto, al menos, espero que no.

—Yo también. —Bella miró hacia atrás al camino por el que había venido, el camino por el que ambos habían llegado, bajando la empinada ladera. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, sus esperanzas cayendo en picada aún más cuando las primeras grandes gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Atascado, como él estaba, y con el tiempo agotándose, no tuvo más remedio que desatar la capa del hombre, dejándola atrás cuando lo sacó del matorral.

—Maldita sea —murmuró él cuando estuvo finalmente libre de las espinas puntiagudas que enganchaban sus ropas y le arañaban la piel—. ¡Estuvo malditamente cerca de atravesarme, mujer!

—Cuide su lenguaje, y soy una dama —dijo de forma automática antes de comprobar su reacción a la leve reprimenda. Él pareció sorprendido, no excesivamente ofendido, pero ella se llamó la atención en silencio para _tratar_ y evitar la provocación. Mantener la boca cerrada no era el punto fuerte de Bella, su ingenio un tanto mordaz le había conseguido más de una bofetada de su madrastra y sus hermanastras.

Ayudando al caballero a ponerse de pie, ella se echó el brazo de él sobre los hombros, estabilizándolo cuando se balanceaba sobre su único pie. Fuera de las sombras, era incluso más guapo de lo que primero había pensado, también más pálido, un corte en la línea del cabello que ella no había detectado expulsaba sangre que chorreaba por el costado de su cara. Cuanto antes se lo llevara de vuelta a su refugio y se ocupara de sus heridas, mejor, una hazaña más fácil decirla que hacerla.

—¿Qué quiere decir con que es una dama? —preguntó cuando se detuvieron a medio camino de la ladera para recuperar el aliento—. ¿Dónde están sus acompañantes, sus protectores? Usted no debería estar deambulando por el bosque sola. Es demasiado peligroso.

—No escuchará ningún argumento de mi parte. —Bella envolvió sus dedos callosos con uñas desgarradas alrededor de la raíz de un árbol y reanudó la difícil tarea de arrastrarlos a los dos por la pendiente fangosa—. Digamos que _solía_ ser una dama —agregó entre respiraciones jadeantes—. Y a pesar del cambio bastante drástico en las circunstancias, todavía no he desarrollado un especial interés por el habla vulgar.

Para sorpresa de ella, un rubor apareció en las mejillas de él, haciéndolo parecer más joven... inofensivo. Luego llegaron a una sección donde podían ponerse de pie y él dejó a su peso descansar sobre los hombros de Bella mientras se estabilizaba, recordándole a ella su mayor altura y fuerza.

El hombre del príncipe podría ser agradable a la vista, pero ella estaba tomando un riesgo al ayudarlo, uno del que esperaba no arrepentirse.

* * *

 _¡Acá estamos con una nueva historia!_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido este primer capítulo? ¿Quién creen que sea este hombre al que Bella está ayudando? :P :P ¡Cuéntennos todo en los comentarios! :D_

 _¡Esperamos que nos acompañen también con esta historia! La idea es actualizarla dos veces por semana como solemos hacer._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Elise de Sallier** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Elise de Sallier** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Restoration**

 **By:** Elise de Sallier

 **Traducción:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

—Usted puede descansar aquí mientras yo aseguro el lugar y atizo el fuego. —Bella ayudó a su compañero empapado para tomar el único asiento en el refugio de una habitación. La silla era una algo endeble que había encontrado tirada en un montón de basura y reparado con un cordel. Después de esperar un segundo para asegurarse de que sostendría su peso, se aventuró a salir a la lluvia y tiró del entretejido de matorrales que había hecho todo el camino hasta la puerta del refugio, ocultándolos efectivamente de la vista. No había nada que pudiera hacer para disimular el humo que pronto se escaparía de la chimenea, pero estaban muy lejos del camino y esperaba que se perdiera entre las brumas de la montaña contra la que se encontraba el refugio. Renunciar a un fuego no era una opción, ya que si no se secaba su ropa y calentaban sus cuerpos, casi congelados, un intruso sería la menor de sus preocupaciones.

El viaje desde el río hasta el refugio había sido brutal, el tobillo lastimado del hombre retrasándolos hasta tener que arrastrarse en algunos lugares. Cubierta de barro y empapada, Bella se estremeció mientras le daba vida al fuego. Una vez que tuvo un modesto pero respetable fuego, la chimenea, por suerte, funcionando como debía, se volteó de nuevo a su huésped.

—Tenemos que sacarle esa ropa mojada —dijo, desabrochando los botones de la chaqueta con los dedos rígidos—. Sus labios son de color azul y no me gusta el aspecto de su herida en la cabeza. Si se desmaya, no seré capaz de levantarlo del suelo.

Él asintió bruscamente, sin ofrecer resistencia cuando ella tiró de su abrigo empapado de sus hombros y los brazos. Fue solo cuando quitó la camisa, dejando al descubierto su pecho musculoso, que cuestionó sus acciones.

—Está bien —dijo cuando sus ojos se abrieron como platos—. Incluso si tuviera la fuerza, nunca le haría daño a una mujer... A cualquier mujer.

La mirada de Bella se disparó hacia su rostro. No era el miedo que había motivado su reacción y le daba vergüenza sentir una sensación de calor en las mejillas. Apartándose de su cuerpo medio desnudo, colgó el abrigo del hombre en la línea de la cuerda que había en una esquina de la habitación. Sacó una de las colchas finas de la única cama del refugio, se lo pasó a él, manteniendo su mirada apartada mientras él la envolvió alrededor de sus hombros.

—Una vez que haya atendido sus lesiones, puede eliminar el resto de su ropa mojada y las colgaré para que se sequen. La cama será un poco pequeña para usted, pero tendrá que servir, ya que necesitará poner en alto su tobillo

—¿Qué pasa con usted? —Tomó la toalla que le pasó y, evitando el corte en la frente, empezó a secarse el pelo, haciendo que este apuntase a todas direcciones.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo? —preguntó Bella, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

—Debe estar agotada después de prácticamente arrastrarme hasta aquí. No me siento bien acerca de tomar su cama.

—Estaré bien. —Ella se encogió de hombros. No sería la primera vez que dormiría en el suelo, aunque por lo menos tendría fuego y podría hacer un catre con las finas mantas que había logrado recoger a lo largo de los años.

Después de presionar un trapo limpio contra el corte en la frente, indicando que él debía sostenerlo allí, comenzó la difícil tarea de quitar la bota hasta la rodilla de su pierna sana. Tirando con fuerza suficiente para sacarlo de la silla, ella resopló con frustración cuando no se movió.

—Odio decir esto. —Él levantó una mano para hacer un alto cuando iba a intentarlo de nuevo—. Pero vas a tener que sentarte a horcajadas sobre mi pierna. Es la única manera en la que saldrá la bota ahora que está mojada.

—Maravilloso. —Bella resopló un segundo aliento. Era una tarea íntima, que había visto a su madre realizar a su padre cuando su ayuda de cámara no estaba disponible y, ciertamente, no se sentía a gusto haciéndolo para un completo extraño. Decidiendo que era hora de presentarse a sí misma, ella extendió su mano.

—Soy Bella —dijo ella, sonriendo irónicamente cuando él agarró los extremos de sus dedos, su expresión incierta. Ella sacudió su mano, un saludo común, sin esperar que él bajara la cabeza sobre su mano o besara la parte posterior de sus dedos.

—Soy Edward —respondió él y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Pero ese es el nombre del príncipe.

—No exclusivamente —dijo secamente—. Él es conocido por compartir.

—¿Estás diciendo que _no_ eres el príncipe?

Él la miró con recelo y un nudo se formó en la garganta de Bella. Si él era el heredero del rey Carlisle, comprendió su renuencia a revelar su identidad, ya que el precio por su cabeza seguro era exorbitante. Pero dónde la dejaba eso a ella, no lo sabía. Reprender a un miembro de la realeza por malos modales después de arrastrarlos a través de un matorral habría sido causa de un severo castigo bajo el reino de Aro, independiente de la motivación de uno.

—¿Qué tal si sacamos las botas, para que podamos ver el daño que le he hecho a este tobillo? —dijo Edward, esquivando la respuesta—. El dolor es bastante desagradable, aunque los latidos en mi cabeza proveen una distracción.

—Muy bien entonces. —Bella se limpió las manos en la falda antes de hacer lo casi impensable. Subiéndose a su muslo, se inclinó, con su parte inferior prácticamente en el rostro ajeno, y se apoderó de los pies del príncipe. La bota no se movió a pesar de su uso de una fuerza considerable.

—Podría ayudar si la sostengo, mi señora —dijo, agarrando sus caderas cuando ella daba indicios de caerse.

—Solo Bella. —Ella le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro y le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa. Esta vez, tuvo mejor suerte… aparte de aterrizar en el regazo del príncipe cuando la bota finalmente salió. Poniéndose de pie, ella se volvió hacia él, con la cara roja.

—Lo siento mucho, señor, me refiero a su Alteza, quiero decir…

—Edward servirá, y no hay nada de qué disculparse. Si no fuera porque vino en mi ayuda... —Sus palabras se desvanecieron y ella asintió con la cabeza temblorosa—. Sacar la otra bota de la misma manera no es una opción —agregó—. Va a tener que cortarla.

—¿Cortarla? —Bella frunció el ceño—. Pero se arruinaría.

—¿Y? Tengo otros pares y puedo comprar más.

Horrorizada por la idea de destruir algo tan finamente hecho, estudió la bota en sus manos antes de colocarla a un lado.

—Por supuesto. Qué tonta soy —dijo ella en voz baja, después de haber olvidado lo que era tener el lujo de tratar a las posesiones de uno con tan poco sentido. Hubo un tiempo en que no habría considerado los vestidos que se redujo a usar en forma de trapos, no es que ella había tenido que hacer el pulido en aquel entonces. Su padre había empleado criados para mantener su hogar en funcionamiento… criadas, una lavandera, ayudante de cocina… todos los papeles que ahora ella desempeñaba con escasa ayuda y sin recibir ni un gracias. Eso cuando no estaba fuera en el bosque buscando trufas o las hierbas para los ungüentos y tónicos que hacía y vendía para su madrastra en los mercados.

Luego de ir a buscar un cuchillo de la estantería donde guardaba sus pocos utensilios de cocina, Bella se dio la vuelta para ver a Edward mirando alrededor de su refugio, un ceño fruncido decorando su entrecejo. Cuando su mirada volvió a ella, se detuvo en los parches y el borde deshilachado de su vestido.

—Me aseguraré de que seas recompensada por ayudarme, pero eres bienvenida a conservar las botas. ¿Tal vez podrías salvarlas si se corta a lo largo de la costura? —Hizo un gesto hacia los puntos casi invisibles que formaban una línea hasta la parte trasera.

—Quizás. —Bella levantó la barbilla. No había ido en su ayuda con cualquier pensamiento de pago en mente, pero ella ya había llegado a la misma conclusión sobre sus botas. Si no las dañaba muy gravemente, el zapatero local sería capaz de repararlas y venderlas, ganándose algunas monedas valiosas que podría ser capaz de mantener fuera de las manos de su madrastra.

De rodillas, cortó cuidadosamente a lo largo de la línea de costura casi invisible. Haciendo todo lo posible de no tocar el tobillo lesionado de Edward en el proceso, apoyó el pie en su regazo.

—Yo diría que no, que va a ensuciar su falda, pero...

Bella levantó la vista para encontrarse con su mirada triste.

—Ya que estoy toda sucia, ¿qué más da un poco más?

Él sonrió, sus ojos verdes brillantes y formando pequeñas arrugas en las esquinas. Sus dientes eran blancos y uniformes, una rareza, y un hoyuelo de aspecto bastante agradable se formaba en una mejilla. Incluso pálido y con su pelo asemejándose a un pajar, era el joven más guapo que había visto en su vida. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta, Bella cerró la boca de golpe y se concentró en su tarea.

—No puedo imaginar a alguien tropezando con este refugio, ya que está tan bien escondido, pero no parece demasiado seguro —dijo sobre la estructura destartalada, una que ella había trabajado arduamente para hacer habitable—. Perdí mi espada en el otoño… no puedo creer que no pensé en buscarla, aunque supongo que estaba un poco aturdido. ¿Tiene algo con que defenderse?

—Mi ingenio. —Sonrió ante su broma, pero cayó cuando ella consideró su preocupación válida—. El camino por el que usted pasaba rara vez se utiliza, ya que está bloqueado por un desprendimiento de rocas a lo largo del camino. Esta parte del bosque ve pocos visitantes aparte de mí. Yo escuché al capitán que le disparó decir que volvería para asegurarse de que estaba muerto, pero yo lo arrastré por su capa hacia el río, por lo que espero que él crea que se lo ha llevado la corriente.

—Verdaderamente sabia. —Edward sonrió, pero se negó a distraerse en esa ocasión—. Un visitante, dice usted. ¿No vive aquí permanentemente? —Parecía desconcertado por la idea y ella no podía culparlo. Sus cuartos en casa eran los peores que su madrastra podía proporcionar, pero eran lujosos en comparación con los escasos muebles del refugio.

—No es permanente, no —dijo, aunque la idea había pasado por la cabeza. Su madrastra nunca la encontraría si ella optaba por seguir viviendo en el bosque. La idea de frustrar a la mujer, cuya rabia por la pérdida de los ingresos y del servicio que su hijastra proporcionada sería formidable, era tentador. Pero Bella era realista. No iba a sobrevivir el invierno, la soledad o sabiendo que había abandonado a los sirvientes que se habían convertido en amigos y familia desde la muerte de sus padres. Huir a otro pueblo no era una opción, ya que solo sería atrapada y arrastrada de nuevo o encontrándose a sí misma en una situación aún peor. Al menos viviendo en la casa de su padre, ya no como un miembro de la familia, podía hacer lo que pudiera para proteger a los otros sirvientes de la crueldad de su madrastra, al igual que ellos cuidaban de ella.

—Vivo en… —Casi dijo Forks, pero se interrumpió en el último momento, lanzándole al príncipe una mirada cautelosa. Probablemente no habría daños al revelar tal detalle, pero la arraigada cautela irritó sus palabras—, uno de los pueblos entre esto y el palacio.

—¿Qué está haciendo en el bosque? —preguntó y se encontró con su mirada curiosa—. Si su marido o su padre la acompañasen, estoy seguro de que los hubiera mencionado. ¿Ha escapado?

Ella sacudió su cabeza. Consciente de la mueca de Edward, cortó cuidadosamente al llegar a su tobillo.

—Vengo aquí por unos pocos días o una semana a la vez, recolectando hierbas en los meses más cálidos y trufas cuando están en temporada. Las vendemos en los mercados.

—¿Las? —Hizo una mueca mientras le quitaba la bota y luego su largo calcetín de lana.

—Mi, eh... _familia_ —dijo después de una pausa. Decir que un esposo o padre vendría para ver cómo estaba podría haber ofrecido una capa adicional de protección, además de la promesa de Edward de que no le haría daño, pero ella dudaba que le creyera a estas alturas—. ¿Qué hay de sus hombres? —preguntó mientras examina su hinchado e incoloro tobillo—. Ellos vendrán en su búsqueda, ¿no es así?

—Eventualmente. Una vez que lleguen al palacio y se den cuenta de que no llegué. En retrospectiva, separarme de mis compañeros no fue mi decisión más sabia, pero yo quería darles la oportunidad de escapar y pensé que mi caballo superior podría sobrepasar a nuestros atacantes.

—Sus caballos, quizá, pero no una flecha. —Bella tocó a lo largo de los huesos de su pie y el tobillo, en busca de una ruptura.

—No, no una flecha. —Apretó las palabras entre dientes, estremeciéndose mientras ella tocaba y frotaba—. ¿Cuál es el veredicto?

—No está _obviamente_ roto. —Ella lo miró a él—. No hay huesos asomándose a través de la piel y no puedo sentir ningún espacio o superposición.

—Entonces, ¿por qué duele tanto?

—Debido a que usted tiene un esguince de tobillo. —Apoyó el pie en una cubeta al revés y se fue a buscar un pequeño frasco de ungüento—. Le haré algo para el dolor y esto debería ayudar a reducir la hinchazón. Después de frotarlo, lo vendaré para darle apoyo al tobillo. Esperemos que no tome mucho tiempo para sanar, pero no podrá caminar sobre él durante unos días.

—¡Unos días! —Se fue a levantar de la silla, antes de caer de nuevo, el color escapando de su rostro—. No me puedo quedar aquí mucho tiempo. Mi padre me necesita.

—No veo que tenga muchas opciones. —Bella se encogió de hombros y continuó atendiendo su tobillo _—._ Si pudiera avisar a sus hombres sin hacer que me capturen los hombres de Cayo en el proceso, ellos podrían sacarlo de aquí. Pero no sabrán que usted sobrevivió hasta que lleguen al palacio.

—Entonces van a tener que volver, con una fuerza mucho más grande y comenzar la búsqueda —terminó con un suspiro.

—No se preocupe. Tengo suficientes suministros para mantenernos durante unos días y puedo comprobar mis trampas una vez que el tiempo mejore. No vamos a morir de hambre.

—Eso es algo, supongo —murmuró antes de dejar salir otro suspiro—. Perdóneme, Bella. Usted ha salido de su camino para ayudarme y yo estoy mostrando una decidida falta de gratitud.

—Entiendo. —Una ola de timidez se apoderó de ella, haciendo difícil que lo mirase a los ojos. Él era un hombre importante en el Reino y ella era casi nadie con su padre desaparecido. También era muy guapo, un hecho que no tenía relación con su situación, pero era algo que encontraba inquietante—. Tiene que asistir a la coronación y luego está la alianza de la que todo el mundo habla, la posibilidad de paz.

—Paz. —Su tono era sombrío, y ella levantó la vista a tiempo para verlo hacer una mueca—. Al precio de que me case con la hija del rey Marcus.

—¿Usted no quiere casarse con la princesa Rosalie? —Bella parpadeó sorprendido. La hija mayor del rey vecino era reconocida como la dama más bella en los tres reinos.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Poder elegir sería agradable.

—Elegir. —Bella no podía recordar la última vez que había podido decidir lo que sucedía en su vida. Se estremeció al pensar a quién elegiría su madrastra como marido para ella. La única razón por la que no se había casado con el mejor postor, entrado en edad, decrépito, cruel… nada de eso importaba, siempre y cuando su billetera estuviera gorda, se debía a que era más valiosa en su puesto actual. Con su decimonoveno cumpleaños acercándose, su tiempo se estaba acabando.

Después de vendar el tobillo de Edward con tiras de tela que arrancó del borde de su enagua libre, ella le hizo una infusión de corteza de sauce para el dolor. Fue solo después de que él bebió todo, haciendo una mueca por el sabor amargo, pero sin dar ninguna queja, que examinó el corte en la frente. Había dejado de sangrar y no era tan profunda como había temido. Envolvió un vendaje alrededor de su cabeza para sostener un paño fresco en su lugar sobre la herida y suspiró con alivio de que no necesitara puntadas.

—Todo listo —dijo ella y le dio la espalda—. Si se pudiera quitar el resto de sus prendas y meterse en la cama, las colgaré para que se sequen.

—Entonces usted debe cambiarse la ropa mojada y descansar un poco —dijo él—. Se ve congelada hasta los huesos.

Bella abrió la boca para discutir, ya que su lista de tareas apenas iniciaba, pero tenía razón… sobre su necesidad de estar seca y cálida, en todo caso. Tan pronto como se estableció en la cama, alcanzó la toalla, la única, y se secó la cara. La retiró manchada de barro, la lluvia que había limpiado la cara de Edward al parecer no la había favorecido. Su reflejo en el fragmento de espejo que guardaba en un estante confirmó sus temores y negó con la cabeza ante la vista de su cara manchada de barro. Muy aparte de sus ropas harapientas y la falta de escolta, era de extrañar que él hubiera sonado sorprendido cuando ella había dicho que era una dama. Después de ir a buscar un recipiente con agua de la cubeta que mantenía cerca de la puerta, se tomó un momento para lavarse la cara. Luego se quitó el pañuelo en la cabeza, desenrolló sus trenzas, y con una toalla secó el pelo largo y castaño.

Un rápido vistazo reveló que Edward se había vuelto hacia la pared, lo que le dio un poco de privacidad. Rápidamente se quitó su vestido salpicado de barro, y lo colocó a un lado para ser lavado antes de quitarse la enagua húmeda, la camisola y la ropa interior. Nerviosa por estar desnuda en una habitación con un hombre, los dedos de Bella temblaban mientras se colocaba una camisola limpia, pantalones y su vestido de repuesto. Aún más monótono que el que se había quitado, que colgaba inerte sin una enagua, no quedaba suficiente de su otra muda de ropa, hecha trizas, por la cual preocuparse. Levantando su chal tejido de un gancho, la envolvió alrededor de sus hombros y se acurrucó cerca del fuego por un momento mientras pasaba el peine por su cabello. Una vez que ella dejó de temblar, puso una tetera a hervir, ahogando un gemido ante la idea de una taza de té caliente.

—Se puede dar la vuelta ahora, si desea, e iré a conseguirnos algo de comer —dijo después de colgar sus prendas íntimas para que se secaran en el mínimo espacio restante. Su presencia no era más embarazosa que los pantalones de Edward que colgaban, supuso, pero no pudo evitar que su rostro se sonrojara. Con la intención de ir a buscar el pan y el queso que mantenía guardado en una caja al lado de la cama, salió de las sombras hacia la luz del farol que había encendido para poder ser capaz de sacar su bota.

—El infierno y la condenación —juró Edward y la sujetó del brazo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Bella buscó su rostro en busca de respuestas—. ¿El dolor es peor? ¿Va a enfermar?

—No, solo no me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que eres.

Aturdida por sus palabras, se quedó congelada mientras él enroscaba un mechón de su cabello, largo hasta la cintura, alrededor de sus dedos.

—Pude ver que tenía unos ojos preciosos, como los de una cierva, con unas pestañas muy largas, pero con su rostro enlodado y el cabello oculto por su pañuelo... —Su ojos se oscurecieron, tiró de ella hacia él, su mirada hacia los labios ajenos.

Ante la sospecha de que iba a besarla, el corazón de Bella latió fuerte en su pecho. Nunca la habían besado antes y no podía negar que la idea de tocar los labios de Edward era tentadora, hasta que consideró las consecuencias. Él era un hombre, no un niño, y no estaría satisfecho con besos solamente. Con tan solo centímetros de distancia entre ellos, ella volvió en sí.

—Lo prometiste. —Ella llevó una mano hacia el hombro desnudo de él.

—Que no te haría daño y no tengo ninguna intención de hacerte daño. —Su voz, ronca y baja, y la intensidad de su mirada causaron un extraño aleteo en el estómago de Bella—. Pero tienes razón. —La soltó con un suspiro—. Hay otras maneras de dañar a una dama, y no sería muy honorable de mi parte tomar ventaja de una que ha llegado a tales extremos para salvar mi vida.

Dando un paso atrás, Bella estaba indecisa entre sentirse agradecida o decepcionada por lo que recordaba era un caballero. Con eso dicho sobre ella siendo, alguna vez atrás, una dama, no estaba segura.

* * *

 _Y acá está el segundo capítulo... ¿Qué les ha parecido la reacción de Edward cuando realmente vio a Bella? :O_

 _Esperamos saber todas sus opiniones en los comentarios :D_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Elise de Sallier** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Elise de Sallier** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Restoration**

 **By:** Elise de Sallier

 **Traducción:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Las manos de la chica temblaban mientras servía té en una taza astillada en la mesa que estaba al lado de la cama. Edward no había querido asustarla, había actuado por instinto cuando ella se movió en la oscuridad y se acercó lo suficiente como para que él la tocara. El deseo nunca lo había golpeado tan fuerte antes, pero se había forzado a hacerlo a un lado cuando vio el miedo en sus ojos, esperando que ella se tranquilizara, que se sintiera a salvo con él, a salvo de él.

Nunca se había acostado con una mujer poco dispuesta y no empezaría en ese momento. En realidad, él raramente tomaba lo que se le ofrecía libremente. A diferencia de su hermano Emmett, que podía encantar a los pájaros de los árboles y se revolcaba felizmente con cualquiera en una falda, él no se sentía cómodo alrededor de las mujeres y no le gustaban los encuentros casuales. Ignorando las burlas que recibía por sus inclinaciones conservadoras, él eventualmente había decidido esperar por… más. Jasper, su mejor amigo, compartía el criterio de Emmett con las mujeres, pero parecía entender el deseo de Edward por algo distinto a lo que se esperaba de un joven en su posición privilegiada.

—No está mal que quieras sentir algo con tu corazón, no solo con tu cuerpo —remarcó dos días antes de su viaje desde Angeles, su casa en el exilio los últimos cinco años—. Con el ejemplo de tus padres, no es sorpresivo que tengas un ideal tan alto. Tengo esperanza de que encuentres lo que estás buscando en la princesa Rosalie.

La confianza de Edward no era muy grande. Él solo la había visto una vez, pero una vez había sido suficiente para saber que tenía poco en común con la hija del rey Marcus además de ser los herederos. Su madre le había asegurado que había más de la princesa de lo que se veía a simple vista, pero ella solo había ofrecido la opinión más superficial, su conversación vacilante. Edward se culpaba a sí mismo, ya que Emmett parecía no haber tenido problemas cautivando a la belleza real, incluso provocando una risa de ella. Pero Emmett no era el mayor y solo un matrimonio entre los herederos tenía el potencial de unir dos de los tres reinos y poner fin a décadas de matanza.

Era una pena que Rosalie no fuese más del gusto de él y que Edward no fuese del de ella, pero él no sintió ninguna chispa, no había fuego… diferente a su reacción ante su desaliñada salvadora, con su ropa andrajosa y sus maneras mandonas, unas que él tenía que agradecer porque lo mantuvieron vivo. Cuando ella caminó fuera de las sombras, con sus largas trenzas castañas cayendo en ondas hasta su cintura y su rostro libre de suciedad, el aire había abandonado sus pulmones. Con su corazón latiendo rápidamente en su pecho, él no había podido sacar sus ojos de ella.

Bella.

El nombre era común en esos lugares, aunque no había nada común en la joven mujer con su hablar refinado y su educación, que confirmaban su declaración de que una vez había sido una dama. Y no cualquier dama. Edward solo podía concluir que había estado demasiado ocupado tratando de no dificultar los esfuerzos de ella para ponerlos a salvo, como para ver cuán verdaderamente hermosa era desde el principio. Tal vez Emmett no estaría de acuerdo, probablemente el encanto de la joven sería demasiado sutil para su hermano… lo que era algo bueno.

Sacudido por una inesperada puñalada de celos, Edward estaba agradecido de haberla conocido primero, antes de que su carismático hermano tuviera la oportunidad de ejercer su encanto sobre la no-tan-desafortunada criada. Determinado a reclamarla mientras tuviera oportunidad, de qué forma y con qué fin no estaba seguro, él trató de reparar el daño que había hecho antes.

—Siento haberla asustado. —Incapaz de resistir la tentación, él trató de tocarla otra vez. Ella se estremeció cuando sus dedos rozaron su mano y él retiró la suya de mala gana—. No tiene nada de qué temer, lo prometo.

—Si usted lo dice. —Ella empujó la taza más cerca y le dio una mirada perpleja—. Pienso que usted debe haberse golpeado la cabeza un poco fuerte.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque dije que usted es hermosa? —Él sonrió ante el suave sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas—. Seguramente se lo han dicho antes.

Ignorando su pregunta, ella giró otra vez hacia la tetera maltratada y sirvió otra vez en un cuenco viejo. Parecía que ella solo tenía una taza y su sonrisa falló ante otro ejemplo de sus circunstancias. Bebiendo el té, que era bienvenido después de la infusión de hierbas amargas que ella le había dado antes, él se preguntó qué tipo de tragedia la había llevado tan abajo.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Edward se iba a pasar los dedos por el cabello, pero se encontró con el vendaje envuelto alrededor de su cabeza. El golpeteo había disminuido a un dolor apagado, soportable, nada comparado con lo que lo había estado molestando. La vida en el reino que su padre había heredado estaba lejos de ser justa y los miembros más bajos de la sociedad eran los que más habían sufrido bajo el reinado de su tío. Viéndola preparar la comida en un entorno tan primitivo, le molestó que una dama hubiese sido forzada a vivir de esa manera.

—Gracias —dijo él cuando Bella le pasó un plato con algo de pan, queso y rodajas de manzana. Determinado a encontrar una manera de ayudarla una vez que lo hubiesen rescatado, él hizo una promesa silenciosa de que ya no tomaría ventaja de su generosidad, definitivamente no de la forma que su cuerpo deseaba—. Aprecio todo lo que ha hecho por mí —agregó, tiñendo su tono con tanta sinceridad como pudo, tratando de ocultar un poco su frustración.

—De nada.

Los labios de ella, esos que él había estado tan cerca de besar, se curvaron solo un poco y él agregó otra promesa a la primera… la haría sonreír. Incluso reír. Tomando asiento en la desvencijada silla al lado de la cama, ella dio delicados mordiscos a la comida entre tragos de té del cuenco. No era difícil imaginarla usando un vestido fino, comiendo delicias en un salón bien amoblado o en un baile, aunque no se podía imaginar que su conversación fuera poco inspiradora. Las manos de ella no estarían ásperas y manchadas, no habría sombra bajo sus ojos… a menos que ella se quedara despierta hasta tarde la noche anterior.

Imágenes de ellos dos bailando juntos llenaron sus pensamientos y él frunció el ceño ante lo imposible. Aparte de la obvia negativa de ella, un príncipe casi comprometido no podría disfrutar un baile con una criada, no si quería el apoyo de su futuro suegro para ayudarlo a terminar la guerra.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó y ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Por qué alguien que una vez fue una dama vive así? —Él hizo gestos hacia su entorno primitivo y ella miró hacia abajo, a su regazo—. No tienes que decirlo si no quieres —agregó, todo tipo de maneras tristes y sórdidas en que la reputación a una dama podía ser manchada aparecieron en su mente de repente. El resultado de una caída en desgracia era usualmente el destierro de los escalones superiores de la sociedad, pero él nunca había considerado lo que eso implicaba—. Estoy seguro de que cualquier cosa que haya causado tus reducidas circunstancias no fue tu culpa.

—No, no lo fue. —Ella levantó la barbilla, mostrando un poco de la chispa de antes cuando encontró su mirada—. Mi padre murió inesperadamente, dejando a alguien en quien confiaba a cargo de sus finanzas… y de mí.

—¿Alguien que forzó a una dama a trabajar como una sirvienta? ¿Como una esclava? —Edward no podía esconder su furia—. ¿Por qué no apeló para un cambio de tutela?

—¿Al rey Aro? —Bella le dio una mirada incrédula—. Mi padre cayó en desgracia ante él hace años, más o menos en la época que _su_ padre fue desterrado. Mi padre solo evitó una ejecución pública porque mantuvo un bajo perfil y pagó impuestos exorbitantes… trabajando hasta la muerte en el proceso.

La mano de Edward formó un puño donde descansaba sobre su muslo. Él había escuchado ese tipo de historias antes, del sufrimiento que los que apoyaban a su padre habían vivido cuando él, acompañado de toda su familia, había sido forzado a huir. La ira de Aro había caído sobre ellos después de que Carlisle había buscado la paz con sus vecinos en lugar de una guerra, una postura digna pero inútil.

Había sido como una gran aventura para Edward, buscando asilo en un reino distante. Pero mientras los años pasaban y las historias de las atrocidades que estaban ocurriendo en su hogar se filtraban, él había despotricado contra las inclinaciones pacifistas de su padre, creciendo frustrado por no ser capaz de unirse a la lucha; contra quién no estaba seguro, Aro y Cayo eran tiranos de primer orden.

El pensamiento apretó el nudo que ya se había formado en su estómago al escuchar la historia de Bella. En ese mismo momento, sus amigos podrían estar sufriendo en las manos de los hombres de Cayo, si es que todavía estaban vivos.

Él había cometido un maldito error al separar el grupo, pero Edward no quería que su primera experiencia en una batalla fuera en el bosque. Pensaba que él podía perder a sus atacantes en el laberinto de caminos que recordaba de sus exploraciones de la infancia, planeaba encontrarse con los otros en el lado más lejano del paso. Ahora estaba herido y solo Dios sabía qué le había pasado a sus compañeros… a su hermano. Emmett era apenas doce meses más joven que Edward y el doble de su tamaño, pero era difícil que los hábitos protectores murieran. Él solo esperaba que ellos hubiesen tomado la oportunidad que les había dado para escapar.

Incapaz de alterar el resultado, respiró hondo y regresó su atención a la chica sentada junto a él.

—Debe haber sido muy difícil perder a tu padre y después ser forzada a...

—¿Trabajar como un sirviente en mi propia casa? —terminó ella cuando él vaciló—. Es sorprendente a lo que uno se puede acostumbrar cuando no tienes opciones, aunque debo admitir que a veces deseo…

Una mirada lejana apareció en los ojos de ella y Edward preguntó:

—¿Qué?

Sacudiendo la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos, Bella se paró y juntó los platos.

—Una capa más impermeable —dijo de manera casual—. Una vez que el peligro haya pasado, debería recuperar la suya y ver si todavía sirve. A menos que usted la quiera de vuelta, por supuesto.

—Puede hacerlo. —Edward trató de sostener su mirada, pero ella se mantuvo ocupada lavando los platos en una cubeta que estaba en el suelo cerca del fuego—. Estaría feliz de comprarle una nueva y cualquier cosa que necesite, además de alertar a mi padre de su situación. Su guardián debe ser castigado y debe dársele uno nuevo, uno que tenga sus mejores intereses en su corazón.

A Bella se le cayó el plato que estaba lavando. Ella se giró para encararlo, ignorando las piezas rotas.

—¡No! No debe hacer eso. —Las cejas de él se elevaron ante la obvia alarma de ella, pero antes de que pudiera protestar ella se apresuró a agregar—. Usted solo me meterá en problemas, porque… un guardián tiene derecho de tratar a su pupilo como él prefiera.

—Ya veo. —Él asintió lentamente. Eso no parecía correcto, aunque él suponía que ese debería haber sido el caso bajo las reglas de Aro. Con una sensación mala en su estómago, él consideró una historia más probable… que ella había escapado de un matrimonio desagradable y temía que la hicieran regresar. Ni siquiera el rey podía interferir en la forma que un esposo trababa a su esposa. Que una mujer joven prefiriera una vida de servidumbre antes que el abuso matrimonial era comprensible, suponía Edward, pero eso no ayudaría a sus dificultades. Dejando el tema de lado por el momento, la observó realizar una variedad de tareas. Solo después de que lavó su ropa embarrada, cortó algunos vegetales y carne de cordero seca y los puso en una olla sobre el fuego, y barrió el suelo usando una escoba hecha de ramas, ella finalmente se sentó a descansar.

La mente de él estaba repleta de preguntas, Edward quería aprender más acerca de la chica que él temía ya había atrapado su corazón. Pero después de su reacción ante su oferta de intervenir a su favor, él era cauteloso para no alarmarla más. Con la esperanza de tranquilizarla, hizo algo un poco inesperado y le contó sobre él, sobre su vida en la casa real cuando era un niño y, más recientemente, en el reino de Angeles. Las charlas ingeniosas no eran su fuerte, pero por una vez las palabras fluían de sus labios, incluso provocando, ocasionalmente, una valiosa sonrisa. Mientras tejía calcetines con cuatro finas agujas, Bella escuchaba ávidamente, haciendo preguntas y dándole a él destellos de la forma en la que trabajaba su mente con sus perspicaces, aunque cautelosos, comentarios. Esperando mantenerla ocupada, él habló más en una tarde de lo que normalmente hablaba en una semana, averiguando lo que podía sobre ella en el proceso.

Él sospechaba que su madre había sido una dama de compañía de la reina Sulpicia y su padre un cortesano o incluso un caballero. Descubrir su identidad y saber dónde vivía no sería muy difícil. Cualquiera que fuera su situación actual, la intención de él era ayudarla, aunque nada tenía que ver con la atracción que sentía por la chica, por supuesto. Él lo haría discretamente, así no haría las cosas peor para ella o pusiera en peligro el cumplimiento de sus propias responsabilidades.

Se moría de ganas de tocar con sus dedos las mejillas suaves y rosas de ella, él ignoraba el hecho de que mantener la distancia sería casi imposible.

.

.

Edward estaba descansando, pero Bella resistía la urgencia de sentarse a mirarlo dormir, no importaba cuán adorable fuera. Ella aún no podía creer que la había llamado hermosa. El hombre tal vez era el heredero de un reino, muy educado y con un nivel de riqueza y posición social que ella solo podría soñar, pero ella temía que fuera un poco tonto. Manteniéndose ocupada revisando la cena, ella culpó a la caída y al golpe en la cabeza, aunque él parecía lúcido cuando hablaba sobre su vida como príncipe, creciendo en la casa real.

Los recuerdos de Bella de visitar el palacio cuando era una niña se enfocaban sobre todo en cuán hermosa lucía su madre en un vestido majestuoso, con las joyas que su madrastra ahora tenía adornando su elegante cuello. Después de la muerte de su madre y con las tensiones en el palacio creciendo, su padre había tenido que dejarla al cuidado de un grupo de criados cuando se trataba de los negocios del rey. Después, cuando él había estado ocupado garantizando su seguridad, se preocupó por su única hija, asumiendo erróneamente que ella estaría mejor con una madrastra y hermanastras que le hicieran compañía.

Agachándose junto al fuego, Bella probó el estofado que estaba preparando para la cena, agregando una pizca más de hierbas. Dejando escapar un pesado suspiro, ella se levantó un poco tambaleante —los eventos del largo día cobrándose su cuota— y cayó en la tentación de mirar su reflejo en un fragmento de espejo. Algunos de los sirvientes habían mencionado cuánto se parecía a su madre y ella se preguntó si eso era lo que él había visto. Su cabello lucía lindo cayendo alrededor de sus hombros, suavizando los ángulos de su cara. Sacudiendo su cabeza, ella trató de recordar la última vez que se había mirado en un espejo por cualquier otra razón que no fuera asegurarse que nada estaba fuera de lugar, que no hubiera manchas en sus mejillas o que ningún mechón de cabello se hubiera salido de su pañuelo. Calmar a su madrastra se había convertido en un hábito a la fuerza a través de los años, todo por evitar otro regaño, una dolorosa bofetada o perder más comidas.

En retrospectiva, Bella se preguntaba si había sobrerreaccionado ante la oferta de Edward de interceder a su favor. Cuando Aro era rey la idea hubiera sido impensable, pero Carlisle afirmaba ser un buen hombre, no un promotor de la guerra como su hermano.

Su hijo definitivamente parecía agradable.

El calor subió a las mejillas de Bella, por enésima vez en ese día, ella maldijo su pálida piel y la inútil atracción que revoloteaba en su estómago. Incapaz de resistir la urgencia de mirar en su dirección, ella concluyó que "agradable" era una descripción totalmente inadecuada para el hombre que estaba durmiendo en su cama. Su cabello se había secado desordenadamente, enroscándose detrás de sus orejas y llevando su mirada hacia la barba incipiente que oscurecía su mandíbula. Ella estaba complacida de ver algo de color en sus mejillas, no por ningún deseo tonto de acariciarlas con la parte posterior de sus dedos —aunque la idea la tentaba—, sino porque era un signo de que se estaba recuperando de los efectos de la caída. Mordisqueando su labio inferior, Bella no pudo negar que la razón por la que estaba tan fascinada por la forma de su boca era porque ella seguía recordando el momento en que él casi la besó. Habría sido su primer beso… y de un príncipe, nada menos.

Pero él no lo había hecho.

Porque él era agradable y había malinterpretado su respuesta como miedo, que es lo que debería haber sido. Cualquier otra cosa sería peligrosa. Incluso si sus palabras eran ciertas y él no tenía intención de lastimarla, el hombre estaba comprometido, o pronto lo estaría, y su matrimonio era vital para la alianza que podría restaurar la paz. Aunque él no parecía feliz con la idea, eso no era asunto de ella.

Y el ofrecimiento de él de asignarle un nuevo guardián… Bella desechó la idea antes de que la esperanza pudiera llegar a su corazón. La fortuna de su padre, la que no había sido saqueada por los cobradores de impuestos del rey, había sido casi malgastada por su viuda. Si él hubiese vivido algunos meses más después de la boda, tal vez hubiese descubierto la verdadera naturaleza de la mujer con la que se había casado y tomado medidas para proteger la herencia de Bella. Pero Victoria había mantenido su codicia y su odio bien escondidos, y ahora era demasiado tarde. Un nuevo guardián no tendría nada que proteger, solo la virtud de Bella, que pronto sería vendida al mejor postor. Una opción sería buena, pero las posibilidades de que eso pasara eran muy pocas, independientemente de quién fuera el responsable de hacer la decisión.

A menos que…

Acercándose a la cama, una idea se formó en la cabeza de Bella, una que ella no podría disipar fácilmente.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Elise de Sallier** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Elise de Sallier** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Restoration**

 **By:** Elise de Sallier

 **Traducción:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Bella le dedicó a Edward una sonrisa nerviosa cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto, su mirada somnolienta siguiendo sus acciones mientras servía la cena. Su plan era improbable, la mera posibilidad haciendo que sus manos temblaran.

—Tiene frío. —Sentándose, se quitó la pequeña colcha de sus hombros—. Tome esto.

—No, está bien. —Desviando la mirada de su pecho desnudo, señaló hacia donde había colocado su chal sobre el respaldo de la silla—. Se mojó cuando salí a recoger lo que quedaba de la madera, pero está casi seca. La lluvia se había detenido, pero las ramas seguían dejando caer agua, me temo.

—¿Lo que quedaba? —Miró hacia la media docena de troncos apilados junto al fuego—. ¿No tiene un arsenal?

—Normalmente lo hago, pero dejé que se acabe. —Avergonzada por haber sido descubierta, Bella agachó la cabeza, aunque la situación no era su culpa. Después de su último viaje, no había planeado regresar al refugio hasta la primavera siguiente, pero su madrastra se había negado a escuchar cuando ella había argumentado que era demasiado tarde en la temporada.

— _Las trufas todavía salen, ¿verdad?_ _—_ _había respondido Victoria, un hecho que Bella no podía negar._

— _Si nieva, me podría quedar atrapada._

— _Oh, deja de ser melodramática, la primera tormenta de nieve no llegará hasta dentro de unas semanas._

— _Pero podría venir antes y la temporada de tormentas ya ha comenzado. —Bella se había arriesgado a seguir abogando por su causa y era poco probable que su madrastra viera razón cuando había dinero para hacer._ _Por supuesto, le había levantado la mano._

— _Basta de excusas, muchacha insolente._

 _Bella se había quedado quieta para recibir la bofetada que acompañaba las palabras de la odiosa mujer, sabiendo que cualquier intento de evasión solo traería un castigo peor._

— _Si tu padre no nos hubiera dejado a nuestra suerte, no me vería obligada a soportar la indignidad de tener que hacer negocios._

— _Mi padre no nos dejó,_ murió _ **.**_ _—_ _Bella había dicho las palabras entre dientes, reprimiendo lo que hubiera adorado agregar._ _Que el estado les hubiera proporcionado una vida perfectamente adecuada si Victoria no insistiera en vivir la buena vida._

— _El resultado es el mismo. —Su madrastra sorbió su nariz—. Mis niñas requieren los mejores vestidos para el baile del rey para que puedan atraer pretendientes ricos y nobles. El príncipe pronto podría ser elegido, aunque no se ha anunciado nada, por lo que_ _podría_ _estar atraído por su belleza. De todos modos, él tiene hermanos y primos, cualquiera de los cuales seguro puede mirar favorablemente a dos criaturas tan encantadoras._

 _Bella había intentado esconder un bufido detrás de una falsa tos pero Victoria la había mirado astutamente._

— _No te preocupes, querida, no te perderás las alegrías del matrimonio, pero mientras que tus nupcias asegurarán que me quede con baratijas por una temporada, las alianzas de mis hijas asegurarán mi futuro. No puedes esperar que usen vestidos que se han visto antes. Necesito esas trufas y no volverás hasta que hayas reunido lo suficiente para cubrir la cuenta de la costurera... aunque no quiero que te tardes. ¿Está claro?_

— _Perfectamente, señora._ _—_ _Ocultando los puños que sus manos habían formado en los pliegues de su delantal, Bella había ido a prepararse para una estancia en el bosque que ella esperaba que fuera fría, húmeda y potencialmente peligrosa._ _Había tratado de planificar todas las contingencias, pero no había contado con la obligación de proporcionar refugio a un príncipe._ _Y no cualquier príncipe._ _Solo podía imaginar la furia de Lauren y Jessica si se enterasen de que no solo había conocido_ _al_ _príncipe antes que ellas, sino que casi le había dado un beso_ _._ _Por supuesto, nunca debían saberlo o Victoria se daría cuenta y sería golpeada por poner en peligro su reputación y las de sus hermanastras._

Por muy ridículo que le pareciera a Bella, el hecho de verse obligada a pasar días solos en el bosque no contaba. Independientemente del hecho de que, como sirvienta, le faltaba tanto el acompañamiento como la protección adecuada, su madrastra era bastante insistente en que Bella debía permanecer virgen hasta que se casara. Mientras que la reputación de alguien podría fabricarse, la _pureza_ era verificable y muy rentable. Si Victoria sabía que Bella había pasado tiempo a solas con un hombre, días y noches solos, las consecuencias serían terribles. Aunque no era tan terrible como si se quedaran sin leña y el heredero del Reino de Volterra muriese congelado bajo su cuidado.

—Está bien —dijo por la obvia preocupación de Edward por la falta de provisiones—. Estaba planeando ir a casa por la mañana, así que tengo suficiente para cubrirnos hasta entonces. — _Apenas_ _._ Ella guardó la idea para sí misma.

—Lamento ser una carga. —Le ofreció una sonrisa triste—. Se desvió de su camino para salvar mi vida y aquí estoy complicando la suya.

—No más de lo habitual. —Ella se encogió de hombros, perpleja por sus modales. Estar en el extremo receptor de una disculpa de la persona que ella servía estaba fuera de su experiencia, ciertamente no era lo que ella esperaba de un miembro de la realeza.

Después de poner su cena a su alcance, tomó asiento y comió un bocado de estofado, saboreándolo mientras que la calentaba desde el interior.

—Conozco un lugar donde un árbol caído ha rodado bajo un saliente rocoso y todavía debe estar seco —dijo entre bocados, queriendo asegurarle que no debía temer al frío—. Iré allí por la mañana y cortaré más madera.

—¿Con un hacha? —Sus cejas desaparecieron bajo su desordenado flequillo—. ¿Usted?

—Bueno, sí. —Bella se encogió de hombros otra vez y él murmuró una palabrota. En vez de regañarlo esta vez, ella estaba contenta. Su preocupación inesperada por su bienestar, eso si estaba interpretando correctamente sus reacciones, aumentó su esperanza de que sería receptivo a su petición.

Ambos hambrientos después de su escaso almuerzo, se quedaron en silencio mientras comían el estofado en cuencos de madera con cucharas mal emparejadas. Retirando la salsa con el último pan de centeno que Cook le había dado de la cocina, Bella ensayó lo que quería preguntarle a Edward en sus pensamientos.

Su plan era presuntuoso y poco probable que tuviera éxito pero ahora que la idea se había formado, no podía sacar de su mente la posibilidad de tener una opinión en su futuro. Victoria tendría que ser influenciada de alguna manera, ya que ella nunca dejaría que su hijastra se fuera cuando podía conseguir dinero mediante su trabajo y por casarla.

Un estremecimiento recorrió a Bella con la idea de casarse con uno de los hombres que habían comenzado a visitar la casa con el propósito de "examinar la mercancía". Los hombres mayores, dispuestos a pagar por una novia virginal joven para calentar sus camas, cuidar de sus hogares y de sus crías indisciplinadas, el mayor no más joven que la edad de Bella. Sin miedo al trabajo duro, no le habría importado si hubiera incluso la escasa posibilidad de que la trataran con amabilidad o con un mínimo de respeto. Pero no le gustaban sus posibilidades. Hubiera sido diferente si su padre estuviera vivo.

Resignada a su destino, Bella había soportado estoicamente todo lo que había sucedido desde su muerte. Pero la idea de estar casada con un hombre al que no amaba, que probablemente la trataría muy mal, la llenaba de pavor. Solo conseguía superar sus días al negarse a pensar a dónde le llevaría la siguiente etapa de su viaje. Pero la intromisión inesperada de Edward en su vida había disipado el ambiente cargado de apatía y negación en el que ella se había sumergido. Escucharlo hablar de una vida que apenas podía recordar o imaginar había plantado una semilla en su mente. De esperanza. De posibilidad. De la idea de que tal vez, solo tal vez, su vida podría tomar un camino diferente.

Después de poner sus tazones vacíos a un lado, ella reunió el coraje para hablar.

—Gracias por la comida, Bella, estaba deliciosa. —Edward habló primero y ella cerró la boca—. Y gracias por su hospitalidad.

—No es nada. —Avergonzada por sus elogios, especialmente considerando su entorno primitivo, sacudió la cabeza—. Lamento tener tan poco que ofrecer.

—No se disculpe. —Él buscó su mano y esta vez ella dejó que la tomara, permitiéndose sentir el consuelo de otro toque. Del tacto _de_ _Edward._ Era imprudente, el como lo había estado observando mientras dormía y lamentando el hecho de que no la hubiera besado. A su plan para pedir su ayuda llegó otro pensamiento, uno tan sorprendente que se estremeció y le arrebató la mano.

Su pecho apenas cubierto se levantó y cayó, mientras soltaba un suspiro.

—Parece que debo pedir perdón otra vez.

—No, no me importó, es solo que hay algo que quiero decir y tengo que pensar con claridad, y bueno… —Agitada, se abrazó la cintura, luchando por encontrarse con su mirada.

—¿Le resulta difícil enfocarse cuando le sostengo la mano?

—Sí. Quiero decir, no... Quiero decir... —Su sonrisa se ensanchó y un rubor calentó sus mejillas—. No me pareció apropiado, ya que tengo un favor que pedir.

—¿Un favor? —Con su expresión seria, se inclinó hacia ella y la colcha cayó hasta su cintura—. Estoy decidido a pagarle por rescatarme, Bella.

—Oh… eso es… bueno. —Relamiendo sus labios repentinamente secos, arrancó su mirada del tentador vistazo a su ombligo y de arriba, de su pecho no demasiado amplio pero todavía muy musculoso. Rehusándose a distraerse en su boca, ella llegó hasta los ojos chispeantes que la habían asustado en su primera vista pero ahora la atrajeron en sus profundidades esmeraldas. Esforzándose para juntar sus pensamientos dispersos, ella dio a su cabeza una rápida sacudida.

—No quiero un pago, en sí mismo, pero tengo una _propuesta_ en la que podría estar interesado.

—¿Una propuesta? —Edward se recostó, su nuez de Adán balanceándose mientras tragaba—. Cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa.

Una risa nerviosa escapó de los labios de Bella. Cualquier cosa abarcaba mucho.

»Lo digo en serio. —Sus ojos brillaban con sinceridad y algo a lo que no se atrevía a atribuirle un origen. El pensamiento errante que había causado su pánico anterior la turbó de nuevo y ella lo apartó, apurándose a llenar el potente silencio.

—Quiero la independencia de mi... _guardiana._ —Ella no se atrevía a decir madrastra para que no negara su solicitud de inmediato, ya que los derechos de los padres eran mayores que de los administradores, similares a los de un marido—. Mi herencia ha desaparecido, pero no tengo miedo de trabajar para mantenerme, soy buena con las hierbas, mis tónicos y cremas se venden bien en los mercados. Si pudiera prestarme el dinero inicial para establecerme, le estaré muy agradecida.

Edward parpadeó.

—¿Quieres iniciar un negocio?

Con sus esperanzas disminuyendo ante su expresión vacía, Bella cubrió su decepción tirando el chal de la silla detrás de ella y envolviéndolo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Le pagaría cada centavo, con interés, pero entiendo si no está dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

—No me preocupa el riesgo. —Después de asegurarse de que su regazo estaba cubierto, recordándole que estaba desnudo bajo la manta, se sentó al lado de la cama—. No quiero inmiscuirme, Bella, pero ¿ha huido de un matrimonio infeliz o de un compromiso no deseado?

—No, bueno, todavía no.

—¿Y todavía no tiene veintiuno?

—Casi diecinueve.

Gimiendo, Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo, soltando el vendaje, pero, afortunadamente, no volvió a sangrar su herida.

—Obviamente es una joven capaz, pero ¿cómo espera sobrevivir sin un guardián para mantenerla a salvo?

—¿A salvo? —Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el fuego—. ¿Cree que estoy a salvo sola aquí en el bosque u obligada a trabajar como una esclava en mi propia casa? ¿Y qué si me casan en cualquier momento con una persona que no es de mi elección?

Edward hizo una mueca.

—No es la única en ese barco.

—No, pero ¿tiene miedo de ser golpeado, de ser...? —Apretando su chal a su alrededor, ella no pudo detener los estremecimientos que sacudían su cuerpo. Ahora que se había enfrentado a la realidad de su situación, su horror no se mantendría a raya.

—Quiero ayudarla, pero una jovencita sin protección que se dedica a los negocios por sí misma... —Él abrió las manos—. Déjeme hablar con mi padre...

—No, está bien. —Había sido una tonta al pensar que podía escapar de las garras de Victoria o del destino que la esperaba. Debería haberle pedido a Edward dinero y usarlo para huir, pero eso era incluso más riesgoso que lo que ella había propuesto y no estaba segura de que su orgullo lo permitiera. Un préstamo era una cosa, la caridad otra.

Para su alivio, dejó pasar el asunto. Comprobando si estaban secas, quitó de la cuerda la camisa y los pantalones antes de arrojarlos hacia él. Recuperar la compostura y resistir la tentación de perseguir la _opción_ en sus pensamientos, sería más fácil si él no estaba desnudo bajo la colcha. Con el corazón pesado, se volvió hacia el fuego, permitiéndole vestirse.

Si se tragaba su orgullo y aceptaba el pago por ayudar a Edward y si pudiera de alguna manera convencer a Victoria de hacer lo correcto, podría usarlo como una dote para tratar de atraer a una mejor clase de marido.

 _Y los cerdos podrían volar._

Las probabilidades de que su madrastra no se llevara el dinero para sí misma, o lo agregara a las dotes de sus hijas, era cero, y Bella respiró hondo ante su tontería por siquiera pensar esa opción.

Podía tomar la oferta de Edward de hablar con su padre en su nombre, pero el rey era un hombre ocupado, con una guerra que ganar y un reino que dirigir. Interferir en lo que era, esencialmente, una cuestión de familia para la hija empobrecida de un noble deshonrado seguramente estaría más allá de su conocimiento. ¿Y qué diferencia haría? Solamente una dote calculada en centenares de guineas aseguraría a un marido que no era dos veces su edad y que probablemente abusaría de ella. Incluso entonces, no había garantías.

Si su padre hubiera estado vivo, habría examinado a los candidatos, escogiendo a alguien en quien confiaba para el cónyuge de su hija. Sacudiendo la cabeza ante la futilidad de esa línea de pensamiento, Bella se dio cuenta de que no quería casarse con nadie, ni siquiera con un hombre bueno. Ella prefería tener su independencia y tomar sus _propias_ elecciones de marido cuando estuviera lista.

La idea era una fantasía, que se hacía incluso más imposible por el hecho de que, en el espacio de un día, temía que Edward la hubiera estropeado para alguna vez querer otra.

—Estoy vestido —dijo, y ella se volvió hacia él y a los pensamientos escandalosos que habían estado provocando en los bordes de su conciencia toda la noche. Si no podía evitar ser forzada a casarse y tener que compartir la cama con un hombre, no de su elección, ¿por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad para hacerlo con uno que sí _quería_ mientras tenía la oportunidad?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Elise de Sallier** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Elise de Sallier** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Restoration**

 **By:** Elise de Sallier

 **Traducción:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Edward odiaba decepcionar a Bella, odió la mirada de desolación que se formó en sus delicados gestos cuando él rompió sus esperanzas. No debería haber dicho que haría cualquier cosa por ayudarla, no estaba seguro de qué estaba pensando. Si ella fuera un hombre, él le instalaría felizmente un negocio para darle opciones. Pero una joven mujer, una que una vez había sido una dama… Lo que ella necesitaba era el apoyo de un guardián que tuviera su mejor interés en su corazón, pero sin una herencia que manejar y con la que producir ganancias, él no podía imaginar a nadie que tomara ese rol. En cuanto a rechazar las propuestas de matrimonio y mantenerse a sí misma por sus esfuerzos, él nunca había escuchado que una doncella hubiese logrado tal hazaña. Si ella fuese mayor, viuda y tuviese al menos alguna protección masculina —un tío, un hermano— tal vez sería posible. También ayudaría que ella fuese simple, menos propensa a inspirar atención no deseada, pero Bella era todo menos eso.

Era hermosa.

Edward no podía creer que no lo hubiera visto inmediatamente, aunque ella estaba salpicada de barro, con su cabello escondido por un pañuelo y cubierta por una capa descolorida. El vestido que usaba estaba igual de desgastado, pero mostraba sus curvas femeninas, curvas que él no podía evitar notar. A diferencia de las elegantes damas de la corte que apenas despertaban su interés, Bella lo había cautivado y no solo era su cara, su figura o su glorioso cabello. Ella era interesante, inteligente y, claramente, bien educada. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba en su compañía, cuanto más la conocía, más hermosa y más fascinante le parecía.

¿Eso era amor?

Definitivamente era lujuria. Su atracción por ella iba creciendo junto con la sensibilidad más suave, una que era tan peligrosa como la otra para un hombre en su posición. Actuar sobre la primera estaba fuera de cuestión, él había prometido no lastimarla y no podía permitirse un escándalo. Y con la otra, él sería un tonto si dejaba que su corazón se comprometiera cuando su destino estaba fijado de forma inalterable, uno que podía tener efectos sobre incontables vidas y requería su matrimonio con otra.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Edward descartó la posibilidad de haberse enamorado de Bella. Algo tan trascendental no podía ocurrir después de tan poco tiempo de conocerse. E incluso si había pasado, no había posibilidades de que fuera recíproco. Ella había reaccionado con miedo cuando él había hecho un avance después de su llegada al refugio y seguro estaba molesta con él por haberle negado su petición. Al ritmo al que iba, él tenía suerte de que no lo hubiese hecho salir en la tormenta. Cualquier emoción que él estuviese sintiendo —atracción, afecto o una combinación de las dos— gratitud y prudencia eran las únicas dos que él podía permitirse albergar.

Eso asumiendo que su cabeza tuviera algo que decir sobre su corazón.

Después de estudiar la espalda rígida de ella por un momento, él se puso la camisa y se esforzó por ponerse la ropa interior, su tobillo haciéndoselo difícil. Ella no había dicho mucho cuando lanzó su ropa sobre la cama, pero él estaba de acuerdo con que era momento de cubrir su desnudez con otra cosa además de una manta.

Después de informarle a ella que estaba decente, subió los pies otra vez a la cama y Bella captó su gesto de dolor mientras se giraba para encararlo.

—¿El tobillo le duele? —Yendo a su lado, ella removió la venda y frunció el ceño ante la vista de carne un poco deforme y multicolor—. Necesitamos bajar la inflamación. Lástima que no lo pensé antes, tendré que subir por un camino hacia la montaña para encontrar hielo.

—No hará eso. —Edward agarró su brazo, preguntándose si había algo que esta chica no se atrevería a hacer.

Bella observó la mano de él sobre su brazo, pero cuando iba a sacarla, ella lo sorprendió cubriéndola con la suya. Levantando su mirada hacia la de él, la luz en sus oscuros ojos marrones calentándolo, a pesar del frío que cada vez era mayor en el refugio.

—No me iré ahora. Es casi de noche.

—No irá en absoluto. No haré que se ponga en riesgo por mí. Ya ha hecho suficiente.

Los labios de ella se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa, causando que el calor en su pecho se extendiera.

—¿Qué? —preguntó y ella le dio un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

—No estoy acostumbrada a tener a alguien preocupado por mi seguridad.

—Bueno, lo tiene ahora. —Él trató de mantener su tono indiferente, pero su voz fue más baja y su sonrisa falló. Por un largo momento se observaron el uno al otro, el aire entre ellos cargado con algo más además de miedo. Edward tenía sus sospechas sobre la causa, pero no tenía suficiente experiencia leyendo a las mujeres como para estar seguro. Sus esfuerzos por hacerla sentir más cómoda sobre sus intenciones había tenido éxito, ella ya no parecía asustada de él. También se había ido su enojo y decepción de unos minutos antes. Si él no estaba equivocado, habían sido reemplazados por el mismo deseo que quemaba en su vientre. El cambio fue repentino, inesperado e intensificó los sentimientos de él a un grado casi insoportable. Respiró hondo, odiando el hecho de que no podía actuar sobre ellos.

—¿Una cubeta de agua ayudaría?

—¿Disculpe? —Ella dio un paso atrás.

—Para poner en remojo mi tobillo y bajar la inflamación.

—Correcto. Su tobillo. —Moviéndose alrededor, ella fue a buscar la cubeta que mantenía cerca de la puerta, volcando el contenido en una maceta y recargando la tetera—. Iré a buscar algo de agua fresca al arroyo. Con la forma en que la temperatura está bajando, debería estar lo suficientemente fría para funcionar.

—Bella, espere —la llamó Edward, no habiendo querido dar a entender que ella tendría que enfrentarse al clima otra vez.

Ignorándolo, ella agarró el farol de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Demonios —murmuró él, balanceando su pierna hacia un lado de la cama y levantándola para pararse. Le tomó un momento estabilizarse, su cabeza decidió palpitar al mismo tiempo que su tobillo.

 _¿Ahora qué?_

Salir detrás de ella claramente no era una opción, él sería más un obstáculo que una ayuda. Recordando la localización del arroyo que habían pasado en su camino al refugio, un viaje que tomaría unos minutos, él decidió usar el orinal que estaba en la esquina, antes de que ella regresara. El refugio no contaba con nada sofisticado como una letrina o un retrete, y el odiaba saber que ella tendría que vaciarlo en la mañana. Eso no era algo en lo que él pensaba normalmente, como muchas otras tareas que la había visto hacer con el paso del día. Lo haría él mismo, si podía manejarlo, cualquier cosa para mostrarle que pensaba en ella como más que una criada.

Mientras estaba aliviado de que Bella no estuviese atrapada en un matrimonio desagradable —aunque sonaba como si eso fuera solo cuestión de tiempo— él encontraba difícil de entender que un guardián se librara de un castigo por tratar a su pupilo de forma tan malvada. Por otro lado, bajo las reglas de Aro, la justicia y la caballerosidad habían sido relegadas a simples imprevistos, una situación que él estaba determinado a ayudar a su padre a rectificar.

Con la manta sobre sus hombros y el lamentable fuego luchando para disipar el frío, Edward se sentó en la silla de madera y esperó que Bella regresara. Maldijo el hecho de que no podía ir tras ella, pero sin una recuperación milagrosa o la repentina aparición de un par de muletas, él era inútil. El viento aullaba, silbando a través de las grietas de las paredes de madera y ponía sus nervios al borde. La probabilidad de que alguien estuviera afuera con ese clima era remota, pero el pensamiento de que alguien viera el farol y saliera a investigar —de que abordaran a Bella— lo hizo ponerse de pie. Saltando en un pie, caminó hacia donde estaba el resto de su ropa colgada de una cuerda improvisada, planeando vestirse y encontrar algo para usar como bastón. Pero antes de que pudiera recuperar sus pantalones, la puerta se abrió.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Bella, sus delgados brazos esforzándose por el peso de la cubeta llena de agua.

—Ah… ¿controlando si la ropa está seca? —Edward volvió a la silla y recuperó la manta para cubrirse mejor—. Todavía está húmeda —agregó más bruscamente de lo que quería, avergonzado de haber sido atrapado. Ella probablemente se reiría si él le decía que había planeado ir a su rescate.

—Lo siento por el frío, pero si aumento el fuego nos quedaríamos sin madera antes de la mañana. —Bella apoyó la cubeta cerca de su pie y comenzó a preocuparse por él una vez más.

Encogiéndose, él bajó el pie hacia el agua helada.

—Puedo hacer esto. Vaya a calentarse —dijo, aliviado cuando ella lo obedeció y se acurrucó contra el fuego—. ¿Se mojó? ¿Necesita una toalla?

—Estoy bien. —Ella le dio otra sonrisa tímida y después se levantó para recuperar algunas mantas de una caja de abajo de la cama—. El viento había sacudido la mayor parte de la lluvia de los árboles, así que no me empapé otra vez, aunque me temo que estamos en una noche difícil.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó él mientras ella hacía una cama en el suelo desigual—. No puede dormir ahí. Se morirá de frío.

—¿Qué otra opción tengo? —Bella lo miró antes de apartar la mirada—. No creo que pueda dormir en la silla. Es demasiado pequeña y endeble.

—Por supuesto que no. Dormirá en su cama y yo dormiré en el suelo.

—No sea ridículo. —Ella se puso las manos en las caderas—. No pasé por todos esos problemas para rescatarlo para que se muera ahora. Además, usted es un príncipe. Apuesto que nunca pasó una noche en el suelo en su vida.

—Perdería. —Él alzó su barbilla, aunque no estaba completamente seguro de que un buen saco de dormir caliente contara—. Su guardián tal vez la forzó a soportar esas humillaciones, pero yo no podré pegar un ojo sabiendo que usted tiene frío y está incómoda.

—Oh… —Ella parpadeó, la determinación saliendo de su postura y un brillo sospechoso apareciendo en sus ojos—. Eso es muy… considerado de su parte, pero no sé qué más sugerir.

—¿No es obvio? —Él tragó con dificultad, esperando que ella aceptara su oferta aunque sabía que le causaría un montón de incomodidades diferentes de las que habría tenido que soportar acostado en el frío suelo—. Tendremos que compartir la cama. —Los ojos de ella se abrieron grandes y él se apresuró a agregar—: Es lo suficientemente grande… Los dos estaremos vestidos y prometo que no me aprovecharé de la situación. Para ser honesto, entre mi cabeza y mi tobillo, no estoy seguro de que pudiera. —Era una mentira, pero su tono deliberadamente triste pareció funcionar y ella liberó el aire que estaba conteniendo.

—¿No le importaría… compartir?

—Por supuesto que no. No lo hubiese ofrecido si me importara.

Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ella, mientras miraba de él, a la cama y otra vez a él.

—Sería más cálido de esa forma, para los dos, ya que tendríamos que acercarnos para caber en la cama.

Con una expresión seria ante la imagen que provocó esas palabras, Edward reprimió un gemido.

—Correcto. Cálido —murmuró, preguntándose en qué se había metido.

.

.

Caminando detrás de un biombo que había hecho con una de las sábanas finas, Bella se puso su camisón y se cepilló el cabello. Ahora que estaba un paso más cerca de cumplir su plan, aunque probablemente no esta noche considerando la incapacidad de Edward, su coraje amenazaba con fallarle. Como él estaba determinado a comportarse como un caballero, actuar sobre sus crecientes sentimientos requeriría proponérsele al hombre… quien resultaba que era un príncipe… uno que estaba prácticamente comprometido.

¿Qué estaba pensando?

Bella puso su cepillo a un lado.

Ella estaba pensando que él era bastante encantador… para mirar… para hablar… para estar con él.

En cuanto a su compromiso, él estaba claramente reacio y todavía no era oficial. Era de conocimiento público que a los príncipes les gustaba llevar a las criadas dispuestas a sus camas… y no tan dispuestas a veces también, aunque ella sabía que Edward nunca haría algo así. Tendría que declarar su interés y asegurarle que ella no quería nada más de él que un breve interludio.

Lo que la convertía en una ramera.

Suspirando, Bella comenzó a trenzar su cabello para que no pareciera un nido de pájaros en la mañana. Una ramera… una criada… una esclava. ¿Era tan terrible querer experimentar la felicidad?

 _«Pero ni siquiera lo conoces por un día»_ , se recordó a sí misma. Aunque en su defensa, se sentía como mucho más. Su tiempo juntos había parecido más por los peligros que habían enfrentado y la extraña intimidad desde que se conocieron. Bella dudaba que le concedieran tanto tiempo con su futuro esposo antes de la boda y, ciertamente, no solos. No que ella tuviera algún deseo de conocer al hombre que Victoria elegiría para ella. Era un hecho que él no tendría ningún interés en ella como persona, solo en lo que podría proveerle como un servicio no pago… y que él la tomaría como si fuera su derecho, sin importar los sentimientos o deseos de ella.

Cerrando los ojos en un intento de alejar la ola de desconsuelo, Bella consideró lo que ella sabía sobre Edward.

Como su padre, él era un caballero en el verdadero sentido de la palabra. Era amable y considerado con los sentimientos de ella, algo que Bella dudaba que cualquiera además de su amiga, Alice, le haya dado un pensamiento en años. Él también mostró un sorprendente grado de gratitud para alguien en su posición. Tal vez solo era curiosidad por estar en reposo, pero él parecía genuinamente interesado en ella, haciendo preguntas y escuchando respetuosamente sus opiniones, una experiencia estimulante para una chica que había sido relegada a una posición cercana a la invisibilidad después de la muerte de su padre.

Envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura, Bella dejó que las memorias de esa época dolorosa surgieran. Sus instintos le advirtieron que no confiara en su nueva madrastra, los efusivos elogios de Victoria y las demostraciones de devoción maternal apestaban a falsedad. Y, como era de esperar, tan pronto como su padre había tenido que viajar lejos de casa por negocios, Victoria dejó caer su fachada… en un grado.

Bella había sido reacia a quejarse, ya que su padre había creído que le estaba haciendo un favor dándole una madre y hermanas. En retrospectiva, había cometido un terrible error escondiendo sus preocupaciones. El sol no se había puesto el día de la muerte de su padre antes de que el verdadero carácter de Victoria emergiera del todo, egoísta y gloriosamente mordaz. Entumecida por el dolor e incapaz de defenderse, Bella había sido escoltada a su nuevo hogar en el sótano, mientras su habitación, su ropa y sus posesiones eran entregadas a sus hermanastras. Incluso no le habían permitido asistir al funeral de su padre.

Mientras ataba su trenza con un pedazo de cuerda, Bella consideró sus opciones.

Había que considerar los riesgos involucrados y eso significaría ir en contra de todo lo que le habían enseñado que era aceptable en el comportamiento femenino. Su padre estaría horrorizado si todavía estuviese vivo, aunque se imaginaba que él estaría igualmente horrorizado si supiera cómo su hija era forzada a vivir y lo que su madrastra tenía reservado para ella.

Recordando el amor que él había mostrado por su madre y el cariño que se habían demostrado sin inconvenientes, ella cuestionaba a la estridente voz de su conciencia. Su padre _podría_ haber entendido.

Después de asegurarse que el fuego estaría prendido por unas horas más, Bella atenuó el farol y volvió para encontrarse a Edward acostado en la cama. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, un pliegue formaba una sombra entre sus cejas.

—¿Edward? —lo llamó suavemente y él abrió un ojo—. ¿Remojar su pie no ayudó con el dolor?

—No, lo hizo. —Él levantó un codo, los ángulos de su rostro resaltados por el brillo del fuego.

—¿Es su cabeza? —Ella movió el cabello de su frente, satisfecha de ver que la herida se había secado—. Podría hacerle otro remedio de corteza de sauce.

—Estoy bien. Solo… cansado.

—Ha sido un largo día. —Con un bostezo acentuando sus palabras, Bella se trepó al lado de él. Incluso con el cuerpo de él pegado a la pared, no había espacio suficiente para que los dos se acostaran uno al lado del otro.

—Necesitamos acostarnos de lado para entrar. —Él giró hacia ella y ella rápidamente le dio la espalda.

—¿Qué pasa con su tobillo?

—Me las arreglaré —dijo, pasando su brazo bajo el cuello de ella y ajustando la almohada para que ambas cabezas pudieran descansar ahí. El cuerpo de él se curvó alrededor de ella, con sus rodillas detrás de las de ella. Haciendo cucharita, ella escuchó que así se llamaba. Cuando el brazo de él descansó en su cintura y su mano encontró un lugar pocas pulgadas debajo de sus pechos, ella no pudo evitar encogerse.

—Lo siento. No quise… —Él fue a mover su brazo, pero ella le sostuvo la mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

—No, está bien. —Girando su cabeza, ella miró sobre su hombro y se encontró con la mirada ensombrecida de él—. Estaremos más cálidos así. ¿Está cómodo?

—¿Cómodo? —La voz de él sonaba extraña y, para sorpresa de ella, cerró los ojos y giró su cara para enterrarlos en la almohada—. Estoy bien —agregó después de un momento—. Solo vamos a dormir.

—Muy bien. Buenas noches. —Girándose hacia el otro lado, Bella se acurrucó avergonzada. Un gemido retumbó en el pecho de Edward, vibrando a través de ella y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa satisfecha.

Ella estaba segura de una cosa. Si decidía seguir con su plan, cuando el momento fuera adecuado, no creía que necesitaría mucha seducción.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Elise de Sallier** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Elise de Sallier** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Restoration**

 **By:** Elise de Sallier

 **Traducción:** Emotica G. W

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Bella se despertó con el sonido de la respiración de Edward junto a su oído. No los separaba ni un cabello y la cabeza de él había encontrado un lugar de descanso en la curva del hombro de ella. La sensación de él rodeándola era diferente a todo lo que alguna vez había conocido. Lo más parecido con lo que podía compararlo era algo que había dado por sentado como una niña... estar segura, ser cuidada, querida. Las lágrimas que habían picado sus ojos cuando él hubo expresado preocupación por su bienestar regresaron y las contuvo otra vez. No había habido lugar para llorar en su vida por un tiempo muy largo y no lo necesitaba ahora. Tan maravilloso como Edward podía ser, esto no era un cuento de hadas y él no era su caballero de brillante armadura viniendo a su rescate. Cualquier consuelo que recibía de su presencia, su toque, estaba destinado a ser un bálsamo temporal para su soledad. Si lo dejaba.

Estudiando sus aún unidas manos en la luz menguante del fuego, Bella cuestionó la sabiduría de su plan. Pedirle a Edward que le hiciera el amor, de modo que la primera vez fuera de su elección y no la experiencia horrible que siempre había esperado que fuera, parecía una propuesta justificable. Pero, ¿qué si ella hacía la vida más difícil para sí misma? Le había tomado meses, años, bloquear los recuerdos dolorosos de sus padres, solo permitiéndoles deambular libres en la más rara de las ocasiones. Usar los recuerdos de su tiempo con Edward como un amortiguador contra los insultos e las humillaciones que soportaría en los años venideros era una buena idea, pero también podían probar ser su mayor tormento con facilidad.

Desenredándose cuidadosamente de su abrazo, Bella se levantó de la cama para atender el fuego, una tarea que tendría que realizar cada pocas horas durante toda la noche. Después de comprobar para asegurarse de que él todavía estaba dormido, hizo uso del cuenco de cámara en el rincón ensombrecido del refugio. Recordando lo difícil que había encontrado la adaptación de la hija de la casa a una de sus sirvientes más humildes, se preguntó qué pensaba Edward de las condiciones primitivas. No era uno de los que se quejan, de hecho, para un príncipe, poseía un grado notable de resistencia.

Sonriendo ante el recuerdo de él de pie sobre una pierna, buscando lavar la ropa mientras no llevaba nada más que una camisa desabrochada y un par de ropas interiores, regresó a la cama, solo para encontrar que él había rodado y estaba mirando a la pared. No queriendo despertarlo, se subió y se envolvió alrededor de él por detrás, rodeando su cintura con el brazo. Él gruñó un poco y agarró su mano, entrelazando sus dedos justo como ella lo había hecho al principio de la noche.

Un _si_ _solo_ apareció en sus pensamientos y lo apartó. No había lugar en su vida para sueños tontos. Había aquí, ahora y un futuro en el que preferiría no pensar.

Un gemido se alzó en su garganta y abrazó a Edward fuerte, pasando mucho tiempo antes de sucumbiera al sueño una vez más.

La próxima vez que Bella se despertó, estaba tendida parcialmente sobre el cuerpo de Edward, un brazo abrazando su pecho y la pierna doblada descansando sobre sus caderas y muslos. La única manera de acercarse sería echarse completamente encima de él. Levantando la mirada, lo encontró observándola.

―Estás despierto. ―Ante la sensación de algo presionando contra la cara interna de su muslo, sus ojos se abrieron―. Y estás... ―Era demasiado tímida para decir la palabra _excitado_ , a pesar de que estaba convirtiéndose rápidamente en tan ella misma.

―Siento eso. ―Él quitó un mechón solitario de cabello de su rostro y luego ahuecó su mejilla con la mano―. Traté de alejarme, pero no hay lugar y no quería despertarte cambiando de posición.

―Oh, eso fue... considerado de tu parte.

Él arqueó una ceja, su pecho subiendo y bajando con una risa silenciosa.

―Más como tortura.

―¿De verdad? ―Curiosa, flexionó su pierna y lo sintió moverse debajo de ella. Su aliento se atoró, al igual que el de él, la intensidad de su mirada teniéndola embelesada. ¿Ahora era el momento? Armándose de valor, abrió la boca para decirle a Edward que no estaba ofendida por la evidencia de su deseo por ella. De hecho, por imprudente que pudiera ser, ella también lo deseaba.

Pero entonces notó la luz débil entrando por las cortinas finas.

―¿Es de mañana? ―Ella retrocedió sobre sus codos.

―¿Y? ―Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella, pero la soltó cuando ella comenzó a luchar. Saltando de la cama, ella corrió hacia la chimenea y agitó las brasas moribundas. Agregando lo último de la madera, rezó para que quedara suficiente calor y encendiera.

Sentándose, Edward pasó una mano por su cabello revuelto alocadamente.

―¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa?

Con la camisa colgando abierta y la mirada soñolienta en sus ojos, podría haberse distraído fácilmente, pero Bella se limitó a una mirada breve... o dos.

―El fuego casi se apaga. Normalmente me despierto cada pocas horas durante la noche para añadir más leña, pero dormí hasta la mañana siguiente. Eso _nunca_ sucede. ―Negando con la cabeza, solo podía imaginar que fue la presencia de Edward lo que había mantenido sus pesadillas a raya, las que funcionaban mejor que la llamada de un pregonero.

―Estaba agotada, lo cual no es sorprendente. Ayer trabajo como un troyano. ―Él se dio la vuelta y colocó su pie sano en el suelo frío de la cabina, mientras el otro se mantenía en alto con cuidado―. ¿Prenderá?

―Será un problema si no lo hace, ya que no tengo ninguna madera seca para encender.

―Ya veo. ―Después de tirar de la colcha alrededor de los hombros, él se levantó torpemente y se acercó cojeando a su lado. Bella estaba a punto de regañarlo por levantarse de la cama, ya que no tenía sentido que ambos se congelen, cuando se arrodilló, envolvió la colcha alrededor de sus hombros y la puso contra su costado. La reprensión murió en sus labios. Mirándolo a los ojos, vio que había más que deseo en las profundidades esmeraldas, mucho más.

―No se preocupe. ―Él tocó suavemente su mejilla―. Es una de las personas más capaces que alguna vez he conocido, estoy seguro de que nos las arreglaremos.

Mientras que Cook y los otros no eran crueles, su posición anterior como la hija de su amo la mantenía aparte de sus compañeros sirvientes... eso y arriesgarse a la ira de Victoria por ser vistos como sus amigos. Edward era diferente, su preocupación espontánea tocando algo dentro de ella que había mantenido enterrado durante mucho tiempo.

―¿Bella? ―Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y la tentación era demasiado para soportar. Ignorando la llama ahora parpadeante, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y apretó fuertemente.

Un sollozo brotó de sus labios, seguido por otro y comenzó a llorar, las primeras lágrimas que se había permitido desde unas semanas después del fallecimiento de su padre.

―Shh. ―Edward la abrazó―. Todo está bien. El fuego no se apagó y todo estará bien. Siento lo de antes. No tiene nada que temer... solo fue una respuesta automática. Por favor, no tenga miedo.

Las lágrimas de Bella se secaron tan rápidamente como habían comenzado y retrocedió.

―¿Cree que me habría lanzado a sus brazos si tuviera miedo de usted?

―Ah... ¿no? ―Su expresión tierna se volvió a ceño fruncido―. Es solo que comenzó a llorar después de que pusiera la manta a su alrededor, no que fuera a _hacer_ algo. Solo no quería que tuviera frío.

―Lo sé. ―Ella se limpió la cara con la manga, avergonzada por el espectáculo de emoción―. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuviera a alguien cuidándome que me tomaste por sorpresa.

―Oh, yo... lo siento ―tartamudeó él―. No sucederá de nuevo. Quiero decir, que se sorprenda que no la cuiden, porque _sí_ me importa, Bella, más de lo que debería. Pero trataré de no hacer ningún, eh... movimiento brusco. En cuanto a la otra cosa… ―Sacudió la cabeza hacia la cama, dos manchas brillantes de color apareciendo en sus mejillas―. No tiene que preocuparse. No significó nada. Bueno, _significó_ algo, que significaba, pero no voy a responder a ello…

Reflejando su acción anterior, Bella ahuecó su mejilla con la mano.

―No estoy preocupada.

―Eso es bueno. ―Su mirada fija de ojos verdes se oscureció―. No negaré que me siento atraído por usted, más de lo que alguna vez lo he estado por una mujer antes, pero puedo controlarlo. Lo prometo

―Le creo. ―Ella serpenteó los brazos alrededor de su cuello―. ¿Pero ha pensado que podría no querer que lo controles?

La mandíbula de Edward cayó.

―¿Cómo?

―Me oyó ―susurró y él tragó con fuerza. Parecía bastante tímido, para un príncipe, y Bella se preocupó de lo que él creería de su plan. No quería que pensara mal de ella, que la creyera una meretriz, pero el deseo de besarlo era casi abrumador. En cuanto a lo que podría venir después...

Animada por la forma en que él seguía mirando su boca, como si quisiera probarla tanto como ella quería conocer la sensación de sus labios sobre los de ella, ella se levantó de sus rodillas. Con otro de esos gemidos de sonido maravilloso resonando en su garganta, él la atrajo más apretada contra sí y bajó la cabeza. Su boca se cernió sobre la de ella, sus labios a solo un soplo de distancia, pero justo antes de que se tocaran, él dejó escapar un aullido.

―¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! ―La soltó y se sentó, agarrando su tobillo―. Quiero decir, ouch. Quiero decir, lo siento.

Bella soltó una risita, la ocurrencia tan inusual que su mano se elevó hasta su boca con sorpresa. La risa, como las lágrimas, había estado ausente de su vida por demasiado tiempo.

―¿Cree que esto es gracioso? ―Él se balanceó en el suelo mientras sostenía su pie lesionado.

―¿No? ―Las risas ahogadas que no podía contener desmintieron sus palabras―. ¿Un poco?

―Me alegra que la divierta. Ahora, ayúdeme a pararme. ―Su tono era áspero, pero la comisura de su labio se contrajo, asegurándole que él podía ver el lado divertido... o lo esperaba. Una vez que él estuvo sentado en la cama con la pierna levantada y ella vio lo pálido que se había puesto, su humor huyó.

―Le traeré algo para el dolor ―dijo ella, su tono arrepentido. Después de agarrar su chal y atarlo alrededor de sus hombros, el fuego incipiente aún por calentar la habitación, preparó una dosis de medicina herbal de sus botellas preciosas de tintura. Mientras él lo tragaba, haciendo una mueca ante el sabor amargo, ella comprobó su tobillo.

―¿Cómo se ve?

―Colorido. ―Ella le dirigió una mirada de simpatía―. Odio decirlo, pero creo que otro remojo en agua helada es apropiado. Pareció ayudar con la hinchazón anoche.

―Puede esperar. ―Él tomó su mano―. Hace mucho frío. ¿Por qué no vuelve a la cama hasta que el lugar se caliente un poco y explica tus palabras? ¿Sí te das cuenta de que la situación es imposible?

―Tal vez. Tal vez no. ―Bella se encogió de hombros, intrigada por la luz que sus palabras burlonas causaron en sus ojos. Nunca había flirteado antes, nunca había conocido la emoción del deseo y ser deseaba a cambio. Cuando tiró de ella más cerca, ella no se resistió.

―¿Qué significa eso?

―Significa ―ella se inclinó y susurró junto a su oreja―: que estoy deseando besarte sin interrupción. ―Se apartó una fracción, complacida de observar su expresión de mandíbula suelta―. Pero, primero, tengo que ir a conseguirnos un poco más de leña. De lo contrario corremos el riesgo de congelarnos _y_ pasar hambre, y no tengo ningún deseo de hacer ninguno.

Después de rozar ligeramente los labios en su mejilla, ella recogió su ropa y fue detrás del biombo. Conmovida por su audacia, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa... la cual se desvaneció cuando miró hacia el contenedor de madero vacío. Sin tiempo que perder, sacó el hacha de su lugar en la pared, lo apoyó cerca de la puerta y les trajo a ambos una manzana.

―Para romper tu ayuno. ―Él la tomó de ella, pero ante su ceño fruncido ella añadió―: Tendrá que esperar algo más sustancial, me temo. No estaba de broma. Si el fuego se apaga, me costará volver a prenderlo y no puedo cocinar sin una llama.

―No estoy quejándome. ―Él dejó la manzana a un lado y agarró su mano una vez más―. Simplemente no puedo creer que estoy dejándola hacer esto... salir en este clima miserable y cortar madera mientras me quedo acostado como un holgazán.

―No puede evitar eso. ―Ella apretó su mano―. Y no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes.

Él tiró de ella un paso más cerca, de modo que sus muslos estaban presionados contra el costado de la cama y ella tuvo que agarrar su hombro para no terminar cayendo en su regazo.

―La compensaré por esto, Bella, lo prometo. Encontraré una manera de darle lo que quieres.

Por sus palabras, el deseo se encendió en su vientre.

―¿Lo que quiero?

―Libertad de tu tutor y una vida de tu elección. ―Él levantó la mano que todavía sostenía hacia su boca, rozó la parte posterior de sus dedos con los labios, permaneciendo mucho más tiempo de lo que el gesto de cortesía requería. El hormigueo interior se intensificó, mientras que sus piernas se convirtieron en gelatina.

―Pero pensé que dijo que no era posible ―susurró ella.

―Encontraré una manera de hacer que suceda.

―Oh. ―Sus palabras eran asombrosas, pero todo en lo que Bella podía pensar era de otras cosas, imposibles―. ¿Todavía puedo tener un beso?

―Dios, sí. ―Cerró los ojos por un momento―. Pero es peligroso. Temo que una vez que comience a besarla, será difícil mantener el control.

Sus miradas fijas se encontraron, igualmente intensas y ella se balanceó hacia él. Ya que Bella no estaría pidiéndole que se detenga, no lo veía como un problema.

El fuego crujió, rompiendo el hechizo, y ella se enderezó de mala gana.

―Bella, espere ―llamó Edward cuando ella llegó a la puerta―. ¿Adónde va? ¿Qué dirección y cuán lejos?

―¿Por qué? ―Ella se volvió para mirarlo.

―Así sé dónde buscarla si no vuelve.

―¿Pero tu tobillo?

―Con mi tobillo al d…

―¿Diablo? ―Terminó por él cuando cerró la boca.

―Si algo fuera a pasarte... ―Hizo una mueca, como si la idea le causara dolor.

La tentación de regresar a la cama, subir bajo las sábanas y enterrarse en el abrazo de Edward era tan fuerte que Bella tuvo que agarrar el marco de la puerta para evitar responder a él. Probablemente estaba leyendo más en su preocupación de lo que era justificado, el vacío que la había plagado durante tanto tiempo haciéndola vulnerable... y tonta. Pero su preocupación parecía genuina.

―No se preocupe. Nada va a pasar. ―Ella exhibió una sonrisa.

―¿Compláceme? ¿Por favor?

Ella se encogió de hombros. A pesar de saber que sería casi imposible para él llegar hasta ella si algo salía mal ―e invariablemente demasiado tarde― le dio las instrucciones que le pidió.

―Debería estar de vuelta a media mañana, pero no entre en pánico si me retraso. Tengo un viejo trineo que uso para cargar la madera y es lento.

―Cuídese. ―Él se despidió con la mano y Bella asintió a cambio, sus manos llenas con el hacha y sacos viejos que necesitaría para reunir leña. Solo fue cuando estaba caminando, tan sigilosamente por el bosque como permitiría el viejo trineo, que se enfrentó a las implicaciones de su promesa.

Si él era capaz de asegurar su libertad, haciendo posible para ella evitar ser forzada en un matrimonio que no era de su elección, ¿estaba mal de su parte querer estar con él todavía mientras tenía la oportunidad?

 **~xxx~**

Incapaz de caminar de un lado a otro, Edward fue reducido a tamborilear sus dedos sobre la superficie marcada de la mesa de madera pequeña. Su mirada fija se mantuvo en las manos sobre su reloj de bolsillo moviéndose inexorablemente alrededor de la esfera. No había esperado que el reloj sobreviviera a la caída y al remojo posterior, pero después de sacarlo del bolsillo de su abrigo, todo lo que había tenido que hacer fue dar cuerda a la perilla para ponerlo a hacer tictac una vez más. Como no tenía forma de saber la hora real, se había puesto a adivinar, su propósito era mantener un registro de cuánto tiempo Bella estaba afuera en el bosque... sola… haciendo un trabajo que no debería hacer una dama.

En su ausencia, él había hecho lo que pudo para ordenar la cabaña, es decir, enderezar la colcha en la cama y retirar su ropa seca del tendal improvisado. Había sido una primera vez para él, recoger por sí mismo, una tarea asumida normalmente por su ayuda de cámara. En cuanto a apoyarse en la escoba frágil y cojear hacia los arbustos detrás de la cabina para vaciar el cuenco de cámara, dudaba de que alguien de sus conocidos daría crédito a tal cosa. Pero lo había hecho. Por Bella.

Lo absurdo de la situación no se perdió en Edward, una sonrisa curvando sus labios.

La mayoría de los caballeros daban flores dulces, o cursilerías cuando cortejaban a una dama, joyería si era un cortejo serio. Tirar los desechos corporales ni siquiera hacía la lista, aunque sospechaba que Bella lo agradecería. No se podía negar que era una jovencita única.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y expulsó un suspiro. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Cortejarla no era una opción, lo cual hacía censurable incluso pensar en cortejarla. Pero no podía sacar de su cabeza la idea de besarla. Pasar la noche con su cuerpo cálido, suave y curvilíneo envuelto en sus brazos había sido el cielo... y el infierno. La había conocido por menos de veinticuatro horas, pero ya era impensable pensar en ser separados. Si permitía que las cosas fueran más allá ―solo un beso, por supuesto, porque algo más estaba fuera de discusión― dudaba que sobreviviría a su separación inevitable.

―Así habla el hombre golpeado por su primer episodio de encaprichamiento ―murmuró al cuarto vacío.

Fue algo bueno que Emmett no estuviera ahí para ser testigo de la situación de su hermano mayor, responsable, severo se atreve a admitir de vez en cuando, porque se habría mofado de él.

―Está todo bien para algunos. ―El tono irónico de Edward hizo poco para ocultar la preocupación que sentía por el destino de sus compañeros. Un mundo sin su hermano despreocupado, que cortejó y ganó a las damas sin pensarlo mientras evitaba los sentimientos más finos que Edward mantenía en secreto, no era uno para ser contemplado. Ni lo era besar a Bella, pero sí lo contempló mientras pasaban los minutos, un segundo agonizante a la vez.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Elise de Sallier** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Elise de Sallier** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Restoration**

 **By:** Elise de Sallier

 **Traducción:** Emotica G. W

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Cortar madera no era una de las tareas favoritas de Bella. Si todo el tiempo que había pasado frotando, limpiando y levantando hubiera añadido alguna musculatura perceptible a sus brazos podría haberlo encontrado más fácil, pero permanecieron obstinadamente delgados. Después de una hora de balancear el hacha, también dolían. Con el trineo cargado tanto como se atrevió ―algo más y no sería capaz de devolverlo al refugio― tomó un descanso. Después de arquear su cuerpo para aliviar la tensión en sus músculos cansados, escaneó los árboles y arbustos cercanos. Sin una tormenta de truenos conveniente para cubrir el sonido del hacha estrellándose contra madera, su presencia sería conocida para cualquiera en las cercanías. Su esperanza era que cualquiera que pudiera estar allí afuera no se molestaría en investigar, asumiendo que era un cortador de madera trabajando o una cazadora reponiendo sus reservas antes de que cayeran las primeras nevadas. Pero no había garantías.

No sería la primera vez que Bella hubiera atraído la atención de hombres peligrosos, sus pies rápidos y el conocimiento de los senderos tortuosos del bosque salvándola de la captura en el pasado. La lejanía de la ubicación era una especie de protección, ya que pocos viajeros se aventuraban a esta profundidad en el bosque. Pero el hijo y heredero del rey había desaparecido. De seguro había soldados recorriendo los senderos que se alejaban del río, algunos decididos a rescatar, otros decididos a capturar y algunos para liquidar a Edward.

Una rama se quebró y Bella se tensó pero cuando no oyó nada más que el susurro del viento en las hojas, soltó el aliento que estaba conteniendo.

Un grupo de hombres a caballo había pasado a un tiro de piedra de ella en el viaje desde el refugio. Había tratado de obtener un vistazo de ellos sin ser vista pero el matorral en el cual se había refugiado había sido demasiado denso. Había una posibilidad de que fueran hombres del rey pero el riesgo de encontrar enemigos mortales en lugar de amigos dudosos ―soldados conocidos por no hacer preguntas antes de atacar― la había disuadido de darse a conocer. La única apuesta segura era esperar hasta que Edward fuera capaz de caminar antes de que se aventuraran juntos, así él podría anunciarse a sus aliados u ocultarse con ella de sus enemigos si era necesario.

Pasarían días antes de que su tobillo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para emprender el viaje al pueblo más cercano, días durante los cuales los dos estarían encerrados en el interior del refugio solos.

Volviendo a cargar el hacha, se dispuso a dividir el último tronco en leña, una tarea más agradable que cortar las ramas espesas del árbol caído. Al menos, esa era la excusa que se daba por la sonrisa que seguía curvando sus labios… labios que pronto estarían besando a Edward. Un temblor de anticipación la atravesó al pensarlo. ¿Sus labios se sentirían tan suaves como parecían? ¿Tan cálidos? ¿Él sabría tan dulce como olía… bueno, dulce y salado con un toque de almizcle? Era un hombre, después de todo.

Lo imaginó rozando los dedos por su mandíbula como lo había hecho aquella mañana, ahuecando su mejilla con la mano antes de bajar la cabeza hacia la suya. Definitivamente envolvería los brazos alrededor de su cuello de nuevo, abrazándolo cerca para poner sus cuerpos en contacto.

Bella hizo una pausa y abanicó su cara, el recuerdo de sus curvas suaves presionando contra las duras y planas de Edward calentaba su sangre más que sus labores. Si el hormigueo en sus dedos era debido a blandir el hacha o por la espera de pasar sus dedos por los rizos que se acurrucaban en la nuca de Edward era incierto pero ansiaba sentirlos de nuevo.

¿Cómo lo abordarían? De pie sería un problema con su tobillo, pero la silla era demasiado endeble para soportar el peso de ambos. Sugerir que se tumben en la cama sería terriblemente atrevido, a pesar de que tenía sentido y no era _tan_ extravagante ya que él había sugerido algo similar antes de que ella se hubiera ido a conseguir la madera. El fuego se habría apagado cuando regresara y el refugio tardaría en calentarse. Podían acurrucarse juntos como lo habían hecho la noche anterior, como lo habían hecho frente al fuego, pero esta vez tendría cuidado con su tobillo. Edward seguro tenía hambre, así que probablemente debería preparar su desayuno antes de que hicieran algo... más.

La sonrisa de Bella se desvaneció, su conciencia ―y una dosis latente de sentido común― luchando con sus deseos sobre la moralidad y los riesgos involucrados en seguir su plan. Un beso era una cosa pero ¿algo más? Sin importar lo que ocurriera o no ocurriera entre ellos, saborearía el beso. El beso de Edward. El primer hombre con el que podía imaginar ser íntima sin temor ni repugnancia. No fue tan sorprendente. Era joven, guapo, la miraba con bondad y curiosidad, como si quisiera conocerla a ella, _Bella_ , no solo tomar lo que podía independientemente de sus sentimientos o deseos. Luego estaba su intención de liberarla del control de Victoria. ¿Cómo no podía adorarlo?

La sonrisa de Bella regresó, dando paso a una gran sonrisa. ¡Una vida de su propia elección! Bueno, tanta elección como una chica en su posición podía esperar. Una fuente independiente de ingresos, una opinión sobre si tomaba un marido o no, aunque se alejó de esa posibilidad, su mente demasiado llena de pensamientos del joven esperando su regreso para contemplar siquiera abrir su corazón a otro.

Si las cosas iban como esperaba, tendría opciones, pero no ilimitadas. No podía elegir una vida con Edward, por supuesto, no una respetable.

Inclinándose para recoger la leña y colocarla en un saco, Bella trató de ignorar el pensamiento insidioso que se abrió camino en su mente pero se negó a ser apartado.

" _Príncipes y reyes mantenían queridas"_ o así había oído. ¿Edward lo haría?

―Esa no es una opción ―murmuró, colocando la bolsa en el trineo con los troncos que ya había apilado en su sitio―. Edward es un buen hombre, honorable, decente. ―Él podría ser influenciado para echarse con ella, aunque tenía sus dudas, pero él no traicionaría a su esposa una vez que estuviera casado―. No tienes derecho a contemplar tal cosa ―añadió con más firmeza.

―¿Y a cuál Edward no debería estar contemplando, muchacha?

Al oír la voz de un hombre detrás de ella, Bella se lanzó por el hacha. Agarró la empuñadura con ambas manos, pero antes de que pudiera balancearla, el pie enfundado en una bota del intruso bajó con fuerza, sosteniendo la hoja en su lugar firmemente. Levantando la mirada y se encontró a centímetros de la punta de una espada muy puntiaguda. Muchacha estúpida. Atrapada en una fantasía tonta, no había oído el acercamiento del hombre alto, rubio.

―Hable con sinceridad y no saldrá herida. ―Su tono razonable estaba en desacuerdo con su postura agresiva. Hizo un gesto para que ella se pusiera de pie y Bella lo hizo, gateando hacia atrás en el proceso. Lanzó una mirada a cada lado, pero sus rutas de escape estaban bloqueadas por otros hombres, soldados a juzgar por sus apariencias. Uno estaba sosteniendo una ballesta, su flecha apuntaba directamente a su corazón. Un gemido escapó de sus labios y sus rodillas amenazaron con ceder.

―No hay necesidad de tener miedo ―dijo el primer hombre―. Solo díganos lo que sabe y la dejaremos en paz.

Bajo las circunstancias, Bella no estaba dispuesta a creerlo.

―¿De quién son hombres? ―preguntó, decidida a no traicionar a Edward, sin importar lo que le hicieran.

―Nosotros haremos las preguntas. ―El hombre que llevaba la ballesta avanzó a zancadas y la agarró por el brazo―. Ahora díganos lo que sabes.

―Relájate, Demetri. ―El hombre con la espada dio un paso hacia adelante―. Podría ser capaz de ayudar.

Bella se estremeció pero el agarre de Demetri, el de cabello oscuro, no se relajó. Parecía más severo que el caballero de cabello rubio, que estaba vestido demasiado bien para un simple soldado. Con su capa oculta de su vista, no podía decir si era uno de los hombres de Cayo afuera para terminar lo que habían comenzado, aunque algo en sus ojos le dio un rayo de esperanza.

―Libérala ―dijo él y el soldado lo hizo después de darle a su brazo una sacudida. Bella apretó la extremidad dolorida con su otra mano y los miró a ambos con cautela.

―Soy el barón Whitlock, leal al nuevo rey de Volterra, Carlisle. ―Bajó la espada y dio un asentimiento breve―. Ahora cuéntame de este Edward del que hablaste.

―Muéstreme una prueba. ―Bella levantó la barbilla, agradecida de que su falda ocultaba sus rodillas temblorosas aunque probablemente todos estaban demasiado conscientes de lo aterrorizada que estaba. ¿Qué esperanza tenía una joven contra los hombres grandes?

―¿Prueba? ―Demetri levantó una mano y ella se encogió ante la expectativa de ser golpeada―. ¡Cómo se atreve a hablarle al barón de esa manera! Estamos buscando al hijo del rey, el príncipe Edward, y nos dirá lo que sabe.

―Relájate. ―El barón Whitlock agarró el brazo de Demetri―. Vivir bajo el gobierno de Aro le habrá enseñado a ser cautelosa. ―Volviéndose hacia Bella, llevó su capa por encima del hombro así ella podía ver la insignia, _un león rojo, no el dragón negro de Caius_ ―. El príncipe Edward es mi amigo y tengo temores graves por su seguridad. Encontré su capa cerca del río, rasgada con un agujero de flecha. Por favor, dinos lo que sabes.

Influenciada por la sinceridad de sus ojos azules y esperando que no estuviera cometiendo un terrible error, Bella dio un asentimiento errático.

―Al príncipe le dispararon en la espalda, uno de los hombres de Cayo. Un capitán.

―El maldito idiota… ―Demetri se volvió y caminó de un lado a otro unos cuantos metros―. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando irse a caballo solo?

―Quería proteger a su hermano y compañeros ―dijo Bella en defensa de Edward―. Conocía el sendero a través del paso y pensó que podía huir de los caballos de los atacantes.

―¿Has hablado con él? ¿Está vivo? ―Los ojos del barón Whitlock brillaron―. ¿Dónde está?

―Está en mi refugio, herido... pero no es de gravedad ―añadió ella cuando él palideció―. Su espalda solo está magullada, ya que la flecha se alojó en su bolso, pero se torció el tobillo en la caída.

―Llévanos a él. ¡Inmediatamente! ―demandó Demetri. Era el más volátil de los dos y había herido su brazo, pero Bella estaba dispuesta a perdonar su manera feroz a la luz de su evidente preocupación por Edward.

―Muy bien. ―Dio un paso vacilante hacia el trineo, alcanzando las cuerdas con las cuales tirar de él.

―Deja eso ―ordenó el barón Whitlock, haciendo un gesto para que ella lo siguiera hacia el sendero―. Nos moveremos más rápido a caballo.

―No puedo. ―Ante la negativa de Bella, él levantó una ceja―. El fuego se habrá apagado. Dejé a Edward en la cama para tratar de mantenerse caliente, pero el refugio estará congelado.

Ambos hombres la miraron fijamente por un momento antes de que hablara el barón, su tono teñido de confusión.

―Tienes nuestro agradecimiento por cuidar al príncipe Edward, pero tenemos que movernos con rapidez. El palacio se encuentra en un alboroto.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

―Sea como sea, no sé lo rápido que será capaz de moverse con sus heridas y todo lo que ha tomado de desayuno es una manzana. Le prometí una comida cocinada a mi regreso.

Y él le había prometido un beso. Lágrimas absurdas picaron la parte de atrás de los ojos al darse cuenta de que había perdido su oportunidad. Debería sentirse aliviada porque esos hombres no estuvieran decididos a hacerle daño, y lo estaba, pero no pudo evitar desear que otro día ―o dos― hubieran pasado antes de que hubieran sido encontrados.

Sin querer tener que volver más tarde, Bella enderezó sus hombros caídos.

―Si me ayudan con el trineo, no tardaremos en llegar al refugio.

El barón Whitlock la miró por un momento antes de asentir.

―Muy bien. ―Hizo un gesto hacia el soldado que estaba de pie a un lado y el hombre se acercó y agarró las cuerdas del trineo.

―Señor ―protestó Demetri―. No tenemos tiempo para esto.

Girando la espalda, el barón Whitlock condujo a Bella hacia el sendero.

―Vamos a montar y dejar un rastro. La muchacha ha tenido un montón de problemas y no suena como si el príncipe fuera capaz de moverse rápidamente, de todos modos. ¿Qué estabas planeando cocinarle? ―le preguntó a Bella con una sonrisa curvando su labio.

―Panqueques ―dijo ella, casi corriendo para seguir el ritmo de sus zancadas largas. Cuando llegaron al sendero, otro grupo de soldados esperó con los caballos. El barón se sentó de un salto en su corcel y se inclinó por la mano Bella.

―Puede montar detrás de mí ―dijo él antes de emitir órdenes a sus hombres para dividirse en dos grupos, uno para acompañarlos y el otro para seguir detrás con su tesoro de troncos partidos. Todo parecía un poco incongruente para Bella cuando se encontró encaramada en la parte de atrás del enorme caballo negro, como algo salido de un cuento extraño.

Pero no un cuento de hadas, se recordó en el viaje de regreso al refugio. Ni siquiera iba a llegar a tener un beso de su príncipe.

.

.

Edward no podía esperar más. Luchó con sus calzones y medias y estaba a punto de tirar de su única bota buena, decidido a ir tras Bella, sin importar lo tonto del compromiso, cuando escuchó el sonido de jinetes acercándose. Su mano derecha alcanzó su espada en su lugar habitual en su cadera izquierda, pero luego recordó que se había perdido en la caída. Su cuchillo tendría que servir, pero no calificaba muy altas sus posibilidades en combate cercano y con solo una pierna en la que pararse. Escondiéndose detrás de la puerta, esperó, el corazón martillando en su pecho. No caería sin pelear y si quién sea que lo hubiera encontrado había herido a Bella juraba que le haría pagar.

La puerta se entreabrió. El sonido de voces apagadas llegó hasta él y se esforzó por oír lo que estaba siendo dicho.

―Shhh ―regañó la voz de una mujer―. Podría estar durmiendo.

―Bueno, ¡es hora de que esté malditamente bien despierto! ―exclamó una voz masculina.

¿Bella? ¿Demetri?

Edward abrió la puerta con fuerza y Bella cayó en su abrazo. Ella chilló al ver el cuchillo que instintivamente había llevado a su garganta y él lo tiró a un lado.

―Gracias a Dios que está bien. ―Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó estrechamente―. Estaba preocupado porque algo le hubiera pasado.

―Algo sí pasó. ―Ella lo miró a los ojos, su hermosa sonrisa llena de tristeza―. Sus hombres me han encontrado. Han venido para llevarlo casa.

Edward alzó la cabeza para ver las expresiones aturdidas en las caras de sus rescatistas. Haciéndose a un lado así Jasper y Demetri podían entrar en el pequeño refugio, él aun así mantuvo su brazo firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Bella.

―Espero que no la asustaran o le hicieran daño de ninguna manera ―dijo él, su mandíbula tensándose ante el pensamiento―. Bella me salvó la vida.

―La cual no habría estado en peligro si no hubieras intentado hacerte el héroe. ―Demetri frunció el ceño y le echó un vistazo, tomando nota del pie que él sostenía en alto. Rodando los ojos por el tono típicamente áspero de su escolta, Edward cojeó hacia la cama con la ayuda de Bella. Una vez que se hubo sentado, la joven por la que había estado listo para pelear... y morir... a su lado, se enfrentó a sus amigos.

―Parecía lo correcto de hacer en ese momento.

―¡Lo correcto! ―explotó Demetri, cerrando la boca de golpe cuando Jasper puso una mano restrictiva en su brazo.

―Edward, tu padre está fuera de sí y en cuanto a tu madre... ―Jasper negó con la cabeza.

Edward hizo una mueca de dolor, confortándose por la forma en que Bella acariciaba su espalda con la mano. Se había preocupado por su hermano pero no había pensado demasiado en cómo su desaparición afectaría a sus padres.

―¿Emmett está ileso? ―preguntó, soltando un suspiro cuando Jasper, su mejor amigo de muchos años, asintió brevemente.

―Pero la alianza está en terreno inestable. El rey Marcus no estaba demasiado impresionado cuando fue señalado que el príncipe Emmett era el siguiente en la fila. Quiere una mano sobria, restrictiva sobre los reinos duales, no a un mujeriego que le gusta salir de fiesta hasta tarde y tomar libremente... Sus palabras, no mías. ―Jasper levantó una mano cuando Edward trató de hablar en defensa de su hermano―. Tienes que indemnizar seriamente a la princesa Rosalie, que parecía igualmente indiferente a los intentos de tu hermano de consolarla en su dolor.

―¿Dolor? ―Las cejas de Edward se alzaron―. Ella solo me ha visto una única vez y, si mal no recuerdo, parecía que le agradaba mucho más Emmett. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo él acurrucándose con mi futura prometida?

―Tendrías que preguntarle eso. ―Jasper miró con atención hacia el brazo que Edward había envuelto alrededor de Bella―. Sí, ten en cuenta que mucho puede suceder en un día y que la gente a veces actúa inusualmente cuando están bajo coacción.

Edward resopló.

―¿Qué, exactamente, sería _inusual_ con mi hermano buscando encantar a una mujer hermosa? Aunque habría pensado que esperaría hasta que mi muerte fuera confirmada de verdad para hacer su movimiento. ¿Parecía en absoluto afligido por mi desaparición?

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

―Él es el único que no ha entrado en pánico o llorado una tormenta, bueno, él y Rosalie, como él dijo, él habría sabido si hubieras sufrido daños graves. No estoy segura de cuál es la excusa de ella, aparte de que no creo que esté demasiado impresionada por ninguno de los príncipes de Volterra. Pero cuando se trata de actuar inusualmente, estaba refiriéndome a ti. ―Cruzó los brazos y volvió a mirar hacia Bella―. Aconsejaría no entrar en demasiados detalles sobre tu estancia en el bosque a tu regreso.

Con un rubor manchándole las mejillas, Bella se levantó y cruzó hacia el fuego o lo que quedaba de él. La temperatura en el refugio no había bajado demasiado desde que las llamas se apagaron pero cayó en picada ante las palabras de Jasper. Edward había estado tan ansioso por el regreso de Bella, la reavivación del fuego, un desayuno cocinado y luego acurrucarse con ella en la cama mientras esperaban que la habitación se caliente. Bajó la cabeza. Cómo quería ese beso, y más, pero había sido sacudido de vuelta a la realidad como un soñador recibiendo un golpe doloroso en la cabeza.

―¡Maldición! Si Marcus se entera de esto, seremos arrojados a las paredes. ―Demetri empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, solo logrando dos pasos antes de tener que volverse.

―No hay nada de qué enterarse ―interrumpió Edward antes de que su escolta volátil pudiera continuar, sin ánimo de sermonear―. Bella vino a mi rescate cuando había sido golpeado hasta la inconciencia, me ayudó a escapar antes de que los hombres de Cayo pudieran regresar para terminar el trabajo y me ofreció amablemente abrigo durante la tormenta de ayer. Eso es todo.

Demetri hizo un sonido de indignación y Jasper levantó una ceja, pero la atención de Edward estaba enfocada en Bella. Odiaba que sus hombros estuvieran encorvados, su mirada fija apartada cuidadosamente de la de él mientras ella preparaba algún tipo de masa en un tazón grande.

―Tengo la intención de asegurarme de que ella sea recompensada por su hospitalidad ―agregó él, queriendo tranquilizarla porque no había olvidado su promesa.

―Pagar por su silencio quieres decir ―murmuró Demetri al salir por la puerta, volviendo con un brazo lleno de leña. Después de depositarlo en la caja de madera, se volvió hacia Edward―. Esperaré afuera con los hombres y me aseguraré de que establezcan un perímetro seguro. Dudo que enfrentemos un asalto directo, ya que somos demasiados en número, pero no lo pondría más allá de los hombres de Cayo intentar derribarnos uno por uno desde los árboles.

Bella se estremeció, su mirada fija sobresaltada buscando la de Edward.

―Todo está bien ―dijo, cojeando hasta arrodillarse a su lado―. No dejaré que le pase nada, pero tendrá que venir con nosotros cuando nos vayamos. Aquí ya no es seguro.

―No, supongo que no lo es. ―Ella lo honró con una sonrisa trémula antes de volver su atención de regreso a atender el fuego―. El desayuno no tardará mucho ―agregó―. Debería volver a la cama y levantar el pie mientras pueda, ya que dudo que el viaje sea fácil para usted. Barón Whitlock, puede ocupar la silla.

Edward hizo lo que ella sugirió pero no estaba interesado en entablar una conversación con su amigo. Muy pronto sería arrojado en el ámbito de la política y la responsabilidad. Por ahora, solo quería observar a Bella, la forma en que su cabello colgaba en una onda caoba por su espalda, la forma en que su silueta ágil se movía hábilmente desde el fuego a la mesa y viceversa, la forma en que sus manos capaces preparaban una verdadera montaña de panqueques, evidencia de su generosidad y un grado de consideración por otros que encontró difíciles de aceptar. Sobre todo, no quería perderse de ni una sola mirada tímida que le enviaba. Atesorando cada una, se preguntó cómo, en el nombre de los tres reinos, iba a sobrevivir a su despedida.

La comida de panqueques calientes y té caliente estuvo deliciosa, Bella sorprendió a Edward con un tarro de miel que compartió voluntariamente, pero el ambiente era tenso. Mientras ella limpiaba los platos y empacaba sus escasas pertenencias, él se puso su bota no arruinada, lamentando el hecho de que tendría que renunciar a su oferta de regalarle el par.

―¿Nos darías un momento? ―le preguntó a Jasper, haciendo un gesto con una sacudida de su barbilla hacia la puerta.

―¿Estás seguro de que eso es prudente? ―Su amigo había captado la indirecta de Edward hablando solo de asuntos inconsecuentes y en su mayoría permaneciendo en silencio. Pero ante la mirada fulminante de su príncipe, se dio cuenta de que había cruzado una línea con su comentario―. Muy bien, me voy a ir. ―Levantó las manos y retrocedió hacia la puerta cuando Edward se levantó como pudo de su asiento, con sus manos en puño por su propia cuenta.

Encarando a Bella de frente, Edward esperó que ella se encontrara con su mirada fija.

―Me disculpo por sus insinuaciones. Me aseguraré de que nada de lo que sea dicho pueda perjudicar su reputación.

―Oh, bueno, eso no viene al caso. ―Bella agachó la cabeza―. Solo soy una criada, aunque probablemente sería mejor si mi tutor no estuviera al tanto de... ―Batió sus manos antes de juntarlas.

Cerrando la distancia entre ellos, Edward las separó suavemente y unió sus dedos.

―No he olvidado mi promesa, Bella. Podría tomarme un tiempo arreglarlo, pero me aseguraré de que sea cuidada, no… la olvidaré.

―Ni yo tampoco a usted ―susurró ella, sus ojos marrones encantadores llenos de algo que él sospechaba podría ser anhelo. Si la expresión de ella reflejaba de algún modo sus propios deseos, entonces lamentar su separación inminente y su hambre por lo que podría haber sido no era sino una pequeña parte de lo que ella estaba sintiendo. Gimiendo, tiró de ella hacia él. Ella llegó de buena gana, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho mientras él la rodeaba con los brazos.

―Bella ―murmuró él su nombre, encontrando imposible imaginar un momento en que ya no rondaría en sus labios. Ella levantó la cabeza y él la miró fijo a los ojos, sabiendo que perseguirían sus sueños.

―¿Está mal de mi parte querer que también cumpla su otra promesa? ―preguntó ella y él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado―. ¿ _Besarme_? ―añadió, pronunciando las palabras con el suspiro más débil.

Edward no necesitaba que le fuera preguntado dos veces. Bajando la cabeza, él capturó sus labios, los arcos de cupido rosados que le habían obsequiado las más dulces de las sonrisas. Eran suaves, tan suaves, y sedosos. Quería saborearlos, apreciarlos, adorarlos con caricias delicadas y toques suaves, provocadores, pero Bella tenía otras ideas. Los brazos de ella subieron alrededor de su cuello, sus dedos enhebrando a través de su cabello mientras ella lo abrazaba y presionaba su boca en la de él. Otro gemido resonó en su pecho y él le respondió con igual pasión, saboreando, buscando, devorando su boca con los labios. Al mismo tiempo él recorrió y memorizó su cuerpo flexible con las manos.

Amenazado con la pérdida de su equilibrio, él descansó su pie lesionado en el suelo y fue obligado a sofocar una mueca de dolor. Bella se alejó, pero Edward no estaba teniendo nada de ello. Sin levantar su boca de la de ella, él los maniobró hacia atrás, la corta distancia hasta la cama y luego se sentó en el borde, tirando de ella sobre su regazo.

Ella lo apretó con fuerza, retorciéndose en su regazo mientras trataba de acercarse.

Él tiró de ella contra él, pero nunca podría ser lo suficientemente cerca.

Sus bocas se movían juntas como una, los gemidos suaves de ella disparando el deseo en sus entrañas. Cuando él trazó sus labios con la lengua, ella se abrió a él, su reacción a la invasión de él, de su boca tentativa pero acogedora. Su sabor, menta, miel y algo indefinible, algo únicamente _Bella_ , abrumaba sus sentidos. Mientras él acariciaba los huecos de su boca, ella respondió del mismo modo, vacilante al principio, luego con más confianza. La combinación de sus respiraciones compartidas, lenguas entrelazadas y la contorsión sinuosa de ella en sus brazos amenazaban con deshacerlo.

Edward estaba seguro de que este era el primer beso de Bella, evidenciado más por la pura maravilla de sus respuestas que por su inexperiencia. Podría haber sido su primer beso también, porque todos los que existieron antes palidecían en comparación, en insignificancia.

Él nunca... de los nunca... quería que terminara.

Un ruido de afuera arrastró a Edward de vuelta al presente y se obligó a suavizar el beso.

―Bella, Bella ―cantó su nombre contra sus labios, sus palabras en una oración, una dedicación, una súplica. ¿No había manera de que estuvieran juntos?

―Oh, cómo deseo… ―Ella hizo eco de sus pensamientos, apartándose para mirarlo a los ojos. Soltando el agarre en sus hombros, las manos de ella llegaban a tomar su rostro―. Es tan preciado para mí ―susurró ella―, y solo quiero su felicidad.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, reflejando sus acciones y colocando suavemente las manos a cada lado de su cara.

―Pero, ¿cómo puedo ser feliz sin usted?

Bella no tenía respuesta para él, su mirada fija, suave y triste cayó a su boca. Su corazón se sentía como un peso de plomo en su pecho, pero Edward no vaciló en conceder su petición tácita. Ese beso, su _último_ beso, fue más dulce que el primero. Infundiendo su toque con ternura, él rozó sus labios sobre los de ella primero de un lado luego del otro. Bella siguió su ejemplo, sus labios aferrándose y acariciándose, con los ojos cerrados, la respiración llegando en jadeos suaves. Hasta que se separaron y juntaron sus frentes.

―¿Su Alteza? Es hora de que nos movamos.

Edward sofocó una maldición. La realidad hizo señas, indeseables pero inevitables. El tiempo para fantasear había terminado.

* * *

 _Su primer y su último beso… Me da tanta pena que tengan que separarse. ¿Ustedes qué creen? ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo?_

 _¡No se olviden de dejarnos en un comentario todas sus opiniones!_

 _ **Las invitamos a leer nuestra nueva traducción, Delay, que se está actualizando todos los días. ¡Esperamos que la lean y nos cuentes qué les parece!**_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Elise de Sallier** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Elise de Sallier** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Restoration**

 **By:** Elise de Sallier

 **Traducción:** Emotica G. W

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

El barón Whitlock agarró el codo de Bella y la dirigió hacia su caballo.

―Bella montará conmigo. ―Edward agarró su otro brazo y tiró de ella hacia él, haciéndola sentir como la cuerda en un tirón de guerra.

El barón frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto hacia los soldados esperando.

―Pero los hombres...

―Mantendrán la boca cerrada si saben lo que es bueno para ellos ―espetó Edward.

La altura a la cual las cejas del barón Whitlock y de Demetri ascendieron hizo evidente que la respuesta brusca de Edward no era característica. Bella no estaba sorprendida. Sabía que él no era del tipo de intimidar a sus subordinados, aunque la tensión de su mandíbula dejó claro que no iba a retroceder.

―Muy bien. ―El barón Whitlock soltó a Bella y dio un paso atrás, sin parecer demasiado convencido.

―No hace falta ―dijo ella en voz baja. Cada minuto que pasara con Edward sería un regalo, pero también prolongaría la agonía de su separación―. Puedo caminar a casa por mí misma.

―No harás tal cosa. ―Edward levantó su bolsa por encima del hombro y unió sus manos―. Los hombres de Cayo seguramente saben que estamos aquí y no me arriesgaré a que vengan por ti después de que nos hayamos ido.

Bella se estremeció ante el pensamiento y dejó que Edward la llevara a su caballo o, más exactamente, lo dejó apoyarse en ella mientras él cojeaba por el camino. Él necesitaba ayuda para montar, pero una vez a horcajadas, agarró su mano y tiró de ella hacia arriba para sentarla detrás de él. Con los brazos de ella envueltos alrededor de su cintura, él se fijó en las miradas que los otros jinetes enviaban en su dirección.

―Edward, no creo que esto sea prudente ―dijo ella cerca de su oreja.

Su pecho se expandió cuando tomó una respiración profunda, una que soltó lentamente antes de retorcerse para enfrentarla.

―Probablemente tiene razón. Prometí que protegería su reputación y aquí estoy, poniéndola en peligro. Simplemente no podía soportar verla montar detrás de otro hombre, ni siquiera Jasper, y él es mi mejor amigo. Temo que habría habido derramamiento de sangre. ―Su sonrisa torcida no llegó a sus ojos y el corazón de Bella se apretó.

―No estoy preocupada por mi reputación. Si me deja ir antes de que lleguemos al pueblo, nadie sabrá siquiera que estuve involucrada en tu rescate. ―Al menos esperaba que ese fuera el caso. La reacción de Victoria si descubría que su hijastra había estado asociándose con un príncipe no sería suave―. Me preocupa que mi participación en su rescate podría ser malinterpretada. Si algo inapropiado fuera informado al rey Marcus o su hija podría poner en peligro la alianza.

Edward la miró fijamente durante un largo momento, sin prestar atención al momento en que los otros jinetes comenzaron a moverse.

―¿Cómo puede preocuparte por la política cuando llega a expensas de estar juntos?

―¿Juntos? ―Sus palabras inspiraron esperanza y angustia en el mismo aliento y el apretón de Bella en él se tensó―. Soy poco más que una criada, Edward, y usted es el heredero de un reino. ¿Cómo podríamos estar juntos? Además, es más que mera política. Esta tiranía interminable debe ser llevada a un fin.

Sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron hasta que coincidieron con el color de los árboles cubiertos de invierno por encima.

―Tiene razón... de nuevo. ―Se volvió hacia delante y salieron montando para ocupar su lugar en medio de la columna de soldados.

En alerta máxima, algunas palabras fueron pronunciadas por su compañía en el viaje. Pero la mano libre de Edward, la que no sostenía las riendas, nunca dejó de acariciar sus dedos donde ella abrazaba su cintura. Con los muslos de Bella abrazando sus caderas y sus pechos presionados contra su espalda, ella saboreó su cercanía, deseando que el viaje nunca terminara. Cansada de sus trabajos de la mañana, dejó que sus ojos se cerraran y apoyó la mejilla contra su espalda. Entre el balanceo del caballo y la luz moteada parpadeando sobre sus párpados cerrados, habría sido fácil permitirse ser sosegada en un estado de ensueño... pero Bella se resistió.

―Aquí es donde debo marcharme ―dijo ella cuando dejaron el follaje del bosque atrás, el camino que conducía a Forks a su derecha―. ¿Tiene el frasco de ungüento que le di?

―Sí, está en mi bolso ―dijo Edward por encima del hombro.

―¿Y su tobillo no está demasiado ajustado? Seguro se ha hinchado con su pie colgando. ¿Debería comprobarlo antes de que me vaya?

―No, está bien. Lo tendré atendido por el médico del palacio.

―Oh, por supuesto. ―Bella agachó la cabeza contra su espalda, sintiéndose tonta. Edward no la necesitaba, no de verdad. Lo suyo era una fantasía pasajera, una llama que había ardido brillante en la oscuridad de su reclusión forzada, pero que de otro modo nunca habría chispeado siquiera. Quitando los brazos de su cintura, se dispuso a bajar.

―¡Espere! ―Él tomó su mano y se volvió para mirarla―. ¿Cómo la encontraré?

―¿Encontrarme?

―No me ha dicho su apellido o donde vive. No sé a dónde enviar un mensaje cuando haya organizado un acuerdo para usted.

―Oh, ya veo. ―Bella le dio una sacudida a su cabeza, frustrada por lo rápido que sus pensamientos habían tomado un vuelo de fantasía. Liberándose de su agarre de un tirón, ella se deslizó del caballo y miró a Edward, el príncipe Edward, quien completamente vestido y con capa nueva, se veía como el personaje orgulloso e importante que era. Su vestido deshilachado y su capa harapienta envuelta alrededor de sus hombros, le recordaban su verdadero puesto y la porción en la vida a la cual estaba volviendo―. Gracias por su generosidad, señor. ―Ella hizo una reverencia―. Fue un honor para mí ser capaz de ayudarle. Mi apellido es Swan y si pudiera enviar un mensaje a través de la mercería en la aldea de Forks, me pondré a disposición para reunirme con su emisario.

Edward frunció el ceño, pero luego asintió lentamente e igualó su tono formal.

―Gracias a usted, señorita Swan. Con la agitación actual, podría tardar un tiempo antes de que pueda disponer para usted que sea designada a un nuevo tutor. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarle mientras tanto? ¿Un pago provisional, tal vez?

Tocada por su amabilidad, tragó el nudo en su garganta.

―No es necesario y si fuera descubierto sería difícil de explicar.

Inclinándose hacia ella, Edward bajó la voz.

―No quiero que sufra, Bella, no más de lo que ya lo ha hecho y no debido a alguna asociación conmigo.

Ignorando a sus espectadores, ella puso la mano en su brazo.

―Es debido a usted que tengo la oportunidad de un futuro, Edward. Que esté bien... y feliz ―agregó en un susurro, antes de voltearse y comenzar a transitar el largo camino a casa.

.

.

―¡Bella! Qué agradable verte.

El saludo de Alice fue tan alegre como su disposición y Bella absorbió el calor del abrazo de su amiga. Solo se habían conocido el invierno anterior, pero después de tantos años solitarios Bella ya pensaba en la morena diminuta como la hermana de su corazón, a diferencia de sus hermanastras que solo vivían para atormentarla. Alice era unos años mayor que Bella, pero ya viuda, y había llegado a la aldea con su joven hija a cuestas con la intención de abrir una tienda especializándose en ropa femenina. Su estado de recién llegada, uno que usualmente tomaba generaciones perder, junto con la etiqueta de inoportuna, había desaparecido milagrosamente cuando las señoras locales descubrieron que una costurera tan dotada estaba en medio de ellas. Las creaciones de Alice eran las más buscadas en los pueblos que rodeaban la montaña del palacio, aunque Bella sospechaba que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que las mujeres nobles llegaran llamando o, más bien, solicitaran la asistencia de Alice en sus hogares reales.

―Tienes una coordinación de tiempo perfecto. La caldera está encendida y Megs acaba de hornear una bandeja de bizcochitos antes de salir hacia el mercado. ―Alice condujo a Bella hacia la habitación en la parte trasera de la tienda que servía como su cuarto de costura, cocina y área de estar. Mary, la hija de cuatro años de Alice, estaba sentada jugando con una muñeca en la esquina y corrió para subir al regazo de Bella cuando se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

―Te he extrañado, tía Bella. Te fuiste por mucho tiempo. ¿No te asustaste en el bosque?

Con rizos oscuros y ojos azules grandes como los de su madre, Mary iba a ser una rompecorazones un día. Por ahora, Bella estaba contenta de que a la niña le estaba siendo permitida una infancia, a diferencia de tantos otros pequeños que conocía.

―A veces me asusto un poco ―admitió, intercambiando una mirada triste con Alice―, pero disfruto de la paz y la tranquilidad, y el bosque puede ser muy hermoso.

―Había esperado que te concederías un descanso de ser explotada por tus parientes, pero creo que trabajas tan duro cuando estás lejos de tu casa como en ella. ―Alice cogió la mano de Bella y chasqueó la lengua por el estado de sus uñas rotas y palmas con ampollas―. Seguramente no es la temporada para recolectar hierbas. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo para causar tanto daño?

―Lo normal. ―Bella rió y dejó su bolsa de trufas sobre la mesa―. Estuve cavando por estas, en su mayoría. No son tantas como Victoria estaba esperando, por eso vine a ti primero. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero ¿le dirás que reuní lo suficiente para cubrir el costo de sus cuentas pendientes?

La mirada fija de Alice se dirigió hacia la cara de Bella.

―Por supuesto. Me he ofrecido a reducir la cantidad en el pasado, cualquier cosa para ayudar a aliviar la presión bajo la que estás…

―Pero siempre declino...

―Porque no quieres estar en deuda. ―Alice repitió las palabras que Bella había usado en el pasado―. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

A pesar de la ausencia del ama de llaves de Alice, Megs, y de que la tienda estaba vacía, Bella se inclinó más cerca de su amiga.

―No quiero arriesgar que Victoria me envíe de vuelta al bosque. Ya no es seguro, además tengo que estar... disponible para recibir un mensaje. Si todo va bien, debería poder pagarte lo que te debo antes de que pase demasiado tiempo.

―Ya veo. ―Alice la miró fijamente por un momento, luego se puso de pie y sirvió su té herbal y bizcochitos. Una vez que Mary estuvo asentada en la esquina con sus juguetes y un bizcochito propio, Alice preguntó con una voz igualmente baja―. ¿Qué quiere decir con que serás capaz de pagarme? ¿Pasó algo mientras estabas lejos?

―Conocí a alguien.

Las cejas oscuras de Alice formaron dos arcos perfectos en lo alto de su frente. Preguntas acechaban en su mirada curiosa, pero Bella sabía que su amiga no presionaría. Alice tenía sus propios secretos escondidos detrás de su sonrisa brillante... o la sonrisa que intentaba serlo. Su fachada era temblorosa, a veces, pero Bella estaba dispuesta a esperar que Alice se abriera a ella cuando estuviera lista. Por ahora, solo tenía mucho interés por hacerle una confidencia a la única persona en quien confiaba para no traicionarla. Cuando Bella terminó su relato, la boca de Alice se quedó abierta.

―Dios mío ―murmuró―. ¿Y este príncipe Edward ha prometido ayudarte a liberarte del control de Victoria?

Bella asintió.

―Y prestarme el dinero para instalarme en un negocio. Mis ungüentos medicinales se venden bien en los mercados y pensé que podría probar suerte con la fabricación de cremas faciales perfumadas... ¿con tu ayuda?

―Por supuesto que ayudaré. ―Los ojos de Alice se iluminaron―. Podrías venderlas aquí en la tienda. Tengo una clientela establecida de señoras que siempre están ansiosas por probar la última moda... Derribarán la puerta si creen que hay algo para ayudar a suavizar su piel o aliviar sus dolores y sufrimientos. Vendrás a vivir aquí conmigo y trabajaremos juntas. ¡Será espléndido!

Lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Bella y soltó un sollozo reprimido.

―Estaba esperando que te ofrecerías, pero parecía demasiado para pedir. ¿Estás segura?

―¡Absolutamente! ―Alice extendió el brazo para cubrir su mano―. ¿Tú estás segura de que puedes confiar que este príncipe mantendrá su palabra? Ser liberado del control de un tutor no es tarea fácil, sobre todo de un familiar, incluso si ella solamente es tu madrastra.

―Lo sé. ―Bella asintió sombríamente―. Cuando planteé la idea era poco más que una ilusión, y Edward, quiero decir el príncipe, descartó la idea sin pensarlo dos veces.

Alice ladeó la cabeza, sus rizos oscuros rebotando en cada lado de su rostro.

―¿Qué cambió su idea?

Bella no podía controlar el rubor que quemó sus mejillas.

―Gratitud por salvar su vida y cuidarlo ―dijo, apresurándose a continuar cuando Alice abrió la boca―. Dijo que me encontraría un tutor que tuviera mis mejores intereses en mente, uno que me permitiría elegir mi propio camino, pero no debes decir ni una palabra. Si Victoria fuera a saber de mis intenciones...

―No lo escuchará de mí. ―Alice frunció los labios antes de dar un chillido pequeño―. Oh, esto es una noticia emocionante y un gran alivio. He estado tan preocupada por ti. Ser forzada a casarte con un hombre al que no quieres es un destino que no le desearía a mi peor enemigo.

Era lo más cercano que Alice había llegado a hablar de su pasado, la desolación que apareció en sus ojos hizo que Bella se detuviera. Entrelazando sus dedos, le dio un apretón a la mano de su amiga.

―Solo piensa, Bella ―dijo Alice―. Después de todos estos años, les llevarás la delantera a tu madrastra y a esas muchachas horribles. Deberías ver los vestidos que Victoria ha mandado a hacer para que Jessica y Lauren se pongan en la coronación. Ha exigido los diseños más elaborados, tiene alguna ridícula idea, que es tan clara como el pudín, de que sus hijas donnadie van a conseguir maridos nobles por ellas mismas.

La posibilidad sí parecía escasa, pero no fue el pensamiento de sus hermanastras asistiendo al baile del palacio lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Bella se desvanezca. Se sabía que el compromiso de Edward con la princesa Rosalie sería anunciado en el mismo evento.

Sospechaba que Alice había adivinado, pero Bella no le habló de sus sentimientos por Edward. No tenía sentido. Aunque atesoraría los recuerdos de la noche que habían compartido juntos, cuanto antes dejara el interludio ―el cual ya parecía más un sueño que la realidad― atrás, antes podría abrazar su futuro nuevo e independiente. Solo esperaba que a Edward no le tomara demasiado tiempo encontrar una manera de asegurarlo.

.

.

―¡Bella! ¡Ven aquí en este instante!

El chillido de Victoria hizo eco a través de la casa y Bella dejó caer su cepillo de fregar en el cubo de agua caliente jabonosa con un suspiro. La noticia de que la cuenta importante de su madrastra con su costurera favorita había sido saldada le había ganado a Bella el mínimo aplazamiento, el asunto casi olvidado al caer la noche. Mientras cada día largo y difícil, pasaba sin ningún mensaje de Edward, diez en total desde su estancia en el bosque, el nudo en el estómago de Bella se tensaba. Sumergida de nuevo en su papel del miembro más humilde de la casa, sería fácil descartar su amistad ―y sus promesas de que no la olvidaría― como un producto de su imaginación. Pero entonces sus labios hormigueaban y levantaba su mano para presionar suavemente contra su boca, y el recuerdo de su beso sacaba la duda de su mente cansada.

No debía perder la esperanza, pero por ahora tenía que apresurarse para obedecer las órdenes de su madrastra o lamentar las consecuencias desagradables.

Después de secar sus manos en su delantal y asegurarse de que su cabello estuviera perfectamente en su lugar, Bella se apresuró hacia el salón elegante. Haciendo una pausa y una reverencia en la entrada, se encogió al contemplar la silueta de un hombre bloqueando la luz de la ventana delantera cubierta de encaje.

―Ahí estás, mi querida hija. Acércate más. ―El tono simpatizante de Victoria hizo enojar a Bella―. ¿Qué estás haciendo con ese vestido viejo y ese delantal ridículo? ―continuó su madrastra, su sonrisa en desacuerdo con la mirada de acero que enviaba en la dirección de Bella―. Cualquiera pensaría que eres una simple esclava, no la hija de un granhombre.

―¿Madrastra? ―Bella arriesgó un tono de interrogación mientras miraba al visitante. Un comerciante por su atuendo, el hombre era un verdadero gigante. Alto y ancho, su frente pesada formaba una vena oscura sobre sus ojos hundidos. Él la miró de arriba abajo, tomándose su tiempo y no molestándose en ocultar el aspecto lascivo en su interés.

Bella agarró sus manos para evitar que temblaran.

―Isabella, este es el señor Felix. Está buscando hacer negocios entre Volterra y los reinos vecinos cuando la paz sea restaurada, comercia a través de las fronteras y cosas así. Escuchó rumores de que tu padre una vez ocupó un lugar en la corte y está buscando beneficiarse de tus conexiones... por un precio generoso, por supuesto.

―Pero eso fue años atrás. ―Las palmas de Bella comenzaron a sudar―. Papá fue desterrado de la corte por el rey Aro, tuvo suerte de escapar con vida.

―Sí, sí. Para apoyar la agenda de nuestro nuevo soberano. ―Victoria cruzó la habitación y agarró el brazo de Bella, dándole un pellizco fuerte a su brazo en el proceso―. Estoy segura de que el rey Carlisle estará encantado de conocer a las hijas de uno de sus partidarios anteriores... y a su nuevo marido.

―La muchacha no parece aburguesada para mí. ―El labio del señor Felix se curvó en una mueca―. Creo que el precio que ha fijado es demasiado alto. ¿Qué tal una de sus propias hijas? Podrían no ser tan bonitas, pero al menos tienen carne en los huesos.

Los ojos de Victoria se entrecerraron y tensó el agarre en el brazo de Bella.

―Tengo otros planes para mis hijas, pero le aseguro que mi hijastra es más que capaz de actuar el papel de una jovencita bien educada. ―Arrastró a Bella hacia delante, empujándola prácticamente debajo de la nariz del hombre―. Una vez que los arreglos de su negocio estén asegurados, si la silueta de Isabella no es de su agrado, siempre puede ponerla a trabajar como la esclava que le gusta representar o cualquier otra cosa para el caso. La encontrará muy complaciente. Ella conoce su lugar y aprende rápido... con la motivación adecuada.

El señor Felix agarró la barbilla de Bella, forzando su cabeza hacia arriba. Su aliento apestaba, cortesía de sus muchos dientes faltantes y un quejido escapó de la boca de ella.

―Sí, lo hará ―dijo, soltándola con un empujón pequeño―. Volveré después de la coronación. Tengo asuntos que arreglar y no hay audiencia con alguien de autoridad antes. Asegúrese de que esté lista.

―Oíste al hombre. ―Victoria se volvió hacia Bella tan pronto como su huésped se retiró―. Tendrás que lavarte el cabello, aunque Dios sabe lo que haremos con estas manos. ¿Qué has estado haciendo para tenerlas en tal estado?

―¿Qué he estado haciendo? ―soltó Bella abruptamente―. ¡Utilizar mis dedos para trabajar completando la lista interminable de tareas que me asignas día tras día!

Por su arrebato se ganó una bofetada y Bella acunó su mejilla. Oh, cómo quería devolverle el golpe, pero no haría que su madrastra la tirara en el cepo por una noche... o dos, una amenaza recurrente.

―¿Cómo te atreves? ―Victoria puso su nariz en la cara de Bella―. Harás exactamente lo que te ordene, yo y mis hijas, mientras vivas bajo mi techo. Y una vez que estés casada y encamada con el hombre encantador que está pagándome una suma exorbitante por el _placer_ de tenerte, lamentarás el día en que diste mi hospitalidad por sentada. Ahora sal de mi vista. La idea de que tendré que darte uno de los vestidos de mis preciosas hijas para este papel ridículo que vas a estar actuando me enferma.

Bella no dudaba de la verdad de las palabras de Victoria, aunque no podía imaginar que su estómago estuviera revolviéndose tanto como el de su hijastra. El sonido demasiado familiar de la llave girando en la cerradura de su habitación del sótano esa noche envió un escalofrío por su columna, aunque fue el miedo por lo que el futuro guardaba, no el frío amargo, lo que la mantuvo despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Al menos el catre delgado y duro era suyo, como lo era su cuerpo hasta cierto punto, pero todo eso estaba a punto de cambiar si su madrastra se salía con la suya.

Bella miró fijamente la oscuridad. Debió haberle rogado a Edward que la llevara con él, sin importar las consecuencias, aunque ella solo era una persona. Una intrascendente, además. ¿Qué importaba su suerte cuando era un factor en contra de las necesidades de un reino?

Bella ahogó un sollozo. Significaba algo para ella. A diferencia de otras noches, el recuerdo de ser sostenida en los brazos de Edward le trajo poco consuelo, porque todo lo que podía imaginar era una figura abultada con ojos oscuros y caídos que pronto la poseería, en cuerpo y alma.

Minutos se arrastraron como horas hasta que Bella pudo escapar temporalmente la tarde siguiente con el pretexto de vender sus tarros restantes de cremas herbales. La oportunidad de ganar algunas monedas finales cortesía del trabajo de su hijastra aseguró la aprobación de Victoria.

―No te demores. ―Jessica bloqueó la entrada, un dedo retorciendo ociosamente un rizo rubio grasiento―. Hay algunos estilos de cabello nuevos que quiero probar antes del baile, pero si me quemas con el hierro caliente, estarás arrepentirás.

―No tan arrepentida como lo va a estar casada con ese horrible señor Felix ―añadió Lauren con una sonrisa de satisfacción―. Mamá dice que vamos a ser capaces de pagar una doncella con el precio que él va a pagar, pero el por qué a alguien le interesaría este ser delgado está más allá de mí.

Bella apretó los puños, pero permaneció en silencio, había aprendido a no tomar represalias. Al menos no esperaban que forzara una sonrisa. Los músculos de su mejilla se habían congelado en lo que seguramente debió haber sido más mueca que una bienvenida cálida el día en que las dos niñas habían ido a vivir en su casa.

 _Dales_ _una_ _oportunidad_ , había dicho su papá y, a pesar de temer que le robarían el afecto de su padre, había hecho todo lo posible. Incluso se había ofrecido a prestarles a las dos niñas sus libros atesorados para leer. Pero las hermanas no habían mostrado interés en su biblioteca hasta el día del entierro de su padre, cuando la habían reclamado y cualquier otra cosa de valor que alguna vez había poseído.

―Todas tus bonitas cosas son nuestras ahora. ―Lauren no se había molestado en esconder su malicia―. Tal vez si hubieras sido un poco más acogedora cuando llegamos por primera vez, estaríamos dispuestas a compartir.

―Pero traté de ser amable. ―La defensa de Bella había caído en oídos sordos, las hermanas disfrutando claramente de su sufrimiento. A menudo se había preguntado si, si su padre hubiera vivido, él podría haber moderado el cruel ejemplo de Victoria. Pero sin reproche alguno por sus palabras y acciones malévolas, las niñas se habían convertido en réplicas virtuales de su madre.

Con su capa envuelta con fuerza para tratar de evitar el frío amargo del viento, Bella mantuvo la cabeza baja y evitó el contacto visual en su viaje por el pueblo. Alice era la única persona que quería ver.

―¿Tienes un momento? ―Esperó que su amiga hubiera terminado de atender a sus clientes para acercarse.

―Por supuesto ―dijo Alice. Dejando a las señoras para que miraran la mercadería, llevó a Bella a la habitación de atrás―. ¿Qué pasa? Te ves como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

―Más bien un demonio. ―Bella parpadeó de regreso, lágrimas llenando sus ojos.

―Aquí, siéntate. Solo iré a terminar en el frente y poner el cartel de cerrado en la puerta frontal, entonces podrás decirme lo que ha pasado. Megs está mirando a Mary mientras duerme una siesta, así que no deberíamos ser molestadas.

Bella se desplomó en una silla.

―¿Supongo que no has recibido a un visitante del palacio? ―preguntó, una esperanza débil pero improbable impidiéndole dejar caer su cabeza entre las manos―. ¿Un funcionario de la corte, un hombre de ojos oscuros malvado, un barón alto y rubio?

―Me temo que no, aunque el barón suena intrigante. ―Alice meneó las cejas y se sentó enfrente―. Ahora cuéntame todo.

Con voz entrecortada, Bella contó los planes de su madrastra, estremeciéndose cuando describió al tosco señor Felix.

―Pensé en tratar de hablar con Edward, pero nunca me concederían la entrada en el palacio. Por lo que he oído, la seguridad siempre es muy hermética. Además, no quiero causar problemas.

―¿Problemas?

Por la ceja levantada de Alice, Bella se resignó a contarle a su amiga toda la historia de lo que había pasado entre ella y Edward en la cabaña y sus preocupaciones acerca de la noticia llegando a la princesa Rosalie.

―Han pasado diez días y no he oído nada de Edward. Estoy segura de que está completamente enamorado de su hermosa princesa y se ha olvidado de mí...

―No completamente, espero. ―Alice suspiró―. Oremos porque él sea un hombre de palabra.

Bella miró fijamente sus manos entrelazadas.

―¿Qué diferencia hay? No tengo manera de entrar en el palacio y no tengo idea de cómo encontraría a Edward si lo hiciera.

―Puedo pensar en una manera ―dijo Alice y la cabeza de Bella se levantó con rapidez―. Tu madrastra no puede resistir regodearse y se aseguró de mostrarme su invitación al baile cuando llegó a encargar vestidos nuevos.

Sonaba como algo que Victoria haría, ya que siempre se deleitaba con la oportunidad de hacerse parecer superior.

―¿Y? ―Bella se encogió de hombros, sin ver cómo la afectaba.

―Tu madrastra y el temible señor Felix tienen razón en algo, Bella. ―La sonrisa de Alice fue lenta con un toque de malicia―. El único motivo por el que consiguió con trampas una invitación del palacio es porque es la viuda de tu padre, una invitación que mencionaba expresamente que debía llevar a sus tres hijas.

* * *

 _Otro capítulo más… La despedida de ellos y la aparición de Alice, ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿Será el hada madrina de esta Bellicienta? :P Y ya se acerca el baile, ¿creen que Bella logre encontr_ _ar a Edward? ¿Él estará enamorado de la princesa?_

 _¡Espero que nos cuenten todas sus opiniones en un comentario!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Elise de Sallier** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Elise de Sallier** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Restoration**

 **By:** Elise de Sallier

 **Traducción:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Bella miró incrédula.

—¿Sus _tres_ hijas? ¿Yo fui incluida en la invitación al baile del palacio?

—Por nombre. —Alice asintió con la cabeza.

—Esa malvada... —Bella apretó las manos mientras imaginaba envolverlas alrededor del cuello de Victoria. Luego suspiró—. No sé por qué me sorprende, no es menos de lo que esperaría de mi madrastra, ya que no es como si alguna vez me hubiera visto como una hija... Solo el medio para un fin. Nunca sabré qué vio mi padre en ella.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Las personas como ella son buenas para exudar encanto, de ser lo que _quieres_ que sean, hasta que estés bien y verdaderamente atrapado. Solo entonces dejan que sus verdaderos colores se vean.

La amargura en el tono de su amiga era inconfundible, y Bella alcanzó la pequeña mesa de la cocina para darle un apretón. Tenía la sensación de que Alice estaba a punto de revelar su propia historia, una que sospechaba que estaría lejos de ser agradable.

—Había tenido una leve esperanza de que el buen nombre de mi padre fuera restaurado con el regreso del rey Carlisle, pero debería haber sabido que Victoria lo utilizaría para su ventaja, no para mí. No desperdició nada de tiempo en encontrar una manera de explotar la conexión. —Los hombros de Bella se desplomaron—. Ya he sido "vendida al mejor postor", por lo que no hay ganancia al tener que acompañarla a ella y a las chicas al baile.

—Entonces te metemos a escondidas. —La sonrisa de Alice contenía más que una pizca de malicia—. Tu nombre estará en la lista. Solo tendremos que sobornar a cualquier hombre que haga el anuncio para dejarte pasar. Puedes ser una invitada "misteriosa", y una vez dentro, puedes encontrar a tu encantador, pero olvidadizo, príncipe y pedir su ayuda.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Esa es una buena idea, pero no obviaría el hecho de que Victoria puede armar una escena. Puede hacer que me arresten.

—Tiene que reconocerte primero.

—¿Reconocerme? —Bella levantó una ceja antes de gemir y golpear su frente con su mano—. Necesitaré un vestido, y solo quedan cuatro días para el baile. Incluso aunque pueda arreglar algo de forma tardía, no creo que sea suficiente disfraz.

—Deja que _yo_ me preocupe por el disfraz, y en cuanto al vestido... —Alice se puso de pie y torció el dedo. Bella la siguió, con la esperanza subiendo junto con una oleada de culpa.

—No tengo forma de pagarte, Alice.

—¡Oh, pfft! —La costurera agitó una mano y se arrodilló para desbloquear un cofre de madera en el cuarto de trabajo contiguo—. Eres mi amiga y, además, creo que subconscientemente he hecho este vestido contigo en mente. Podría haberlo vendido una docena de veces, pero no podía apartarme de él.

Alice se levantó y extendió el paquete en sus brazos sobre su mesa de trabajo, alisando el rico tejido con sus manos.

—¡Oh, Alice, es hermoso! —Bella acarició el vestido con un toque reverente. De un rojo rubí profundo, el vestido largo estaba lleno de bordado color oro, las mangas largas hechas de una gasa de oro que brillaba. El diseño strapless incorporaba una cintura bien ajustada y corpiño que Bella imaginaba revelaría un escote audazmente bajo—. No podría...

—Podrías y lo harás. —El tono de Alice no soportaba tonterías—. Con tu tez cremosa y tu hermoso cabello oscuro, lucirás divina.

—No lo sé. —Bella bajó la cabeza, tratando de _no_ pensar en cuál sería la impresión de Edward sobre ella… O sentirse herida ya que él no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por contactarla. Seguramente no fue su culpa. Había dicho que tomaría tiempo para ver qué se podía hacer en su nombre, y estaba segura de que estaba ocupado.

Alejándose del pensamiento de Edward cortejando a la princesa Rosalie, Bella se centró en encontrar una manera de evitar tener que casarse con el señor Felix, un destino tan horrible como cualquiera que ella temía.

—Mencionaste un disfraz. —Ella se encontró con la mirada de Alice—. ¿Qué estás pensando?

—Esas fueron mis palabras exactas cuando tus hermanastras me informaron que habían diseñado tocados para ir con sus trajes. —Alice se estremeció.

—¿Tocados? —Bella frunció el ceño—. No es un baile de disfraces, ¿verdad?

—No, pero las creaciones de tus hermanastras parecen que son para llevarse en un circo ambulante, ¡una cosa de la que ni su madre ni ellas pueden ser acusadas es de practicar la reserva!

Bella gimió.

—Mientras más, mejor. Cada vez que hay nueva ropa chabacana en el salón o en las habitaciones, tengo que apartar los ojos. Victoria cree que estoy siendo sumisa, pero es eso o empezar a destrozar cosas.

Alice sonrió.

—Bueno, no habrá ninguna necesidad de hacer eso esta vez, ya que la falta de gusto de tu madrastra y hermanas va a funcionar a nuestro favor. Tengo una oleada de damas por recoger sus trajes en los próximos días. ¿Mencioné que tengo una asistente? Su nombre es Angela, y ella es una absoluta dulzura. Es muy creativa, así como bastante encantadora. Los clientes están muy a gusto con ella. He sido reticente de emplear a otra costurera, pero la tienda está tan ocupada que no puedo mantenerme al día.

—Me alegra que te vaya bien. —La sonrisa de Bella era tentativa, ya que no estaba segura de cómo encajaba esta noticia con su propia situación.

—A _ambas_ nos irá bien —dijo Alice con firmeza antes de dar un movimiento de cabeza—. Pero primero tenemos que sacarte de las garras de tu horrible madrastra antes de que pueda entregarte a las garras peores del señor Felix. —Poniéndose de pie, se dirigió a una fila de estantes y llevó una caja a la mesa—. Lo que requerirá que yo, con la ayuda de Angela, convenza a las mujeres que recogen sus vestidos que simplemente _deben_ tener el último accesorio de moda.

Abriendo la caja con una floritura, Alice levantó un broche incrustado de diamantes en el aire.

—Eso es bonito —dijo Bella, tomando la pieza de Alice y dándole vuelta en sus manos—. ¿Tú lo hiciste?

—No, Angela. Así es como me llamó la atención: iba a venderlos por dos peniques en los mercados hasta que la convencí de que podía conseguirle diez veces más y pagarle un salario adecuado, si venía y trabajaba para mí. —Rebuscando en la caja, Alice retiró una selección de tocados coloridos antes de encontrar lo que buscaba—. _¡Voilá!_ —anunció, pasando la creación emplumada a Bella.

—¿Una máscara?

—Sí. Me aseguraré de que no seas la única mujer que lleve una, por lo que no parecerá _demasiado_ extraño.

Bella rio antes de que su expresión se volviera seria.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Alice? Estamos hablando de influir en la vestimenta usada por los invitados a un baile _de palacio._ ¿Qué pasa si las damas a las que convenzas de usar todas estas fruslerías se avergüenzan de ser apartadas? Tu reputación y el negocio podría sufrir.

—Oh, Bella, realmente no entiendes la moda —Alice sonrió—. Para cuando Angela y yo terminemos, nuestros clientes estarán tan convencidos de la superioridad de sus opciones, que pasarán la noche mirando con desprecio a las pobres almas que no fueron lo suficientemente astutas para seguir la tendencia. Estaré llena la mañana siguiente al baile. Solo espera y verás.

—Si estás segura —dijo Bella, sosteniendo el elegante antifaz en su rostro.

—Mucho. —Alice asintió con decisión—. Haré que Angela haga una máscara para que coincida con tu vestido, lo cual se encargará de tu atuendo y disfraz. Ahora a encontrar una forma de liberarte de tu prisión en el sótano después de que tu malvada madrastra te haya encerrado por la noche, ya que asumo que tendrá la llave consigo.

—La señora Hahn, la ama de llaves, tiene una copia. —Bella se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que no le haría ningún bien—. Ella tiene que dejarme salir por la mañana, así puedo atender mis tareas... horas antes de que Victoria se levante, pero ella nunca haría nada para arriesgar su posición, ni me sentiría bien pidiéndoselo.

—Hmmm… —Alice tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa—. También hay una cuestión de transporte, ya que no se puede ir caminando hasta el palacio después de que la oscuridad pasa de las nueve, y no sería nada seguro.

—Entonces es imposible. —Bella suspiró. Tendría que huir y rezar para que no fuera capturada por los guardias que su madrastra seguramente enviaría tras ella… O capturada por malvados aún peores que su legítimo guardián y futuro esposo.

—Yo no diría que _imposible_ _._ —La sonrisa de Alice se tornó malvada, y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bella—. Lo que necesitas es un poco de fe, mientras que yo necesito conjurar algo de magia.

.

.

Bella estaba acurrucada en la oscuridad, fingiendo dormir. Sus pocas posesiones estaban empacadas y esperando en una bolsa que yacía en el suelo junto a su catre. Lo que sea que sucediera aquella noche, no volvería a la casa que había compartido con su papá, no por elección.

Los últimos cuatro días habían pasado con agonizante lentitud, los nervios de Bella se extendían hasta el punto de ruptura. Había tomado todas sus reservas de paciencia para no gritarle a Jessica y Lauren mientras la cansaban con la preparación para su "noche de triunfo". Había hecho todo lo posible para modelarles el cabello con elegancia y tuvo que admitir que los vestidos que Alice les había hecho eran hermosos, aunque un poco exagerados para su gusto. Pero se le había hecho muy difícil mantener un rostro impasible cuando se habían puesto los elaborados tocados que habían diseñado. Con suficientes lazos almidonados, plumas y volantes entre ellos para decorar un puesto del festival de la cosecha, Bella pensó que sus hermanastras parecían ridículas, pero se había reservado su opinión.

Un ojo negro o la mejilla hinchada podían ser ocultados por el antifaz que llevaría puesto. Pero si tenía la oportunidad de hablar con Edward en privado, prefería que su último recuerdo de ella no fuera uno donde parecía golpeada y magullada. No es que su opinión de ella fuera de gran importancia, pero quería conservar lo poco que tenía de su orgullo.

Al oír algo que raspaba la ventana alta y cerrada, Bella se incorporó.

—Alice, ¿eres tú? —susurró ella.

—Sí, solo danos un minuto —escuchó murmurar en respuesta.

Bella se tomó el tiempo para desenredar los nudos de su cabello. Había tomado todo su valor, y no poca habilidad de actuar, para preguntarle a Victoria si podía por favor tomar el baño que ella le había prometido en preparación para la inminente llegada del señor Felix.

— _Una novia debería verse presentable el día de su boda —le había dicho, esforzándose por ocultar su repugnancia ante la idea de estar casada con un hombre así._

— _Así que, estás planeando sacar lo mejor de ello, ¿verdad? —Victoria había parecido decepcionada de que Bella aceptara mansamente su destino—. Buena suerte con eso —añadió con una mueca de desprecio, pero a Bella no le había importado, agradecida de recibir la concesión._

No había tenido tiempo de disfrutar del tibio baño que le habían permitido, pero aun así era una alegría estar completamente limpia, los lavados de tela de un pequeño lavabo nunca eran lo mismo. La última vez que recordó de que su cabello se sentía y olía tan encantador era cuando había sido lavado por la lluvia en el bosque, y eso fue casi tres semanas antes. Tres semanas sin una palabra de Edward.

El estómago de Bella se apretó ante la idea de volver a verlo, las dulces sensaciones que su atracción por él había movido en su interior fueron reemplazadas por la ansiedad. ¿Y si negaba conocerla? ¿Y si se negaba a ayudar? Había parecido tan amable, tan cariñoso, pero se había ido y se había olvidado de ella.

Un sonido metálico fue seguido por una maldición amortiguada, y Bella se puso en pie de un salto.

—¡Cállate! —susurró con urgencia—. Si la señora Hahn viene a verme, será el final.

La reja que cubría la ventana se movió hacia atrás y hacia adelante y luego se alejó por completo, dejando un oscuro y abierto agujero cerca del techo de la habitación hundida. Entonces el rostro sonriente de Alice se asomó.

—No tienes que preocuparte por los sirvientes, van a tener una fiesta en la cocina, que los dejará a todos durmiendo muy profundamente en poco tiempo... si no lo están ya —dijo y arrojó una escalera de cuerda que se desplegaba contra el muro de piedra.

Bella se aseguró el bolso por encima del hombro y comenzó a trepar.

—¿Qué le has hecho a los criados? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a la cima.

—Nada que los dañe permanentemente, aunque podría haber algunas cabezas doloridas entre ellos por la mañana —dijo Alice, agarrando los brazos de Bella y arrastrándola por la abertura—. Les envié una botella de vino, un regalo de tu madrastra por su diligente servicio, con un chorrito de un poderoso trago para dormir.

—Ellos nunca creerán que fue de Victoria —dijo Bella entre respiraciones entrecortadas, mientras caía en los brazos de su amiga—. Y Victoria sabrá que fue un montaje para cubrir mi escape.

—¿Y…? —Alice se encogió de hombros—. Los sirvientes están bebiendo alegremente, o lo estaban antes de que las cosas se acallaran, y cada uno de ellos podrá decir, con toda honestidad, que no tuvo nada que ver con tu escape. Oh, este es Ben, por cierto —añadió Alice cuando Bella se sobresaltó al ver a un joven acuclillado junto a ellas.

—Encantado de conocerle, señorita. —Se quitó la gorra y se puso a sustituir la pesada reja de la ventana—. Soy un amigo de Angela y voy a llevarla al palacio, pero voy a traerla de vuelta a la aldea a medianoche, así puedo regresar a tiempo para recoger a algunos clientes que pagan.

—Lo que significa que solo tenemos unas horas. —Alice se levantó e instó a Bella a ponerse de pie—. Así que es suficiente de habladuría, ya que tenemos que prepararte para el baile.

.

.

—Oh, Alice. —Bella suspiró el nombre de su amiga mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero de la tienda—. Apenas necesito la máscara, aunque has hecho un trabajo hermoso —se dirigió a Angela, una dulce niña de ojos oscuros que se ruborizó ante los elogios, antes de volver a su amiga—. Pero soy irreconocible, haces milagros, nunca hubiera imaginado que podría parecer tan… tan...

—¿Deslumbrantemente bella? —Alice le ofreció una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Lo supe todo el tiempo, pero no diría que es un milagro cuando se tiene una excelente materia prima con la que trabajar.

Bella devolvió la sonrisa de Alice en el espejo, aunque su mirada seguía volviendo a la innegablemente encantadora jovencita que ocupaba el espacio donde había estado su desordenada forma hacía veinte minutos. Se había preocupado de cómo arreglar su cabello sin el beneficio de las horas que pasaba rizándolo primero, pero Alice había formado algunas diminutas trenzas cerca de su frente para añadir algo de textura mientras peinaba el resto en un elegante moño. Estaba muy lejos de las modas complicadas actuales, pero el diseño sencillo le correspondía a Bella, la fina cadena de oro entre las trenzas complementaba su vestido.

—Ahora como punto fuerte. —Alice colocó la máscara roja y dorada en la cara de Bella y la clavó en su lugar—. ¡Ahí! —Ella abrió los brazos, como si presentara a Bella a la habitación—. Magnífica, si me permites decirlo. Esa madrastra tuya no tendrá ni idea de quién eres, aunque puedo garantizar que ella, junto con todas las otras mamás casamenteras, estará furiosa cuando la atención se desvíe de sus monótonas hijas. En cuanto a tu príncipe Edward, una vez que haya dejado de babear y se haya metido la lengua en la boca, se arrastrará de rodillas, pidiéndote perdón por su imperdonable negligencia.

El calor se precipitó hacia las mejillas de Bella, y se alegró de que estuviesen al menos parcialmente ocultas por la máscara.

—Mi propósito no es tratar de impresionarlo a él, Alice. ¿Con qué fin? Esta noche se anunciará su compromiso. Solo tiene que hacer lo que _dijo_ que haría y ayudarme.

—Oh, lo sé. —Alice alzó las manos delante de su cara como si mantuviera a raya las lágrimas—. Por el contrario, a pesar de todo lo que he aprendido, todavía hay una parte de mí que se aferra a las más ridículas nociones de la fantasía romántica. —Ella observó a Bella inquisitivamente—. Hay algo qué decir acerca de _la presentación_ cuando se trata de asegurar la ayuda de un caballero o príncipe en armadura brillante. Me imagino que algunos podrían dudar en correr en ayuda de una mujer normal, pero una tan hermosa como tú lo eres, al menos tiene garantizada una audiencia.

Bella irguió su figura y se quedó mirando su reflejo. A menos que Edward hubiera estado simplemente actuando un papel, su carácter completamente diferente al modo en que se había retratado durante su tiempo solos en el bosque, una audiencia era, esperaba, todo lo que ella necesitaba.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Elise de Sallier** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Elise de Sallier** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Restoration**

 **By:** Elise de Sallier

 **Traducción:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Edward sacudió sus talones y sus manos se apretaron detrás en su espalda. Haciendo lo mejor para mantenerse inexpresivo, observó la multitud colorida y charladora. Le recordaban un montón de aves exóticas… tal vez, pavos reales —había demasiado plumaje a la vista— o pericos. No podía decidirse, todo lo que sabía era que ya tenía suficiente del ruido incesante que parecía no tener fin y la noche aún era joven. Los músicos empezaron a calentar señalando que el baile iba a comenzar pronto _. Que alegría._

Como la extraña costumbre de molestar una herida que no ha terminado de sanar, Edward no pudo resistir las ganas de mirar a su lado, aun sabiendo que iba a encontrar a una fría y poco tolerable Rosalie. Podría estar estúpidamente aburrida, echando humo por la ira o pérdida en alguna fantasía romántica. La única hija del rey Marco guardaba sus cartas, junto con sus pensamientos, sentimientos y opiniones cerca de su impresionante pecho. No había duda de que era una mujer muy hermosa. Que Edward no sentía nada por ella, ni siquiera la más mínima atracción, era igual de seguro. Si él hubiera sido capaz de leerla así sea un poco, hubiera ayudado. Pero la única mujer con la que había sentido ese tipo de conexión, dónde una mirada revelaba tanto como una conversación y las palabras fluían entre ellos con facilidad, era la doncella con la que pasó un día y una noche en una cabaña arruinada, muy dentro de las montañas.

Bella.

La máscara de Edward se resbaló y pudo contener su angustia detrás de un suspiro.

Dios, cómo la extrañaba, lo cual le recordaba a él que era ridículo. Él apenas la conocía, había pasado menos tiempo con ella que con Rosalie. No era posible que sus sentimientos fueran reales… o reparados… o ser de la clase que podrían sostener una relación por el resto de su vida. Pero que inicio hubiera sido si hubieran sido capaces de tomar esa atracción inicial, la chispa que amenazaba iniciar un fuego que lo consumiría todo y observar que tan brillante se podría quemar.

Edward no lo podía creer, por un minuto, que hubiera terminado como las aventuras amorosas cortas de Emmet. La lujuria de su hermano para las últimas conquistas invariables se reducía a cenizas en cuestión de semanas e incluso días. A él nunca le importaron las chicas. Él no estaba interesado en su opinión como Edward estaba en la de Bella. Él nunca habló de encontrar un espíritu afín, alguien cuyas palabras pareciera que las hubiera extraído de sus pensamientos, alguien que habiendo experimentado el mundo, pensara completamente diferente, alguien que compartiera el mismo camino… o que iluminara un camino futuro de tal forma que se convirtiera en el único camino que él quería atravesar.

Pero no era posible.

Edward tuvo que parar de torturarse, parar de pensar en la chica, parar de repasar en su mente una y otra vez cada momento que pasaron juntos, reviviendo cada palabra, cada toque, cada beso. En realidad, solo hubo uno, pero era el estándar con el que él iba a comparar los demás… y todos los demás iban a quedarse esperando.

—Si aprietas tu mandíbula más fuerte te vas a romper una muela —murmuró Jasper a su lado—. Últimamente eres tan miserable como un bruto. Tu compañía no es una maravilla si le agregas un dolor de muelas a la mezcla.

—Oh, cállate. —Edward le dio a su amigo una mirada severa—. Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo. No veo a nadie reprendiendo a Rosalie por verse menos que entusiasmada con el anuncio de nuestro compromiso.

Jasper resopló.

—¿Quién se atrevería? Además, ¿cómo puedes saber lo que ella está pensando? Hasta donde sabes en su mente todo podría estar color de rosa.

Un intento de sonrisa curvó los labios de Edward, pero no pudo evitar que un segundo suspiro escapara de sus labios. ¿Cómo se suponía que construyera una vida con una mujer cuyas únicas expresiones eran levantar la ceja, arrugar la nariz o torcer los labios? Eso sí, si él era capaz de leer esas expresiones correctamente, estas mostraban la verdadera opinión de ella acerca de él tan fuerte como un grito de denuncia. La única vez que había visto en ella una emoción positiva fue cuando se conocieron durante su tiempo en el exilio y ella se rió fuertemente de algún comentario escandaloso de Emmett. Su futura esposa y su hermano al menos habían parecido congeniar, pero cualquiera que hubiera sido la conexión entre ellos dos aparentemente fue cosa de una sola vez. No importa que tanto lo intentara Emmett —oh, sí… lo intentó, a pesar de lo inapropiado de sus acciones en los niveles más elevados de los que Edward pudiera contar— Rosalie habían mostrado menos interés en su hermano menor que en él… lo cual decía algo. Ella por su parte había mantenido clase. Emmett, por otro lado, estaba actuando como un tonto enamorado experimentando su primera decepción amorosa.

—¿Te das cuenta de que ella se convertirá en _mi_ esposa? —demandó Edward a su hermano en lo que respecta a sus travesuras—. No morí como resultado del ataque de Cayo y no vas a heredar el reino.

—No quiero el maldito reino, no el de nuestro padre ni el de Marco. —Emmett se estremeció—. Y estoy muy consciente de que no estás muerto… estoy feliz por ello.

—Aun así insistes en hacer alguna jugada con mi futura prometida. ¿En qué estás pensando Emm?

—Diablos, si supiera. —Su normalmente imperturbable hermano lanzó sus manos al aire—. Lo siento, retrocederé. Pero es malditamente difícil cuando es obvio que no te preocupas por ella ni un ápice.

—¿Y tú sí? —Edward se burló.

—¡Sí! ¡No! ¿Cómo voy a saber? —Edward caminó algunos metros antes de volverse—. Nunca me había importado antes, así que tal vez es por eso que me estoy sintiendo así.

—Difícil de creer. Simplemente ninguna mujer te había rechazado antes.

—Ninguna que deseara tanto como esta —admitió su hermano con una mueca, una que Edward imitó.

—Así que, si ella hubiera estado dispuesta, ¿habrías puesto a tu hermano como un cornudo incluso antes de su boda?

—No si pensara que ella te importaba. —Emmett se encogió de hombros—. De todas formas, esperaré hasta que ella tenga un hijo, _tuyo_ , así no habrá dudas acerca de la sucesión.

—Que maduro, hermano menor.

Edward rodó los ojos al recordar esa conversación, tal como lo hizo en su momento. La parte más triste era que solo podía pensar a Emmett acostado con Rosalie, la mujer que iba a ser su esposa, era _mejor él que yo._ Sería un problema completamente diferente si su hermano hubiera hecho una jugada con Bella.

—Olvida los dientes, vas a romper tu mandíbula a este ritmo. —Jasper le dio un codazo a Edward en el costado y él deliberadamente se deshizo de la tensión en sus músculos, su cara y demás.

—Aún estás suspirando por esa chica del bosque, ¿verdad? Te das cuenta de que ese barco jamás fue para ti y ya partió.

—Gracias por el recordatorio. —Edward frunció el ceño—. Ahora por qué no haces algo útil y me consigues un trago. Soportar esta farsa sobrio claramente no es una opción.

—Por supuesto, su alteza. Lo que ordene. —Jasper hizo una reverencia, ignorando las maldiciones de Edward. Temía que Rosalie hubiera escuchado, pero se alivió al ver que se había ido a sentar con su padre. El rey Marco se veía de todo menos bien. De hecho parecía como si debiera seguir las órdenes del médico y mantenerse en cama, algunos lo llamarían su lecho de muerte y Edward no podía culparlos por asumirlo. No era de extrañar que el hombre estuviera apurado por asegurar el futuro de su hija, y el de su reino. También significaba que Edward era el más probable en convertirse en el próximo gobernador del reino de Marco mucho más pronto de lo que esperaba.

Una conmoción cerca de la entrada del salón de baile atrajo la mirada de Edward, una más que bienvenida distracción que contemplar su formidable futuro.

—¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó a Jasper cuando se acercó en su dirección y le entregó una copa de vino, una de la que Edward tomó un sorbo largo.

—Hay una invitada misteriosa causando algo de revuelo. Es impresionante, aunque solo la pude ver a distancia. Ella es una de las que están usando máscara.

—Qué raro. —Edward sacudió su cabeza, ya que nunca había asistido a un baile en el que las invitadas femeninas estuvieran involucradas en una gama de moda tan ecléctica.

Jasper asintió.

—Aparentemente es en respuesta de ser liberadas de la opresión de Aro, un tipo de enfoque de "todo vale" después de todos los años de asfixiante rigidez. No me sorprendería que los locales estén probando a su nuevo rey y reina, para ver cómo responderían a una pequeña rebelión.

Edward miró hacia sus padres que estaban inclinándose hacia Marco y a su irritable esposa.  
La población podría disipar sus temores, ya que no podía imaginar a ninguno de sus padres molestándose por tales frivolidades. Con una guerra en la frontera, escasez de alimentos, una posible rebelión campesina y una alianza imprescindible en la cuerda floja, tenían suficiente para preocuparse. Se imaginó que la nobleza podría vestirse de payaso y a su padre no le importaría mientras no actuaran como tal y no intentaran interferir con sus planes de reforma.

—Mejor voy a ver si me necesitan. —Edward le pasó su copa de vuelta a Jasper.

—Mientras voy a seguir personificando un sirviente. —Su amigo le respondió con burla y le hizo otra reverencia.

—Pff. —Edward chasqueó sus dedos—. Ambos sabemos que vas a ir detrás de la invitada misteriosa y comenzarás tu seducción tan pronto como te dé la espalda.

—Me hieres… aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me acosté con una muchacha tan bonita.

Edward alzó sus cejas.

—Debe ser verdaderamente hermosa, ya que la chica que salió a escondidas de tu cuarto esta mañana estaba lejos de ser sencilla.

—Tú me conoces —dijo Jasper con una sonrisa—. Tengo excelente gusto… en vinos, mujeres y música.

—También en amigos, no lo olvides. —Edward miró por encima de su hombro mientras se dirigía al lado de su padre.

—Edward, querido, llegas justo a tiempo —dijo su madre con una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos—. Marco se está sintiendo mal así que pensamos en realizar el anuncio del compromiso antes para que él se pueda retirar.

—Déjalos bailar primero. —Marco hizo una seña con su mano hacia las parejas que estaban formando líneas en el centro del salón de baile—. He soñado con este día y quiero ver a mi hija del brazo de tu hijo, simbolizando que al fin nuestros reinos están unidos.

—Por supuesto, su majestad. —Edward le hizo una reverencia a Marco y luego sostuvo su mano hacia Rosalie. Estaba feliz por cualquier excusa que pudiera retrasar lo inevitable, incluso si involucraba hacer un espectáculo de él mismo en la pista de baile con una acompañante que podría haber estado esculpida en hielo.

—¿Me concedes esta pieza, querida? —preguntó, causando que arqueara su ceja con sus palabras.

—Qué lindo que ambos se lleven tan bien —escuchó que decía la mamá de Rosalie mientras se alejaban y tomó todo el entrenamiento de Edward en etiqueta para no dejar escapar una carcajada.

—Ella ve lo que quiere ver y es inconsciente de todo lo demás —dijo Rosalie, su barbilla se alzó incluso más alto de lo normal.

Era lo más cercano a algo personal que ella le había dicho en tres semanas y Edward alzó una ceja.

—Estoy seguro de que tu madre quiere que seas feliz.

—¿Feliz? —Rosalie volteó su cara hacia él—. ¿Desde cuándo la felicidad tiene algo que ver con gobernar un reino?

—¿No es posible conseguir una mientras se experimenta la otra?

—Solo si uno es tan iluso como mi madre. —Rosalie rodó los ojos y entonces miró hacia delante—. Ahora terminemos con esta charada.

—Vamos —dijo Edward con una profunda respiración. Como él lo veía, la charada apenas había comenzado.

.

.

Las paredes grises del castillo se elevaron en la noche, la luz de miles de antorchas competían con la grandeza de las estrellas adornando el cielo. Mientras el carruaje se abría paso por la sinuosa carretera de la montaña, los cascos de los caballos ahogaban los latidos del corazón de Bella… casi. Pasando por las puertas imponentes y por el inmenso patio que daba al palacio, estaba agradecida de sus negros y largos guantes. No solo escondían sus manos de sirvienta, sino que ocultaban el hecho de que le sudaban las palmas.

—¿Va a estar bien, señorita? —preguntó Ben en voz baja mientras la ayudaba a bajar de su asiento. Asintiendo, envolvió la capa larga forrada en piel que hacía juego con su glorioso vestido con más fuerza sobre sus hombros. Era algo tarde en la temporada para hacer un baile, pero la coronación de un rey no podría no ser celebrada.

Con su cabeza en alto, ascendió los peldaños sin fin hacia donde los soldados armados resguardaban la entrada del palacio. En cualquier segundo, las lanzas que tenían los soldados en sus manos se cruzarían impidiendo la entrada al palacio. Nacerían preguntas, demandarían pruebas de su nobleza. Su máscara sería arrancada de su cara mientras la declaraban impostora o peor, acusada de ser una espía. Con el corazón en la boca, se volvió para huir.

—Por aquí, mi lady. —El guardia a su izquierda hizo una seña mientras las masivas puertas talladas se abrían.

—Disfrute la velada, mi lady. —El guardia a su derecha hizo una reverencia cuando ella pasó y Bella forzó sus labios congelados en un tipo de sonrisa.

—Señorita Isabella Swan —le informó al encargado después de que su capa fue retirada y la habían conducido a la parte superior de la escalera que llevaba al salón de baile que parecía brillar—. Mi familia llegó antes, pero me retrasé. ¿Le importaría no anunciarme ya que no quiero atención sobre mi demora?

Con los dedos temblando deslizó una moneda en la mano del cortesano, su aliento se atoró en su garganta mientras esperaba la respuesta del hombre. Sus ojos se abrieron, pero luego el intento de una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Por supuesto, señorita. Tuve el _placer_ de anunciar a la señorita Swan y sus hijas anteriormente. Están celebrando a la derecha del salón de baile por si prefiere dirigirse a la izquierda.

Bella le dio al hombre una sonrisa agradecida, la primera sonrisa natural que logró en toda la tarde.

—También recuerdo a su padre —añadió—, fue un mal negocio su destierro y lo que siguió. Me pregunté qué le habría pasado a su niña pequeña. Habría estado orgulloso de la mujer en la que se ha convertido.

—¡Oh! —Bella se tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta. Habían pasado muchos años desde que ella visitó el castillo, no pensaba que alguien la hubiera recordado—. Eso es… muy amable de su parte.

El encargado asintió y se puso serio, dejando a Bella para que se dirigiera hacia la escalera que descendía en una colorida multitud. Estaba preocupada de que se viera ridícula con su máscara, pero Alice había realizado el más extraño de los milagros ya que cada tercera mujer en la fiesta llevaba algún tipo de accesorio exótico. Las creaciones de sus hermanas se ganaban el concurso en términos de absurdo, pero estaba feliz de que llamaran toda la atención que pudieran… lejos de Bella, preferiblemente. Ella se quedaría lo suficiente para encontrar a Edward y hablar con él, tomando solo unos momentos de su tiempo. Hasta que la oportunidad de presentada, se ocultaría a plena vista, manteniéndose inadvertida por la multitud.

A mitad de las escaleras, empezó a cuestionar su plan. Las personas la estaban observando, murmurando, incluso señalando. Una mirada por encima de su hombro le confirmó que ella era la única que llegaba tarde. Otra mirada le aseguró que no había nada mal con su vestido, la parte de arriba no era escandalosamente baja. Antes de alcanzar el final de las escaleras, se vio rodeada de caballeros elegantemente vestidos que competían por un lugar en la tarjeta de baile que le había entregado el encargado y ahora colgaba en su muñeca.

—Por supuesto. Ciertamente. —Ella sonrió, su mirada apenas registraba sus facciones mientras se esforzaba para no entrar en pánico ante las preguntas que le hacían.

—¿Quién es ella?

—¿De dónde viene?

—¿Alguien sabe su nombre?

—¿Qué es todo este escándalo? ¿Por qué los caballeros se están congregando aquí? Las tarjetas de baile de mis hijas aún no se han llenado. —Una voz familiar se alzó por encima de las demás y Bella sacudió su cabeza hacia dónde escuchó la demanda emitida imperiosamente. A casi tres filas de personas estaban Victoria, Jessica y Lauren.

El corazón de Bella amenazó con salirse de su pecho cuando vio que las tres la estaban observando. Coordinadas, la miraron de arriba abajo y sus labios se curvaron con desagrado. Si ella no estaba equivocada sus expresiones reflejaban celos, pero en lugar de saborear el momento, contuvo el aliento, esperando por sus críticas. No pasó. En cambio, levantaron sus narices al aire y le dieron la espalda.

Alice tenía razón. Con la máscara elaborada, Bella era virtualmente irreconocible… pero no era nada invisible.

Los músicos empezaron a calentar para el primer baile —había llegado justo a tiempo—y tenía parejas de sobra para elegir quién la escoltara a la pista de baile. Ella trató de no ser grosera, pero apenas era consciente del hombre frente a ella, su mirada escaneaba la pista de baile buscando a Edward.

Mientras los bailarines formaban dos largas filas, Bella vio una dama que no podía ser otra más que la princesa Rosalie y su corazón se hundió. Alta, distinguida, vestida con elegancia y con su largo cabello arreglado en un diseño impresionante, ella era tan hermosa como se lo habían advertido a Bella. ¿Cómo habría forma de competir?

Apretando los dientes, se concentró en recordar los pasos de un baile que ella no había estudiado ni visto ni realizado en lo que parecía toda una vida. Ella no estaba aquí para competir con una princesa. Ella solo tenía que encontrar a Edward y suplicar por su ayuda.

Sus pasos tambalearon cuando lo vio, de pie alto y orgulloso al lado opuesto de la que sería su esposa. Vestido de negro, su túnica adornada con plata, se veía tan apuesto como ella recordaba… pero mucho menos accesible. Después de cambiar de pareja muchas veces mientras el baile se desarrollaba lentamente, Bella calculó que no iba a acercarse a Edward antes de que la canción terminara. Ella no había llegado hasta este punto para fracasar.

—Por favor, discúlpeme. —Ella sonrió disculpándose con su pareja, luego se dirigió hacia la multitud. Al principio de la próxima rotación, audazmente se puso en frente de él, ignorando la protesta que farfulló la dama cuyo lugar había usurpado.

—Hola, Edward—dijo ella, su corazón se fue a su boca mientras aguardaba su respuesta.

* * *

 _Hola, hola… ¡volvimos!_

 _Lamentamos la tardanza, pero a veces la vida real complica las cosas. Pero ya estamos de vuelta, y con las actualizaciones dos veces por semana otra vez si todo sale como queremos ;)_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Por fin ya están frente a frente otra vez… ¡No nos maten por ese final, saben que es la autora la que lo decide! :P_

 _¿Nos cuentan sus opiniones en un comentario?_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Elise de Sallier** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Elise de Sallier** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Restoration**

 **By:** Elise de Sallier

 **Traducción:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Después de tomar su lugar frente a Rosalie a la cabeza de las dos columnas de bailarines, Edward asintió y los músicos comenzaron a tocar. La danza de la corte implicaba pasos intrincados y un toque mínimo, lo que le convenía perfectamente. Una vez que todo el circuito de la danza se completó, las parejas giraron, lo que le convenía aún más. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que iba a soportar toda una vida con Rosalie cuando apenas podían manejar cinco minutos en la compañía del otro sin que él sintiera como si quisiera salirse de su piel y dejarla atrás como la cáscara de una serpiente muerta? La consumación del matrimonio iba a ser una pesadilla sangrienta. La única manera que podía imaginar que aguantaría era que cerrara los ojos y fingiera estar con otra.

Con Bella.

La idea sería deshonrosa para ambas mujeres, pero una vez formada, era difícil de desechar. Como no podía tener a Bella en realidad, ¿era incorrecto contemplar tenerla en sus sueños?

—Hola, Edward. —Su suave y dulce voz llegó hasta él sobre los acordes de la orquesta, y él sonrió para sí mismo. La memoria era algo poderoso. Concentrando su atención en su última compañera de baile, sus ojos se abrieron. Vestida con un impresionante vestido rojo y dorado que revelaba una extensión casi impactante de piel cremosa, era una de las damas que llevaba una exótica máscara sobre los ojos.

Ojos cafés.

Ojos cálidos y marrones con un toque de ámbar rodeado de pestañas largas y oscuras.

El cabello recogido en un moño en su cabeza era también marrón con notas de aspecto familiar de rojo… Como los puntos culminantes que habían llamado su atención cuando él había visto los encantadores mechones ondulados de una criada iluminados por la luz del fuego.

—¿Su Alteza?

Su mirada bajó hasta los labios en forma de corazón debajo de la máscara. Labios rojos. Suaves, rojos y oh, labios tan besables.

—¿Bella? —susurró, y esos preciosos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Así que no me has olvidado por completo.

—¿Olvidarte? —Sus pies tropezaron hasta detenerse, mientras sus pensamientos revoltosos perdían la pista de los pasos de baile—. No he pensado en nada más que en ti, día y noche, desde que nos separamos.

—¡Oh! —Sus ojos se ensancharon y dio un paso más cerca. Con mucho gusto la tendría en sus brazos si ella estuviera dispuesta, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ella estaba haciendo coincidir los pasos de los bailarines a ambos lados de ellos. Con un movimiento de cabeza, forzó las piernas a moverse. Agarrando los dedos de Bella, levantó sus manos unidas. Ella pasó bajo su brazo y rodeó a su alrededor antes de que fueran forzados a separarse para realizar los intrincados movimientos que la danza requería. Dos veces más, se acercaron unos a otros. Dos veces más, se giró bajo su brazo. Pero cuando llegó el momento de soltar su mano y retirarse a su lado de la pista de baile, anticipándose a un cambio de pareja, se mantuvo firme, sin tener la intención de dejarla ir.

—Ven conmigo —dijo, apretando la mano y abriéndose paso entre la multitud hacia el costado del salón.

—¡Edward! —susurró ella—. Estás haciendo una escena.

Se acercó a su oreja.

—Finge que te has lastimado, cojea, actúa como si te fueras a desmayar, solo dame una razón para sacarnos de aquí.

Ella parpadeó hacia él, luego se hundió contra su costado, su mano libre subió hasta su frente.

—Perdóneme, su Alteza, pero me parece que me he hecho una grave herida —dijo ella con una voz elevada.

Edward resopló. Debería haber fingido la lesión, ya que su actuación era peor que la suya… y eso estaba diciendo algo. Un mayordomo se acercó y le preguntó si podía ser de ayuda, pero Edward lo espantó.

—Solo voy a devolver a la joven a su familia —dijo, obteniendo algunos aprobados cabeceos de los curiosos.

—Puedo hacer eso por ti. —Jasper se acercó y agarró el otro brazo de Bella antes de añadir en un susurro—: No tenías que entregarla personalmente, ya que estaba esperando mi tiempo hasta después del baile para hacer mi movimiento.

—No es probable —murmuró Edward, empujando a su amigo con un empujón no demasiado suave—. Es Bella, ahora cúbreme.

Dejando a un balbuceante Jasper para que hiciera la guardia, Edward condujo a Bella por la puerta más cercana y por un pasillo, entrando en la primera habitación que pudo encontrar. Un salón usado como estudio, estaba envuelto en la oscuridad, así que se dirigió a un escritorio donde había detectado una lámpara, soltando su mano para encenderla. Volviéndose hacia ella, Edward no supo si envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella y besarla sin sentido o sacudirla por ponerlo a través de este tormento.

—Quítate la máscara —dijo, su tono más duro de lo que había pensado. Ella dio un paso atrás, así que tomó uno hacia adelante, no queriendo permitir más distancia entre ellos de lo que era absolutamente necesario. Con manos temblorosas, hizo lo que le había pedido. Solo entonces, cuando su adorable rostro estuvo descubierto, continuó—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Necesito tu ayuda —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Qué? ¿Más dinero? —Le dio la espalda y empezó a hurgar entre los cajones del escritorio antes de cerrarlos—. Parece que no hay nada aquí, tendré que hablar con el mayordomo que maneja mis finanzas. Estoy sorprendido. —Él la miró de nuevo, la amargura en su tono inconfundible—. ¿Cien monedas de oro no fueron suficientes?

Su boca se abrió y todo lo que pudo pensar fue besarla cuando ella probablemente no le había dedicado otro pensamiento a su beso.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dijo, y él levantó su mirada para encontrar una preocupada en sus ojos—. Sé que dijiste que tomaría tiempo asegurar mi independencia, pero han pasado tres semanas, Edward, y no he oído ni una palabra. Me van a obligar a casarme con un hombre horrible si no me ayudas, y…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Él la agarró por los hombros, dispuesto a no distraerse por la sensación de su piel desnuda bajo sus manos—. Te escribí después de solo unos pocos días. Tú me respondiste diciendo que ya no requerías mi ayuda para asegurar un nuevo tutor, ya que decidiste aceptar mi oferta de pago en su lugar... oro para utilizarse como dote. Dijiste que tenías un caballero adecuado en mente como marido, un señor Felix, y que lo encontraste muy agradable.

—¿Agradable? El hombre es un monstruo, no tengo dote y no sé nada sobre el oro del que hablas. —Bella puso sus manos sobre su pecho, su expresión implorante—. Nunca recibí tu carta, Edward, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí.

Edward apretó los ojos. Había creído que ella lo había utilizado, jugado con su cariño para ganar su simpatía… Y una recompensa considerable.

—Demetri. —Él dejó salir el nombre entre dientes, abriendo los ojos para encontrar la expresión atónita de Bella.

—¿Enviaste a ese fiero soldado para que me buscara?

Edward asintió con la cabeza, la traición ardiendo como ácido en su vientre.

—Hace más de dos semanas, necesitaba más información sobre tu actual guardián, ya que la única familia Swan que encontré no encajaba en tu historia: el padre era un noble de alto rango, pero cuando murió, la hija quedó a cargo de su segunda esposa, su madrastra...

—Una madrastra _malvada_ —dijo Bella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Tu madrastra te obligó a la servidumbre? —Edward apenas podía creer una cosa así.

—Y va a hacer que me case con el señor Felix en cualquier momento, a menos que me ayudes, le está pagando una fortuna por mí, una fortuna que sospecho que recibió de Demetri, aunque supongo que está guardando mucho para sí.

Edward atrajo a Bella hacia su abrazo.

—No, no lo permitiré.

—Gracias. —Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, y él apoyó su mejilla en la parte superior de su cabeza. En el espacio de dos latidos del corazón, su alivio de que ella no lo había usado se convirtió en algo más, algo imposible de suprimir. Ella también lo sentía. Al menos, esperaba que lo hiciera. Cuando levantó la cabeza, la mirada de sus grandes y oscuros ojos le dio la respuesta que esperaba.

—Bella. —Respiró su nombre en un suspiro y cayó en el beso como un hombre que bucea en aguas profundas. Sus labios se tocaban, sus ojos se cerraban, y todo lo que estaba mal con su mundo ahora estaba bien. Esto era lo que se esperaba en una relación, el cuidado, la calidez, el afecto, pero rara vez se encontraban. También era mucho más, un anhelo tanto satisfecho como despertado a un nuevo nivel de necesidad. Sus bocas se movían en armonía, encontrando un ritmo que liberaba ola tras ola de pasión reprimida. Con Bella, Edward se sentía más conectado que con ninguna otra persona, entendido, necesitado, deseado, no por lo que era, sino por quién era.

A Bella no le importaba que fuera príncipe o heredero de un reino. Habría sido mucho mejor para ambos si no lo fuera. Solo le importaba él.

Sus brazos se extendieron y los envolvió alrededor de su cuello, sus dedos enguantados se enredaron en su pelo. Sus senos se presionaron firmemente contra su pecho y su vientre bajo contra su ingle, dejando a ambos sin duda de la respuesta de su cuerpo a su abrazo. No fue suficiente, y la atrajo cada vez más fuerte contra él. Ella gimió en su boca, y él suavizó el beso.

—Lo siento, no quise hacerte daño —murmuró contra sus labios.

—No lo hiciste. —Ella retrocedió un poco, su aliento saliendo en rápidos jadeos—. Pero no deberíamos estar haciendo esto, no está bien.

—¿No está bien? Es la única cosa que está bien. —La atrajo contra él y la besó de nuevo, inhalando su aroma y saboreando la sensación de su dulce boca, sus tentadoras curvas. Su lengua trazó la suavidad de sus labios abiertos y luego se adentró en los tesoros que había entre ellos. Con un suave gemido, se arqueó hacia él. Él gimió en respuesta, su cuerpo queriendo más, su mente negándose a reconocer que tendría que dejarla ir en algún momento.

¡Nunca!

Esta era la mujer que debía estar de su brazo, compartir su cama, llevar a sus hijos. Esta era la mujer con la que debía casarse.

En lugar de sacudirlo a sus sentidos, la exactitud de la revelación se estableció a su alrededor como una cálida capa en una noche de invierno. Bella era para él. Ella era suya, y no tenía sentido negarle que él era suyo, en cuerpo y alma. Obligaciones, responsabilidades, cordura, todo eso podía irse al diablo.

—¿Edward? —murmuró cuando los condujo hacia el gran sofá de cuero que había visto posicionado contra una pared. Cuando la parte de atrás de sus rodillas golpeó el borde del asiento, fue a sentarse, con la intención de llevarla con él. Pero Bella tenía otras ideas.

—Edward, no podemos —dijo, rompiendo el beso y dando un paso atrás—. Tenemos que parar. Estás comprometido con otra.

—Todavía no, y además... —Sacudió la cabeza—. Rosalie se preocupa menos por mí que yo por ella, nuestro matrimonio sería una farsa ahora que te he encontrado.

Sus brazos y labios buscaron los suyos de nuevo, y ella no se negó. Aliviado y distraído, no notó que la puerta se abría o registró que ya no estaban solos en la habitación. Se mantuvo besando a Bella como un hombre hambriento dándose un festín en un banquete.

—Así que por eso mi futuro esposo ni siquiera podía terminar un baile conmigo. —Las palabras fríamente habladas de Rosalie tuvieron el mismo efecto que ser empapado por una lluvia helada, y Edward se giró para mirarla donde ella estaba justo dentro de la puerta abierta—. Pensé que Emmett era el perro de caza de la familia, pero parece que compartes su moral —continuó, entrando en la habitación con un Jasper de rostro sombrío detrás de ella—. ¿No podrías haber esperado a tu cita con tu amante hasta después de que se anunciara nuestro compromiso?

—Bella no es ninguna amante —dijo Edward, acomodándola protectoramente contra su costado—. Es la mujer que me salvó la vida cuando me dejaron muerto en el bosque. La mujer que amo.

.

.

El corazón de Bella se había llevado una paliza durante el curso de la velada, primero acelerándose cuando pensó que podría no entrar al palacio, luego alojándose en su garganta cuando se encontró cara a cara con Edward. Descubrir que no la había olvidado había causado que se hinchara en su pecho hasta que temió su capacidad de contenerlo. Ser besada por él, ser sostenida en sus brazos, que dijera que él se preocupaba por ella era como si le dieran una probada del cielo... antes de que todo el infierno se soltara.

—¿Edward? —Ella tiró de su brazo hasta que él se volvió para mirarla.

—Lo digo en serio, Bella. Te amo con todo mi corazón —dijo, y ella temió que el suyo se rompiera. Él no era suyo para amar o ser amado a cambio.

—Pero no puedes... No debes...

—Parece que ya lo hace —intervino la princesa Rosalie, levantando una ceja perfectamente arqueada. Parecía más confundida que devastada, pero Bella se sentía lo suficientemente mal por los dos. Trató de alejarse del lado de Edward, pero su agarre en ella se tensó.

—Lo siento, su Alteza —dijo, intentando hacer una reverencia con su brazo todavía a su alrededor—. No quería que esto sucediera, vine aquí esta noche porque necesito la ayuda de Edward, no para interferir con su compromiso.

—Oh, yo no me preocuparía por el compromiso si fuera tú —dijo Rosalie—. Ya que no hay ninguna manera de que eso suceda ahora.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué está pasando?

La boca de Bella se abrió a la vista de no uno, sino dos reyes y sus esposas forzando su camino en la habitación junto con un hombre más joven que ella sospechaba que era el hermano de Edward, el príncipe Emmett. Con una mirada de su padre, Edward finalmente la soltó, y Bella logró una reverencia tropezada.

—¿Quién es la chica, y qué está haciendo con mi futuro yerno? —continuó el anciano que había hablado por primera vez, y no podía ser otro que el rey Marcus. Su rostro estaba enrojecido, y una de sus manos seguía agarrando su pecho.

—Me llamo Isabella Swan, su Majestad —se adelantó Bella, preocupada porque el hombre fuese a desmayarse—. Me disculpo por la interrupción, vengo a buscar ayuda del príncipe Edward…

—Y consiguió un poco más de lo que esperaba. —Rosalie puso una mano en su cadera—. Un apasionado abrazo del hombre con el que ya no tengo ninguna intención de casarme.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque los atrapaste besándose? La muchacha es bastante bonita. No puedo culparlo. —El rey Marcus agitó una mano y Rosalie se volvió hacia él.

—Padre, Edward me acaba de decir que la _ama_.

—¿Y? —dijo el rey mientras se dejaba caer en una silla—. Puede amar a quienquiera mientras se case contigo y se haga cargo de las riendas de mi reino, aunque podría ser sabio cultivar alguna discreción —agregó, dirigiendo sus palabras a Edward—. Puedes tener tantas amantes como quieras cuando seas el monarca, pero yo te aconsejaría asegurar primero la corona y no hacer ostentación bajo la nariz de tu esposa.

El color se desvaneció de la cara de la princesa, y el corazón de Bella se aceleró. Parecía que sus sentimientos y deseos significaban tan poco para su padre, como los de Bella para Victoria.

Rosalie alzó la barbilla.

—He hecho todo lo que has solicitado de mí, todo lo que puedo para demostrar mi valor a pesar de ser solo una hija y no el hijo que querías. Pero no seré tratada como ganado. No voy a casarme con un hombre que se preocupa por otra, que me irrespetó descaradamente la noche de nuestro compromiso.

—¡Harás lo que se te diga! —Su padre sacudió el puño.

—Lo siento, su Majestad, pero su hija tiene razón. —Edward dio un paso adelante—. Me disculpo por causarte angustia, Rosalie, no tenía intención de que esto sucediera, tampoco, pero no puedo negar mis sentimientos por Bella. Un matrimonio entre los dos ya no es una opción.

—Edward, no seas ridículo, pondrás en peligro la alianza. —La voz del rey Carlisle se alzó por encima de los balbuceos del rey Marcus, y los gritos de preocupación de su esposa.

—¿Y si se casa conmigo? —La voz enérgica de Emmett y la indignante pregunta silenciaron momentáneamente la habitación antes de que el grito de Rosalie desgarrara el aire.

—¡No podrías ser fiel ni porque tu vida dependiera de ello!

—¿Qué tiene que ver el ser fiel con algo? —El rey Marcus logró un último estallido antes de derrumbarse en su silla, momento en el que Bella decidió que los sacerdotes tenían razón y había muchos niveles para llegar al infierno.

En medio del caos que estalló, Edward le hizo señas a lord Whitlock.

—Jasper, cuida de Bella por mí, llévala a un lugar seguro.

—¿Edward? —Mientras Bella no quería dejarlo, no podía negar que la situación se estaba saliendo de control… y su presencia no ayudaba.

Conociendo su mirada, él la tomó por los hombros.

—Iré a buscarte más tarde, lo prometo.

Ella asintió.

—Por favor, no hagas nada precipitado. Tu padre tiene razón, y la alianza es demasiado importante para ponerla en peligro.

—Yo diría que es un poco tarde para preocuparse por eso. —La lúgubre mirada de lord Whitlock contempló a los soberanos que discutían y el aire general de pánico.

—Está bien, Bella. —Edward frotó sus manos sobre sus hombros desnudos, ignorando a su amigo—. Encontraré una manera de estar juntos, una que no cause una guerra en un segundo frente.

—Oh, ni siquiera bromees. —Ella se aferró a su pecho—. Después de tantos años de turbulencia, la paz es demasiado importante para arriesgarse.

—Sí, y algo por lo que la gente de Marcus está tan desesperada como la nuestra.

—Allí está. —Lord Whitlock tomó el brazo de Bella por segunda vez esa noche—. Hay esperanza de que él viva lo suficiente para que pueda negociar un acuerdo alternativo. No me gustaría tener que negociar con la _reina_ Rosalie después de este pequeño desastre.

Bella tragó saliva y miró hacia donde la hermosa princesa estaba arrodillada junto a su padre enfermo. Ser responsable de romper un matrimonio real ya era bastante malo, pero no creía que pudiera vivir consigo misma si causaba la muerte de un rey… o que le fuera permitido vivir, de hecho.

Como si sintiera su preocupación, Edward se inclinó y murmuró cerca de su oreja.

—No te preocupes, esto no es tu culpa, ahora ve con Jasper, ya que tengo trabajo para mí aquí. Iré a buscarte cuando pueda. —Ignorando a los otros ocupantes de la habitación, que, por cierto estaban algo distraídos, le besó la mejilla. Con un saludó vacilante, ella salió de la habitación con lord Whitlock mientras Edward iba a hablar con su padre.

—Tiene un don para aterrizar en el medio de las cosas, señorita Swan —dijo el barón mientras caminaban por el pasillo iluminado por los candelabros—. ¿No se supone que se preparase para su propia boda, con un novio que Edward pagó generosamente si yo recuerdo?

Bella se sorprendió de que conociera la historia, pero rápidamente rechazó cualquier participación.

—Bueno, eso es un alivio —dijo lord Whitlock, acompañándola por un segundo pasillo y entrando en un lujoso dormitorio—. Edward ha sido miserable como el pecado en estas últimas semanas, entre pensar que lo había engañado y la perspectiva de casarse con una mujer que lo trata con absoluto desdén. Aquí está la esperanza de que una vez que se calmen las cosas los dos puedan encontrar una manera de estar juntos, ya que no creo que mi amigo incondicional vaya a superarla ahora que ha tenido una _segunda_ probada.

Bella sintió las mejillas encendidas y agachó la cabeza. No estaba segura de qué pensar del hermoso barón rubio o del dramático giro de los acontecimientos. ¿Era posible? ¿Podría tener un futuro con Edward?

—Deberías estar lo suficientemente segura aquí —añadió lord Whitlock después de comprobar que la ventana estaba asegura—. Voy a enviar a alguien a vigilar la puerta y dejar que Edward sepa dónde encontrarte.

—Gracias, mi señor. —Bella hizo una reverencia, un poco sorprendida cuando el barón se llevó su mano a la boca y le besó el dorso de los dedos. Él la miró sombríamente por un momento, y ella tiró de su mano para liberarla, dando un cauteloso paso atrás.

—No tiene nada que temer de mí —dijo, con los labios curvados en una triste sonrisa—. A diferencia de su hermano, nunca invadiría el territorio de Edward. Pero no lo voy a negar, creo que es un hombre afortunado de haberla encontrado a usted, o más bien, ser encontrado por usted. Dígame, ¿hay otras damas de su clase ocultas lejos en su modesta y pequeña aldea?

Bella inmediatamente pensó en Alice.

—Es posible —admitió con una ligera sonrisa—. Pero ella es un poco tímida con los hombres, por lo que tendría que estar en su mejor y más encantador comportamiento.

Lord Whitlock alzó las cejas.

—Oh, señorita Swan, puedo ser _muy_ encantador cuando me conviene.

Con otra reverencia, se fue, dejando a Bella para taparse la boca con la mano para sofocar una risita. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de coquetear con un caballero cortesano antes, y tuvo que admitir que era divertido. Aunque no era tan emocionante como haberse reunido con Edward. La alegría burbujeó dentro de ella ante la perspectiva de volver a verlo… y no tener que separarse. Girando en un círculo, se echó a reír, mientras sus faldas la rodeaban.

—Por favor, Señor —oró en voz alta—. Deja que Edward encuentre una manera de aplacar a los padres de Rosalie y de él para que podamos estar juntos, y por favor no dejes que el rey Marcus muera, ciertamente no por mí.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció ante el pensamiento, y se sentó en la cama con un golpe seco. ¿Qué noche había sido? Ella no podía evitar sentir lástima por Rosalie, aunque sospechaba que Edward estaba en lo cierto, y que a la hermosa princesa no le importaba, ciertamente no como a Bella. Esperaba que el envejecido rey Marcus estuviera bien y lamentó que su participación en la situación pudiera haber empeorado su condición. ¡Pero gracias a Dios que había llegado _antes_ de que el compromiso fuera anunciado! Su único otro arrepentimiento de la noche era que no había tenido la oportunidad de bailar con Edward por más tiempo. Sin embargo, sus besos lo habían más que compensado, y con los dedos apretados contra sus cosquilleantes labios, se dejó caer en la cama.

Un golpe en la puerta un poco más tarde la hizo pararse de golpe. No esperaba que Edward viniera a buscarla por algún tiempo, pero debió haber logrado escapar.

—¡Voy! —dijo ella, corriendo hacia la puerta. Abriéndola, su sonrisa brillante fue reemplazada por un jadeo de horror—. ¡Usted! —gritó, retrocediendo cuando el oscuro y peligroso Demetri entró en la habitación—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Me han enviado para protegerla a usted —dijo, agarrando su brazo con una mano mientras la otra blandía un cuchillo—. Que es exactamente lo que voy a hacer. Yo no pienso perderla de vista hasta que la entregue con seguridad a su nuevo marido. He esperado demasiado tiempo por esta alianza para verla arruinada por un inútil capricho de una niña. Edward pronto superará su enamoramiento tonto una vez que se entere de que es un bien dañado, y créame, estará dañada cuando Felix haya acabado con usted.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Elise de Sallier** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Elise de Sallier** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Restoration**

 **By:** Elise de Sallier

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Con la mano de Demetri envuelta alrededor del brazo de Bella y su cuchillo presionado en las costillas, ella no tuvo más remedio que ir con él hacia el pasillo. Pero eso no le impidió luchar. Impulsada por la desesperación, lanzó una mirada a uno y otro lado con la esperanza de que podría haber alguien que fuera en su ayuda. Al ver que el oscuro corredor estaba vacío, sus hombros cayeron. Lord Whitlock había parecido tan sincero, pero el haber enviado a Demetri para protegerla debía significar que era parte de la conspiración. Si ese fuera el caso, él era un excelente actor. Si optaba por informar que ella se había ido por su propia voluntad por alguna razón, Edward ni siquiera podría darse cuenta de que era una mentira.

Arrastrando sus talones, miró hacia atrás con anhelo a la habitación donde él vendría a encontrarla.

—Ya basta de eso. —Demetri tiró de ella hacia delante, gruñendo cerca de su oreja—. Si hace lo que le digo, va a vivir para disfrutar de su luna de miel. —Ella gimió y él le dio a su brazo una torcedura dolorosa—. Tal vez _disfrutar_ es la palabra equivocada, pero me parece una sobreviviente. Quién sabe, si le ruega a Felix él podría traerla en una de sus visitas al palacio con el fin de tomar ventaja de esas supuestas conexiones suyas. Es posible incluso que consiga ver a Edward otra vez... una vez que él esté debidamente casado.

Deseando que se callara y dejara de atormentarla con sus palabras, Bella le lanzó a Demetri una mirada feroz.

—Mis instintos estaban en lo correcto. No es más que un bruto y un matón.

—Y no lo olvide. —Su sonrisa era tanto engreída como viperina, enviando un escalofrío por la espalda de Bella.

—Usted actúa como si estuviera protegiendo los intereses de Edward, pero no se preocupa por él en lo absoluto, solamente por la ventaja política que puede obtener al estar cerca de él.

—¿Nunca ha oído hablar del poder detrás del trono? —Demetri arqueó una ceja mientras la arrastraba por un pasillo lateral—. Carlisle es fuerte, pero ingenuo... un fariseo. Él no va a estar en el poder por mucho tiempo. Edward tendrá mucho con lo que lidiar recuperándose de la pérdida de su padre, pero la decepción centra a un hombre... y lo hace abierto a la manipulación.

—¿De usted? —resopló Bella—. Edward sabe lo que hizo, cómo le _mintió_ acerca de mí. Cualquier confianza que le tenía se ha hecho añicos.

Demetri se detuvo bruscamente y la empujó contra la pared, su nariz a pulgadas de la cara de ella.

—Él recobrará el sentido con el tiempo. Una vez que esté debidamente casada y en la cama de otro, perderá el interés y verá que le he hecho un favor. La princesa es una mujer hermosa y viene con su propio reino, una pareja perfecta para Volterra... y para Edward.

Bella abrió la boca para discutir pero luego la cerró. Tratar de convencer a un loco que estaba delirando era una pérdida de tiempo y enfurecerlo le había ganado nada más que una espalda magullada. Tendría que seguir la corriente, esperando el momento oportuno hasta que pudiera escapar _antes_ de que se reunieran con el señor Félix. Ella debería haber mantenido la puerta cerrada con llave y esperado a oír la voz de Edward. Pero había estado demasiado ocupada disfrutando de la idea fantástica de que ella, Bella Swan, una chica esclavizada que había sido obligada a trabajar como criada por casi la mitad de su vida, había conquistado el corazón de un príncipe.

Una pequeña parte de ella temía que hubiera algo de verdad en las palabras de Demetri, que si ella estaba ausente de la imagen, las cosas podrían volver a la forma en que habían sido antes, la forma en que ambos reyes, Carlisle y Marcus, preferirían. La deslealtad de Demetri podría haber devaluado su opinión en los ojos de Edward, pero ¿cómo lucharía contra dos hombres poderosos, uno su propio padre? La probabilidad de que a Edward se le concediera permiso para casarse con ella era pequeña, la esperanza de Bella de que pudieran estar juntos no era más que un sueño, uno que había sido sustituido por la pesadilla del secuestro.

Otro gemido escapó de su garganta, pero fue ahogado por el sonido de la orquesta cuando entraron en una antesala que conducía fuera del salón de baile. Aunque no estaba lleno, había gente dando vueltas, y los músculos de Bella se tensaron mientras buscaba una vía de escape.

—Bueno, bueno, señorita Swan. —Demetri presionó el cuchillo más duro por lo que pellizcó su piel—. Vamos a recoger su capa y va a venir conmigo _de buena gana_. Los guardias no tendrán ninguna razón para sospechar que algo está mal, no hay razón para que suene una alarma, o para que le deslice esta cuchilla entre las costillas. Si sale de esta viva o muerta no hace ninguna diferencia para mí, siempre y cuando usted no esté presente para distraer al príncipe.

—Mi desmayo causaría una escena —dijo Bella, tentada a arriesgarse a una carrera por este mientras había gente alrededor que podría ayudarla.

—Diré que se ha desmayado y que la estoy sacando de la multitud. —El cuchillo se presionó un poco más profundo y ella se quedó sin aliento, moviéndose hacia un lado para escapar del ardiente escozor.

—¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?

Por un momento fugaz, Bella dio la bienvenida al sonido de la voz de Victoria, pero la esperanza de que su madrastra podría hacer algo para ayudarla, por una vez, fue efímera.

—Lord Demetri. ¿Qué está haciendo con mi hijastra? —preguntó Victoria una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para no ser escuchada por alguien más—. No me han pagado el dinero que me ha prometido. No está planeando en incumplir nuestro trato, ¿verdad?

—Debería. —Demetri gruñó las palabras y la expresión altiva de Victoria vaciló—. Usted tenía instrucciones estrictas para mantenerla secuestrada hasta que Felix llegara a recogerla en la mañana. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando para dejarla venir al baile?

—No la _dejé_ hacer nada. —Victoria fulminó a Bella con la mirada, la furia distorsionando sus rasgos—. Ella se liberó de un sótano con llave y, créame, lamentará su desobediencia.

—No por usted —dijo Demetri, tirando de Bella con él—. Se la voy a llevar a Felix ahora. No creo que sea demasiado difícil encontrar un cura dispuesto a realizar una ceremonia de boda en medio de la noche, no si es recompensado adecuadamente. No la voy a dejar fuera de mi vista hasta que el acto esté hecho.

—¿Pero qué pasa con mi dinero? —La voz de Victoria se alzó mientras se apresuraba para mantener el ritmo—. ¡No seré robada! ¿Me oye?

—¡Yo y la mitad del maldito palacio! —Demetri dio un paso hacia Victoria—. Mantenga su voz baja, mujer, y su boca cerrada acerca de lo que ha visto, y _puede_ que todavía reciba su pago. Ahora camine con nosotros hacia el patio para despedir a su hijastra y _deje_ de llamar la atención.

Flanqueada entre los dos, las esperanzas de Bella de escapar antes de que dejaran el castillo se desvanecieron. Rápidamente recibió su capa y fue empujada al carruaje esperando. Ben se preguntaría qué le había pasado, pero no había forma de conseguir hablar con él... o alguna ayuda para el caso, ya que el joven no era rival para las ideas de su captor. Trató de avisarles a algunos de los miembros de la guardia que había algo mal, pero ellos parecían inconscientes y obedecieron a Demetri sin cuestionar. Su última vista del patio delantero del palacio mostró a su madrastra, furiosamente callada pero incapaz de intervenir, no que ella hubiera actuado en favor de Bella aunque pudiera.

Luchando para contener las lágrimas, Bella apoyó la cabeza en el asiento acolchado de cuero. ¿Cuántos niveles del infierno sería obligada a soportar? Haberse reunido con Edward y después ser separados así era agónico. Aunque no estuvieran destinados a estar juntos, ella estaba segura que él habría hecho cualquier cosa para verla liberada del plan de Victoria y Demetri. Él había dicho que la amaba y ella le creía, el recuerdo de sus besos aún perduraba en sus labios. Ella le debería haber dicho que sentía lo mismo. La revelación podría ser una a la que recién había llegado, pero no dudada de ello en absoluto. Amar a Edward era tan fácil como respirar. Sospechaba que lo había amado desde el día que se conocieron, incluso antes de que hubiera llegado a conocerlo como un hombre bondadoso y honorable, uno que la había tratado con respeto a pesar de la desigualdad en sus posiciones. Reconocer sus sentimientos, incluso para ella, no había parecido ser inteligente cuando nada podría venir de ello, pero era demasiado tarde para negarlos ahora.

—Oh, Edward —pronunció su nombre mientras miraba por la ventana del carruaje, preguntándose si alguna vez lo vería de nuevo. Mientras más se alejaban del palacio, menos probable parecía que ella lograra escaparse. Regresar al castillo, sin ser detectada a pie, sería casi imposible. Un sollozo se elevó por su garganta, pero ella lo obligó a bajar.

Para el alivio de Bella, Demetri permaneció callado durante el viaje hacia la montaña, ya que no estaba segura cuántas burlas más podría soportar. El engaño no venía naturalmente, pero con el tiempo agotándose, ella decidió tratar y usar su complacencia para su ventaja. Cuando condujeron directo a través de la villa más cercana al palacio antes de girar hacia el camino que guiaba a Forks, un destino que ella había esperado pero del que no había estado segura, se armó de valor para preguntar.

—¿Podemos detenernos en la residencia de la costurera? Ella espera que le regrese este vestido, ya que solo es prestado.

—¿Por quién me tomas? —se burló Demetri—. No te daré la oportunidad de escapar, así que puedes sacar esa idea de tu mente.

—Estoy resignada a mi destino —mintió Bella, el encogimiento de hombros de Demetri le dio esperanza de que aceptara su declaración desesperada al pie de la letra—. ¿Qué clase de novia llega a su matrimonio con solo un vestido a su nombre, uno poco práctico que no pertenece a ella, por cierto? Ha ganado, mi lord. —Lo aduló con el apelativo que su madrastra había usado, insegura si él estaba titulado o no—. Por favor permítame la dignidad de embarcarme en mi futura vida con al menos unas posesiones a mi nombre. Eso salvará a mi nuevo esposo de tener que comprarme ropa.

Demetri se rio, un sonido estridente.

—Oh, no creo que le importe demasiado si no tienes nada para usar.

Un estremecimiento atravesó a Bella ante su mirada lasciva y la imagen que sus palabras inspiraron.

—Es invierno, mi lord. Necesitaré mis botas y mi capa. Por favor, sea razonable.

Su expresión se volvió calculadora.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué gano yo con eso?

—Mi conformidad —dijo ella y él se encogió de hombros, esta vez con obvia indiferencia—. Quiere que Edward me olvide, que supere su _encaprichamiento._ —Tartamudeó en la palabra antes de continuar—: ¿Qué si él me viera del brazo del señor Felix, pareciendo feliz con mi nuevo destino en la vida? ¿Eso no ayudaría a su causa?

Demetri la estudió por un largo momento mientras Bella le sostenía la mirada... y contenía la respiración.

—Muy bien, entonces. —Sus ojos se estrecharon aún más—. Pero si me traicionas, te arrepentirás. ¿Entendido?

Preguntándose de qué podía arrepentirse más que de casarse con el señor Felix, Bella asintió.

Alice abrió la puerta de inmediato ante el golpe de Bella, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a Demetri asomándose sobre el hombro de su amiga.

—He venido a regresarle el vestido, después lord Demetri me escoltará a mi boda con el señor Felix —dijo Bella, haciéndole señas a Alice con los ojos como platos para que no reaccionara.

—Oh, ya veo. Muy bien, señorita Swan. Si viene por aquí se puede cambiar en el vestidor.

—No tan rápido. —Demetri jaló a Bella detrás de él y entró primero, comprobando que el cubículo estuviera desprovisto de ventanas o puertas por las que ella pudiera escapar—. Estaré esperando justo afuera, así que no te hagas ninguna idea.

Bella mantuvo la cabeza baja, agradecida de que le permitiera privacidad para desvestirse... y por la oportunidad de hablar con Alice.

—¿No conseguiste ver al príncipe?

—No, lo vi. —Bella sonrió ante el recuerdo—. Bailamos juntos, nos besamos y me dijo que me amaba.

—¿En medio del salón de baile?

Color apareció en las mejillas de Bella.

—No, claro que no. Me llevó a una habitación donde pudimos estar solos. Él estaba molesto al principio, ya que pensaba que lo había engañado. Me envió una carta con Demetri, ese horrible hombre ahí afuera, pero nunca la recibí. El canalla mintió y le dijo a Edward que ya no quería más su ayuda... solo su oro.

—¿Oro? ¿Qué oro?

—El oro que Demetri le va a pagar al señor Felix para que se case conmigo, así Edward ya no me querrá. Aunque no creo que Edward _pueda_ tenerme, ya que ni su padre ni el padre de la princesa Rosalie lo permitirán. Eso sí, ahora hay una pequeña posibilidad de que la princesa no quiera casarse con Edward, no después de que ella nos pilló besándonos.

—¿La princesa Rosalie los pilló a ti y al príncipe Edward besándose? —La voz de Alice terminó en un chillido y Bella la hizo callar.

—¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro? —demandó Demetri y Bella le aseguró que no se demoraría mientras se sacaba su hermoso vestido.

Alice lo puso con cuidado a un lado, después se inclinó cerca de su oreja.

—Pase lo que pase, no debes terminar con este tipo Felix. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

—Necesito descubrir dónde Demetri me va a llevar, así Edward sabe dónde buscarme una vez que se dé cuenta que he sido secuestrada —susurró Bella, sus dedos se cruzaron para que él no creyera las mentiras de lord Whitlock—. No creo que sea lejos, ya que el señor Felix iba a venir por mí en la mañana.

—Tengo una idea. —Alice le sonrió con confianza antes de insistir en que Bella se vistiera con un vestido mucho más bonito que el trasto harapiento con el que había llegado más temprano esa noche—. Confía en mí —susurró, sus rasgos formando una máscara profesional antes de que abriera la cortina y enfrentara a Demetri que estaba esperando.

—La señorita Swan me ha informado que su futuro esposo espera usar sus conexiones familiares para impulsar sus ambiciones, en cuyo caso ella necesitará un guardarropa apropiado. Ya que estoy ansiosa por incrementar mis negocios con aquellos que frecuentan el palacio, me gustaría ofrecer mis servicios, comenzando por proveer este vestido para que ella use en su boda.

Demetri frunció el ceño.

—Me importa un bledo lo que ella use.

—Ya hemos acordado que mi cooperación podría ser beneficiosa, ¿verdad? —dijo Bella, tratando de mantener la desesperación fuera de su tono—. Estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor en mi nueva situación. Usted dijo que si _complacía_ a mi nuevo esposo, él podría tratarme más amablemente.

Demetri resopló.

—Yo no contendría la respiración, pero la idea tiene algo de mérito, supongo. Muy bien, entonces. —Se giró hacia Alice—. Puede juntar un guardarropa para la futura señora de Felix, pero nada demasiado extravagante.

—Por supuesto. —Alice hizo una reverencia, dedicándole a Bella un guiño pícaro—. ¿Dónde tendré que entregar las prendas y demás cosas?

—Le avisaré _después_ de que la feliz pareja esté instalada en su nueva morada —dijo Demetri y Bella hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no dejar que sus hombros se hundieran. Por supuesto, el astuto soldado no revelaría su destino tan fácil—. Mientras tanto, puede acompañarnos a la posada en el camino y actuar como testigo en el casamiento de su _amiga,_ no crean ni por un momento que no sé que ustedes están tramando algo. Usted acompañando a la señorita Swan debería quitar cualquier tentación de su parte para portarse mal, eso si ella se preocupa por su bienestar, señora Brandon. Estoy seguro que el cura local estará más cómodo oficializando las nupcias si la novia en cuestión tiene a una joven a su lado y deja claro cuán complacida está por su elección de esposo, ¿no cree?

Bella miró a Alice, tristeza y arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Ella no debería haber venido aquí. Arriesgar a su amiga era imperdonable.

—Claro que quiero asistir a las nupcias de la señorita Swan —dijo Alice, su voz firme—. Solo deme un momento para comprobar a mi hija antes de nuestra partida. ¿Asumo que no estaré lejos por mucho tiempo?

—Una hora, dos como mucho. —Demetri se encogió de hombros.

—Ella duerme profundamente. Ni siquiera sabrá que me fui. —Alice sonrió y se metió en la habitación trasera, regresando después de un momento con una capa envuelta alrededor de sus hombros y otra para Bella—. ¿Vamos? —Gesticuló hacia la puerta, actuando exactamente como si estuvieran saliendo a tomar el té de la tarde.

—No tan rápido —gruñó Demetri y agarró el brazo de Alice, forzándola a desandar sus pasos.

—Mantenga la voz baja —regañó Alice—. Si despierta a mi hija y ella se da cuenta que me voy, llorará como un banshee y despertará a toda el pueblo.

Los ojos de Demetri se ampliaron ante la improbable amenaza, pero hizo lo que le pidió, dándole un rápido vistazo a la habitación con la niña dormida y la cama vacía.

—Ahora, andando —dijo una vez que habían cerrado la puerta de la habitación, pareciendo satisfecho—. Mientras más pronto la señorita Swan se convierta en la señora de Felix, más rápido el príncipe heredero se olvidará de ella y cumplirá con su deber.

Las lágrimas quemaron en la parte posterior de los ojos de Bella y ella rápidamente las apartó.

—No pierdas la esperanza —murmuró Alice mientras Demetri hablaba con el conductor—. Edward dijo que te amaba, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero él tiene responsabilidades...

—Las que apuesto que incluyen asegurarse que la mujer que ama esté a salvo. Solo tenemos que demorar las cosas tanto como podamos y rezar para que él no pierda el tiempo.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Elise de Sallier** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Elise de Sallier** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Restoration**

 **By:** Elise de Sallier

 **Traducción:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Edward caminó por el corredor, la máscara que Bella había usado para esconder su identidad entre sus dedos.

—Estás un poco ansioso, ¿no? —Jasper sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Su amigo estaba en lo correcto. Edward había sido miserable las pasadas tres semanas. La poca esperanza que había albergado los primeros días después de su rescate de que había alguna posibilidad de que él continuara en contacto con Bella, incluso si solo era a través de un benefactor, se volvieron imposibles cuando Demetri anunció que ella estaba planeando casarse con otro. Él no debería haber estado tan enojado, cuando sus propios planes eran los mismos pero eso no detuvo la comprensión de que ella lo había dañado.

¡Pero ella no lo hizo!

¡Ella estaba ahí!

Y su entusiasmo por verla otra vez bordeaba la desesperación. Su reencuentro, completamente inesperado y más dulce que cualquier postre que los cocineros del palacio pudieran hacer, había sido demasiado corto. Admitir que él la amaba, para él mismo y para los demás, había sido un momento de pura catarsis. Ella no había correspondido, lo que era entendible dadas las circunstancias y su audiencia pero la luz que había aparecido en sus ojos le daba a él esperanzas de que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que ella hiciera una declaración similar. Además estaba la respuesta a sus besos.

Edward gimió, la lujuria y el deseo lo recorrían mientras recordaba la sensación de su cuerpo blando pegado al suyo, sus labios suaves, su sabor dulce…

—¿Algo está mal? —Jasper alargó sus pasos para mantener el ritmo de Edward.

—¿Mal? No, solo no creí que haría esperar tanto a Bella.

Probablemente, ella estaba preocupada y él desearía no tener más noticias confusas. Con Marcus inconsciente y apenas aferrándose a la vida, la fuerte discusión que siguió al colapso del soberano invitado fue más que nada entre tres y Edward se encontró a sí mismo sorpresivamente de acuerdo con Rosalie en contra de su propio padre. No había dudas de que los monarcas mayores preferían ver sus reinos unidos, creyendo que solo sus fuerzas combinadas podrían contra Cayo, sería inaudito que una princesa coronada subiera al trono soltera.

—Quiero paz y justicia para mi gente tanto como lo quiero para la suya. —Su voz resonaba con convicción y autoridad—. Pero no creo que se pueda lograr con mi sumisión ante un hombre, especialmente ante uno que quiere casarse con otra.

—Princesa Rosalie, usted tiene mis más humildes disculpas. También me gustaría agregar que usted tiene mi apoyo en cualquier cosa que decida. —Edward se inclinó en su dirección, ignorando las protestas balbuceadas por su padre.

—Ella no tiene que decidir. Ella se tiene que casar, Marcus no va a tolerar tanto desafío. No lo hará.

Las palabras que Rosalie le dijo a su padre más temprano se reproducían en los pensamientos de Edward y él sintió una inesperada afinidad por la orgullosa e indómita princesa.

Él se giró hacia su padre y juró con el corazón encogido:

—Usted tiene mi eterna lealtad, el sudor de mi frente y la sangre que fluye por mis venas, si es necesario, pero mi corazón le pertenece a Bella. A la luz de esto, me temo que ya no puedo prometer mi obediencia incondicional.

La mirada en la cara de su padre perseguía a Edward mientras giraba en la esquina que conducía hacia la habitación donde estaba Bella. El pasillo estaba vacío y Jasper miró dos veces.

—¿Dónde están los guardias?

Edward se echó a correr, Jasper hablaba detrás de él.

—No lo sé. Debería haber dos aquí. Valden y Walker. Buenos hombres. Leales.

—Sí, a Demetri. Valden en todo caso. —Edward entró por la puerta, manteniendo una pequeña esperanza pero encontró la habitación vacía. Sus maldiciones llenaron el aire y desperdició valiosos segundos derribando una mesa que estaba al lado de la cama. Tomando una respiración profunda, se forzó a sí mismo a calmarse… y pensar.

—¿Dónde puede haberla llevado?

—¿Demetri? —preguntó Jasper con su rostro pálido—. Honestamente, no lo sé, Edward. Lo siento. Debería haberme quedado yo mismo con ella, pero pensé que podía ser la voz de la razón en la discusión con tu padre. No era mi intención que esto sucediera.

—No lo sabías. —Edward agarró el hombro de Jasper y después se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Tengo un mal presentimiento desde que llegamos de Angeles de que no todo es como parece, y he estado recolectando toda la información que puedo de varias facciones. Demetri es un fanático pero nunca esperé que él conspirara en mi contra.

—¿Crees que él quiere la alianza? —preguntó Jasper mientras corrían por el pasillo.

—La quiere. A cualquier precio, al parecer.

Después de recoger sus capas y sus espadas, salieron por una salida lateral, para evitar el atestado salón de baile y los invitados que Edward estaba abandonando groseramente. Después de convocar media docena de hombres armados, él mandó que ensillaran sus monturas, deteniéndose solo para confirmar que Bella se había ido con un miembro de la guardia real. Para su alivio, supo que viajaban en un carruaje. Demetri llevaba una ventaja de al menos dos horas, pero ellos deberían poder alcanzarlos… una vez que Edward determinara su destino.

—¿Hacia dónde? —preguntó Jasper mientras galopaban por el sinuoso camino que iba hacia las montañas—. Hay docenas de pueblos a las que pudo haberla llevado, todos a unas horas de camino. ¿Tienes alguna idea de sus intenciones?

Un mal presentimiento se instaló en el estómago de Edward mientras sus sospechas se hacían más fuertes. Demetri no era conocido por sus pensamientos flexibles, él tendía a ver el mundo blanco o negro. Su plan original era casar a Bella para eliminar el riesgo de que Edward se distrajera de su deber, y como Demetri lo veía, probablemente su plan seguía en pie.

—Vamos a intentarlo en su pueblo… Forks. Este personaje Felix tenía que ir ahí a recogerla. Si nos encontramos con alguien, podemos preguntar si ellos vieron o saben algo.

Las calles estaban vacías cuando llegaron a la aldea de Bella, un borracho ocasional regresando a casa desde el bar del pueblo que no tenía ninguna utilidad para ellos. Aunque se sentía como si estuvieran perdiendo valioso tiempo, con ninguna otra pista, Jasper se acercó a un anciano que caminaba con su perro.

—Oh, sí. —El hombre asintió—. Vi un carruaje de lujo más temprano. Eso sí, con lo que está pasando en el palacio, los caminos están ocupados esta noche y espero que ellos vuelvan pronto cuando los juerguistas regresen.

—¿Usted vio hacia donde fue… el carruaje? —preguntó Edward.

El hombre sacudió su cabeza.

—No, pero vi de donde venía. El lugar de la nueva costurera, lo que me parece un poco extraño. Aunque supongo que una de las sofisticadas damas necesitó un arreglo en su vestido.

Después de agradecerle al hombre, Edward sacó la máscara de su bolsillo.

—Bella mencionó a la costurera que le dio el vestido que usó esta noche, aunque ¿por qué Demetri la llevaría ahí?

Medio esperando encontrar el lugar en la oscuridad, Edward se sintió aliviado de ver un farol encendido en el modesto pórtico y una señora mayor esperando en las sombras.

—¿Usted es el príncipe? —preguntó cuando se acercaron.

—Lo soy —dijo Edward, instándola a continuar.

—Oh, gracias al cielo. Mi dama, la señora Brandon, tuvo un visitante una hora atrás, un hombre aterrador. Ella entró a hurtadillas a mi habitación, la que comparto con su pequeña muchachita, y me dijo que me escondiera debajo de la cama, entregándome esta nota para darle a usted. Ella dijo que era urgente que la recibiera esta noche.

Edward llevó su caballo más cerca, agarrando el pergamino de la mujer.

—Él está forzando a Bella a casarse con Felix esta noche. Ellos iban a encontrarse con él en la posada local. —Edward arrugó la nota después de leerla a la luz del farol—. ¿En qué dirección está? —le preguntó a la mujer.

—En el centro del pueblo, su alteza, pero yo iría por la colina hacia la iglesia. Nuestro reverendo es muy devoto y él no realizaría una boda en un lugar que no fuera terreno consagrado.

No había forma de ocultar el sonido de tantos caballo yendo al galope por el camino de adoquines y el corazón de Edward latía al mismo tiempo que el tamborileo de los cascos. Si él iba muy tarde y Demetri o ese Felix lastimaron a Bella…

El viento se había levantado, empujando las nubes en el cielo y ocultando la luna. Cabalgar en la oscuridad era un asunto traicionero y Edward hizo señales a los hombres para que bajaran la velocidad a un trote. Ellos casi estaban en la iglesia, la silueta del campanario iba aumentando en el cielo nocturno, guiándolos en la oscuridad. Casi llegaban a su destino cuando la forma de un carruaje apareció en las sombras, pero el alivio de Edward fue atenuado por el conocimiento de que Bella estaba retenida en contra de su voluntad… y podría ser lastimada en el cuerpo a cuerpo que ocurriría.

—¿Su alteza? —El soldado que sostenía al caballo dio un paso hacia adelante—. ¿Hay algún problema?

—No, si usted no interfiere —dijo Edward, saltando de su caballo—. Vigílenlo y no dejen que nadie se escape —ordenó a sus hombres antes de señalar a dos de ellos para que se acercaran—. Miren si pueden encontrar una entrada trasera, pero esperen mi señal para atacar. Hay mujeres y un reverendo adentro y no los quiero lastimados.

—Sí, su alteza. —Ellos se inclinaron y después corrieron a cumplir sus órdenes, mientras Edward se acercaba al frente de la iglesia.

—Esperemos que el Señor nos perdone por la blasfemia —murmuró Jasper, mientras entraban a la capilla con sus espadas.

Edward se encogió de hombros. Salvar a Bella era su prioridad. El Señor tendría que entenderlo.

El interior de la iglesia estaba cubierto por la oscuridad, todo excepto el grupo reunido cerca del altar, iluminado por un farol.

—¡Demetri! —gritó Edward desde el vestíbulo—. Sé que estás aquí y que tienes a Bella. Déjala ir y puede que te deje vivir.

—¿Dejarme vivir? —replicó Demetri con un tono perplejo en su voz—. Le estoy haciendo un favor, su Alteza. Impidiendo que usted cometa un lamentable error de juicio.

Edward caminó lentamente por el pasillo central, su estómago agitándose ante la vista de Bella en brazos de un hombre gigante parado a la izquierda de Demetri. Ella estaba usando un vestido diferente del que había llevado al baile, todavía hermoso, pero de un color y un diseño más apagado. Su hermoso rostro estaba pálido pero no parecía que estuviese lastimada. Edward quería sonreírle a forma de consuelo, de alguna manera dejarle saber que estaba a salvo y que pronto estaría en sus brazos. Después él vio un destello plateado, el hombre estaba sosteniendo un cuchillo sobre su costado y sus pasos se hicieron más lentos.

—El único error de juicio aquí es tuyo, Demetri, tuyo y del matón que has metido en este tonto plan. —Edward se acercó más, su mirada moviéndose entre Bella y el hombre que la tenía prisionera. El reverendo y una mujer bajita y de pelo oscuro estaban parados a un costado y ante una señal de Jasper ellos retrocedieron. Tres de los hombres de Edward aparecieron en una de las esquinas oscuras de la iglesia, esperando su señal.

—Bueno, bueno… —Sin ser consciente o sin importarle que estaba rodeado, Demetri extendió sus manos—. Me lo va a agradecer un día, mi señor, y nos reiremos sobre esto juntos.

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó. El hombre estaría desilusionado si realmente creía eso.

—Si has lastimado a Bella de cualquier forma, de cualquier forma en absoluto… —gruñó las palabras entre dientes—, veré que mueras de una manera lenta y dolorosa.

—Nadie va a morir, su Alteza. Está siendo melodramático, pero lo entiendo, usted no está pensando correctamente. Ella lo embrujó y es entendible. Es un poco bonita, tengo que conceder que ella es material para amante… nada más.

—Demetri… —Los músculos de Edward se tensaron mientras se preparaba para atacar, pero Jasper puso una mano en su brazo.

—Los hombres están en posición —susurró en su oído y Edward se mantuvo firme.

—Piense en ello, su Alteza —continuó Demetri imprudentemente—. La princesa es una mujer excepcional, hermosa, cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de tenerla como esposa. En un tiempo, usted se cansará de ella y podremos llamar a su pequeño juguete. Felix la tendrá bien entrenada para ese momento.

Su sangre hirvió y Edward se sacó a Jasper de encima.

—¡Tú! —Apuntó su espada hacia el hombre que estaba sosteniendo a Bella—. Déjala ir… ¡ahora!

—No es probable —gruñó Felix, arrastrando a Bella delante de él y levantando su cuchillo hacia su garganta—. No a menos que usted me asegure que me permitirá irme, con mi dinero.

Edward caminó más cerca.

—No me importa el maldito dinero, pero si le haces daño voy a destriparte.

Felix bajó el cuchillo.

—¿Puedo quedarme el oro?

—¡No! —gritó Demetri al mismo tiempo que Bella dejaba caer el talón de su bota sobre la espinilla de su captor. El gigante gritó, perdiendo su agarre, y ella empujó su codo contra su panza. El cuchillo cayó de su mano y ella se soltó a sí misma, cayendo al suelo.

—¡No te levantes, Bella! —Edward pateó el cuchillo lejos del camino, mientras Bella se metía debajo del altar. Demetri levantó la espada que tenía escondida detrás de un banco y Edward se giró para encararlo, dejando a Jasper y sus hombres para someter a Felix. Cayó bajo su propio peso, sus brazos agitándose, mientras él se negaba a dejarse vencer sin dar pelea. Gritos amortiguados y el sonido de puños chocando con carne sólida llenaban el aire, pero la atención de Edward estaba fija en la espada de su oponente, que se balanceaba hacia él. Él bloqueó el golpe, la sacudida resonando en su brazo, contraatacando con un golpe para herir no para distraer.

—Su Alteza, sea razonable —dijo Demetri mientras sus espadas chocaban una y otra vez—. Ella no es nada… nadie.

Suprimiendo el rugido que quería salir de su pecho, Edward canalizó la rabia en cada estocada y bloqueo. Demetri fue uno de los hombres que le había enseñado a pelear, había sido su mentor y lo protegió durante sus años en el exilio. Ellos querían las mismas cosas o eso es lo que Edward siempre había pensado, paz y estabilidad política, pero ese hombre ya no era su aliado. Sin importar su motivación para mentirle, engañarlo y tratar de lastimar a Bella, él era su enemigo.

Aferrándose a la ridícula idea de que Edward iba a perdonarlo por su engaño, Demetri seguía argumentando su caso, sus golpes sin mucha convicción. Había vacilación en sus movimientos, una por la que Edward no estaba padeciendo, y castigaba al hombre con un golpe tras otro. Un corte en el muslo de Demetri lo hizo vacilar y finalmente comprendió que su vida estaba en peligro real. Él comenzó a pelear en serio, el borde de su espada tocando el brazo izquierdo de Edward. Respirando a través de sus dientes apretados, Edward se negó a ser distraído por el dolor.

—Usted es un tonto —gruñó Demetri, mientras se rodeaban uno al otro—. Usted podría haber tenido todo... Los tres reinos unidos bajo su poder, conmigo como su asesor principal.

Lanzándose hacia adelante, la espada de Edward no tocó el costado de Demetri por un pelo.

—Creo que mi padre tendría algo que decir sobre eso.

—Teníamos planes que no incluían al demasiado honorable rey Carlisle, planes mucho más adecuados para el reinado de Edward el inseguro —se burló Demetri—. ¡Qué desperdicio! Encontró sus agallas, solo para ir a la batalla por una simple doncella.

Sin perderse el significado, Edward guardó las palabras de Demetri. Él era consciente de que algunos de los hombres de su padre interpretaban sus formas tranquilas como debilidad, pero estaban equivocados. Tal vez él no poseía el encanto de su hermano, pero lo que le faltaba en bravuconería, Edward lo compensaba por mucho con determinación. Su próximo golpe no falló, cortando el vientre de Demetri. El corte no era profundo, pero el daño era suficiente. La espada de Demetri cayó al suelo y él la siguió, con la espada de Edward en su garganta.

—¡No lo mates! —gritó Jasper y Edward miró hacia arriba, aliviado de ver que Felix había sido derribado, el hombre tenía las manos detrás de su espalda, mientras sangre salía de una herida en su frente.

—¿Por qué no debería? —Él hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia donde estaba Demetri y Jasper se aproximó lentamente.

—Porque lo lamentarás. Ya lo derrotaste, Edward. Él ya no puede hacer más daño.

Edward no estaba convencido, su corazón latiendo al ritmo de su mente que le gritaba que terminara con el hombre que había amenazado a Bella de una vez por todas.

—¿Edward? —El suave llanto llamó su atención y él miró hacia donde ella estaba parada, entre el reverendo y su amiga. Ella dio un paso hacia él, pero él le hizo una seña para que esperara antes de girarse hacia Jasper.

—Está bien, pero asegúrate de que él esté bien amarrado. Hay preguntas para las que quiero una respuesta. —Dejando que sus hombres tomaran el control Edward puso su espada a un lado y se giró hacia Bella. Sin vacilación, ella corrió dentro de sus brazos abiertos, su suave cuerpo amoldándose a él.

—Oh, Edward, viniste por mí. —Ella lo abrazó fuertemente y él enterró su rostro en su cabello—. Gracias. Gracias.

Él levantó la cabeza y esperó hasta que ella levantó la suya. Sus hermosos ojos marrones empañados con las lágrimas no derramadas.

—Por supuesto que vine. Te amo.

—También te amo. —Se secó sus mejillas húmedas con su mano antes de repetir las palabras que él había dicho más temprano esa noche—. Con todo mi corazón.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, pero se desvaneció cuando el ceño de ella se frunció.

—Estás lastimado. —Ella miró su brazo, parpadeando para contener más lágrimas—. Estás sangrando.

—No es nada… solo un rasguño. —Su corazón se calentó por su preocupación pero en ese momento él quería, no, necesitaba más que su simpatía. Ahuecando su mejilla, él llamó su atención otra vez hacia su cara, bajando la cabeza al mismo tiempo que ella se paraba de puntas de pie. Sus bocas se encontraron, los labios de ella moviéndose lentamente sobre los de él y después más firmemente una vez que el beso se transformó de reconfortante a uno excitante, un remolino de calor y deseo. Edward gimió y profundizó el beso, invadiendo la boca de ella con su lengua. Él disfrutó su dulce sabor una y otra vez. Ella se arqueó hacia él y él la empujó más cerca, el alivio y la pasión amenazaban con abrumarlo.

—Bella, amor… —murmuró él sobre su boca, de otra manera perdería las palabras. Él la amaba más que a su propia vida… la deseaba más de lo que podía imaginar. Cualquiera que fuera el futuro que lo esperaba, él no podría hacerlo si no la tenía a su lado.

—Oh, Edward —susurró ella y los obstáculos que todavía tenían que superar se volvieron insignificantes mientras él profundizaba el beso una vez más.

El sonido de una voz siendo aclarada le recordó que no estaban solos y Edward, a regañadientes, se separó de los labios de Bella. Elevando la mirada, él vio al reverendo, un hombre anciano con un rostro amable, mirándolos desde unos metros de distancia.

—Usted llegó justo a tiempo, su Alteza —dijo con una sonrisa desconcertada—. Después de ser arrastrado de mi cama a punta de espada, no estaba seguro de cómo iba a evitar casar a esta adorable dama con el menos que caballeroso personaje que su hombre derribó. Podía decir que su consentimiento estaba siendo forzado pero ese no parece ser el caso ahora. Espero que usted no esté planeando tomar el consejo de su compañero moreno y tomarla como su amante.

Bella inclinó su cabeza y quiso alejarse pero Edward la retuvo contra su costado.

—La amo y la quiero como mi esposa.

Sus palabras no eran nada menos que la verdad. Mirando alrededor de donde estaban y de nuevo al reverendo, él tomó una decisión. Estaría fuera del protocolo y probablemente habría consecuencias que pagar, pero si Bella estaba de acuerdo, una boda se llevaría a cabo esa noche después de todo.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Elise de Sallier** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Elise de Sallier** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Restoration**

 **By:** Elise de Sallier

 **Traducción:** Flaca Paz

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Bella se quedó boquiabierta, la declaración de que Edward la deseaba para ser su esposa le había robado el aliento. Era cierto que el matrimonio era la progresión natural de una joven pareja en su situación, una pareja sorprendida besándose apasionadamente… en una iglesia… delante de un cura. Si su situación no estuviera tan lejana de la típica, ella habría dicho que sus destinos estaban escritos.

Con las mejillas ardiendo, Bella le envió al ministro una mirada de disculpa. Entrado en años, pero astuto, había sido fiel a su palabra. A pesar de tener una espada amenazándolo en su rostro, lo que lo había puesto en una situación de debilidad, tropezando y arrastrando los pies, en un esfuerzo para retrasar lo que había parecido el cumplimiento inevitable del malvado plan de Demetri. Cuando se había quedado sin excusas plausibles, y parecía que el tiempo de Bella había terminado, ella había estado a punto de perder las esperanzas. Temor por la seguridad de Alice se había añadido a sus preocupaciones, pero Edward y sus hombres habían llegado de forma dramática, salvándolos a todos.

Una mirada en dirección a Alice trajo una vacilante sonrisa a los labios de Bella. La joven costurera parecía algo cansada, pero sus ojos estaban como platos, mientras miraba fijamente al más bien alto y muy guapo príncipe de la corona de Volterra cuyo brazo se mantuvo firmemente alrededor de los hombros de Bella. A pesar de su voluntad de ayudar a Bella en su plan para llegar a Edward y rogar por su ayuda, parecía que Alice realmente no había creído su historia de haber ganado su afecto. Casi no podía culparla, así como estaba la cosa era una historia más adecuada para un cuento de hadas. Las sirvientas no llamaban la atención de los príncipes, bueno, además de un coqueteo fugaz. Desde luego, no se convertían en sus novias.

La sugerencia de mal gusto de Demetri no era muy atractiva, o probable que ocurriera, ya que ella sospechaba que Edward era demasiado honrado para hacerla su amante. ¿Pero matrimonio? A pesar de permitirse la indulgencia de la fantasía en el palacio, no creía que fuera posible. Lo que dejaba…

Un estremecimiento la atravesó mientras Bella consideraba cómo se sentiría seguir su intención inicial ahora que sabía que Edward la amaba. Ella había sido liberada del destino al que Victoria la había condenado sin escrúpulos, por lo que estaría eternamente agradecida. No había duda en su mente que Edward le ayudaría a ganar su independencia si ella se lo pidiera, pero rechazarlo —si el matrimonio era realmente su intención— sería un sufrimiento. Un sollozo se atoró en su garganta, e instintivamente apretó su agarre en su cintura.

—Dame un momento, cariño. —Se inclinó para besarla en la frente antes de volverse para hacerle frente a su público—. Jasper, ¿están los prisioneros seguros?

—Atados, amordazados y bien vigilados. —Lord Whitlock señaló hacia donde los dos hombres habían sido arrastrados afuera—. No huirán o serán liberados de manera accidental. Voy a escoltarlos de regreso al palacio y a ver su encarcelamiento personalmente.

—Bien —asintió Edward—. No te vayas todavía, porque me gustaría que actuaras como testigo, pero Demetri necesitará que se ocupen de sus heridas. Hay preguntas que deseo que sean respondidas, y no quiero que él muera antes de que regrese.

—Yo me ocupo de todo. —Lord Whitlock miró hacia Bella—. Cuando dices testigo, ¿estás pensando lo que _creo_ que estás pensando? Porque si es así, no estoy seguro de que has pensado bien.

Edward se rio, formándosele una sonrisa en el rostro.

—He estado pensado un poco más desde que he conocido a esta extraordinaria jovencita, yo no creía que fuera posible. Ahora que se presentó la oportunidad, no voy a dejar que se me escape.

Aunque se sentía halagada, Bella no podía permanecer en silencio, y tiró del brazo de Edward hasta que se cruzaron sus miradas.

—Lord Whitlock tiene razón. No creo que el matrimonio sea posible… si eso es a lo que te refieres —terminó en un susurro, avergonzada de hacer tal presunción. No era como si él se hubiera propuesto.

—Perdone, su Alteza —interrumpió el sacerdote—. Pero la joven tiene razón. No estoy seguro de que una unión entre los dos sería estrictamente legal.

—¿Por qué? —Edward se enfrentó a él—. El guardián de Bella dio permiso para casarse a cambio del pago y sin pensar en el bienestar o deseos de su hijastra, por lo que creo que difícilmente su opinión tenga mucha importancia. Bella no es una niña, y el consentimiento no es un problema.

—Me refiero en cuanto a sus deberes reales. —El anciano ministro se encogió de hombros, la acción incongruente considerando que su túnica puesta apresuradamente estaba torcida—. No tengo ningún problema en casarlos, pero ¿no se necesita la aprobación de su padre para recibir reconocimiento oficial?

El corazón de Bella se hundió, a pesar de que no era menos de lo que había esperado.

—Si nuestro matrimonio ha sido santificado por un cura, eso es suficiente para mí. —La barbilla de Edward sobresalía obstinadamente—. Mi padre tiene mi apoyo en todos los demás aspectos. Si él decide castigarme por casarme con la mujer de mi elección, entonces que así sea. No sería la primera vez que he sido expulsado de mi hogar y de mi país.

—¡Edward, no! —El grito de Bella se hizo eco del de lord Whitlock, la expresión del hombre era triste.

—¿Dejaría a Emmett como heredero? Su padre no es un hombre joven, Edward. Puede que no esté en su lecho de muerte como el rey Marcus, pero no va a vivir para siempre. Su hermano no es la mitad del hombre que usted es.

—Creo que está subestimando a Emmett, pero eso dependería de mi padre. He tomado una decisión y es definitiva, es decir… —Él se volteó hacia Bella, sus rasgos suavizándose—… si _quieres_ casarte conmigo. No estoy seguro de qué tipo de futuro tendremos. Podría contener cualquier cosa, desde un cierto grado de escándalo para gobernar un reino algún día. Si bien sé que vas a hacerle frente admirablemente a lo que venga, ¿estás dispuesta a correr el riesgo?

Su corazón clamaba que dijera que sí, alto y claro, mientras que su conciencia la reprendió por considerar siquiera la posibilidad. Indecisa, la boca de Bella se abrió y cerró varias veces.

—No se vaya. —Edward se dirigió al cura, a continuación, la llevó hacia la parte posterior de la capilla. Frente a ella, unió sus manos, la ternura de su expresión debilitó su determinación ya débil.

—Te amo, Bella. Soy consciente de que no es normalmente una consideración al elegir una esposa, especialmente para alguien de mi posición. Pero ahora que te he encontrado, no lo haré… no, me niego a vivir una mentira y tomar otra dama como mi novia. Debo advertirte, si me rechazas, te seguiré como el tonto con el corazón roto que soy, rogando si es necesario, hasta que te compadezcas y digas que sí.

Bella se rio, un borde de histeria en su voz.

—Pero, Edward. ¿Qué pasa si no _estás_ desterrado? Seré una princesa.

— _Mi_ princesa _._ —Él se llevó su mano hacia la boca y rozó sus labios sobre sus nudillos—. Y un día, aunque espero que no sea por algún tiempo, mi reina.

La idea debería haber sido aterradora, pero la sensación que provocó por sus nervios con su toque, nubló sus pensamientos y reavivó la pasión que sus besos habían encendido.

—¿Crees que tu padre lo aprobará?

—Estaría loco si no, porque no hay mujer más fina que se encuentre en este o cualquier otro reino.

La sinceridad en su tono golpeó los restos de las defensas de Bella. Ella quería lo que le estaba ofreciendo… amor, pasión, una vida compartida con el hombre que había pensado que solo podría ser alguna vez de ella en sus sueños. ¿Pero se atrevería a correr el riesgo?

—Estaré contigo a cada paso del camino —añadió Edward, determinación se mostraba en su mirada esmeralda—. Por favor, Bella. Sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado, ya que no puedo decirte con seguridad lo que nos deparará el futuro. No me conoces muy bien, y voy a admitir que puedo ser un compañero malhumorado, a veces.

Bella vaciló, deseando nada más que ser la única en poner una sonrisa en su rostro y aliviarle la carga cuando la responsabilidad pesara mucho sobre sus hombros. Pero el cumplimiento de las funciones que podrían requerir de ella era desalentador.

—Tengo poco conocimiento de la etiqueta de la corte y la política —dijo ella con incertidumbre—. Era una niña cuando mi papá murió, y he sido una criada desde entonces. Me temo que te decepcionaré.

—No es posible —dijo con convicción—. Eres valiente, fuerte, y compasiva, teniendo que soportar las pruebas que habrían aplastado a muchos hombres. Puede ser que solo hayamos pasado un día y una noche juntos, Bella, pero es más tiempo de lo que la mayoría de los hombres en mi posición llegan a compartir con sus futuras esposas. Espero conocerte mejor en un futuro próximo, tus fortalezas, tus debilidades, y cada pequeño matiz de tu personalidad. Sólo espero que mis propias peculiaridades no te vuelvan loca. —Él liberó una de sus manos para pasar sus dedos entre su cabello—. No soy tan encantador como Emmett. Nunca he sido alguien que hace reír a las mujeres con mi ingenio ni desmayarse con mi paso. Desde luego, no fui capaz de ganarme a Rosalie, no es que intenté muy duro. Estaba demasiado distraído pensando en ti —admitió antes de que su sonrisa torcida se desvaneciera—. Pero si estoy equivocado, si me equivoco al suponer que te sientes como yo…

La inseguridad en su tono acalló los temores de Bella. Ella no había dicho mucho las palabras, pero parecía que su príncipe necesitaba escucharlas de nuevo.

— _Te amo_ , Edward. No soy de las que se desmaya, pero te puedo asegurar que estaba lo suficientemente encantada durante nuestra estancia en el bosque.

—¿Lo estabas? —Su expresión se aligeró, recordándole a un niño pequeño recibiendo elogios inesperados—. No estaba seguro, ya que te causé una gran cantidad de inconvenientes.

—Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas... —Bella se golpeó con el dedo el mentón, incapaz de resistir un poco de juego—… no eras el más fácil de los pacientes o huéspedes de la casa. Pero vaciaste el orinal mientras estaba fuera cortando leña, y envolviste tu manta alrededor mío cuando el fuego se consumió. Eso demuestra carácter, sobre todo porque no me imagino que los príncipes estén obligados a realizar tareas o compartir con los demás. De hecho, sospecho que son bastante consentidos.

—¿Consentidos?

Sus cejas se levantaron, y ella se estiró para murmurarle al oído.

—Sean cuales sean tus defectos, estoy segura de que con tus besos serán más que compensados.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te casarás conmigo?

La esperanza que apareció en los ojos de Edward reconfortó el corazón de Bella.

—Sí, Edward. Si estás seguro de yo soy lo que deseas, con mucho gusto me casaré contigo.

Las palabras apenas habían salido de sus labios cuando él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la levantó en el aire. Girándola sobre sus talones, la besó hasta la inconsciencia una vez más.

—Bueno. Basta de eso, ustedes dos. Estamos en tierra sagrada, ¿saben? —La ronca voz del sacerdote se abrió paso a través de la neblina sensual que los había envuelto, y Edward la bajó al suelo.

—¡Ella dijo que sí! —Su sonrisa hacía juego con el tono triunfal de sus palabras, y Bella rio. Pensarías que _ella_ era el premio, no él.

—No creo que hubiera alguna duda, su Alteza —murmuró el sacerdote secamente—. Pero se está haciendo tarde, y mis huesos viejos podrían disfrutar de unas cuantas horas más de sueño antes del alba. ¿Vamos? —Hizo un gesto hacia la parte delantera de la iglesia donde Alice y lord Whitlock estaban esperando.

—Si hubiera sabido que te casarías con un _príncipe_ esta noche, me hubiera asegurado de que llevaras un vestido más elegante —dijo Alice adelantándose y dándole un abrazo a Bella—. O podrías haberte quedado con el que llevaste al baile.

—Éste es perfecto. —Bella miró hacia abajo a su vestido azul y crema con mangas sueltas y elegante falda. Algo más modesto que el vestido de baile rojo, era mucho más adecuado para la ocasión.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Luce perfecta. —Edward le sonrió a Bella, a continuación se inclinó en dirección a Alice—. Señora Brandon, ¿puedo presentarme? Soy Edward, y tiene mi eterna gratitud por ayudar a Bella. Su rapidez de reflejos al dejar una nota con su nana hizo toda la diferencia en que yo llegara a ella a tiempo.

—No te olvides de mí. —Lord Whitlock dio un paso al frente—. Fui parte del rescate, también, ya sabes, sometiendo a la gran bestia y asegurándome que la amiga de la señorita Isabella saliera sin ningún daño. —Él se inclinó sobre la mano de Alice, y las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron—. Lord Jasper Whitlock, Barón de Karonley, a su servicio. ¿Hay un _señor_ Brandon por el que necesitamos estar preocupados, quien podría preocuparse por su ausencia?

—No, no hay nadie. Sólo mi hija, Mary. Soy una... una... _viuda._ —Alice tropezó un poco con la última palabra dicha entrecortadamente, y Bella estuvo forzada a reprimir una risita. Era un gran alivio saber que el apuesto barón no había resultado estar en alianza con los traidores de Edward, aunque se imaginaba que sería necesario algún tiempo antes de que ella escuchara la historia completa. Por ahora, lord Whitlock estaba ocupado encantando a su amiga, parecía con bastante eficacia por la expresión aturdida de Alice. Mientras sus intenciones fueran honorables, Bella no podría pensar en nada mejor que su mejor amiga y el de Edward formando una alianza. Era una idea que habría pensado ridícula pocas horas antes, pero si una sirvienta podía casarse con un príncipe, ¿por qué no una costurera y un barón?

Bella rara vez se había permitido la indulgencia de soñar despierta con su boda, por temor a que la realidad fuera un asunto tan sombrío, que solo se expusiera a sí misma a un dolor innecesario. Lo más que había esperado era casarse con un hombre que pudiera ser amable con ella, aunque sea un poco. Jamás, ni en sus mejores fantasías, se había imaginado casarse en medio de la noche con un hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón, y que la amaba de la misma forma.

—¿Procedemos? —preguntó el sacerdote a las dos parejas frente al altar—. Las amonestaciones no se han publicado, ¿pero supongo que ninguno de los dos ya ha contraído matrimonio, es portador de alguna terrible enfermedad, o está siendo coaccionado?

—No, padre —dijeron Edward y Bella al unísono.

—Muy bien. Esta parte se supone que debe ocurrir en la puerta de la iglesia, no ante el altar, pero creo que se pueden hacer concesiones. —La sonrisa del sacerdote parecía genuina, pero Bella estaba demasiado nerviosa para devolverla. Edward no parecía compartir su inquietud, su sonrisa apenas estaba contenida a pesar de la solemnidad de la ocasión.

Volviéndose hacia Edward, el cura comenzó.

—Príncipe Edward, príncipe heredero de Volterra, ¿acepta a esta mujer como su legítima esposa y promete amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, y renunciar a las demás para permanecer fiel a ella hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto. —La voz de Edward sonaba sincera, y el sacerdote se volvió hacia Bella antes de hacerle las mismas preguntas.

—Acepto —respondió ella, aliviada de no decir con voz ronca las palabras aunque le temblaban las manos.

Luego vinieron los votos, y los nervios de Bella se calmaron un poco cuando fue capaz de mirar a Edward, primero lo escucharía hablar a él y luego hablaría ella.

—Yo, Isabella Marie Swan —repitió después del sacerdote—. Te recibo a ti, Edward, príncipe heredero de Volterra, como mi legítimo esposo, para apoyarte y protegerte de hoy en adelante, para bien y para mal, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte nos separe, si la santa Iglesia lo ordena, y te prometo fidelidad.

—¿Tienen anillos o algún otro regalo para intercambiar que pueda bendecir? —preguntó el padre.

—Yo... no tengo nada. —Bella frunció el ceño, su corazón se saltó un latido ante el obstáculo inesperado.

—Aquí. Puede utilizar este. —Lord Whitlock se quitó de su dedo un anillo de oro con joyas incrustadas y se lo dio a Bella—. Me fue dado por el Rey por servicio a la Corona.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Edward, y su amigo le dio una palmada en el brazo.

—Es por una buena causa, y no te preocupes. Voy a encontrar una manera para que me lo pagues.

—Estoy seguro que lo harás —murmuró Edward mientras se sacaba un anillo de su dedo meñique—. Este será demasiado grande para Bella, pero lo pueden cambiar de tamaño más adelante. ¿Estará bien esto? —le preguntó al sacerdote que asintió y tomó ambos anillos. Después de rezar sobre ellos él se los devolvió, y Edward alargó la mano para tomar la de Bella. Mientras Demetri le había ordenado rápidamente quitarse la capa, ella se había dejado los guantes puestos, porque la iglesia estaba sin calefacción y por el aire fresco de la noche.

—¿Debo quitármelos? —preguntó ella, avergonzada de mostrar sus deterioradas manos de trabajo.

—No, está bien. —El sacerdote hizo un gesto a Edward quien suavemente sujetó su mano izquierda y deslizó el anillo en el cuarto dedo.

—Con este anillo, te tomo como esposa —declaró él, con los ojos brillantes y con una sonrisa apenas reprimida.

Tomando su grande y sorprendentemente cálida mano entre las suyas, Bella deslizó el anillo que lord Whitlock le había dado en el cuarto dedo de la mano izquierda de Edward. Este se atoró en su nudillo, y él tuvo que ayudarla a forzarlo, su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron.

—Ahí lo tienes —murmuró él, el calor de su mirada disminuyendo su desazón.

—Gracias —susurró ella antes de repetir su declaración, palabras que apenas creía que fueran reales, con una voz un poco más alta—. Con este anillo, te tomo como esposo.

El sacerdote después les ordenó arrodillarse ante el altar y rezó una bendición por su futura vida en común. Tras hacerse eco su _amén_ , Edward se levantó y ayudó a Bella a ponerse de pie, su mano agarrando las suyas. Ella apretó la suya en agradecimiento, e intercambiaron sonrisas.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó él, girándose para mirar al sacerdote—. ¿Estamos casados?

—Por supuesto que lo está, su Alteza. Yo podría hacer un anuncio, pero dado que la iglesia está de alguna manera vacía… —Extendió las manos—. ¿Han pensado en dónde pasarán su primera noche como marido y mujer?

Edward puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella y la atrajo hacia sí.

—En la posada local supongo, aunque no estoy emocionado por llevar a mi esposa al mismo lugar donde sus secuestradores estaban alojados.

Bella se estremeció, compartiendo su sentimiento. Ella había estado temiendo el regreso a la ruidosa posada donde habían recogido al señor Felix antes de conducir por la colina hacia la iglesia.

—Podríamos regresar al palacio. —Alzó la vista hacia Edward, quien negó con la cabeza.

—Aún no. No hasta... —Color apareció en sus mejillas, y ella bajó la cabeza cuando entendió su significado. Si el matrimonio no se consumaba, su padre podía ser capaz de anularlo. Un resoplido de aire escapó de la boca de Bella mientras consideraba la enormidad de lo que habían hecho. Negarse a continuar con los planes de su madrastra y escaparse había tomado todo su valor. Desobedecer a un rey era más de lo que esperaba.

—Todo saldrá bien —murmuró Edward, acariciándole el brazo con la mano—. Encontraremos algún lugar, tu pequeño refugio si es necesario, pero prefiero no regresar al palacio por unos días, hasta que el temperamento de mi padre haya tenido la oportunidad de enfriarse.

—No puedes cabalgar al refugio en medio de la noche. —Lord Whitlock dio un paso al frente—. Está completamente oscuro en el bosque, y de todas formas, no es seguro de los merodeadores de Caius.

Antes de que Bella pudiera decir que todo estaba bien, que podían quedarse en la posada, el padre intervino.

—No es lujosa, pero los invito a usar la casa de invitados en la parte trasera de la casa parroquial. Mi ama de llaves podría suministrarle sus comidas, y no tienen que tener miedo a su cotilleo acerca de su estancia, ya que sabe cómo guardar silencio. Me aseguraré de que los dejen tranquilos hasta que estén listos para afrontar su futuro _compartido_ —añadió con una sonrisa irónica—. ¿Cómo suena eso?

—Maravilloso. —La sonrisa de Edward volvió, pero la de Bella fue un poco más lenta en aparecer. Había recorrido toda gama de emociones esta noche y estaba teniendo dificultades para mantenerse al día.

Había escapado de su cautiverio, usado no uno, sino dos maravillosos vestidos de noche, bailado en un baile del palacio, sido besada por un príncipe, enfrentado a una princesa, rechazada por un rey, y fue responsable por un segundo del colapso de alguien. La habían secuestrado a punta de cuchillo, salvado de que se casara con un horrible hombre sólo para ser rescatada, besada una vez más, y entonces casada con el hombre de sus sueños, un príncipe de la corona que ella sinceramente esperaba que no se viera obligado a abdicar su posición debido a ella. Ahora ella estaba a punto de pasar el resto de la noche con su nuevo marido, consumando su unión improbable en la casa de un sacerdote. ¿Era extraño que su cabeza estuviera dando vueltas?

Pese a que le aseguró a Edward que ella no era propensa a los desmayos, las rodillas de Bella se debilitaron al mismo tiempo que él se vio obligado a soltarla para estrechar la mano de lord Whitlock. Ante el temor de que se pudiera caer, Bella extendió los brazos sólo para ser abrazados por Alice.

—Sólo respira —murmuró su amiga—, y prométeme que no me olvidarás.

—¡Nunca! —Bella siguiendo el consejo de su amiga tomó unas cuantas respiraciones para calmarse, aliviada de encontrar sus modales. Viendo las lágrimas en los ojos de Alice, se dirigió a ella con firmeza—. Pase lo que pase, eres mi mejor amiga, y prometo que eso nunca cambiará. No sé cómo agradecerte por ayudarme.

—Ha sido un placer —sonrió satisfecha Alice antes de añadir en voz más alta—. Pero ¿por qué no me dijiste que el príncipe era tan guapo? ¡Me habría presentado yo misma por él!

La sonrisa de Alice, y la forma en que siguió enviando miradas furtivas en la dirección de lord Whitlock, le aseguraron a Bella que las palabras de su amiga fueron dichas en broma. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco protectora, aliviada cuando Edward recuperó su abrazo y apretándole la cintura a cambio.

—Yo diría que él está bien y verdaderamente tomado —dijo lord Whitlock antes de bajar la voz—. Pero él no es el único caballero en los alrededores si usted está dispuesta a _jugar._

Alice se puso colorada, y las cejas de Edward se arrugaron en advertencia.

—Jasper, vas a acompañar a la señora Brandon a su casa de manera _segura_. ¿Entendido?

—Por supuesto. —El barón extendió sus manos—. ¿Qué lugar más seguro hay para una dama que mi brazo?

Edward carraspeó, y lord Whitlock abrió los ojos, su expresión toda inocencia. Bella podría haber estado un poco más convencida si no hubiera visto el destello travieso que le regresó a la mirada cuando miró en dirección a Alice.

—¿Estarás bien? —le preguntó a su amiga mientras se ponían sus capas, la hora tardía, y el sacerdote apurándolos.

—Perfectamente —dijo Alice levantando la barbilla—. Conozco a los de la clase de lord Whitlock, incapaces de resistir la tentación de coquetear sean cuales sean las circunstancias. Pero no te preocupes. Dudo que esté seriamente interesado en la gente como yo.

—Oh, pienso que él está interesado —murmuró Bella—. Son sus intenciones lo que me preocupan.

Un destello de desolación apareció en los ojos de Alice, rápidamente ocultado por su amplia sonrisa.

—Déjame a mí preocuparme por esas. Soy más que capaz de cuidarme sola.

—Si estás segura —dijo Bella, mirando de su pequeña amiga hacia el imponente barón.

—Muy. —Alice besó las mejillas de Bella y después susurró en su oído—: Disfruta, y no dejes que tus temores por el futuro estropeen este momento especial. Tengo la sensación de que todo va a resultar bien.

Bella lo esperaba, y después de decir adiós desde el frente de la capilla de piedra, se volvió hacia su nuevo marido.

—¿Lista? —preguntó él, mientras el sacerdote caminaba adelante con una linterna para guiarlos al lugar donde pasarían la noche de bodas.

—Definitivamente. —Bella tomó el brazo que le ofrecía, encontrando su sonrisa una vez más.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Elise de Sallier** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Elise de Sallier** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Restoration**

 **By:** Elise de Sallier

 **Traducción:** Flaca Paz

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Las nubes se abrieron, un rayo de luz de la luna iluminando su destino… una cabaña de techo de paja liderada por un laberíntico jardín de rosas, sus colores opacados a la luz de la luna.

—Qué bonita —murmuró, Bella mientras esperaban que el sacerdote abriera la puerta.

—Ciertamente, encantadora. —Edward besó sus dedos enguantados, su mirada fija sobre su cara—. No había ninguna duda en su intención, el halago estaba destinado a su novia en lugar de a la pintoresca escena, y ella se inclinó hacia él.

Ni siquiera había transcurrido una hora desde que su corazón había latido aceleradamente con el temor de que Edward no llegaría a tiempo para salvarla. Ahora era el deseo lo que causaba que la sangre palpitara en las venas de Bella. Bueno, y tal vez una pequeña cantidad de miedo. Ella había tenido poco tiempo para prepararse para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, el fuego ardiendo en los ojos de Edward le advertía que él no iba a dejar las cosas para más tarde. Pero antes de que pudiera dejar volar su imaginación, alimentada por los cuentos temibles que había oído en sus años trabajando como criada, ella se armó de valor.

Ella era la misma chica que había sobrevivido innumerables incursiones en el bosque, sola y sin protección. La misma chica que había arriesgado su vida para rescatar a un hombre desconocido derribado por soldados enemigos.

Ella podía hacer esto.

Era Edward, después de todo, el desconocido que había resultado ser un príncipe en toda la extensión de la palabra… a pesar de que era el hombre, no el monarca, lo que la había atraído. Sus sentimientos habían echado brotes al minuto de su encuentro, alcanzando su plenitud durante las horas que habían pasado juntos. Había estado dispuesta a entregarse a él después de la primera noche, a pesar de saber que tal acto por parte de ella estaba lleno de peligros. Queriendo experimentar el toque de un amante antes de ser obligada a someterse a las demandas por descuido de un marido, había estado consternada cuando la llegada de Lord Whitlock le robó la oportunidad de llevar a cabo su plan.

Al menos a ella se le había concedido uno de sus deseos, un beso de despedida, uno que Bella había vuelto a vivir una y otra vez. Había lamentado que no habían tenido la oportunidad de ir más lejos, pero ya no lo lamentaba. Los acontecimientos habían conspirado en su favor a tal grado de que ni siquiera en sus sueños más vividos podría haber evocado este final para su historia. Esta noche, se entregaría a sí misma a Edward como su esposa y, Dios mediante, nunca se separarían de nuevo.

Alguno de sus pensamientos debe haber revelado a sí mismos en su mirada, porque las fosas nasales de Edward se ensancharon mientras respiraba hondo. Tirando de ella más cerca, su mirada cayó en su boca. Con los labios hormigueando a la espera de su beso, se levantó de puntillas, ambos se sorprendieron cuando su acompañante se aclaró la garganta.

—Por aquí, su Alteza. —El sacerdote hizo una seña para que ellos pasaran al oscuro interior de la cabaña, inclinándose ligeramente a medida que pasaban.

—Oh, Padre, estoy segura de que no es necesario. —Bella agitó sus manos totalmente sorprendida—. Bueno, no es en mi nombre. Supongo que tiene que inclinarse por Edward, pero no por mí.

—En realidad, se requiere que todos los habitantes de Volterra hagan una reverencia para ambos, mi esposa y para mí —dijo Edward—. Pero estoy de acuerdo, Padre, eso no es necesario. Nos ha hecho un gran favor esta noche, y estaremos siempre en deuda.

—¿Lo suficiente como para volver a la iglesia donde se casaron y asistir a la misa en alguna ocasión? —Sonrió el sacerdote—. Sospecho que su presencia puede inspirar un resurgimiento de la religión sensibilizando a la población local, los cuales lamentablemente disminuyeron bajo el reinado de Aro. Si no me equivoco, esta joven es una habitante de este pueblo, o ella _era_ , pero no la he visto concurrir durante muchos años.

Bella bajó la cabeza, la vergüenza la envolvió como una niebla fría y húmeda.

—Perdón, Padre, pero mi madrastra no me permitía acompañarla a la iglesia. No creo que ella quisiera que los asociados y amigos de papá supieran de su trato hacia mí después de su muerte. Luego, ella dijo que no merecía ir a misa o hacer mi confesión, mi falta de entrega me deja destinada al infierno y no ser digna de salvación. Traté de respetar sus deseos…

Edward maldijo, nada demasiado conciso pero no era un lenguaje apropiado para decir enfrente del sacerdote.

—Lo siento, padre —dijo, con una expresión menos arrepentida iluminado por el farol del sacerdote colocado en una pequeña mesa en el interior de la casa de campo.

—Está perdonado, sobre todo porque se limitó a expresar un sentimiento que comparto. —Girando hacia Bella, el sacerdote levantó la barbilla con la mano suavemente—. Hija, yo puedo asegurarte que tú estás muy lejos de estar destinada al infierno y, creo, que estamos viendo la evidencia de que Dios cuido de ti esta misma noche. Puede que hayas sentido que tu padre celestial se olvidó de ti durante los años de sufrimiento, pero hay un propósito en tu dolor. Incluso después de conocernos hace poco, veo que la adversidad ha forjado la humildad, compasión y fortaleza en tu carácter… cualidades admirables para alguien destinada a gobernar. Has hecho bien en resistir la tentación de ceder a la amargura o al rencor.

La respuesta de Bella fue evasiva. No estaba segura de que se mereciera el elogio, teniendo en cuenta las muchas veces que ella había deseado que su madrastra y hermanas se perdieran. Solo podía imaginar sus reacciones al descubrir el cambio de circunstancias y, para ser sincera, disfrutaba la idea de que fueran humilladas. La idea no era ni magnifica o santa, y ella suponía que tenía que admitirlo en confesión. Pero era difícil sentirse culpable por ello, a menos que perdonara su actitud después de que su madrastra la había entregado al cuidado de un monstruo como Félix. Contuvo un escalofrío, Bella prefería centrarse en el aquí y ahora.

Mirando alrededor de la casa con poca luz, quedó desconcertada por la similitud de la disposición y los muebles que estaban en su refugio… aunque mucho más bonita, por supuesto. Había una chimenea colocada en el centro de la pared, leña cuidadosamente apilada en el hogar esperando ser encendida. Un área de cocina y una pequeña mesa de comedor llenaban una esquina, pero por lejos la presencia más preponderante era la gran cama con dosel que parecía ocupar media habitación. Esta capturó su atención, que luego cambió hacia Edward, en trance de manera similar por el lugar donde pasarían la noche… juntos. Su mirada buscó la de ella antes de dejarse de mirar al mismo tiempo, mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

Esta timidez entre ellos era nueva pero no del todo sorprendente. Pese a compartir dos besos apasionados esa tarde, no habían pasado tiempo el uno con el otro durante más de tres semanas. Edward tenía razón. Ellos no se conocían muy bien, ¿aunque cuantos esposos lo hicieron antes de que se casaran? Él también tenía razón al decir que fueron bendecidos por haber compartido tanto tiempo juntos como lo habían hecho, pero era apenas un cortejo convencional. No es que uno habría ayudado, como habrían sido estrictamente acompañados, no les permitirían tocarse.

A Bella le gustaban los besos de Edward. Les gustaban muchísimo. Pronto, estarían intimando de una forma que iba mucho más allá de besarse, algo que esperaba con interés, lo hacía, pero eso no impidió una leve agitación de miedo en su vientre.

¿Y si Edward la encontraba incompetente? Una esposa podía ser dejada de lado por no satisfacer a su esposo, ella había sido advertida por Victoria.

 _—Te entregarás sin lugar a dudas y realizarás cualquier acto que se te pida, no importa cuán vil sea. Si él dice que le gusta, entonces te gustará. Si él quiere que tengas miedo, entonces tú mostrarás miedo. El dolor será difícil de disimular, si esa es su preferencia, pero la mayoría de los hombres disfrutan viendo, y oyendo, los efectos de su obra. No te recibiré de vuelta si tú no puedes complacer a su marido, ¿entendido?_

Los detalles podrían haber sido vagos, pero Bella había entendido el mensaje con claridad. No era de extrañar que hubiera estado aterrada.

Mirando hacia Edward, una ola de gratitud golpeo a Bella. Nunca le haría daño, intencionalmente o no, para su placer. A diferencia del señor Félix, o cualquier otro hombre que su madrastra podría haber elegido para ella, Bella quería agradarle a Edward. Pero no tenía experiencia, no es que una novia se supone que tuviera alguna experiencia. De hecho, si se descubría que era menos que virginal, un marido estaba obligado a dejarla de lado o, por lo menos, castigarla severamente.

Las manos de Bella se cerraron en puños. Una mujer no podía ganar, maldición, era castigada si sabía qué hacer y corría el riesgo de decepcionar a su marido si no lo hacía.

Robando otra mirada rápida a Edward, su sonrisa tímida y las mejillas encendidas aliviaron su indignación. Por supuesto que no la pondría a un lado. Él fue un buen hombre, honorable, cariñoso, sin mencionar que había ido corriendo a su rescate, peleando por verla libre, recibiendo una lesión que casi había olvidado y luego había insistido en que se casaran desafiando los deseos de su padre. Incluso si él no hubiera dicho las palabras, ella habría sospechado que la quería, una idea incrédula pero una demostrada por sus acciones. Un hombre que sentía tan fuertemente por una mujer como Edward lo hacía por ella sería paciente con su novia y comprendería sus miedos. Si solo el proceso no sonara tan abrumador y, francamente, improbable.

—Hay una pequeña sala de baño detrás de esa puerta. —El sacerdote interrumpió las frenéticas reflexiones de Bella y ella tomó una respiración profunda—. Mi ama de llaves les traerá el desayuno, pero le pediré que no los moleste tan temprano—. Él continuó, arrodillado para encender el fuego con la chispa de una piedra de lumbre. Una vez que estaba en llamas, se levantó y encendió un segundo farol que sacó de un estante—. Hay vino en la mesa, vasos en la despensa y un plato de nueces y almendras con cáscara si tienen hambre. ¿A menos que quisieran que les traiga una comida ligera antes de retirarme?

—No, eso no es necesario —dijo Edward y Bella asentía con la cabeza.

—Usted ha sido muy amable, Padre, y no queremos causarle más problemas —dijo ella—. No he tenido oportunidad antes, pero quiero agradecerle por retrasar las cosas, tanto como lo hizo. Si no fuera por usted esta noche podría haber terminado, bueno… trágicamente para mí.

—Yo también. —Edward puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros, atrayéndola contra su costado.

—Estoy contento de haber estado de servicio y aliviado de haber terminado oficializado una unión bien recibida por ambas partes. —El sacerdote sonrió y dio una última mirada alrededor de la habitación—. Si necesitan algo, ya saben dónde encontrarme. La mansión está justo al final del camino. Hay mantas extras en el cofre de la pared y algunos viejos camisones limpios que ustedes pueden utilizar. —Recogiendo su farol, se acercó a la puerta—. Duerman bien —dijo como despedida y Bella bajó la cabeza.

Después de los acontecimientos de un día muy largo, ella debería estar cansada, pero sus nervios estaban tensos como las cuerdas de una lira, dormir era lo último que pasaba por su mente… Y sospechaba que por la de Edward también, por el destello de hambre que apareció en sus ojos tan pronto como se quedaron solos. Él la giró para que lo mirara y ella tropezó hacia atrás y subió su mano para agarrar el cierre de su capa.

—¿Bella? —Soltándola, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿Algo está mal?

—No, quiero decir... ¿Qué podría estar mal? Yo solo... tengo que quitarme la capa. —Ella deshizo los lazos y puso el manto de raso azul en una silla en la pared como si hubiera sido su intención desde el principio. Ofreciéndole una tentativa sonrisa, se abrazó a sí misma por la cintura. La habitación estaba aún fría, pero aunque le gustaría culparla por su temblor, era la aprehensión la que estaba trabajando—. ¿Te gustaría usar el cuarto de baño para cambiarte o debo ir primero? Yo solo nos iré a buscar un par de camisones, además necesito ver tu brazo.

Ella dio un paso hacia el cofre que el sacerdote había mencionado, pero Edward la detuvo, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—¿Bella? —Él esperó hasta que se encontró con su mirada—. No tienes miedo, ¿no?

—Estoy tratando no tenerlo. —Su labio inferior tembló y el desconcierto de él fue reemplazado por una mirada tierna.

—Mi amor, por favor, sabes que nunca haría nada para hacerte daño. Eres mi vida ahora, Bella, y yo solo quiero tu felicidad.

—Lo sé —murmuró—. Es solo que todo ha sucedido tan rápidamente que…

—Que apenas has tenido tiempo para adaptarte. —Se acercó, rodeándola con la calidez y fuerza de su cuerpo mucho más grande—. Entiendo y me gustaría poder darte más tiempo, pero me temo que si no consumamos nuestro matrimonio, las fuerzas que trabajan en contra de nosotros podrían utilizarlo en su beneficio y tratar de anularlo.

—Por fuerzas, ¿quieres decir tu padre?

—Sí, pero también a otros. Con suerte, no se sabrá pronto donde nos quedaremos, pero me imagino que tendremos compañía en algún momento.

—Oh. —Consolándose con el abrazo de Edward, Bella buscó su valor—. Entonces no deberíamos retrasarnos.

—¿Estás segura? —Arregló un mechón de cabello perdido apartándolo de su cara.

—Muy —dijo ella, la sensación del pecho de él bajo sus manos y sus muslos rozándose contra ella recordándole con qué clase de hombre se había casado. Ya habían compartido la cama, aunque solo para dormir, su vientre se sacudió con el recuerdo. Alto, musculoso y con un olor que le hacía querer enterrar la nariz contra su piel, el cuerpo de Edward había despertado un latente deseo dentro de ella antes, su cercanía lo hacía otra vez. Sus ojos verdes la perforan, su fuerte mandíbula apretada mientras pasaba sus manos por el medio de su túnica. Alcanzando el broche en su túnica, lo deshizo y él se encogió de hombros. Dejando que el pesado manto cayera al suelo, él se negó a soltar su agarre cuando ella se movió para buscarla.

—Déjala. —Su boca cubrió la de ella, sus labios silenciaron su protesta. En el instante antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, vio reflejada en su mirada esmeralda el contenido de su corazón… amor, pasión y más de un indicio de posesión.

Rompiendo su beso, murmuró

—Hazme tuya, esposo, ahora y para siempre.

—Con mucho gusto —susurró antes de reclamar su boca una vez más.

~xxx~

Bella.

Hermosa, seductora, Bella.

Su esposa.

Edward temía que estuviera soñando, que la exquisita joven en sus brazos desaparecería con el amanecer como lo había hecho todas las noches desde la última vez que habían estado juntos, un mero producto de su delirante imaginación. Pero ella estaba ahí. _Era_ real. Su aroma floral dulce, el peso ligero pero no insustancial de su cuerpo flexible en sus brazos y los movimientos sensuales de los labios debajo de él era demasiado maravilloso para ser una ilusión. El deseo por ella bramaba como una tormenta en su sangre y necesitaba calmarse para no reavivar su miedo. Pero Edward apenas podía pensar con claridad por desearla… quería complacerla, poseerla y sondear las profundidades de su cuerpo justo como estaba atacando su boca con su lengua.

El sabor de ella era embriagador, mejor que el vino más fino y quería consumirla. Todo de ella. Amarla en el proceso.

Él había experimentado el deseo antes, nada cercano a este grado, por supuesto, pero él nunca había estado enamorado. Edward planeaba saborear cada beso, cada toque, cada dulce, embriagadora sensación de la bendición inesperada. También pretendía asegurarse de que Bella recordara la consumación de su matrimonio como el más tierno de los recuerdos, lo que significaba que tenía que reducir la velocidad del demonio antes de que él perdiera todo el control, arrogándola sobre la cama y…

Se retiró, respirando entrecortadamente.

—Te gustaría utilizar el... —Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta de la habitación contigua—. Nos traeré un poco de vino y añadiré más leña al fuego.

—Si estás seguro de que lo puedes manejar… —La sonrisa traviesa de Bella, junto con la expresión de ojos saltones, causó que una carcajada de alivio saliera de los labios de él. Su valor había regresado y no pudo resistir una sonrisa de suficiencia al saber que sus besos evidentemente habían formado parte.

—Sí, estoy _seguro_ de que lo puedo manejar. —Besó la punta de la nariz y luego la soltó para atender sus tareas. Pero antes de que él se diera la vuelta, la sonrisa de ella se desvaneció.

—¿Qué pasa con tu brazo? ¿Sigue sangrando?

Edward echo un rápido vistazo, aliviado al ver que el corte era superficial y la sangre ya se ha secado.

—No es nada. Probablemente ni siquiera se necesite un vendaje. —Él se encogió de hombros, no quería distraerla por tener que jugar a ser su niñera… de nuevo.

Echo un vistazo por sí misma, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya veremos —murmuró, dejándolo y se dirigió al baúl en la pared.

—Hay algunas tiras de tela que puedo usar para un vendaje y aquí hay un pijama. —Ella levantó una prenda de vestir bien remendada, una más gris que blanca, para que él la viera—. Esta bastante harapiento. ¿Te importa?

—No me importa _._ —Edward se levantó de donde estaba en cuclillas junto al fuego, inseguro de si se atrevería a expresar la escandalosa idea que atormenta sus pensamientos.

—¿Pero? —Bella bajó los brazos.

—La habitación se calentara pronto y hay un montón de mantas en la cama. Nosotros no tenemos que usarlas si no quieres. No tenemos que llevar nada.

Su jadeo era audible desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Eso está permitido?

—¿Quién puede saberlo? —Se encogió de hombros Edward—. Podemos arrugar las camisas un poco para que el padre no se sorprenda o podemos ponérnoslas más tarde para dormir si tú crees que sería más cómodo. —Cuando ella siguió mirándolo, añadió rápidamente—: O simplemente podemos usarlas ahora, como es propio.

Bella cerró la boca de golpe, su mirada descendió al pijama y después regresó a Edward.

—No, está bien. —Lo dejó a un lado con las manos que visiblemente le temblaban—. Solo dame un momento.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta detrás de ella, Edward se llevó la mano a la frente. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Bella ya tenía miedo y con razón. Él nunca desvirgó a una virgen antes, pero había oído que el proceso podía ser bastante doloroso. Con eso en lo que pensar, lo último que necesitaba su encantadora joven novia era él haciendo sugerencias extravagantes.

~xxx~

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Bella se desplomó contra esta.

¡Cielos!

Edward quería ir a la cama desnudo… con ella… y ella estaría desnuda también. La idea era más allá de impactante. E intrigante. Y, bueno, francamente excitante.

¿Cuántas veces había rememorado despertarse para encontrarse extendida a través de su cuerpo, su cabeza apoyada en su hombro desnudo? En su fantasía, pasaba los dedos por los suaves rizos en el centro de su pecho, algo que no había tenido el valor de hacer esa noche en el bosque. Había dormido con su camisa, que no había permanecido abotonada por mucho tiempo y había sido privilegiada con la excepcional vista, y el tacto, de su firme y lisa piel. Verla y no tocarla otra vez sería una burla, sería como cubrir su cuerpo con un pijama viejo.

Desnuda sería mucho mejor.

Cubriendo su boca con las manos, Bella sofocó un chillido antes de que el excitado sonido cambiara a un gemido. Ella no había estado completamente desnuda delante de otra alma desde que era una niña pequeña. ¿Qué pasaría si a Edward no le gusta lo que veía? Mordiéndose el labio, recordó la forma en que sus ojos se habían desviado a la extensión de la carne mostrada por su vestido de corte bajo más temprano en la noche. Sus manos habían vagado por su cuerpo, tocando lugares que sospechaba que él querría tocar de nuevo… entre otros lugares más íntimos. ¿Qué se sentiría tener sus manos sobre su carne sin capas de tela entre ellos?

Placentero, Bella decidió, el calor se acumuló en la parte baja del abdomen y sus pechos hormiguearon ante el mero pensamiento. Su cuerpo había respondido de manera similar cuando Edward se había presionado contra ella cuando estuvieron solos en el palacio. Sus caderas se habían empujado hacia adelante, dejándola sin dudas sobre la fuerza de su deseo, su muy duro, muy prominente deseo.

Oh mi… ¿Conseguiría ver todo de él? ¿Era lo que quería?

Otro gemido escapó de sus labios, y sonó un golpe en la puerta.

—¿Bella? —preguntó Edward cuando ella permaneció en silencio—. Tengo la camisa de dormir aquí si quieres puedo pasarla a través de la puerta. Realmente no me importa que la uses y no debería haber sugerido lo contrario. Pido disculpas.

—No, eso está bien —respondió, rápidamente quitándose las preciosas horquillas para el cabello de Alice y poniéndolas a un lado para devolvérselas a su amiga cuando tuviera la oportunidad—. No tardo.

Después de peinarse el pelo con un peine de madera que encontró en un estante, se quitó el precioso vestido nuevo y lo dejó a un lado cuidadosamente. Cuando sus medias, zapatillas y enagua se habían unido a la pila, ella hizo uso rápidamente de las instalaciones, entonces enfrentó a la puerta usando nada más que el fino cambio que se había puesto al principio de la noche. De corte bajo para adaptarse al corsé de su vestido de gala, su dobladillo apenas llegaba a las rodillas. El material era transparente, revelando tanto como cubría, pero al menos era algo.

Si Edward hablaba en serio sobre dormir desnudos, tendría que quitársela él mismo, porque la agitación de sus extremidades le garantizaba a Bella que había llegado al límite de su valor.

* * *

Hola, hola. ¡Acá estamos con el nuevo capi! Les recordamos que no somos las que deciden los finales de los capítulos :P

¿Cómo creen que reaccione Edward ante una Bella prácticamente desnuda? ¿Quieren leer lo que pasará?

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Elise de Sallier** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Elise de Sallier** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Restoration**

 **By:** Elise de Sallier

 **Traducción:** Flaca Paz

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Edward esperó. Y esperó.

¿Qué le podría estar tomando tanto tiempo a Bella?

Después de servir a ambos una copa de vino, estuvo tentado de tomarla de un trago pero se limitó a beberla de a sorbos. Mantener la cabeza clara era lo más sabio.

La habitación se estaba calentando muy bien pero añadió más leña al fuego, queriendo asegurarse de que no necesitara ser atendido durante _mucho_ tiempo. Después de un chequeo para comprobar que la puerta de la casa estaba cerrada y todas las ventanas aseguradas, retrocedió las sábanas en la cama. Como Bella todavía no había aparecido, se acercó a la puerta de la habitación contigua nuevamente, tomando uno de los camisones en su mano.

Le había dicho que todo estaba bien pero era evidente por el tiempo que se estaba tomando ella que él la había asustado. ¿Qué era lo que había estado pensando? Podría haber trabajado como empleada doméstica la mitad de su vida pero su reciente esposa era educada. Ella debía ser tratada como tal, no como una prostituta dispuesta a levantarse la falda por unas monedas. Maldición, incluso una prostituta esperaría vestida.

—Idiota —murmuró para sí mismo, levantando la mano para llamar a la puerta y ofrecerle tanto el pijama como otra disculpa. Antes de que su mano hiciera contacto con la madera, la puerta se abrió y Bella apareció vestida sólo con una fina camisola de algodón.

—Oh. —Ella se sobresaltó, cruzando los brazos enfrente de su pecho—. Si estás de acuerdo, creó que usaré la camisola para dormir y me desvestiré más tarde, ya que hace bastante frío… —agachó la cabeza—… y yo no soy _tan_ valiente.

Su cabeza tardó un momento en comprender sus palabras, su atención estaba fija en el suave material aferrado a su cuerpo. Insinuando los tesoros debajo, dejando sus brazos y la parte baja de sus piernas al descubierto… al descubierto y frías.

—Eres la persona más valiente que conozco y soy un tonto absoluto —murmuró, tomándola y llevándola hasta la cama donde la depositó suavemente y la metió debajo de las sábanas. Decidido a reparar el daño hecho por su tosquedad, fue a buscar la camisa para dormir de donde se había deslizado de sus dedos y se la pasó a ella pero no la tomó de la mano extendida.

—No la necesito —susurró.

—Pero no debería haber hecho tal solicitud. Me equivoqué.

—¿No quieres estar desnudo conmigo? —Bella tiró de la sábana hasta la barbilla.

—¡No! Quiero decir, sí. Quiero. —Una sombra había aparecido en sus ojos y Edward odiaba que era él quien la había puesto allí—. Es sólo que no quiero que pienses que espero que hagas algo con lo que no te sientas cómoda, que puedas considerar demasiado atrevido. —Sus cejas se elevaron y se precipitó a añadir—. Además, todavía hace un poco de frío.

En verdad, había empezado a sudar pero era más por miedo a que él hubiera arruinado las cosas, combinada con la visión que le habían dado de sus pequeños miembros y formas curvilíneas, calentando su sangre a punto de ebullición.

Bajando la sábana, Bella encogió un hombro casi completamente desnudo.

—Va a hacer bastante calor aquí una vez que te unas a mí.

—¿No estás enojada conmigo? —Su voz salió una octava alta y se aclaró la garganta.

—Para nada. —Ella lo miró con sus grandes ojos castaños, sus pestañas parpadeaban, y él se balanceaba sobre sus pies. La sangre abandonó su cabeza, zumbando ruidosamente en sus venas, ya que tomó una ruta directa a una parte mucho menos racional de su cuerpo.

—Está... bien —logró decir gruñendo, en un tono más viril, ayudado por el calor en sus entrañas—. Temí que podría haberte ofendido con mi sugerencia.

Bella se lamió los labios, su mirada siguió la acción de su lengua mientras se deslizaba a lo largo del grueso labio inferior antes de desaparecer dentro de su boca.

—No estoy ofendida —murmuró—. Quizás un poco impaciente de que tú me acompañes.

—Que te acompañe. Bien. —Edward dio una vuelta completa antes de encontrar su rumbo y dirigirse a la habitación que funcionaba como baño. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de él, se desnudó, el proceso tardó más de lo que le hubiera gustado sin asistencia de la ayuda de cámara y con él tontamente intentando quitarse los pantalones antes que sus botas. Maldiciendo en voz baja, desperdició preciosos minutos desenredándose a sí mismo. Siguiendo el ejemplo de Bella, mantuvo sus prendas interiores puestas, no queriendo escandalizarla al aparecer completamente desnudo.

Señor, esperaba que estuviera haciendo lo correcto. El camisón hubiera sido mucho menos ambicioso, sus delgados pantalones lo cubrían tanto como la camisola de Bella la cubría a ella… no demasiado. Había estado en un estado de semi-excitación la mayor parte de la noche, sin duda cada vez que estaba cerca. Pero la idea de verla y tocarla a ella nuevamente, había tomado los últimos vestigios de "semi" fuera de la ecuación. Edward no podía recordar haber estado más excitado antes en su vida.

—Abajo —murmuró cuando su miembro rígido amenazaba con liberarse de sus prendas interiores. Gimiendo, presionó contra ella con la mano, un acto de total inutilidad. ¿Qué haría un hombre? Nada iba a saciar su necesidad de Bella excepto hallar la liberación en su dulce, sensual y, esperaba, receptivo cuerpo, pero él solo podía imaginar cuán asustada estaría por la vista el bulto prominente. Sospechaba que comprendía lo que iba a pasar, lo que le iba a hacer a ella pero el tamaño de él podría hacerla preguntar la viabilidad de tal acto. Incluso se podría negar a intentarlo.

Edward volvió a gruñir, sonando más a un gemido. Divisando un jarrón en la esquina, llenó el cuenco que estaba en el lavabo con el agua helada que contenía. Luego se lavó a sí mismo, apretando los dientes contra el frío y secándose con una toalla áspera que encontró colgando de un gancho. Tratando de no pensar acerca del baño caliente y las suaves toallas que su ayuda de cámara tendría para él al regreso a sus aposentos en el palacio, Edward se alivió cuando el improvisado lavado había reducido el problema al que se enfrentaba a un tamaño más manejable. La limpieza para prepararse había sido beneficiosa de otra manera, ya que había montado arduamente desde el palacio y luego se involucró en una pelea de espadas. Ir a su lecho nupcial oliendo a caballos, sudor y sangre habría estado lejos de ser lo ideal.

Con su cuerpo lavado y ahora bajo una apariencia de control, Edward limpió la herida que Demetri le había causado, haciendo una mueca cuando le ardió. En realidad, le dolía mucho, pero él se aseguraría de que Bella supiera, no queriendo tener problemas o distraerla. Vio una de las tiras de trapo limpio que ella había encontrado en el cofre, la envolvió alrededor de la parte superior del brazo, atando un nudo con los dientes. Cuando estuvo conforme de que no se aflojaría y con un último regaño por su parte a su miembro parcialmente sometido a comportarse, se atrevió a salir a donde estaba esperando Bella.

—¡Oh! Olvidé tu brazo —dijo, con mirada de preocupación en su vendaje improvisado—. ¿Necesitas que te cure?

—No, está bien. —Al verla sentada, su largo cabello castaño cayendo por sus hombros, deshizo todo su arduo trabajo y corrió para apagar el farol. Con la habitación iluminada por el suave resplandor del fuego, se mantuvo de espaldas a ella, respirando profundo con los pulmones mientras se esforzaba por controlarse.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó, la suavidad de terciopelo en su voz empeoró su condición. Manteniéndose en las sombras, se acercó a la cama y luego se escondió debajo de las sábanas antes de avistar las dos copas que él había preparado sobre la mesa al otro lado de la habitación.

—Caray —murmuró, esperando que no se sintiera ofendida por la suave maldición—. Olvidé nuestro vino.

—No tengo sed —dijo Bella, rodando hacia él—. De hecho, la única cosa que quiero o necesito en este momento… eres tú.

Edward la tomó en sus brazos, cuidando de mantener la parte inferior de su cuerpo lejos de ella. Mientras admiraba su valentía, le preocupaba que entrar en contacto con su erección causaría que ella lo abandonara. Con suerte, una vez que estuviera lo suficientemente excitada, a ella no le resultaría tan intimidante… lo que significaba que tenía trabajo por hacer.

 _Su boca buscó la de ella mientras ella se extendía para alcanzarlo, el beso fue el más dulce por saber que era el primero desde que dijeron sus votos. Sus labios correspondieron a los suyos moviéndose ansiosos, separándose voluntariamente la primera vez en busca de la caricia de su lengua a lo largo de su sedosa unión. Moldeándola a ella sobre la parte superior de su cuerpo, los pechos de Bella se aplastaron contra su torso desnudo. Con nada más que la fina tela de la camisola entre ellos, podía sentir sus pezones presionando contra él. La sensación era casi imposible de soportar, Edward gimió._

 _«Despacio»,_ se dijo a sí mismo. _«No quieres asustarla»._

Bella tenía otras ideas, lo abrazó estrechamente por lo que sus partes inferiores entraron en contacto. Como lo temía, se tensó y se quería retirar. Pero con un suave gemido vibrando contra su boca, lo sostuvo firmemente. Al presionarse hacia delante, permitió que su miembro se rozara ligeramente contra su vientre. Un profundo, gemido lleno de deseo escapó de sus labios y se impulsó nuevamente. Sus pies descalzos se enredaron con los suyos, el borde de su camisola se subió y se deslizó a uno de sus muslos entre sus esbeltas piernas. Incapaz de resistir la tentación y desesperado por un pequeño alivio, se meció contra ella. Mantuvo el suave movimiento, esperando que aliviara las preocupaciones que ella podría tener al mismo tiempo que la preparaba para lo que estaba por venir. Cuando ella extendió sus piernas, haciendo que su muslo se deslizara más arriba y su dureza se presionara más directamente contra su suavidad y calor, alivió de un tipo diferente lo atravesó.

Cielos, era gloriosa, su impresionante valentía.

Trayendo sus manos al juego, acariciaba sus costados, preguntándose si ella se ofendería si tocaba sus pechos.

Bella era su esposa, no una moza de taberna o criada ansiosa por ganar una baratija y no estaba seguro de lo que era apropiado. El insignificante consejo que había recibido de su padre había sido en lo que respectaba a un matrimonio arreglado por conveniencia política, no uno que involucraba amor y pasión. Esperaba que el cumplimiento de su deber conyugal implicara un intento en vano de no lastimar a su reacia pero igualmente obediente esposa. Por los encantadores gemidos y la manera sensual que Bella se movía en sus brazos, confiaba que ella no estaba dolorida por sus atenciones, hasta ahora, sino motivada por todo lo contrario, por el deseo. Como lo estaba él.

Dios, cómo la deseaba... desnuda, vestida, no importaba. Tener a su esposa voluntariamente entregándole su cuerpo, y recibiendo placer de la experiencia, era más de lo que alguna vez había esperado.

—Puedes quitarla si quieres —murmuró ella contra sus labios, y ambos permanecieron quietos—. Mi camisola. No me molesta.

—¿Estás segura? —repitió las palabras que había dicho antes, como lo hizo Bella con su respuesta. Pero esa vez, habló en voz "muy" baja, conteniendo una cadencia tan sensual que le robó el aliento. Demostrando su buena voluntad, rodó lejos de él y agarró el dobladillo de su enagua.

—No. Déjame. —La voz de Edward, cuando la encontró, era ronca. Poniendo en acción sus palabras, sus manos fueron moldeando sus muslos, tomando el tejido sobre sus caderas, rozándose contra su delgada cintura y entonces más allá de su caja torácica. Sonriendo con timidez, ella levantó sus hombros de la cama para que pudiera retirar la camisola amontonada a lo largo de la longitud de sus brazos levantados, removiéndola por completo. Resistiendo el impulso de mirar hacia abajo a su cuerpo desnudo, mantuvo la mirada fija en su bello rostro. Mirando hacia él con su largo cabello castaño extendido sobre la almohada a su alrededor, la adoración que brillaba de sus ojos fue casi su perdición.

—Te amo —dijo él, sus dedos acariciando suavemente sus hombros.

—Yo también te amo.

Ella lo tomó y él se acercó gustosamente. Cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo, la sensación de su suave y satinada piel causando que se quedara sin aire en los pulmones. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus dedos rascando su pelo y bajando su cabeza hacia la suya. En el proceso, su pecho rozó los tensos botones de los pezones y ella jadeó. Ante el temor de que ella podría haber cambiado de opinión acerca de estar desnuda en sus brazos, quería apartarse. Pero se arqueó debajo de él, como si ella quisiera más.

¿Podría ser posible? Oh, eso esperaba, con una mano se atrevió a acariciar suavemente su costado.

—¿Bella? —Él se incorporó un poco, sacando fuerzas de su suave sonrisa—. ¿Puedo tocar tu pecho?

Ella sonrió y miró hacia abajo, atrayendo su mirada hacia sus ocultos pero claramente visibles y perfectamente redondeados senos. La vista era pura perfección, él no pudo hacer nada más que mirar por un largo momento, su boca se abrió.

—¿Edward? —Un rubor de color se extendió sobre su pecho, y miró hacia arriba para verla mordisqueando su labio inferior—. ¿Hay algo mal?

—¿Mal? —gruñó—. ¡Maldición no! Quiero decir, no. Quiero decir, simplemente eres hermosa, Bella. ¡Yo solo… estoy… sin palabras!

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Para un hombre que está sin habla, parece que estás hablando mucho.

Buscando su mano, ella hizo lo impensable y la colocó sobre su pecho. Mientras que Emmett se habría jactado de sus conquistas, Edward nunca había estado muy a gusto con las mujeres. Sus experiencias se habían limitado a un tanto impersonales y breves conexiones. Nunca había tocado un pecho desnudo antes y estaba muy contento de que la primera vez fuera con Bella. Ella gimió, pero en lugar de levantar su mano, la apretó contra ella con más firmeza, gimiendo cuando sus dedos apretaron la suave y cremosa piel.

—Oh, Bella —susurró, haciendo sus caricias más audaces mientras la acariciaba con la mano mientras que provocaba el pezón con sus dedos. Observó con asombro como su pecho se hinchó con su toque, el pezón endurecido y estirado. Su virilidad respondió a la misma, demostrando que era una noche de primeras veces ya que nunca había estado tan duro o tan desesperado por encontrar la liberación. Empujando suavemente contra el suave y cálido lugar en la unión de sus muslos, Edward gimió, abrumado por los dos frentes.

Afortunadamente, Bella parecía igualmente afectada. Su respiración entrecortada, sus ojos oscuros y luminosos mientras lo miraba observándola… tocándola… meciéndose contra ella. Deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su espalda, sus manos comenzaron la exploración de su piel, acariciando a la misma vez que él lo hacía. Cuando sus dedos se arrastraron a través del dulce valle entre sus pechos, se arqueó debajo de él y dejó escapar un pequeño grito. ¿De indignación?

Frunciendo el ceño, Edward se preguntaba cómo podía complacer a ambos pechos a la vez. Se le ocurrió una idea, un deseo que una vez formado exigía cumplirlo… si se atrevía. Primero besaría su boca, una distracción tentadora que fácilmente podría convertirse en su único propósito en la vida, mordisqueó su camino a lo largo de la mandíbula, por la columna de su cuello y a través de su clavícula. Después de haber casi llegado a su destino, vaciló. ¿Y si era demasiado? Ella apretó sus hombros, dándole la confianza que necesitaba para continuar. Cuando llegó a la parte superior de su pecho, se tomó su tiempo dejando besos sobre el delicado montículo, saboreando su cremosa perfección. Con un pezón debajo de su palma, buscó el otro con sus labios, frotándolos suavemente al mismo tiempo que acompañaba los gemidos por parte de Bella. Mirando hacia arriba, vio su cabeza moviéndose de lado a lado, una señal alentadora. Aun así, esperó y ella abrió los ojos para mirar abajo para verlo a él.

Se miraron fijamente. El deseo oscureció sus ojos concediéndole permiso y él bajó la cabeza, capturando su pezón con la boca.

—¡Edward! —Ella se arqueó debajo de él y sonrió contra su pecho antes de que la sensación de succionar su pezón entre su lengua y el paladar de su boca capturara cada centímetro de su atención.

¡Éxtasis!

No tenía idea que succionar el pecho de una mujer sería tan placentero. Sus gemidos se mezclaban con los gritos de Bella, el dulce sonido y la forma en la que se retorcía debajo de él asegurándole que estaba recibiendo mucho placer de la atención que le estaba dando. Muchos minutos pasaron mientras él le rendía homenaje a sus pechos con sus labios y lengua. Sus dedos apretaban su espalda, sus muslos acariciaban sus caderas, abriendo su cuerpo a él. Cuando sus manos bajaron y llegaron al cinturón en sus pantalones, consideró que estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso en su camino. Al menos, eso esperaba. Que el cielo lo ayudara si no lo estaba.

Mientras que besaba un camino de regreso a su boca, las manos de Edward avanzaron a través de su vientre hasta que llegaron a la tierra sagrada entre los muslos. Sus rizos estaban húmedos, los suaves pliegues resbaladizos a sus caricias. La acarició con suavidad, sondando y explorando la carne suave que pronto su virilidad reclamaría. Ella era tan estrecha y él temía herirla, pero ahora que la había tocado, esperar un minuto más ya no era una opción… no si él no quería llegar a su destino por sí solo. Deshizo los lazos en sus pantalones, empujándolos hacia abajo por sus piernas para que pudiera quitárselos.

—Bella, mi amor. —Sus sentidos giraban, mientras ella se entregaba a él, buscando la lengua en su boca y sus piernas para que pudiera posicionarse en la cuna de sus caderas. Guiando su miembro rígido a la entrada de su cuerpo, levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con su firme mirada.

—¿Estás lista?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y el alivio lo inundó.

—Dime si necesito parar —agregó y su expresión se volvió cautelosa.

—¿Dolerá mucho? —preguntó y él vaciló, deseando poder asegurarle que no lo haría—. No importa —dijo con un movimiento de cabeza—. Eres mi esposo y te amo. —Ella lo impulsó hacia delante con las manos en la espalda y poco a poco empujó hacia adelante.

No había pasado nada. Su cuerpo resistió a la invasión y Edward se calmó. Su entrada era demasiado pequeña, demasiada delicada. Seguramente la dañaría si él forzaba su camino en el interior, algo que no podría soportar, no importaba lo mucho que deseaba hacerla suya. Se quería retirar pero una expresión de determinación apareció en los ojos de Bella, reemplazando la pizca de miedo.

—Bésame —susurró ella, tirando de la cabeza hacia la suya al mismo tiempo que ella levantó sus caderas. Si fue el cambio de ángulo o la distracción de sus labios ansiosamente hambrientos degustándose el uno al otro, esta vez, cuando él presionó hacia adelante, su cuerpo le dio la bienvenida. Se deslizó varias pulgadas dentro con sólo la más elemental de las resistencias. Enfundado en su sedosa calidez, superado por la más dulce de las sensaciones, Edward gimió en su boca. Debía parar. Debía cerciorarse que estaba bien, sana, que no estaba siendo cruel de su parte continuar pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer. Sus caderas se tensaron, su miembro penetró en ella hasta que él no pudo ir más lejos.

—Oh, Dios, lo siento —murmuró entre jadeos—. Eso fue muy rápido… demasiado. Debería salir.

—¡No! —Bella lo abrazó fuertemente—. Sólo quédate quieto por un momento, ¿si está bien que lo pida?

Edward levantó su cabeza, aliviado de no ver lágrimas en los ojos de Bella aunque la piel alrededor de ellos parecía estar apretada.

—¿Sientes dolor?

Ella sacudió su cabeza, a continuación, se encogió de hombros un segundo.

—No es nada. Bueno, no es nada. —Una tímida y, se atrevía creer que, sensual sonrisa curvó sus labios—. Eres tan grande, me estás estirando interiormente pero yo creo que podría decir que será algo _bueno_ una vez que me acostumbre a la sensación.

—¿De verdad? —Una oleada de emoción que él no tenía ninguna esperanza de contener tuvo a su virilidad palpitando dentro de su apretada funda, sus caderas oscilando hacia adelante por su propia voluntad. Los ojos de Bella pestañaban cerrándose, un suave gemido escapó de sus labios.

—Una cosa muy buena —susurró ella y la cara de Edward se iluminó con una sonrisa que podría rivalizar con el sol del mediodía. Sin embargo, él tuvo la precaución de retirarse lentamente, observándola por una mueca de dolor o llanto o alguna señal de que deba detenerse. Una alegría inexplicable brotó dentro de él cuando todo lo que vio en su rostro fue una embriagadora mezcla de intriga y placer. Aun así, se determinó a no lastimarla. Ya que besarla parecía ayudar, bajó su boca a la suya mientras que se empujaba dentro de su pureza, la felicidad no adulterada que era su cuerpo. Su segunda retirada lenta arrancó un grito de sus labios, pero no era de dolor, estaba seguro de ello, especialmente cuando ella levantó las rodillas para abrazar a sus caderas.

—Ah, Bella... sí —gimió las palabras contra sus labios y ella tomó un paso más allá, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la parte posterior de sus muslos.

—Otra vez... rápido —murmuró ella y Edward estaba feliz de complacerla. Maldición, él era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Se separó de sus labios, casi sin aliento, y enterró su rostro en la curva de su cuello. Saboreando la impresionante sensación de tenerla debajo de él, rodeándolo, encerrando su acalorada carne, se empujó dentro de su cuerpo. Su timidez anterior había sinceramente desaparecido, Bella le dio la bienvenida, animándolo con sus manos en su espalda y sus piernas agarrando sus muslos. Era una persona que aprendía rápido ya que inmediatamente agarró su ritmo, sus caderas balanceándose para encontrarse con sus constantes estocadas. El aire se llenó con el sonido de sus gritos y su respiración era rápida y fuerte mientras se movían a la par.

Edward no estaba seguro de qué había hecho para merecer a Bella. Por extraño que pudiera parecer, pero el ser disparado por la espalda con una flecha fue lo mejor que le había sucedido. De buena gana hubiera soportado la incomodidad de la caída de su caballo, el esguince de tobillo, los cortes y contusiones para tenerla en su vida. Del mismo modo que pagaría gustosamente cualquier precio que le pidieran por hacerla su esposa. Ella lo valía y estaba decidido a que ella no se arrepintiera de haberse casado con él.

Manteniendo a raya su liberación el mayor tiempo posible que pudo, esperaba, aunque fuera poco probable, que ella llegara primero. Alcanzar el orgasmo era más difícil de conseguir para una mujer que para un hombre. Esta era la primera vez de Bella, por lo que se imaginaba que estaba pidiendo demasiado. Pero entonces sucedió o al menos comenzó, y sus músculos internos se apretaron a su alrededor.

Una vez.

Dos veces.

Levantando la cabeza, Edward vio una mirada de deleite en el sorprendido rostro de Bella. No creía que ella hubiera llegado, pero estaba cerca y hubiera querido mimarla cuando terminara —algo que había oído hablar a Emmett que él hacía, el conocimiento almacenado para una consulta futura—, pero había esperado demasiado. Sacudidas de puro placer ya estaban corriendo por su columna. Se detuvieron en la ingle, explotando hacia el exterior en una onda para después estremecerse en un agitado éxtasis.

—¡Bella! —gritó, mientras su cuerpo llegaba a la liberación definitiva en su hermosa, amada esposa.

.

.

.

Acurrucada en los brazos de su esposo, Bella sentía que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Lágrimas de felicidad, principalmente. Tal vez una pequeña cantidad de decepción. No estaba segura pero sospechaba que había sido una experiencia bastante mágica. Edward sin duda la había sentido, si sus gemidos y la forma en que se había sacudido y temblado encima de ella no dejaban lugar a dudas. Él la había abrazado tan fuertemente antes de colapsar encima de ella mientras continuaba impulsándose en su interior.

Se había levantado rápidamente, sosteniendo su peso sobre sus codos y disculpándose. Ella no tenía mente, ella sólo deseaba… algo. Una extraña e incómoda inquietud bullía debajo de su piel y meditaba lo extraño que era todo. El dolor de perder su virginidad había sido fugaz, su primer encuentro sexual engendró las sensaciones más sorprendentes, pero sólo porque era Edward besándola, tocándola, moviéndose dentro de ella. Se estremeció y no con placer, al pensar en el horror que habría experimentado si el señor Felix hubiera estado en su lugar.

—¿Amor? —Edward levantó la cabeza, la preocupación nubló sus ojos mientras quitaba el pelo de su frente—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te lastimé?

—No, fue hermoso. —Ella ahuecó su mejilla con la mano y se obligó a no llorar—. Estoy tan aliviada de que seas mi marido y no…

—Shh... —murmuró cuando ella no podía continuar, secándole las lágrimas que se derramaban sobre sus mejillas—. Sólo yo. Siempre. Para siempre.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Para siempre es mucho tiempo.

—Apenas es el principio. —Él imitó su expresión antes de que su sonrisa se desvaneciera lentamente—. ¿Estuvo bien para ti?

El color floreció en sus mejillas. ¿Cómo se suponía que respondería tal pregunta, sobre todo porque sus cuerpos aún estaban unidos íntimamente? De todas las cosas que se había imaginado, caer en una conversación en un momento así no era una de ellas.

—Fue hermoso. —Ella le repitió su afirmación anterior y él dejó escapar un suspiro—. ¿Eso es todo, entonces? —se preguntó a sí misma—. Hemos terminado.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron y él se movió dentro de ella. Otra de las deliciosas contracciones que había sentido justo antes de que hubiera terminado palpitó en su vientre y ella se quedó sin aliento.

No podía negar que le gustaría sentir más de eso.

—En realidad, creo que no. —Afianzando su agarre, los hizo rodar a los dos antes de pedirle que se sentara con las rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas—. Si no estás demasiado dolorida, me gustaría intentarlo de nuevo desde un ángulo diferente.

—No estoy muy dolorida —susurró ella, resistiendo la necesidad de cubrir los senos que él descaradamente estaba comiéndose con los ojos. Sus manos se extendieron ahuecándolos y ella gimió, arqueándose hacia él mientras que sus pulgares provocaban sus pezones. Mantuvo el movimiento circular mientras ella jadeaba encima de él, luego sus manos se arrastraron hasta las caderas y le enseñó a subir y bajar a sí misma en su lugar sobre su impresionante vara. Había asumido que se desinflaría ahora que él había derramado su semilla dentro de ella, pero todavía estaba deliciosamente dura.

—Me alegro de que estés bien para continuar —murmuró, una mano guiando sus movimientos mientras que los dedos de la otra examinaban un lugar sensible en la coyuntura de sus muslos—. No tengo intención de ser glotón —añadió con un gemido—, pero tengo un propósito en mente.

Los remolinos suaves de los dedos, tocando justo por encima de donde estaban unidos, inundaron su cuerpo con lánguido calor. Ahogándose en una respiración entrecortada, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, quedándose en el olvido cualquier persistente sensibilidad. Con sus caderas hallando un sensual ritmo, uno que permitía poco al margen para la timidez, Bella se entregó a las sensaciones de Edward llenándola y estirándola. Jadeante intentando recobrar el aliento, logró formular las palabras para preguntar:

—¿Qué propósito podría ser?

Él no respondió de inmediato y un susurro de temor de lo que estaban haciendo era demasiado impactante, era demasiado maravilloso, para ser permitido, preocupándola al límite de su conciencia. Antes de que pudiera crecer más fuerte, la voz fue silenciada por un latido profundamente dentro de ella. La presión construida, envió punzadas de éxtasis a lo largo de sus nervios provocando que ella gimiera de deseo.

—Este propósito —gimió Edward, mientras provocaba, excitaba y penetraba su carne sensible.

Los pechos de Bella rebotaban y se levantó para capturar un pezón con su boca, mamándolo fuerte. Era demasiado, el placer era tan intenso que bordeaba el dolor. El anhelo dentro de ella creció a un nivel insoportable pero justo cuando pensaba que no podía aguantar más, una explosión de pura felicidad irradió hacia fuera de su núcleo. Convulsiones paralizaron su cuerpo, el aturdido grito que brotó de su garganta ahogando todo menos la triunfante declaración de Edward.

—El placer de mi esposa —rugió, su propósito bien y verdaderamente logrado.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Elise de Sallier** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Elise de Sallier** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Restoration**

 **By:** Elise de Sallier

 **Traducción:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Un suave suspiro escapó de los labios de Bella… Labios que estaban más rojos que de costumbre e hinchados por tantos besos. ¿Quién sabía que tal felicidad era posible? Dándole una última y prolongada mirada a la cabaña, sofocó un segundo suspiro. Si fuera posible, se habría quedado en la pequeña casa de huéspedes para siempre, los últimos días habían sido los más felices de su vida.

Después de la muerte de su padre, había pensado que nunca volvería a ser feliz, resignándose a una vida desprovista de esperanza, de posibilidades. Había sido más fácil de esa manera. Conocer a Alice le había hecho cuestionar sus suposiciones, el ocasional momento que había sido capaz de robar con su nueva amiga, levantando la carga del desaliento de los hombros de Bella… un poco. Había pensado que nada podía salvarla de su destino y esperar a ser viuda para experimentar una medida de libertad parecía algo de poca importancia.

La sorprendente intrusión de Edward en su vida había sido un respiro brillante en su existencia sombría, los sentimientos inesperados que él había inspirado sacudiéndola de su tedio. Seguir sumisamente el camino establecido para ella ya no era una opción y ella había hecho un plan para construir un futuro mejor para ella… Con la ayuda de Edward. Lo mejor que esperaba lograr era la independencia; la libertad de no ser canjeada y golpeada hacia la sumisión. Pero el matrimonio con un hombre de su elección, uno que había ganado su corazón y cautivado su alma, estaba más allá de sus expectativas más salvajes.

Durante tres noches y dos días, Edward había atesorado su cuerpo, llenando a rebosar su corazón de su adoración. Había vivido con el pavor de entregar su virginidad a su marido, pero lejos del horror y del dolor que ella había esperado, tener intimidad con Edward había sido una experiencia maravillosa. Para su alegría, él había encontrado igual deleite en su cuerpo, pero era más que su forma física lo que lo cautivaba. Estaba ansioso por conocerla… Haciendo preguntas y motivándola a compartir historias de su vida, su pasado. Desenterrando la pena que había mantenido sepultada con su apacible sondaje, la había abrazado mientras lloraba, prometiendo que jamás sería abandonada ni abusada de nuevo. Para su asombro, escuchó sus opiniones, honró sus deseos y la trató con un cierto respeto que la llenó de asombro… Y más que un poco de desconcierto. ¿Quién había oído hablar de un marido tratando a su esposa como igual? No era de extrañar que no quisiera marcharse, una parte de ella temía que todo fuera un sueño y que la oscura realidad pronto se reafirmaría.

—¿Lista, amor mío? —Edward apoyó sus labios en su frente y ella logró una sonrisa trémula, sin confiar en su voz para no traicionar sus frágiles emociones. Como si sintiera que necesitaba tranquilizarse, rodeó su cintura con su brazo, anclándola a su lado a pesar de que su amable anfitrión estaba observando.

Aunque estaba cálida por el perpetuo rubor, Bella resistió el impulso de abanicar sus mejillas. Mientras que la consumación de su matrimonio había sido el propósito esperado de su tiempo pasado en la cabaña, ella sospechaba que el padre sabía que no se limitaron solo a cumplir con su deber. Lejos de eso. Edward y su hambre uno por el otro bordeando lo insaciable, habían hecho el amor repetidamente, felizmente, de maneras que ella no se había acercado a imaginar, y durante la luz del día, así como bajo la cobertura de la oscuridad.

El dar y recibir placer no era una razón válida para comprometerse en las relaciones matrimoniales, de hecho, debía evitarse. O al menos algunos de los otros criados le habían informado eso después de escuchar el sermón represivo de un obispo visitante hacía algunos años. Bella había escuchado el debate que sus palabras habían desencadenado en silencio, secretamente aliviada al oír que un marido no debía exigir sus derechos conyugales más de tres veces a la semana como mucho. Con la esperanza de no tener más remedio que ceder su cuerpo a la demanda, había encontrado cierta comodidad en el conocimiento de que la iglesia impuso restricciones sobre lo que ocurría en el lecho marital. Por supuesto, su futuro esposo habría tenido que ser un hombre piadoso por las directivas emitidas desde el púlpito para tener algún impacto en su comportamiento, las probabilidades no estaban a su favor.

El matrimonio con Edward había arrojado sus expectativas sobre su cabeza. Era un buen hombre, cuidadoso, gentil y no creía que era poco realista creer que no iba a recurrir a la violencia si ella lo decepcionaba o lo enojaba de alguna manera. En cuanto a los aspectos íntimos de su relación, claramente tenía una interpretación diferente de lo que significaba ser devoto.

—La Escritura dice que el lecho matrimonial es incorruptible y que un marido debe amar a su esposa —le había dicho cuando ella tímidamente comentó las preocupaciones de que su comportamiento estuvo muy por fuera de lo que la iglesia consideraba aceptable—. ¿Me estoy aprovechando? ¿No te sientes respetada... honrada?

—¡No, lo hago, lo hago! —Ella le había asegurado—. Agradezco tu atención y, honestamente, puedo decir que nunca me he sentido tan querida en toda mi vida.

Suspiró y la atrajo hacia sus brazos.

—Entonces estoy haciendo algo bien.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios ante el recuerdo de sus tiernos besos y la forma en que se había dedicado a librarla de sus temores.

—Edward, es hora de que nos vayamos. —Lord Whitlock se acercó y Bella se apartó de la cabaña con reticencia. El barón había llegado media hora antes con una advertencia de que el padre de Edward no sería aplacado por mucho más tiempo. El rey Carlisle estaba amenazando con mandar a la guardia a buscar y recuperar a su heredero si no aparecía en la sala del trono inmediatamente.

—¿Podemos detenernos en la posada en nuestro camino? —preguntó Bella mientras caminaban hasta donde esperaba su carruaje—. Quiero ver si la bolsa con mis pertenencias sigue ahí, Demetri la dejó en la habitación a la que debía regresar con el señor Felix después de casarnos.

Ante el recuerdo de lo cerca que habían llegado al desastre, el agarre de Edward se tensó. Antes de que pudiera responder, Lord Whitlock habló, un resplandor apareció en sus ojos.

—No es necesario, su amiga, la señora Brandon, la tiene en su casa. Nos espera.

—¿Alice? —Los ojos de Bella se abrieron y luego se estrecharon—. ¿La ha visitado?

—Dos veces. —La sonrisa de Lord Whitlock vaciló—. Mucho bien me ha hecho, ¿podrías hablar bien de mí cuando pasemos?

—¿Por qué? —Bella hizo que Edward se detuviera y se enfrentó al caballero alto y rubio—. Ella es una costurera con una hija pequeña para mantener, no una noble, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones?

—Wow. —Lord Whitlock alzó las manos y retrocedió un paso—. Ni tres días de haberse casado con un príncipe y ya está haciendo demandas como una noble.

El rubor de Bella regresó, pero ella resistió el impulso de bajar la cabeza. Puede que no tuviera derecho de regañar a un barón, pero se negó a quedarse ociosa mientras se aprovechaban de Alice.

—Está bien, Bella, no tienes nada que temer por tu amiga. —Edward se dirigió a ella mientras miraba a Lord Whitlock, sus ojos verdes de acero—. Las intenciones de Jasper no pueden ser nada más que honorables, porque él sabe que tendrá que responder si es lo contrario.

—Claro.

El trago de saliva audible de Lord Whitlock estaba lejos de ser tranquilizador y el afán de Bella por ver a Alice se intensificó, teñido de preocupación. Llegaron al carruaje y Edward se volvió hacia el sacerdote.

—Gracias, Padre, por todo —dijo, inclinándose con respeto—. Su hospitalidad ha significado mucho y puedo asegurarle que su ayuda no será olvidada.

Bella hizo eco de sus palabras, pero en lugar de una reverencia, abrazó al anciano sacerdote que la abrazó ligeramente a cambio.

—Fue mi placer, hija, o debería decir, ¿su Alteza? —Bella se encogió de hombros y él le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla antes de dirigirse a Edward—. Estaré rezando para que su regreso al palacio se realice sin problemas y la recepción de su esposa en su familia sea cálida.

Seria por el recordatorio de lo que todavía estaban por enfrentar, Bella permaneció en silencio en el carruaje a través del pueblo, al igual que Edward, su pulgar trazando círculos en el dorso de su mano. Se detuvieron afuera de la casa de Alice y Bella miró a través de la ventana del carruaje, sonriendo cuando vio a su amiga saludando desde el porche cubierto. Edward la ayudó a levantarse y ella alzó la vista a tiempo para ver la cara de Alice caer cuando Lord Whitlock cabalgó detrás de ellos en su gran corcel de color marrón.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Bella en voz baja mientras ellas se abrazaban—. ¿El barón ha hecho algo para ofenderte?

—No, nada de eso. —La sonrisa de Alice pareció forzada—. Ha sido un caballero perfecto.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa? —Entrando a la tienda del brazo de su amiga, con Edward y Lord Whitlock muy cerca, Bella se aseguró de mantener la voz baja—. Vi tu reacción ante él cuando se acercó, así que sé que sucede algo.

—No es nada, lo prometo, solo... me inquieta. —Alice apartó a Bella a otro lugar, dejando a los hombres de pie torpemente en medio de la tienda de señoras—. ¿Qué pasa contigo? —preguntó en un susurro urgente—. ¿Estás feliz con el príncipe?

—¿Feliz? Estoy incandescente.

Alice la estudió por un momento antes de que una sonrisa genuina curvase sus labios, una que alcanzó sus ojos esta vez.

—Lo estás, ¿no? Estás verdaderamente radiante.

—No tenía ni idea de que el matrimonio podía ser tan maravilloso, lo amo y él me ama a cambio.

—No puedo decirte lo aliviada que estoy, sé que es posible, pero sucede tan rara vez. —Alice la abrazó de nuevo, con las lágrimas brillando en sus pestañas cuando finalmente se apartó—. Tienes la bendición de haber encontrado un buen hombre como marido —añadió lo suficientemente alto como para que Edward lo oyera.

—En realidad… —Él se acercó a Bella—. Yo soy el que ha sido bendecido, encontrando a una mujer tan extraordinaria como mi esposa, si hubiera sabido que Bella vendría a mi rescate, habría arreglado el ser dejado para morir en el bosque mucho antes.

—Hombre tonto. —Bella pasó su brazo por el suyo, escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de su mano enguantada.

—Es verdad. —Él entrelazó los dedos, levantando su mano y besando tiernamente la parte posterior de sus nudillos. Habría preferido sentir sus labios sobre su piel desnuda, pero mantener sus manos llenas de cicatrices y callosas cubiertas de público era una prioridad para ella ahora que era su esposa. Edward le aseguró que no se sentía ofendido por ellas, solo que odiaba el sufrimiento que representaban. Había tenido cuidado en no tocarle demasiado íntimamente en su noche de bodas debido a la aspereza de su piel, pero él había insistido.

—Pero mis manos están cubiertas de cortes y ampollas —se quejó, cerrando los puños y ocultándolos detrás de su espalda.

—Entonces vamos a mantener la luz baja hasta que tus heridas hayan tenido la oportunidad de sanar. —Agarrándose de las manos, extendió sus dedos y presionó besos a sus palmas lastimadas. Guiándolas a su miembro, él le había enseñado cómo acariciar suavemente la sorprendentemente suave piel. Su disfrute había sido innegable, pero Bella estaba demasiado ansiosa para apreciar la experiencia, temiendo hacerle daño. No podía esperar hasta que la piel de sus manos ya no se sintiera como papel de lija, y pudiese acariciarlo de la manera que ella quería, la forma en que estaba segura de que a Edward le gustaría.

Aparte de un peine, había asumido un gran riesgo ocultárselo a Victoria durante los años, lo único que Bella habría estado molesta en perder entre sus posesiones era el bote de pomada de hierbas que había llevado con ella. Había hecho suficientes frascos para los demás, y se había asegurado su eficacia, pero, por supuesto, Victoria nunca le había permitido usar nada en ella. Ella esperaba que suavizara su piel, aunque nada libraría a sus manos de las feas cicatrices.

Como si leyera los pensamientos de Bella, y la inseguridad que los subyacía —que no era lo suficientemente buena para ser su esposa— la sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció. Él besó su mano de nuevo, apretándola suavemente.

—Lo digo en serio, Bella, no podría pedir una esposa mejor y, honestamente, puedo decir que soy el hombre en la tierra más afortunado.

—No por mucho tiempo si no te apuras. —Las palabras de Lord Whitlock hicieron que las palabras de todos decayeran—. Tu padre puede ser famoso por su paciencia, pero me temo que lo has llevado a su límite. Ha mencionado que te arrastraría, pateando y gritando, si era necesario.

—Ridículo —murmuró Edward, soltando los dedos de Bella para pasar una mano por su cabello—. Siempre tuve la intención de volver, pero un hombre tiene derecho a tomar algún tiempo lejos de sus responsabilidades para su luna de miel. Incluso un príncipe de la corona.

Lord Whitlock levantó una ceja.

—No estoy seguro de que tu padre lo vea de la misma manera, no cuando tu responsabilidad principal era el matrimonio con alguien que no es la mujer con la que has estado de luna de miel.

—¿De qué lado estás? —Edward frunció el ceño a su amigo.

—Del tuyo. —Lord Whitlock se encogió de hombros, aparentemente imperturbable—. Pero escogiste un método infructuoso para afirmarte finalmente, y el momento dejó algo que desear: tu padre acaba de subir al trono y el país está en guerra.

—Una guerra en la frontera —dijo Edward con brusquedad.

—Una amenaza de convertirse en una invasión a gran escala ahora que la alianza está en harapos.

Bella jadeó y se cubrió la boca.

—Oh, Edward, ¿qué hemos hecho?

—Nada malo. —Se volvió y la agarró por los hombros temblorosos—. Hablé con Rosalie antes de que supiera que te habían llevado y la alianza puede rescatarse, estoy seguro de ello.

—Aquí está la esperanza de que tengas razón —intervino Lord Whitlock—. Aunque no sea la princesa, tendrás que convencer a su padre.

Lo primero que Bella le preguntó a Lord Whitlock a su llegada fue si el rey Marcus aún vivía. Aunque se imaginó que podría haber sido más fácil para ellos si el soberano enfermo ya no estaba en el poder, se sentía aliviada de no tener la muerte del hombre en su conciencia.

—Es incapaz de gobernar —dijo Edward, acurrucando a Bella contra su costado—. Tendrá que instalar a Rosalie como regente, es una mujer inteligente y capaz, y confío en que solo quiere lo mejor para ambas naciones.

Lord Whitlock respiró hondo.

—Ese es todo un tema. Debe haber sido tremenda conversación para que tu opinión de ella haya cambiado tan dramáticamente.

Bella se preguntó lo mismo, pero los celos que inspiraron las palabras de Edward se relajaron cuando continuó.

—Liberados de una obligación mutua que ninguno de nosotros deseaba cumplir, pudimos vernos uno al otro bajo una luz diferente, creo que podríamos trabajar bien juntos políticamente sin el estorbo de un vínculo indeseable.

—Tal vez sea así. —Lord Whitlock parecía dudoso—. Pero por ahora tienes que lidiar con tu padre y el rey Marcus... si te da derecho a hablar. Está amenazando con abandonar Volterra tan pronto como sus médicos le aconsejen que es seguro viajar. He oído el rumor de que podría ser más tarde hoy.

—Entonces tenemos que darnos prisa.

—Como he estado diciendo. —El barón le dirigió a Edward una mirada aguda, pero ya se había vuelto hacia Alice.

—¿Las cosas de Bella?

—Sí, por supuesto. —Alice asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras ella iba a cumplir sus órdenes. Bella solo podía imaginar que su amiga se sentía tan abrumada como ella por tomar partido, aunque solo fuera como observadora, en asuntos que afectaban a reinos enteros. Alice regresó después de un momento con la bolsa de Bella, harapos desagradables de un color indescriptible, sostenidos con un cordel. Era pequeño y Edward lo miró de reojo.

—¿Es todo? —preguntó y los hombros de Bella se encorvaron.

—No tengo mucho.

—Y lo que tienes es apenas apto para trapos. —Alice hizo una mueca y salpicó la habitación—. Yo lo quemaría, sobre todo ahora que he armado un armario entero para ti, uno acorde para una princesa. —Comenzó a juntar pilas y a colocarlas en un gran baúl—. Al menos, espero que sea apto para una princesa. Es lo mejor de todo lo que tengo para ofrecer...

—Oh, Alice. —Bella se acercó a su amiga y le rodeó el hombro con un brazo—. Tus mejores cosas son hermosas, como este vestido precioso. —Miró el vestido azul y crema que había usado para su boda y se había puesto en anticipación a su regreso al palacio. Todavía estaba limpio, ya que Edward y ella apenas se habían molestado en vestirse mientras estaban solos. Forzando la memoria de cómo habían pasado su tiempo a un lado, ella hizo un gesto ante lo que Alice había preparado—. Pero no puedo tomar todo esto, no tengo manera de pagarte.

—¿Esto lo cubrirá? —Edward se acercó y le entregó a Alice una bolsa de cuero. Miró dentro, con los ojos aún más abiertos que antes.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Bella.

—Monedas de oro. —Alice sacó algunas de ellas en su mano—. Un montón de monedas de oro.

—Jasper las encontró en Demetri, es el dinero que me pidió Bella, así que es apropiado que pague por sus nuevos vestidos.

—Pero es demasiado —susurró Alice, mirando a su alrededor como si hubiera hecho algo mal—. No puedo tomarlo.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Considéralo un adelanto, ya que estoy seguro de que mi esposa querrá más vestidos y esas cosas en el futuro. ¿Has incluido el vestido rojo que llevaba al baile?

Alice asintió y las mejillas de Bella se encendieron ante la mirada hambrienta que apareció en los ojos de Edward. Afortunadamente, su amiga estaba demasiado nerviosa para darse cuenta.

—¿Vendrás a visitarme al palacio ... o dondequiera que terminemos? —Bella agarró la mano de Alice, retrasando su salida. Con Lord Whitlock instándoles a que se apresuren, Edward y él habían cargado el baúl en el carruaje y estaban esperando para salir.

—Por supuesto que lo haré. —Alice le apretó la mano a cambio—. Solo envía una carta y yo haré que Ben me lleve, puedo incluso pagarle ahora, y tomar a Angela como asistente de tiempo completo.

—Pero, ¿qué venderás? ¡Me has dado todo!

Alice se echó a reír.

—Tengo suficientes órdenes para mantenernos ocupados durante semanas después de ese pequeño truco que hicimos en el baile. Las máscaras de Angela fueron un gran éxito, pero desde que se dio a conocer que la glamorosa dama de rojo que llamó la atención del príncipe estaba usando uno de mis vestidos, me he visto inundada. Una vez que se revele que ahora eres la esposa del príncipe y solo usas mis diseños, voy a tener que contratar más personal para mantenerme al día.

Bella esperaba que ese fuera el caso, sin saber qué tan beneficiosa sería su relación si Edward y ella fueran desterrados en desgracia. Cada vez que pensaba en reunirse con los padres de él un nudo se formaba en su estómago, y eso fue antes de escuchar las noticias de Lord Whitlock. Casarse con Edward era lo mejor que le había pasado. Solo esperaba que no hubiera llegado a costa de una guerra total.

—¿Estás bien? —Edward preguntó una vez que estaban en camino, levantando sus manos fuertemente apretadas para poder unir sus dedos.

—Un poco ansiosa.

—¿Por conocer a mis padres?

Bella se estremeció y él puso su brazo alrededor de su hombro.

—Sí, pero también la alianza, el rey Marcus, la guerra y me preocupa que hayamos puesto en peligro el futuro de Volterra.

Una sombra oscureció los ojos de Edward.

—¿Te arrepientes de casarte conmigo?

—¡No! —Bella agarró la parte delantera de su túnica—. Me salvaste y estaré agradecida por siempre, te amaré para siempre, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable, porque hay más que nuestra felicidad en juego.

Edward no respondió de inmediato y, cuando lo hizo, sus palabras fueron medidas.

—Toda mi vida he hecho lo correcto, Bella, lo que se esperaba de mí. He sido un hijo obediente, un estudiante ejemplar, un hermano mayor protector... no que Emmett lo haya hecho fácil. Entiendo que mi deber es apoyar a mi padre, poniendo las necesidades de la gente por delante de la mía. Algunos podrían ver mi decisión de no casarme con Rosalie como rebeldía, egoísta y completamente fuera de carácter. —Su boca se torció en una sonrisa irónica—. Pero conocerte me cambió.

Eso era lo que Bella temía. No dudaba de que Edward la amara, pero la intensidad de sus sentimientos seguramente disminuiría ante una oposición tan desalentadora.

—¿Y tu deber?

—Deber. —Edward suspiró y se sentó—. La mayoría de la gente asume que un príncipe, incluso uno que ha pasado una década en el exilio, debe llevar una vida santificada, pero la mía ha sido definida por la responsabilidad y las expectativas arduas. Independientemente de que no soy ni encantador ni carismático, he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo para estar a la altura de un papel para el que me temo que soy por naturaleza no elegible. No quiero sonar autocompasivos, Bella, pero casarme contigo es la primera vez en mi vida que recuerdo poner mis necesidades por delante de los que me rodean. Por favor, no me pidas que me arrepienta de mi elección.

—Me temo que algún día lo harás —admitió con una voz llena de tristeza—. Que te sentirás resentido por el papel que he jugado en tu decisión de rebelarte contra los deseos de tu padre.

—¿Crees que me casé como un acto de rebelión?

—¿No es así?

Volviéndose hacia ella, él la agarró por los hombros.

—Bella, me casé porque estoy enamorado de ti, por completo y de manera irrevocable. No soy propenso al sentimentalismo o una persona cuyos sentimientos son influenciados fácilmente, pero... tú me cambiaste. Me enamoré de ti desde el día que me salvaste la vida, pero no me daba cuenta de lo que había sucedido porque no he sentido nada remotamente similar antes. Dejar que te fueras, dejarte, fue el error más grande que he cometido nunca. Yo quería volver y regresar por ti antes de cabalgar otro kilómetro.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —Bella no pudo mantener el anhelo de su voz y Edward gimió.

—Porque quería evitar arrastrarte a un escándalo, decidí reunir toda la información que pudiera sobre ti, sobre maneras alternativas de asegurar la alianza, lo que fuera necesario para convencer a mi padre de que nos diera su bendición antes de venir a cortejarte.

Bella tomó una respiración entrecortada.

—Pero antes de que estuvieras listo, Demetri fue a ti con sus mentiras.

La desolación en los ojos de Edward le recordó que él había creído que ella lo había usado, que a ella no le importaba la manera en que él la cuidaba.

—Acordé casarme con Rosalie, incluso sabiendo que apenas podía soportar verme, ya que no importaba con quien me casara si no podía tenerte… Pero una vez que supe que me amabas, casarme con ella ya no era una opción.

—No, puedo ver que no lo habría sido. —Bella apretó los ojos ante la imagen mental de Edward acostado con la bella princesa rubia. Le dolía aún más que la idea de verse obligada a casarse con alguien como el señor Felix. ¿Cuántas mujeres jóvenes, o príncipes, de hecho, tienen voz en la decisión de con quién se casan?

—La gente no siempre consigue lo que quiere, Edward. Aunque no puedo arrepentirme de estar juntos, hay consecuencias en nuestras acciones.

—Lo sé. —Asintió solemnemente—. No voy a negar tus preocupaciones, ya que son válidas, pero creo que todavía puedo hacer lo que se requiere para llevar la paz a Volterra... A tu lado. Te necesito, Bella.

—Pero yo no soy nadie.

Un destello de lo que ella sospechaba era ira cruzó la cara de Edward y él apretó su agarre en su hombro.

—No digas eso, Bella. Eres todo para mí. Pero lo que necesitas es confiar en mí.

—Lo hago —susurró, con lágrimas en los ojos—. Con todo mi corazón.

—Como yo te amo con todo el mío. —Bajando la cabeza, Edward reclamó su boca, su beso dejó de ser tierno y fue directo a exigir.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Elise de Sallier** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Elise de Sallier** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Restoration**

 **By:** Elise de Sallier

 **Traducción:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

Sentir los labios de Edward presionados sobre su boca distrajo a Bella de las preocupaciones, pero no las pudo desterrar por completo. Ella le dijo que confiaba en él y lo hacía, pero los obstáculos acechaban sobre ellos, como las torres del Castillo de Volterra que parecían infranqueables. Cuando él profundizó el beso, su lengua trazó el borde de sus labios mientras la atraía hacia su cuerpo. Ella tenía una decisión que tomar, rechazar sus avances, así podía continuar preocupándose por asuntos sobre los que tenía muy poco o ningún control... o darle la bienvenida. Eligiendo la última, abrió la boca y la lengua de Edward se hundió en el interior. Él acarició y exploró, su sabor inundando los sentidos de ella mientras sus labios se movían juntos bajo la gentil guía de él.

Habían pasado horas besándose los pasados días, pero Bella no se podía imaginar cansarse alguna vez de su toque o su sabor. Sus besos habían tomado muchas formas... Suaves y dulces, combinados con caricias de sus labios y mejillas... Largos, lánguidas exploraciones de la boca del otro donde satisficieron sus sentidos... Explosiones de necesidad, cuando la pasión los abrumaba y la lengua de Edward demandaba entrar en su boca. Las rítmicas caricias imitaban las acciones de sus cuerpos cuando estaban más íntimamente unidos. Tímida al principio, Bella había sido la agradecida, receptora pasiva de la atención de él; pero bajo su amorosa dirección, su confianza crecía. Ella todavía no tomaba la iniciativa, aún un poco asombrada por la variedad de placeres a los que él la estaba introduciendo, pero ciertamente respondía a su amabilidad.

El beso había empezado demandante, pero se fue suavizando ya que parecía que él estaba empeñado en tranquilizarla, sus brazos se envolvieron a través del cuerpo de ella y la sostuvo cerca. Bella enrolló sus abrazos en el cuello de él, fundiéndose en sus brazos. Pero entonces sus músculos empezaron a apretarse por una razón diferente, mientras sus caricias cambiaban de reconfortantes a excitantes.

Cuán rápido ella se comenzaba a poner en sintonía con su toque, como un instrumento descuidado por mucho tiempo volviendo a la vida en las manos de un músico experto. Ella también sospechaba que era un poco adicta a hacer el amor con Edward, su cuerpo respondía como si hubiese pasado días o semanas desde que estuvieron en los brazos del otro, en lugar de solo unas pocas horas.

Un suave gemido necesitado sonó en el fondo de la garganta de Bella, mientras las manos de Edward deambulaban por su cuerpo. Sus manos recorrieron el contorno de su espalda, sus caderas, sus costados, como si él estuviese guardando la forma de sus curvas en su memoria. Sus besos hambrientos incrementaron la urgencia hasta casi convertirse en desesperación, su lengua explorando las profundidades de la boca de ella una y otra vez.

Él estaba perdiendo el control.

Ella también.

Forzándose a sí misma a resistir las ansias de aceptar todo lo que él le daba, Bella rompió el beso. Confundida, pero apegada a la prudencia, ella abrió su boca para recordarle a él, y a sí misma en el proceso, que ese no era el momento ni el lugar. Pero en un movimiento que le robó lo que le quedaba de aliento, él pasó un brazo debajo de sus piernas y la puso sobre su regazo. Sintiendo la dureza debajo de ella, recuperó completamente sus sentidos.

—Edward, estamos en el carruaje. A plena luz del día. ¡Pueden vernos!

Él respondió cerrando las persianas de las ventanas, la oscuridad llenó el interior. Incluso en la semioscuridad, Bella podía ver el brillo en los ojos de él que le decía que no estaba frustrado.

—Querido... —Ella presionó una mano en su pecho—. El conductor. Lord Whitlock. Ellos sabrán lo que estamos haciendo.

—Lo sospecharán, pero si somos silenciosos, no lo sabrán.

—Pero estamos camino al palacio para alegar nuestro caso. No quiero ser presentada a tus padres con mi cabello todo desordenado y mi vestido arrugado o... o... —Bella no quería decir manchado, ella estaba conmocionada al descubrir cuán sucio podía ser hacer el amor.

—Seré cuidadoso con tu vestido y podemos refrescarnos en mis habitaciones antes de presentarnos. —El tono bajo e intenso de Edward hizo vacilar su determinación—. Por favor, Bella, te necesito.

Un momento de duda fue todo lo que le tomó a él empezar a deslizar las mangas de su vestido sobre sus hombros. Mientras él las empujaba abajo sobre sus brazos, el corsé cayó a su cintura, revelando sus pechos a su mirada hambrienta. Bella no objetó ni trató de cubrirse, ya que la verdad de su súplica la sacudió hasta el centro.

Edward tenía razón.

Él la necesitaba y no solo para aliviar su deseo. Mientras él había aprendido todo sobre ella durante su tiempo a solas, había compartido su propio pasado, inconscientemente revelando las inseguridades que lo molestaban. Inteligente pero reservado, había luchado para llenar las expectativas de un príncipe de la corona… o de cualquier príncipe de los Tres Reinos. En un lugar donde tan a menudo el triunfo estaba sobre lo correcto y la violencia era considerada una solución adecuada, incluso en los desacuerdos menores, la delicadeza y la compasión eran vistas como debilidad, no como fuerza. Leal a una falla, Edward no era uno de los que buscaban conflictos y había tomado valor seguir a su corazón en lugar de rendirse ante un futuro marcado para él por otros. Por primera vez, en lugar de sentirse culpable porque él había ido en su rescate, porque había hecho lo impensable y se había casado con ella, Bella vio la sabiduría en su elección.

Ella lo amaba por quién él era.

Ella lo entendía y admiraba esos rasgos que otros despreciaban.

Ella no lo dejaría caer.

—Si tú me necesitas, me tienes. —Enredando sus dedos a través del cabello de él, ella guio su boca hacia su pecho. El gemido de él vibró a través de ella mientras sus labios se cerraban alrededor de su pezón. Se meció contra él, mientras él la besaba y succionaba, recorriendo su tierna carne con su lengua. El calor la envolvió, el placer arremolinándose en su vientre, pero no era suficiente. Ella anhelaba sentirlo moviéndose dentro de ella, transportándolos a ambos a ese lugar maravilloso que solo había compartido con él.

—Te amo, Edward. Cualquier cosa que quieras de mí, cualquier cosa que necesites de mí, es tuya.

Él se tranquilizó con las palabras de ella y luego levantó su cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada.

—Tú ya eres todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesito, solo de la forma que eres.

Sus emociones habían estado a flor de piel toda la mañana y bella luchó contra las lágrimas. Solo que no era ansiedad por la próxima confrontación lo que trajo el nudo a su garganta esta vez, fueron las palabras de Edward. Estas habían sido las más amables que había escuchado nunca. Victoria y sus hermanastras siempre encontraban fallas, sus actitudes contagiándose a los otros miembros de la casa, quienes no siempre eran pacientes con el miembro más pisoteado. Alice le había dicho que ella se merecía algo mejor, que su padre la hubiese defendido si él viviera. Pero después de tantos años recordándole sus fracasos diariamente, Bella había empezado a creer que no valía nada.

Ya no.

No con Edward.

Él la valoraba y la necesitaba, como ella a él.

—Te creo. —Ella le tomó la mejilla con la mano—. Justo como tú eres todo lo que podría desear.

—Bien. —Él sonrió y giró su cabeza, presionando un beso en la palma de ella—. ¿Te sacarías los guantes? —le preguntó y ella no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Parecía que no todas sus inseguridades habían sido desterradas por su revelación.

—Pero el lino es mucho más suave que mi piel.

—No me importa. Quiero tus manos en mí.

Él prácticamente gruñó las palabras y Bella asintió. Incapaz de negarle algo, ella liberó cada dedo antes de ponerlos en la capa que se sacaron cuando entraron al carruaje. El invierno estaba sobre ellos, pero unas pequeñas brazas ardiendo en un bracero calentaban el interior. Ella todavía temblaba ante la mirada que aparecía en los ojos de Edward mientras él abría su chaqueta. Sosteniéndole la mano, él la llevó a su pecho para que ella pudiera acariciarlo con sus dedos.

—¿Así? —susurró ella, manteniendo su toque suave para no rasparlo.

—Más firme. —Apretó su mano contra él—. Está bien, no vas a lastimarme.

—¿Estás seguro? —Bella frunció el ceño mientras lo acariciaba, pero su tono ronco disipó sus dudas.

—Oh, estoy seguro. Necesito sentirte, no a la ropa.

Él se movió debajo de ella, la demora tuvo poco efecto en la fuerza de su excitación.

—Parece que tienes muchas necesidades. —Ella sonrió.

—De hecho, sí. —Edward cuidadosamente sacó su vestido fuera del camino y después la ayudó a sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Un gemido retumbó en su garganta, mientras con sorpresivamente hábiles dedos, considerando la brevedad de su aprendizaje, ella liberó su miembro. La piel suave y aterciopelada estaba muy suave para que ella la acariciara con sus callosas palmas, así que recorrió su eje gentilmente con la parte posterior de sus dedos. Ignorando las preocupaciones de Bella, Edward envolvió la mano de ella alrededor suyo y apretó, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás sobre el acolchonado asiento.

La llegada temprano de lord Whitlock interrumpió sus planes para la mañana y ella dudaba que Edward durara demasiado. Eso, probablemente, era algo bueno, considerando que habían comenzado la lenta subida por el camino de la montaña hacia el castillo. Con el tiempo corriendo y la humedad creciendo con su propia necesidad, Bella se levantó sobre sus rodillas y bajó sobre su rígida longitud. Él estaba caliente y duro y Bella siseó con placer mientras lentamente lo tomaba dentro de su centro hinchado… con placer y una poco de dolor.

Las manos de él habían reanudado la adoración a sus pechos, pero las movió para agarrar su cintura. Cuando él la sostuvo en su lugar, ella se encontró con su mirada preocupada.

—Perdóname, Bella. No debería haber insistido. Debes pensar que soy una bestia, ya que no te he dado tiempo para recuperarte…

—Shh… —Ella giró sus caderas, su cuerpo abriéndose gradualmente a él mientras bajaba. Cuando tomó todo de él, Bella se quedó quieta, dándose tiempo para ajustarse. Edward se retorció en su interior y ella contuvo el aliento. Los músculos de él se convirtieron en roca bajo sus manos y muslos, mientras él se esforzaba para no moverse.

—Lo siento —gimió él cuando un estremecimiento lo recorrió, uno que claramente no pudo controlar.

—Está bien, amor. Te sientes muy bien dentro mío. —Él se arqueó ante sus palabras y un gemido escapó de sus labios. Poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de él, Bella se levantó sobre sus rodillas antes de dejarse caer otra vez sobre su longitud—. Te amo mucho.

—También te amo, pero no quiero lastimarte.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ella lo montó a tiempo con el movimiento del carruaje.

—No lo haces. No creo que alguna vez puedas lastimarme.

El aire alrededor de ellos se llenó de emociones… ternura, necesidad y el calor de su deseo. Él miró hacia abajo, a sus pechos balanceándose, su expresión vagó, y Bella sonrió ante la evidencia de su embeleso. Más que feliz de satisfacer su creciente obsesión con sus pechos, ella arqueó su espalda, gimoteando cuando él capturó su pezón con su boca.

Él chupó y ella gimió, más fuerte esta vez, mientras la dulce y tirante sensación penetraba en su centro.

—Shh, mi amor. —Él levantó la cabeza de su pecho, haciendo señas hacia el frente del carruaje donde el conductor estaba sentado. Bella asintió y se cubrió la boca, así no sería escuchada por el conductor… y Edward no sería distraído de su tarea. Con una mano guiando su cadera y la otra ahuecando y acariciando sus pechos, él volvió a chupar sus pezones, primero uno y después el otro, hasta que ella estaba jadeando. Él empujó hacia arriba para encontrar sus rápidos movimientos, aturdiéndola con la combinación de la sensación de él llenándola profundamente y sus labios y lengua tirando de sus pechos.

Ella no esperaba llegar a su clímax hasta que el carruaje hubiese recorrido todo el camino hasta la cima de la montaña. Pero había algo acerca de la urgencia de la situación y crudeza de la necesidad de Edward, que la envió en espiral hacia la cima. Cuando ella comenzó a pulsar alrededor de él, apretándolo fuerte una y otra vez, él dejó sus pechos para enterrar su rostro en su cuello.

—Sí… —gimió él con su liberación y ella se separó de sus brazos, el placer apretando en su vientre, enrojeciendo sus pechos e irradiando por sus extremidades en ondas llenas de gozo. Cuando finalmente se calmaron, los últimos estremecimientos de éxtasis terminando, Bella se desplomó sobre él. Con sus cuerpos todavía íntimamente unidos, ella saboreó la cercanía que iba más allá de lo físico, una unión de sus corazones.

—Oh, Edward, eso fue maravilloso —dijo ella con un suspiro.

—Siempre es maravilloso.

Ella soltó una risita ante su tono deslumbrado.

—Ciertamente lo es, aunque tu elección del momento oportuno deja algo que desear.

Él levantó la cabeza y la observó soñador.

—¿Mi elección del momento? Pienso que es excelente.

Una sonrisa engreída curvó los labios, bien besados, de Edward, y Bella soltó una carcajada. El sonido se convirtió en un gimoteo mientras la niebla del deseo se levantaba y la realidad se derrumbaba sobre ella como un torrente helado.

—No puedo creer que nos hayamos dejado llevar cuando estamos por conocer a tus padres, tus padres de la realeza. —Un estremecimiento la recorrió, pero no fue de placer esta vez.

Edward le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

—Al menos estarás relajada.

—¿Relajada? —Bella tiró de su corsé y sus mangas arrugadas a su lugar—. No sé cómo puedes bromear sobre esto, cuando tus padres me miren y se den cuenta de lo que estuvimos haciendo… —Ella se levantó de su, finalmente, satisfecho miembro, haciendo una mueca por la viscosidad.

La expresión de él se volvió avergonzada y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

—Aquí, usa esto.

Las mejillas de Bella se encendieron. El matrimonio implicaba compartir las situaciones más íntimas, pero ella todavía encontraba ese lado de las cosas inquietante. Apoyándose a sí misma por el balanceo del carruaje, ella le dio la espalda y después se limpió lo mejor que pudo antes de entregarle a Edward el pañuelo. Una vez que los dos estuvieron arreglados y su ropa derecha, él la atrajo para que se sentara junto a él.

—Trata de no preocuparte —murmuró él en voz baja y después besó su frente.

Bella carraspeó. Era fácil para él decirlo.

—Voy a hacerte mantener tu palabra de que puedo refrescarme cuando lleguemos al palacio. —Ella descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro, incapaz de estar enojada con él por mucho tiempo—. Necesito causar una mejor impresión de la que causé la noche del baile, si es que tengo alguna esperanza de que tus padres no piensen mal de mí. Bueno… no peor de lo que me imagino que ya lo hacen.

Edward suspiró y esperó a que ella se encontrara con su mirada.

—Me encantaría asegurarte que todo va a marchar bien, pero no puedo garantizarlo. Lo que puedo prometer es que cualquier cosa que el futuro nos depare, cuidaré de ti.

—Igual que yo voy a estar a tu lado, no importa qué. —Ella era sincera, pero Bella no podía evitar preguntarse cuánta importancia, si es que existía, tenía su apoyo.

Edward cerró los ojos, aparentemente conmovido por sus palabras.

—No puedo pedir más. —Él sonrió y besó la punta de su nariz—. Te amo, Bella, y si mi padre no puede ver el tesoro que eres, entonces es un tonto.

Las cejas de ella se dispararon hacia arriba, porque hacer ese tipo de declaración cuando Aro era rey podría haber sido un motivo de traición. Suponía que era diferente cuando el soberano era un pariente… pero aun así.

—Quiero decir… —insistió Edward, confundiendo su alarma con incredulidad—. Mi padre tendría que estar loco para no adorarte. Tú eres lista, capaz, valiente e increíblemente hermosa.

Halagada, Bella no estuvo por encima de bromear un poco.

—Bueno, no sé nada sobre todo eso, pero debo tener algo para haber enganchado al príncipe encantador como novio.

—¿Piensas que soy encantador? —Los ojos de él se iluminaron y ella sacudió su cabeza. Él realmente la necesitaba, parecía no tener idea de lo maravilloso que era.

—Guapo, también. —Ella reprimió una sonrisa, aunque no era nada menos que la verdad. Su hermano podría lucir más moderno, con su cabello rizado y su vestimenta extravagante, y la altura y cabello dorado de lord Whitlock eran sin dudas extremadamente apreciados. Pero ella prefería la sutileza de los rasgos de Edward, la refinada línea de su mandíbula y sus pómulos y la intensidad de su mirada.

—¿Encantador y guapo? —El pecho de Edward se hinchó antes de que su expresión se volviera más sobria—. No olvides rico. Me han dicho que ese atributo está alto en la lista de cualquier doncella.

—Es algo bueno que nunca haya estado alto en la mía. —Bella soltó una risita—. Como acabas de darle a Alice todo tu oro por mis nuevos vestidos.

—Oh, tengo mucho más oro que ese —dijo él con un gesto despectivo.

—¿En serio? —Ella le dio su mirada más coqueta—. Si hubiese sabido cuán bien dotado estaba, me habría movido más pronto para asegurar su interés, su Alteza.

La boca de Edward se abrió de golpe antes de que él estallara con una risa.

—Oh, Bella… Encajarás muy bien en la corte.

—¿Eso crees? —Ella agachó la cabeza y lo miró entre sus pestañas, todas las bromas dejadas a un lado.

—Lo sé. —Él la acurrucó firmemente a su costado y se sentaron en silencio mientras el carruaje completaba el sinuoso viaje por el camino de la montaña. Cuando llegaron a la cima, Edward abrió las cortinas y Bella observó con asombro el palacio, sus torres llegaban al cielo.

—¿Realmente no estás preocupada sobre mi riqueza? —preguntó él y ella se giró de la ventana para ver una arruga de preocupación en su frente.

—Por supuesto que no. —Ella ahuecó su mejilla—. Te amaré incluso si eres desterrado y forzado a vivir como un plebeyo.

—No creo que llegue a eso, al menos espero que no. —Edward se estremeció—. No estoy seguro de qué haría si fuera necesario depender solo de mi aspecto y de mi encanto.

Aliviada de ver un indicio de sonrisa en sus ojos, Bella pretendió tomar su comentario en serio.

—Bueno, yo podría mantenernos. Estaba planeando abrir un negocio para vender mis ungüentos de hierbas, podría enseñarte cómo buscar trufas. Hay buen dinero en ellas.

Edward se rio disimuladamente.

—¿Qué? ¿No puedes verte cavando sobre tus manos y rodillas en el barro, buscando hongos comestibles? Hay maneras peores de ganarse la vida.

Su expresión se puso seria e inclinó la cabeza para presionar sobre sus labios un beso suave pero prolongado.

—Con mucho gusto haría todo lo que fuese necesario para que estemos juntos, incluyendo buscar hongos comestibles en el barro. —Tomando una respiración profunda que expandió su ya amplio pecho, él miró por la ventana mientras se dirigían al palacio de su padre—. Pero mi esperanza está en cumplir con mi destino original… contigo a mi lado.

—La mía también. —Bella se reconfortó con el brazo que él puso sobre sus hombros… y con el conocimiento de que no tendrían que esperar demasiado para saber si sus esperanzas serían alcanzadas o se romperían.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Elise de Sallier** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Elise de Sallier** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Restoration**

 **By:** Elise de Sallier

 **Traducción:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

Edward se bajó del carruaje, después se giró y estiró para agarrar la mano de Bella. Tembló cuando ella la puso en la suya y él le dio a sus dedos un ligero apretón, deseando poder ofrecerle más consuelo. Ella se había puesto otra vez sus guantes, lo que era sensato ya que la mañana estaba sin duda fresca pero él dudaba que esa fuera su principal motivación. Él le había dicho que no se preocupara por cómo lucían sus manos, que no había necesidad de estar tan consciente de sí misma o, peor todavía, avergonzarse. Él odiaba cuantas cicatrices tenían y cuán lastimadas estaban, odiaba lo que ella debía haber sufrido para que sus manos estuviesen en ese estado; incluso aunque amaba sus manos porque eran una parte de ella. Él amaba todo de ella y estaba determinado a que ella nunca fuera tratada cruelmente otra vez.

Una vez que sus pies estuvieron en el suelo, Bella le sonrió y el corazón de él se contrajo. A él no le gustaba que su sonrisa no llegara a sus ojos, un pliegue ensombrecía la piel suave entre sus cejas y su labio inferior temblaba. Quería decirle que no tenía necesidad de preocuparse pero después de ignorar sus deseos y prácticamente forzarla en el carruaje, no quería añadir la mentira a su lista de pecados.

Lo honorable habría sido dejarla tranquila durante el viaje. Pero ante la incertidumbre, que nunca había sido su cosa favorita, la urgencia de reclamarla, otra vez, y consolarse en sus caricias apasionadas habían superado sus repuestas típicamente cautelosas y razonadas. Él no era un hombre impulsivo, tampoco dirigido por sus necesidades primitivas ni sus emociones volubles; pero no era como si hubiera algo superficial o fugaz en los sentimientos que le inspiraba Bella. Ella había tenido un profundo impacto en él, uno en el que Edward tenía dificultades para encontrar fallos cuando los cambios llegaron con una ligereza de corazón, que él no se había sentido capaz de experimentar.

Él había sonreído más en los días previos de lo que podía recordar, había reído más, sentido más. Todo por Bella. Todo de ella le atraía… su bonita cara, su maravillosa forma femenina, su risa, ya sean las risitas tímidas que la hacían parecer más joven que sus diecinueve años, las risas irónicas que la hacían parecer mayor o la risa contagiosa que salía de su panza y a la que él no podía evitar unirse. Él podía hablarle sobre cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa y ella lo escucharía con todo su cuerpo, con toda su atención. Sus respuestas no eran serviles ni manipuladoras, ella solo quería conocerlo y que él la conociera, lo que era un cambio refrescante y él se encontró compartiendo cosas con ella de las que nunca había hablado antes. Él le confió sus sentimientos, admitiendo su frustración por tener que cubrir las travesuras de su hermano menor, quedando como el severo y el responsable y el resentimiento que sentía por cómo su padre lo subestimaba. Ante todo lo que ella había perdido y soportado, sus quejas podrían parecer insignificantes pero Bella no lo hizo sentir de esa manera, alentándolo con su entendimiento silencioso.

Dios, cuánto la adoraba. Estar enamorado era liberador. Eso lo hizo un nuevo hombre… aunque tal vez no uno sabio. Enfrentándose a la evidencia de su estupidez a la luz de la mañana nublada, apagada pero todavía más brillante que el interior del carruaje, su consciencia se retorció. Bella estaba en lo correcto al estar preocupada por los efectos que tendría su amorosa atención en la apariencia de ella. Sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados por sus besos, sus mejillas con una tonalidad rosa suave, bucles marrones se habían salido de su restricción y caían alrededor de su rostro desordenados. Adorablemente desalineada, ella lucía perfecta a sus ojos pero no era exactamente un estado para presentarse ante la corte. La culpa era toda de él y Edward decidió que sería un poco más moderado en el futuro.

—Te llevaré directamente hacia mis habitaciones y podrás refrescarte. No te preocupes sobre la reunión con mis padres. Estoy seguro de que todo estará bien —dijo él, deseando sonar más convincente.

Ella asintió temblorosamente y él sintió una puñalada, bien merecida, en el centro de su corazón. En lugar de calmar sus miedos, él había pasado el tiempo en el que subían por la montaña distrayéndose a sí mismo del drama que venía, calmando su lujuria. Él había prometido protegerla, mantenerla a salvo sin importar nada pero aquí estaba, a punto de llevar a su vulnerable y joven novia a la guarida del león.

El padre de Edward era un hombre razonable pero él tenía su corazón puesto en el casamiento de su heredero con la hija del rey Marcus, heredar su trono y forjar la alianza más fuerte posible entre los dos reinos más poderosos… un milagro, considerando el daño provocado por las maniáticas ambiciones de Aro. Esa era la primera cosa que Carlisle había querido resolver después de su coronación, el paso inicial y, algunos dirían crucial, en el camino para la paz en los Tres Reinos. Edward no necesitaba la advertencia de Jasper para saber que su elección de desobedecer en ese asunto en particular —sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que esa era la única vez en su vida adulta que lo había hecho— no sería bien tomado por su padre. Aunque no se arrepentía de sus acciones, confiando en que todavía era posible una alianza alternativa, él hubiera preferido proteger a Bella de la incómoda confrontación. Nada de eso había sido culpa de ella y lo molestaba que era improbable que ella recibiera la bienvenida cálida que se merecía de su familia.

—Hice que el conductor nos llevara por una entrada lateral. —Empujando la capucha de su capa azul medianoche sobre el pelo de ella, para protegerla del frío y esconder el cabello que él había enredado con sus dedos descuidados, Edward se aseguró de que el cierre de su cuello estuviera seguro—. Podemos tomar el camino trasero hacia donde están mis habitaciones, sin tener que pasar por el gran salón pero tenemos que apurarnos. Mi padre será informado de nuestra llegada y espero que seamos convocados en breve.

Bella miró hacia donde su conductor estaba moviendo el baúl que contenía su ropa nueva de la parte posterior del carruaje.

—¿Habrá tiempo para que me bañe y cambie a un vestido fresco?

—Haremos tiempo. —Edward dio órdenes a algunos de los sirvientes que estaban esperando. Después, uniendo sus brazos, él escoltó a Bella por los amplios pero sinuosos pasillos que llevaban a la torre donde estaban localizadas sus habitaciones. Cuando llegaron, él trató de mostrar que era capaz de más caballerosidad de la que había demostrado recientemente, retrocediendo cuando un sirviente abrió la puerta—. Por aquí, mi querida esposa. —Inclinándose, le hizo un gesto para que ella lo precediera, incluso casi chocando con su espalda cuando Bella se detuvo de repente, no muchos pasos dentro de la habitación.

—¿Aquí es donde tú vives? —Ella se giró en un lento círculo, sus ojos amplios en su rostro con forma de corazón.

—Donde los dos viviremos. —Él se encogió de hombros y miró alrededor, perplejo por su reacción. El salón principal era circular y de un tamaño considerable. Cortinas de terciopelo colgaban sobre las ventanas del descanso, tapices forraban las paredes de piedra y alfombras lujosas hechas a mano cubrían los suelos. Los muebles eran todos de madera oscura y pulida, las decoraciones de joyas coloreadas y adornadas con brocado de oro. Solo había estado en esa residencia unas pocas semanas pero era más o menos a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

—¿No te gusta?

—¿Gustarme? —Ella lo observó como si estuviera loco—. Es… es…

—¿Lindo? —ofreció él, sintiéndose tonto. Se había olvidado donde ella vivía cuando la conoció, en un refugio destartalada con mínimas comodidades. En cuanto a su vida en casa, ella no solo había sido puesta a trabajar como un sirviente, también había sido desterrada a una pequeña habitación en el sótano después de la muerte de su padre, una celda virtual donde era encerrada por la noche. Ella no había ocultado su entusiasmo en la humilde cabaña del sacerdote, remarcando cuan adorable era varias veces durante su estadía. Él pensó que era un poco modesta, no que le importara, solo estaba emocionado de que ellos pudieran estar solos para disfrutarse el uno al otro libremente. Pero en comparación, su actual circunstancia era la cúspide del lujo.

—Pensé que habías visitado el castillo con tu padre cuando eras niña.

—Solo una vez y era muy joven. —Bella caminó lentamente alrededor de la habitación, su mirada moviéndose de las obras de arte en las paredes a la chimenea tallada, la sala contigua, el impresionante escritorio y las puertas que se dirigían hacia el vestidor, antes de que descansara en los cojines bordados que descansaban en la enorme cama con cuatro postes.

—Estuviste aquí por el baile la otra noche.

—Sí, pero estaba muy enfocada en no ser delatada, después en verte otra vez y, finalmente, en tu declaración. Apenas noté algo más. —Ella le dio una sonrisa avergonzada—. No me tomes a mal… esto es adorable, solo un poco abrumador. La casa de mi padre en el pueblo es importante y cuando él estaba vivo tenía mi propia habitación y sirvientes para atenderme. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. —Ella hizo gestos a su alrededor—. Y nada tan grande como esto.

Edward acortó la distancia entre ellos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—Puedo encontrarnos habitaciones más humildes si lo prefieres, ¿una cabaña tal vez?

—No me tientes. —Bella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él y él suspiró por lo correcto que era tenerla en sus brazos. Se sentía completo. En casa, de una forma que no tenía nada que ver con el lugar. Él podría vivir felizmente en el refugio del bosque, mientras que ella estuviera ahí para compartirlo con él… Aunque, probablemente, lo repararía y ampliaría, con un clóset apropiado, así como cuartos para los sirvientes y guardias necesarios.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo a Bella retroceder.

—Está bien. —La atrajo otra vez hacía él, mientras entraban los sirvientes que llevaban el baúl. Otros los siguieron, cargando las cubetas llenas de agua que Edward había pedido que fueran a buscar. Varias mucamas aparecieron e hicieron reverencias y él les dijo que prepararan un baño para su esposa y que después se quedaran para asistirla.

—Tómate tu tiempo —le dijo antes de presionar un beso suave, esperando que fuera reconfortante. A pesar de su audiencia claramente curiosa, él se permitió la indulgencia de prolongarlo. Recorriendo su boca con caricias suaves, él inclinó su cabeza para poder capturar cada ángulo de su boca. Cuando las manos de ella agarraron su pecho, él chupó ligeramente su labio superior antes de pasar su atención al inferior. Su lengua rozó el labio inferior de ella y ella abrió su boca con un jadeo. La tentación de tomar ventaja era casi arrolladora pero él estaba determinado a no dejarse llevar otra vez. Para ser un buen esposo, necesitaba pensar en qué era lo mejor para Bella, en sus necesidades… Aunque en ese momento, con la forma en la que el cuerpo de ella se arqueaba hacia el de él, se lo podía perdonar por pensar que si vaciaba la habitación y la llevaba a la cama, ella no se opondría.

Bajándola gentilmente, él llevó sus besos a su oreja, amando la suavidad de sus mejillas y el calor que se encontraba en el hueco de su cuello. Inhalando, él llevó su esencia profundamente hasta sus pulmones, el aroma dulce y seductor, una tentación que él encontraba difícil de resistir. Un suspiro entrecortado escapó de los labios de ella y él levantó la cabeza para encontrar su expresión aturdida.

—Sé que me quieres relajada cuando conozca a tus padres, Edward, pero necesitas parar si tengo que estar alerta.

—¿Mis besos causan que te disperses? —Él sonaba complacido y ella golpeó su brazo.

—Tú sabes que lo hacen… y mucho —agregó ella en un susurro—. Ahora, déjame en paz así puedo prepararme.

Aliviado de ver que la luz había vuelto a sus ojos, él se inclinó sobre la mano de ella.

—Definitivamente, mi amor. Mandaré una nota a mi padre diciéndole que nos presentaremos en una hora.

La sonrisa de Bella falló, pero antes de que él pudiera decir más, ella se giró.

—Entonces no tengo tiempo para desperdiciar.

Él la miró acercarse a las mucamas que habían preparado su baño, detrás de un biombo en la sala para damas de al lado, con una mano frotándose distraídamente el pecho. La última vez que estuvo en ese lugar, él estaba preparándose para un compromiso de matrimonio no deseado. Apenas tres días después, él regresó con una esposa a la que amaba sinceramente y quien lo amaba de la misma forma. Era difícil asimilarlo, tener a Bella en su vida, compartir sus habitaciones, era algo como de un sueño. Bueno, si él pudiera evitar que sus asuntos se convirtieran en una pesadilla.

Suspirando fuertemente, Edward se giró y caminó rápidamente hacia su vestidor. Él no se preocupó por darse un baño de agua caliente sino que se decidió por una limpieza rápida antes de sentarse para que su criado, Tyler, pudiera darle una afeitada muy necesaria. Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, él se hubiera dejado la barba. Bella había dicho que era parcial hacia su aspecto descuidado y que no se opondría del todo si él se dejaba crecer la barba pero ese no era el momento para lucir algo menos que presentable. Él habría querido interrogar a Jasper cuando llegaron, pero su amigo se había ido para ver cómo iban las cosas. Antes de que su criado pudiera poner el jabón en su cara, Edward le preguntó qué sabía.

—La corte es un alboroto, su Alteza. —El hombre mayor, quien había estado con él desde que era un niño, sacudió su cabeza—. Se dice que usted se fue y se casó con la muchachita. ¿Es eso verdad?

Edward se puso tenso.

—Sí. Isabella es mi esposa y no permitiré que le falten el respeto.

—No hay falta de respeto, mi señor. —Tyler pasó la cuchilla por la mejilla de Edward—. Solo es un poco inesperado, eso es todo. Aunque no puedo decir que lo culpo. Ella tiene una bonita mirada y parece que se lleva bien con usted. Más que la princesa de hielo, con todo su sofisticado linaje.

El sobrenombre era uno que Edward había usado aunque sintió una punzada al oírlo. Podía encontrar poco atractiva la indiferencia de Rosalie pero no significaba que ella mereciera ese trato. Durante su última conversación apresurada, ella le había asegurado que su rechazo no la afectaba personalmente, que era un alivio, difícilmente halagador pero mejor que descubrir que él había roto el corazón de la pobre mujer. Él todavía dudaba que ser abandonada en el umbral del compromiso fuera ideal. Tuvo que haber sido humillante. Teniendo tiempo de reflexionar, ella podría tener razones para estar enojada porque él la había dejado para enfrentar las consecuencias de sus acciones y la ira del padre de ella, sola.

—¿Cómo está la princesa? —preguntó, preparándose para las noticias.

—Es difícil de decir, ya que ella mantiene sus sentimientos encerrados en su pecho, pero no está llorando y lamentándose, si es eso sobre lo que está preocupado. —Tyler alzó una de sus cejas espesas y Edward suspiró. Su alivio fue corto, reemplazado por un nudo en su estómago cuando su criado continuó—: No puedo decir lo mismo de su padre. El médico tuvo que darle una dosis de tónico sedante los primeros dos días después del baile, ya que cada vez que se despertaba entraba en otro ataque de furia. Él solo puede estar despierto ahora porque su esposa, quiero decir la reina Didyme, le dijo que no habría más discusiones sobre el tema hasta que usted fuera encontrado. Ella parece tranquila como un ratón pero tiene un rugido en ella cuando se altera. Una familia interesante. Creo que usted se salvó de algunos dolores al no involucrarse.

Edward dudaba que su padre pudiera verlo de esa forma.

—¿El rey Marcus y la princesa Rosalie no han llegado a un acuerdo?

—¿Sobre ella ascender al trono cuando él muera en lugar de cualquiera con el que se case? No lo creo —murmuró Tyler—. No creo que el rey Marcus tenga en gran estima a las mujeres, supongo que por eso es un miserable maldito, ya que nunca tuvo hijos. Aunque, por lo que he visto, su hija podría sujetar a la mayoría de los hombres contra una pared solo con una mirada. Si ella pudiera descongelarse un poco, pienso que sería una magnífica reina… pero no creo que ella tenga la oportunidad.

Edward tampoco lo creía, sus pensamientos corrían buscando una solución al problema que había creado. Si Rosalie y él se hubieran casado, él tendría que apoyarla. Tal vez habrían trabajado bien juntos, políticamente al menos, algo que él esperaba todavía ocurriera si a ella se le permitía permanecer soltera. Era una pena que él no tuviera un gemelo, uno que estuviera atraído por Rosalie y ella por él. Pero él solo tenía un hermano y Emmett difícilmente sería material para gobernante… o para esposo, para el caso.

Había otros príncipes con los que se podría casar, por supuesto, incluso unos pocos duques reales. Pero los aristócratas locales, los que se quedaron, habían estado muy enredados con Aro para ser confiables. Los de las provincias vecinas tenían sus propias agendas, las que no incluían necesariamente llevar la paz a la región o enfrentar las injusticias que habían florecido en el reinado anterior. Edward y su padre no podrían hacer mucho si tenían que seguir enfrentándose solos a las fuerzas de Aro… eso si Carlisle todavía quería la ayuda de su hijo.

Bella le dio una mirada de soslayo a Edward mientras la escoltaba hacia una de las escaleras grandes y curvadas, en su camino al salón del trono. Él estaba vestido con una chaqueta negra, pantalones y una capa adornada con oro en lugar de plata. Con su pelo engominado hacia atrás y su cara recientemente afeitada, lucía devastadoramente apuesto, al menos a los ojos de Bella. Ella todavía no podía creer cuán a menudo él era ignorado a favor de su hermano más llamativo. Él parecía algo distante, con su mandíbula firmemente apretada. Ella no lo culpaba, ya que su estómago estaba en la misma condición pero el silencio de él era inquietante.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó ella, una pregunta tonta considerando las circunstancias aunque las palabras una vez dichas no podían ser retiradas. Ella no quería agregarle más preocupaciones o parecer necesitada pero en verdad estaba aterrada.

Haciendo una pausa en medio de un paso, él cambió de dirección y la llevó a una habitación en las sombras.

—Todo estará bien —murmuró él, su expresión feroz suavizándose—. ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves? Ese vestido es imponente en ti, como la forma en la que te arreglaste el cabello, con las trenzas y los adornos de joyería y la red sujetando tu moño…

Bella respiró hondo.

—No estaba buscando más cumplidos, Edward, aunque estoy contenta de que apruebes mi apariencia.

El largo vestido azul medianoche con mangas grandes contrastaba con la tafeta color cobalto de la parte central y la falda. Una de las últimas creaciones de Alice, era igual de impresionante que el deslumbrante vestido rojo y dorado que Bella había usado para el baile sólo que con un diseño más modesto, algo que a ella le pareció mejor para la ocasión. Las mucamas que la asistieron con el baño, estuvieron también muy felices de ayudar a Bella con su cabello, sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados por la reacción de Edward cuando ella salió a encontrarse con él. Él había tartamudeado elogios. El color que apareció en sus mejillas recién afeitadas y las miradas que seguía lanzando en su dirección, le aseguraban a ella su sinceridad… y eso hizo su posterior retirada más marcada.

—Obviamente estás preocupado. Pensé que dijiste que la alianza todavía era segura, así que no importaría que no te casaras con la princesa… —Una sombra ensombreció los ojos de Edward y el corazón de Bella lo sintió—. Oh, no, ¿qué hicimos?

—Nada de lo que necesitemos avergonzarnos y nada de lo que debería arrepentirme. —Él la agarró por los hombros, su tacto suave pero su tono feroz—. Nos enamoramos, Bella, y eso es todo lo que importa.

Ella abrió la boca para discutir pero él la silenció con un beso que _casi_ fue agresivo por su intensidad. La boca de él chocó contra la de ella, su lengua recorrió su interior, mientras él la atraía hacia su pecho. Cuando él finalmente levantó su cabeza, ambos estaban respirando con dificultad.

—Pase lo que pase, Bella, lo superaremos juntos.

—Juntos. —Ella lo abrazó fuerte por un momento, después pasó su brazo por el de él para que pudieran continuar su camino. Ella había estado preocupada antes, pero ahora su corazón martillaba en su pecho. Él debió haber escuchado algo para hacer temblar su confianza, algo que no le estaba diciendo a ella. Si sus acciones le costaban a Volterra la posibilidad de una alianza, una que podría poner fin a las guerras de la frontera, la nación entera pagaría el precio.

Mientras se acercaban al gran salón, se encontraban más y más personas alineadas en las paredes. Fríos ojos desaprobadores los miraban pasar o eso le parecía a Bella. Ella había estado aferrada a la vana esperanza de que los padres de Edward tal vez se encontrarían con ellos en privado o, al menos, con una mínima audiencia, como ese era, fundamentalmente, un asunto familiar. Pero al parecer la corte entera había sido convocada.

Cuando llegaron a las amplias puertas dobles del salón del trono, lord Whitlock se adelantó desde un lateral, murmurando cerca de la oreja de Edward:

—La situación se ha deteriorado considerablemente desde esta mañana. Será mejor que te prepares.

—¿Para qué? —Bella se giró hacia Edward alarmada—. ¿Qué no me has dicho?

El dolor en los ojos de él causó que las lágrimas aparecieran en los de ella y ella agarró su brazo más firmemente.

—El rey Marcus se niega a dejar que su hija gobierne por su cuenta. Él va a forzarla a casarse antes de que muera y sus opciones para marido podrían ser en nuestro detrimento.

—Oh, no. La pobre princesa. —Bella había estado aliviada de que su felicidad no fuera a expensas de otro. Edward le había asegurado que en lugar de que su abandono la lastimara, Rosalie se había beneficiado de él, pero en ese momento no era el caso.

—Yo me preocuparía más por su propia situación —murmuró Lord Whitlock, ganándose un ceño fruncido de Edward—. No hay tiempo para explicaciones pero podrán verlo ustedes mismos.

Lord Whitlock hizo señas hacia el estrado en el extremo opuesto del salón, donde el rey Carlisle esperaba, sentado en un trono de respaldo alto. Tronos un poco más bajos estaban posicionados a sus lados para el rey Marcus, sus respectivas esposas, la princesa Rosalie y el príncipe Emmett. El arreglo era intimidante, pero no inesperado. Solo cuando Edward guio a Bella por el pasillo central que se había formado mientras la corte se corría, el verdadero significado detrás de las palabras de lord Whitlock tuvo sentido.

Parada a no más de seis pies del trono, usando un extravagante vestido y una sonrisa maliciosa, estaba Victoria. Jessica y Lauren, llevando los vestidos que habían usado para el baile y con sus propias sonrisas engreídas, estaban paradas a su lado.

Los pasos de Bella fallaron y Edward agarró su brazo más firmemente.

—Todo va a estar bien —murmuró cerca de su oreja—. Lo prometo.

Ella quería creerle, pero lo que quedaba de su confianza se desmoronó cuando el señor Felix se paró detrás de Victoria, sus brazos cruzados sobre su enorme pecho y sus ojos fríos estrechándose.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Elise de Sallier** _.We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Elise de Sallier** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Restoration**

 **By:** Elise de Sallier

 **Traducción:** Monica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

Edward solo podía asumir que la mujer pelirroja era la viuda de Sir Charles y podía apreciar la preocupación de Bella. Había sufrido mucho a manos de su madrastra y estaba poco preparada para su presencia, al igual que Edward. No que le importara. No habría elegido un lugar tan público, pero esperaba ver a la mujer ante la justicia. Aunque su prioridad era asegurarse de que Bella supiera que estaba a salvo y que su madrastra nunca podría hacerle daño otra vez.

Limitado por el escenario, murmuró una palabra de seguridad en el oído de Bella con la esperanza de calmar sus temores. Hermosa, como siempre, en su vestido color azul zafiro, ella lo agradeció con una sonrisa trémula. Luego, levantando la barbilla, se volvió hacia delante. Ignorando su audiencia indeseada, Edward permitió que su mirada se quedara en su esposa, mientras la admiración por su valentía reforzaba su propia determinación.

Que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, nunca se arrepentiría de hacerla suya.

Entonces Bella se encogió, sus mejillas rosadas palidecieron y Edward levantó la cabeza en busca de la causa de su angustia. Viendo al bruto que se acercaba a reclamarla como suya, tiró de Bella contra su costado. La presencia de su madrastra era algo que podía comprender, pero, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo Felix allí? Se suponía que iba a ser encarcelado, no que iba a estar de pie con los asesores de más confianza de su padre, con una inclinación arrogante en su mandíbula de bulldog.

—No podíamos mantenerlo en prisión —respondió Jasper a la pregunta no formulada de Edward al llegar a su lado—. Él no ha roto ninguna ley, ya que Lady Swan le había dado la bendición al matrimonio.

—¿Qué hay de Demetri? —Edward buscó en el mar de rostros mientras avanzaban lentamente—. Dime que todavía está encarcelado.

Jasper se encogió de hombros y miró hacia donde el traidor de Edward, herido, pero claramente desafiante, estaba hombro con hombro con otros miembros del círculo íntimo de confianza de Carlisle.

Era el turno de Edward para que sus pasos vacilaran, mientras trataba de comprender lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Cómo pudo mi padre aprobar su liberación? ¡Secuestró a Bella y trató de matarme!

Una mueca de disgusto retorció el labio de Jasper.

—Técnicamente, lo atacaste primero, simplemente actuó en defensa propia en la iglesia y, antes de eso, en el tuyo y en los intereses de Volterra, o esa es la historia que se ha contado.

El agarre de Bella en el brazo de Edward se tensó y sus instintos protectores, ya en alerta máxima, rugieron completamente a la vida. Su mano derecha se dirigió hacia su espada, formando un puño cuando no la encontró. Portar armas para una audiencia con su padre habría sido sin precedentes, pero lamentaba profundamente la falta de un arma. Algo andaba mal… muy mal. Había esperado una discusión, donde hablar rápidamente sería necesario para convencer a su padre de que sus acciones, aunque apresuradas, no habían sido precipitadas y que la situación política todavía era salvable. Ahora Edward temía que él tuviera una pelea en sus manos solo para poder dejar el camino por el que había llegado… Con Bella a su lado.

Volviéndose hacia ella, esperó a que lo mirase.

—No tengas miedo —murmuró, levantando su mano a su boca para un breve beso—. Pase lo que pase, vamos a salir de esto juntos.

—Juntos. —Ella tembló, sus ojos brillando con determinación y su admiración por ella no conocía ninguna medida.

Ella era tan valiente, tan encantadora y que ayudaran a cualquiera que tratara de separarlos.

Al acercarse al estrado, Edward vio la expresión de desaprobación en la cara de su padre y el orgullo por su amada fue desplazado por el resentimiento que había estado hirviendo dentro de él durante algún tiempo. Había hecho lo que se le exigía, daba todo para probar su valor y, sin embargo, nunca le parecía suficiente. A pesar de la imprudencia de su hermano, hubo momentos en que Edward sospechaba que su padre habría preferido que su carismático hermano fuera el heredero. Definitivamente hubo quienes cuestionaron si Edward era lo suficientemente fuerte como para gobernar, para sostener sus convicciones e ir tras lo que quería, tomarlo por la fuerza si era necesario.

Puede que escogiera un mal momento para defenderse, pero esta respuesta era innecesaria, su frustración por los años de insultos sutiles se transformó en furia absoluta. Era obvio que se había trazado un complot contra él y estaba decidido a descubrir cualquier mentira alimentada por la presumida seguridad que emanaba de sus acusadores. Pero su mayor ira estaba reservada para su padre. Debería haberle dado el beneficio de la duda, reunirse con Edward y Bella en privado para discutir lo que era, sobre todo, un asunto de familia, no exigir que aparecieran ante una verdadera inquisición. ¿Cómo pensaba que esta farsa podía terminar en algo menos que un circo estaba más allá de él, y solo podía imaginar que su padre había sido mal aconsejado… por Demetri?

Edward nunca había matado a un hombre a sangre fría y había pensado que estaba haciendo lo correcto dejando vivo a su mentor de confianza. Había querido llegar al fondo de lo que sospechaba que era una conspiración de gran alcance, pero había olvidado lo convincente —y subestimado lo malvado— que podía ser Demetri.

Deteniéndose en el espacio vacío antes del estrado, Edward miró a su padre con valentía antes de mirar a su madre. Una pacificadora desde que nació, odiaba el conflicto y parecía estar a punto de llorar. Sus esfuerzos para convencer a su esposo de ser misericordioso solían ser gastados en nombre de su hijo menor, no su hijo mayor, Edward no necesitaba su intercesión desde que era un niño. Incómodo por causarle angustia a su madre, le dio lo que esperaba que fuera una mirada tranquilizadora. Su rostro se arrugó, las lágrimas se derramaron sobre sus mejillas y el estómago de Edward se apretó.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

El rey Marcus, su tez moteada y teñida de gris, miró a Bella antes de dirigir su atención hacia Edward. Apretando los puños repetidamente, el anciano monarca parecía dispuesto a tomar a Edward con una sola mano, a pesar de que apenas había retrocedido lentamente de la puerta de la muerte y parecía como si pudiera cruzar el umbral en cualquier momento. Su esposa, la reina Didyme, apenas le dirigió a Edward una mirada, su preocupación enfocada en su esposo.

Rosalie, imposible de leer como siempre, podría haber estado en una fiesta del té de la tarde por toda la emoción que se veía en su rostro, mientras Emmett, el sangriento Emmett, parecía divertido.

—Padre, madre, Alteza Real. —A pesar de sus emociones, Edward hizo una reverencia respetuosa—. ¿Puedo presentar a mi esposa, Isabella? —Soltando su brazo, Bella hizo una reverencia, la falda de su vestido se esparció a su alrededor mientras ella bajaba. Tan pronto como ella se puso de pie, tomó su mano y él la agarró alegremente—. El padre de Isabella fue Sir Charles Swan, un cortesano desterrado de la corte de Aro por su incondicional apoyo a sus puntos de vista más templados. —Edward esperaba que el señalado recordatorio animara a su padre a no emular al déspota que había reemplazado recientemente, pero no parecía impresionado.

—He sido informado de la identidad de la niña por su tutor legal, la viuda de Sir Charles, pero pongo en duda la afirmación de que Isabella es su esposa... independientemente de cualquier travesura en la que los dos se hayan implicado.

El suave sollozo de Bella fue casi ahogado por los murmullos de la multitud y Edward le apretó la mano. Rechazando ser intimidado por la provocación de su padre, levantó su voz para que todos pudieran oír.

—Nos casamos ante el altar en la iglesia del pueblo de Forks, nuestros votos fueron consagrados por un sacerdote, el Padre Benedict, estoy seguro de que él nos respaldará.

Los ojos de su padre se estrecharon.

—No dudo que se haya realizado una ceremonia, sino simplemente su legitimidad. La niña no tenía libertad para casarse, ya que estaba prometida a otro.

—Un bruto que pagó por el privilegio para poder utilizar las conexiones de su padre para tener acceso a su corte. —Edward respiró hondo, luchando por mantener un tono civilizado—. Su así llamado prometido no se preocupaba por Bella y ella no tenía ningún deseo de casarse con el hombre.

Su padre movió los dedos en una ola de desprecio a lo que había dicho.

—El permiso fue concedido por su madrastra y se leyeron las amonestaciones. Usted debería haber hablado si se oponía, antes de la ceremonia, no es que habría tenido una causa justa. Ninguna de las partes son familiares o se habían casado anteriormente, aunque supongo que usted podría haber hecho un caso ante la falta de pureza de la muchacha, aunque eso ya estaba en duda.

Las palabras de su padre golpearon a Edward como un puño en el estómago.

—Que no haya ninguna razón para hacer tal acusación. Mi esposa era virgen cuando se casó.

—Si usted lo dice, y si ese es el caso, ella tiene mis disculpas. Pero ya que dudo que sea pura en este momento, el resultado es casi el mismo. No tenías derecho a llevarla a tu cama, ya que fue prometida con otro. ¡Un hecho que sabías muy bien, ya que irrumpiste en la boda! Si crees que ser hijo mío significa que puedes cabalgar sobre los de una clase inferior, no eres mejor que mi predecesor.

Jadeos y murmullos sonaron a su alrededor ante el insulto, pero en contraste con la reacción de la multitud, Edward sintió una ola de calma sobre él. Su padre pensó que se estaba comportando como Aro… arrogante, egoísta. Su sentido de la justicia se había ofendido, pero solo porque no era consciente de la verdad.

—¿Sería bueno saber que Isabella, una niña en ese momento, se vio obligada a trabajar como la sirvienta más humilde en el hogar de su familia o que la mujer en la que su padre confió la atención de su hija la trató con absoluto desprecio, abusando de ella todos los días durante años?

Bella agachó la cabeza y Edward no la culpaba. Su reputación había sido calumniada y ahora sus asuntos, dolorosos y privados, estaban siendo discutidos en un foro abierto. Deseaba poder detenerse para consolarla, pero la lucha por su futuro tenía precedencia.

—Independientemente de mis sentimientos, estaba planeando llevar a la llamada guardiana de Isabella ante la justicia.

Su padre puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, sí, según las mentiras que te contó la chica.

—¿Mentiras? —Edward señaló a la madrastra de Bella. La amargura había grabado líneas ásperas alrededor de su boca, pero ella seguía siendo una mujer atractiva. No era difícil ver cómo Sir Charles podría haber sido capturado por sus encantos engañosos, justo como su padre, aparentemente—. La única mentirosa aquí es la madrastra de mi mujer.

—Lo dudo. Según Lady Swan, Isabella era una niña con problemas, propensa a ataques de rabia, consentida, desobediente. Mentir para salirse con la suya parece estar más de acuerdo con su carácter. —Bella gimió, pero cuando Edward abrió la boca para defenderla, su padre lo interrumpió—. En los últimos años, la niña se ha dedicado a huir, salir sin chaperón…

—¡Sin protección, quiere decir! —Edward dio un paso adelante, apenas capaz de contener su rabia—. Desafiando los peligros que pocos hombres estarían dispuestos a enfrentar, armados y en compañía, se vio obligada a salir al bosque, sola, para alimentarse de hierbas y similares. ¡Todo para que pudiera ganar dinero para esta mujer codiciosa, sin corazón, que no se preocupa para nada en la seguridad de su hijastra!

—¡Basta, Edward! Mostrarás respeto por la viuda Swan.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, sin importarle ni un ápice la madrastra de Bella, que estaba sosteniendo una mano en su frente como para evitar un desmayo.

—Yo mantengo mis acusaciones —rectificó él las palabras entre sus dientes—. La mujer es una abusadora y una mentirosa, y merece ser castigada... severamente.

—¡Es Isabella la que merece ser castigada por jugar a la ramera! —La voz estridente de Lady Swan se elevó por encima del murmullo de la multitud. Cuando el silencio fue restaurado, Edward esperaba que su padre advirtiera a la mujer, pero se unió a la denuncia.

—Sé razonable, Edward, dices que la niña era virgen, pero no serías el primer hombre en ser engañado. ¿Por qué crees que ella todavía estaba soltera a su edad? Con su reputación arruinada y su dote desperdiciada voluntariamente, su madrastra no pudo encontrar un hombre dispuesto a casarse con ella. ¿Y qué si su prometido legítimo quiere utilizar sus conexiones para promover sus negocios? El hombre merece alguna recompensa por tomarla, especialmente después de la forma en que ha sido tratado.

—¿La forma en que ha sido tratado? —Ignorando su situación, Edward envolvió su brazo alrededor de los temblorosos hombros de Bella. Había esperado enfrentar la ira de su padre por desafiar sus deseos, pero nunca había imaginado que se desquitaría con Bella. Humillar públicamente a una joven inocente no parecía propio del carácter del hombre que conocía y solo podía asumir que Victoria, con la ayuda de Demetri, sin duda, había sido muy convincente—. Lo que sea que te hayan llevado a creer, Isabella es la víctima, solo tienes que interrogar a los otros sirvientes de la casa de los Swan para verificar su historia.

La madrastra de Bella hizo un sonido triunfante y Edward miró para ver la sonrisa presumida que había usado antes. Se reflejaba en las caras de Felix y Demetri, que se habían levantado para estar a su lado.

—¿Por quién me tomas? —Su padre frunció el ceño y el nudo en el estómago de Edward se retorció—. Nunca haría tales acusaciones sin pruebas. He hablado con las hijas de Lady Swan y su personal ha sido entrevistado por insistencia suya. Confirman su versión de los hechos. Es hora de que enfrentes la verdad, Edward, la mujer con la que piensas que te casaste no existe.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Elise de Sallier** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Elise de Sallier** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Restoration**

 **By:** Elise de Sallier

 **Traducción:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

La última vez que Bella había estado en el gran salón, había estado intimidada por su entorno y aterrorizada por la exposición. En todos los otros aspectos, asistir al baile del rey había sido un sueño hecho realidad, sin embargo uno que ella nunca se había atrevido a permitirse. El lugar podía ser el mismo, pero hoy los procedimientos no podían ser más diferentes. Con todos los ojos sobre ella, juzgándola, y las acusaciones que caían sobre ella cada vez más severas, sentía que estaba atrapada en una pesadilla. Aunque estaba determinada a apoyar a Edward mientras él explicaba ante su padre sus acciones, ella no había esperado que el rey eligiera una audiencia pública.

El corazón de Bella dolía al ver el dolor en los ojos de Edward por la traición de su padre. Las acusaciones de Victoria no eran menos de lo que ella esperaba, pero el rey tenía una reputación de ser un hombre justo y razonable. Edward siempre había sido leal a su padre, obediente, había trabajado duro en su rol como príncipe. Cuando compartió su corazón con ella, había admitido que su naturaleza reservada hacía que cumplir sus obligaciones fuese difícil a veces y que, entre los asesores de su padre, había quienes cuestionaban su habilidad para gobernar.

 _¿Era esta una especie de prueba a su carácter?_

Si lo era, Bella cuestionaba el juicio de su padre y se preguntaba cómo Edward podría recuperarse del insulto. Lo que ella no cuestionaba era la aceptación del rey a las mentiras de Victoria, ella conocía muy bien lo encantadora y manipuladora que su madrastra podía ser. En los años después de la muerte de su padre, ella no había tenido otra opción que soportar los desaires y los abusos de Victoria, pero el momento de sufrir en silencio había pasado.

—Mi madrastra está mintiendo. —La voz de Bella tembló, mientras forzaba a las palabras a pasar el nudo en su garganta—. Nada de eso es verdad. Los sirvientes solo dicen lo que dicen porque están asustados de ella, de ser castigados o de perder sus posiciones.

—Más mentiras. —Victoria gesticulaba salvajemente—. Esta es la clase de cosas sobre las que le estaba hablando, su Alteza. No puede creer una palabra que salga de la boca de esa miserable desagradecida.

Negándose a retroceder, Bella se encontró con la mirada severa del rey.

—He vendido mis artículos en el mercado del pueblo por muchos años, su Alteza, por las órdenes de mi madrastra. Usted puede preguntarle a cualquiera de los otros vendedores y ellos le dirán que yo siempre hice cualquier cosa que ella me ordenó.

Los labios del rey se fruncieron, mientras parecía considerar las palabras de Bella, y ella suspiró por no haber sido despedida inmediatamente. Cuando él giró su atención a Victoria, su madrastra contuvo visiblemente su temperamento, reasumiendo el falso aire de gentileza que le gustaba aparentar.

—¿Usted creerá la palabra de una plebeya sobre la de una dama? —preguntó ella, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón.

La esperanza de Bella cayó en picada. Ella no había considerado el riesgo para la gente del pueblo si ellos hablaban en su defensa, en particular el daño a Alice. Con el buen nombre de su padre restaurado con el regreso del rey Carlisle, la posición de su viuda como un miembro confiable de la corte estaba asegurada. El falso testimonio sobre un miembro de la burguesía o de la nobleza era una gran ofensa, una amenaza que Victoria no vacilaría en usar para acallar cualquier oposición.

El cuerpo entero de Bella temblaba, estaba a punto de retirar su declaración cuando Edward le apretó gentilmente el brazo.

—Pensé que la habilidad individual de decir la verdad estaba determinada por el carácter y no por la posición social. —Él miró a su padre intencionalmente y otra ronda de murmullos surgió de la corte.

La corte estaba compuesta en su mayoría por personas que se habían beneficiado de las reglas de Aro. Bien establecidos en su percepción de seguridad, los rumores decían que ellos estaban intranquilos por los cambios que Carlisle estaba instigando y atemorizados por un levantamiento de la gente común que habían explotado durante tanto tiempo. Darle paso al testimonio de un mero vendedor de mercado sobre el de alguien de alta posición sería un serio cambio del _status quo_ , y Edward puso a su padre en una difícil posición.

Antes de que el rey pudiera responder, Edward continuó:

—Pero como lo expresó lady Swan tan elocuentemente, un miembro de la corte merece un tratamiento especial, ¿no deberían explorarse todos los caminos en defensa de Isabella? Después de todo, ella también es una dama.

—Su posición es irrelevante. —Victoria elevó su voz, un poco de alarma en su tono—. Yo soy su guardián. ¿Se debería cuestionar la palabra de un niño sobre la de sus padres?

—Cuando el padrastro no se merece el título de guardián, entonces sí. —Edward le lanzó a Victoria una mirada de puro desdén, pero antes de que Victoria pudiera argumentar, el rey les hizo un gesto para que hicieran silencio.

Con su ceño fruncido, el rey se recostó y acarició su barba bien recortada. Tomando ventaja del muy necesitado descanso, Bella miró a Edward, esperanza y miedo entrelazados para formar un nudo en su estómago. Había pasado tanto tiempo que ella se había olvidado que tenía derecho a ser tratada como una dama, pero Victoria todavía parecía tener la ventaja.

—Todo está bien —murmuró él mientras esperaban la respuesta de su padre—. Cualquier cosa que pase, tú y yo sabemos la verdad. No dejaré que nos separen por las mentiras de tu madrastra.

—Lo que no entiendo es que fuimos casados por un cura. ¿Qué importa lo que ella diga sobre mí?

—Importa, señorita —intervino el rey Marcus, su voz fuerte a pesar de que su salud estaba fallando—, porque eso prueba que usted actuó rebeldemente, atrapando a Edward en su engaño. Bajo esas circunstancias, el matrimonio sería fácilmente anulado, liberando al príncipe, al que usted se aferra tan inapropiadamente, para hacer lo que tendría que haber hecho en primer lugar y casarse con mi hija.

Bella se tambaleó sobre sus pies y Edward apretó su agarre en ella. Él no quería casarse con Rosalie, de eso ella estaba segura, pero sin otra forma de combatir las mentiras de Victoria, ella temía que fueran separados de todas formas.

O tal vez no.

Había una forma de probar su inocencia, una que no pondría a sus amigos del pueblo en riesgo, pero un miedo persistente la hacía cuestionarse si podría hacerlo. La primera vez que se dio cuenta de que quería a Edward, ella había considerado actuar respecto a la atracción que sentían uno por el otro. Pero todo lo que ella esperaba era conocer el tacto gentil de un amante antes de que tuviera que someterse a quienquiera que su madrastra eligiera para ser su esposo. Cuando perdió esa oportunidad, ella se atrevió a soñar con la libertad, pero nunca se imaginó pasar su vida al lado de Edward. En los tres días que habían pasado juntos, ella experimentó más alegría de la que se creía capaz. ¿Era justo querer más?

Mirando alrededor, Bella no dudaba que su audiencia pensaba que lo honorable de parte de ella sería sacrificar su futuro por el bien mayor para el Reino. Pero no era solo su felicidad la que estaba en juego. Mirando a Edward, la severa determinación grabada en sus gestos, ella supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Edward la amaba. Él pelearía por ella, algo a lo que ella no se arriesgaría. Y si ellos eran separados, él también estaría destruido. Ella tenía que confiar en que sus promesas de antes eran correctas y que, a pesar de sus amenazas y su fanfarronería, el rey Marcus quería la paz tanto como el rey Carlisle. Si eso era verdad, entonces seguramente los dos soberanos podrían encontrar otra manera de formar una alianza que forzar un matrimonio entre sus hijos.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Bella dio un paso hacia el estrado.

—¿Confías en mí? —le preguntó cuando Edward trató de empujarlos hacia atrás.

—Siempre.

La expresión de él suavizándose, compartieron una sonrisa. Entonces ella se giró para darle la cara al padre de él, sus rodillas temblando bajo su falda.

—¿Puedo acercarme, su Alteza?

—¿Con qué fin? —preguntó el rey alzando una ceja.

—Para mostrarle algo que probará que no soy una mentirosa, que no soy la persona que mi madrastra quiere hacer creer que soy.

El rey no respondió de inmediato y ella temió que la rechazara, pero entonces le dio un asentimiento. Ignorando las protestas de Victoria y los susurros de la corte, Bella levantó cuidadosamente su falda y subió los escalones alfombrados del estrado.

Antes de esta denuncia pública, ella hubiera estado mortificada con el simple pensamiento de lo que estaba por hacer. Pero con su futuro y el de Edward en juego, ningún grado de humillación sería demasiado para soportar. Una vez parada frente al trono del rey, ella respiró profundamente y comenzó a tirar de las puntas de sus largos guantes blancos.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto? —gruñó el rey Marcus—. He tenido suficiente de estos disparates y más que suficiente de esta mocosa que estropea mis planes. Esto es una parodia, se lo digo.

—Por favor, su Alteza, dele un momento a la joven dama.

La reina Esme sorprendió a Bella con su apoyo y ella le dio una sonrisa agradecida.

Cuando sus guantes fueron removidos, ella los apoyó sobre su brazo y después estiró sus manos temblorosas para que los padres de Edward las vieran.

—¿Son estas las manos de una dama, su Alteza, una dama consentida y mimada?

El rey retrocedió, la respiración de su esposa era claramente audible en el silencio que había caído sobre su audiencia.

—Eso es su culpa. —Victoria levantaba sus manos en negación—. Ella tiene hábitos ridículos. Como excavar en el barro… solo para divertirse. Ella lo hace para fastidiarme, como sabe que eso desalienta a los pretendientes.

—Silencio, señora —ordenó el rey Carlisle y Bella tomó valor al ver su expresión suavizarse mientras le hacía señas para que se acercara a él. Tomando gentilmente su muñeca, él miró de cerca sus cicatrices y sus maltratadas manos antes de girarlas para estudiar las palmas. Tres días no fueron ni de cerca suficientes para que sus uñas rasgadas volvieran a crecer, para que las ampollas y cortes se curaran o para que los callos desaparecieran. El descanso de tener sus manos casi constantemente en el agua significó que la erupción que dividía la piel a lo largo de sus dedos y que se extendía parcialmente hasta sus muñecas no luciera tan mal como siempre. Pero no se podía negar que las suyas eran manos de un sirviente… el más bajo de los sirvientes. Al menos Bella esperaba que esa fuese la conclusión a la que él llegara. Si el rey elegía creer la última acusación de Victoria, por ridículo que fuera, ella no tendría más recursos que caer sobre sus rodillas y rogar.

Su cabeza plateada se mantuvo inclinada sobre sus manos por un largo y tenso momento mientras Bella contenía la respiración. El padre de Edward era un hombre guapo a pesar de su avanzada edad, pero cuando finalmente se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Bella, él parecía haber ganado otros diez años. Ella estaba más que conmocionada por ver el brillo aguado que cubría sus ojos azul grisáceos.

—Mi querida niña. —Sus amplios hombros, tan parecidos a los de sus hijos, subieron y cayeron con un suspiro—. Parece que, en efecto, ha ocurrido una farsa, una que comenzó hace muchos años. También parece que he sido gravemente engañado. —Su voz se endureció, él miró a Victoria, Jessica y Lauren, quienes estaban paradas no muy lejos de su madre. Su mirada después se desplazó a Demetri y Felix, quienes habían empezado a abrirse camino entre la multitud.

»Deténganlos a todos —ordenó el rey y los guardias rápidamente reunieron a los prisioneros en un círculo. Felix hizo un intento de escapar, pero se encontró con el extremo puntiagudo de varias espadas que lo detuvieron rápidamente. Demetri se mantuvo firme, sus ojos brillaban con odio, mientras la madrastra de Bella chillaba y sus hermanastras estallaban en lágrimas.

Ignorando el escándalo, Bella se giró hacia Edward, aliviada cuando él se le unió. Primero entrelazó sus brazos y después él esperó que el ruido disminuyera antes de dirigirse a su padre.

—¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas nuestra unión?

El rey se frotó la cara con las manos antes de mirar al rey Marcus.

—No voy a dejarla —agregó Edward, su mandíbula apretada—. Aceptaré el destierro si lo decretas, aunque tenía la esperanza de seguir trabajando a tu lado.

Los ojos del rey se ensancharon.

—Por supuesto que continuarás a mi lado… eres mi hijo y mi heredero. No volveré a escuchar más charlas sobre destierro.

—Tan pronto como dejes esta charla sobre la anulación. —Edward empujó a Bella más cerca a su lado, su tono no admitía argumentos—. Haré todo lo que sea necesario para restaurar la paz en el Reino, pero Isabella es mi esposa. No me quedaré y permitiré que le falten el respeto de esta manera otra vez.

La alarma que había aparecido en los ojos del rey fue reemplazada con respeto y él le dio un asentimiento.

—De acuerdo —dijo, antes de mirar a Bella, su expresión suavizándose una vez más—. Acepto tu elección de esposa, Edward. También comienzo a entender por qué la elegiste. Sir Charles era un hombre valiente, un rasgo que parece que su hija heredó. Él estaría horrorizado de saber cómo ella ha sufrido a manos de su viuda… —Él se giró hacia Victoria—. Quien está por experimentar algo de sufrimiento por ella misma.

—¿Yo? ¿Sufrir? ¡No puede estar hablando en serio! —La mirada de Victoria fue de lado a lado—. Esto es todo un malentendido, su Alteza. No fue Isabella la que sufrió, fui yo. Estaba casada con un hombre que no era ni de cerca tan rico como me habían hecho creer y después murió y me dejó una hija que criar. La mantuve alimentada y vestida. ¿Qué más se me podría haber pedido, su Alteza?

—Decencia común, señora, de la que parece no tiene nada.

Victoria comenzó a maldecir, luchando para liberarse de los guardias que sostenían sus brazos. Jessica y Lauren comenzaron a llorar otra vez y Bella se estremeció ante el sonido del llanto de sus hermanastras.

—Su Alteza, ¿qué pasará con ellas? —preguntó ella después de que el rey les ordenara hacer silencio.

—Yo creo que un período de encarcelación está a la orden, ¿no?

Bella tragó, el sonido de sus latidos golpeteando ruidosamente en sus oídos. Ella no podía contar el número de veces que había soñado con ver a su madrastra y sus hermanastras rindiendo cuentas por sus acciones, pero ¿una mazmorra? Terribles historias de las cámaras de torturas de Aro habían circulado por el pueblo por tanto tiempo como ella pudiera recordar, un estremecimiento la recorrió.

—Usted no va a lastimarlas, ¿no? —susurró ella.

El rey inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, su ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás proponiendo que tenga clemencia?

—Bella, tu madrastra te trataba como una esclava —intervino Edward—. Ella te descuidó, trató de venderte. Y por lo que me has dicho, tus hermanastras eran un poco mejores.

—Por no mencionar que las tres mintieron a su soberano, su testimonio contribuyendo significativamente a este fiasco. —El rey frunció el ceño y apuntó hacia Demetri—. Uno instigando por este hombre con quien no se tendrá ninguna amabilidad.

—Entiendo que ellas deben ser castigadas. —Bella miró primero a Edward, después a su padre, su mirada suplicándoles que sean misericordiosos—. Pero no podría vivir conmigo misma si ellas fueran torturadas por mí.

—¿Torturadas? —El rey se echó hacia atrás—. Yo no torturo a las mujeres. Estaba pensando más en unos años pasados en una triste celda para tu madrastra, y después ella puede pasar sus días como una sirvienta contratada… un castigo adecuado por sus crímenes, creo. En cuanto a tus hermanastras, estoy preparado para mostrar clemencia si lo deseas, pero ten en cuenta que ellas no dudaron en hablar mal de ti. —Mirando hacia abajo, a las manos de Bella, él hizo una mueca—. ¿Qué dirías de que ellas pasen una temporada trabajando en la lavandería del palacio?

Bella parpadeó, aturdida por el giro de los acontecimientos. El rey parecía haber cambiado por completo su corazón, pero ella difícilmente podía consentir que él le pidiera su opinión. Ella miró a la reina Esme, quien la vio con una sonrisa amable. Después Bella miró a sus torturadoras.

La barbilla de Victoria estaba alzada con desafío y Bella sintió un poco de lástima por su madrastra. Pero Jessica y Lauren todavía eran jóvenes, y tal vez no era muy tarde para que aprendieran de los errores a su manera. Bella no se imaginaba que el cambio fuera fácil, cuando incluso temblando con terror porque sus destinos estaban en sus manos, ellas la observaban con dagas en la mirada. Recordando todas las horas que había pasado lavando su ropa y su ropa de cama, los años de insultos y quejas, y, lo peor de todo, la forma en la que ellas se regodearon por su compromiso con el señor Felix, Bella tomó una decisión. Ella no podía darle la espalda a sus hermanastras completamente, pero una cucharada de su propia medicina no les haría mal.

Enfrentándose al rey, ella asintió.

—Sí… la lavandería y tal vez pasar algo de tiempo como ayudantes de cámara.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —chilló Jessica—. Somos damas. No pueden pretender que lavemos la ropa y limpiemos los pisos. Todo eso lo hizo nuestra madre. Castíguenla a ella, ¡no a nosotras!

—Esto no es justo —agregó Lauren entre sollozos histéricos—. Deberíamos tener nuevos vestidos, sirvientas propias de una dama y dotes generosas del dinero que obtuvo mamá por vender a Bella al señor Felix. ¡Ella lo prometió!

—¡Oh, cállense! —Victoria golpeó a Lauren en el rostro antes de girar hacia Jessica, pero antes de que pudiera pegarle a su otra hija, los guardias intervinieron. Con un asentimiento del rey, la madrastra y las hermanastras de Bella fueron arrastradas, gritando y maldiciendo, por el pasillo.

En el silencio que siguió, Bella se esforzó para tranquilizar su respiración. Sus nervios se sentían como si se hubieran desgastado por la escena que acababa de ocurrir y la sensación de cientos de ojos sobre ella. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, habiendo perfeccionado el arte de desvanecerse en su entorno para evadir la ira de Victoria. Pero como la esposa de Edward eso necesitaba cambiar. Tomando fuerza de la sensación del brazo de él todavía en el suyo, Bella se dirigió a su padre.

—Gracias por creerme, su Majestad. Me doy cuenta de que no soy su primera opción para nuera, pero me importa sinceramente Edward y prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para apoyarlo a él y a las necesidades del Reino.

—Estoy seguro de que lo harás, Isabella, parece que mi hijo tiene un excelente gusto. —El rey miró a Edward con tristeza—. También parece que le debo una gran disculpa, varias en realidad, pero este no es el momento ni el lugar. ¿Qué les parece movernos a un lugar más privado para continuar con esta discusión?

—Oh, no lo sé… —La reina Esme se paró—. Tú fuiste quien insistió en hacer de esto un espectáculo público, así que me gustaría aprovechar la oportunidad para darle públicamente la bienvenida a Isabella a la familia. —Ella abrió sus brazos, pero antes de que Bella pudiera abrazar a su suegra, fueron interrumpidas.

—¡Esperen un minuto! —El rey Marcus se soltó del brazo de su esposa y se paró—. Usted me dijo que se desharía de la chica, así Edward podría casarse con mi hija. ¿Usted quiere mi apoyo para terminar esta guerra con Cayo o no? Siempre puedo aliarme con él, sabe. Él tiene muchos hijos a los que les gustaría poder gobernar por su cuenta y apuesto a que no vacilarían en acostarse con ella. Ella es una muchacha hermosa, incluso si su Edward está demasiado ciego como para notarlo.

—¡Padre! —Rosalie, que había estado sentada y callada, se paró. Su implacable máscara se había caído y las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos.

—Oh, no me digas "padre" —gruñó Marcus—. Sé que crees que puedes gobernar sola, pero una mujer necesita un hombre que la guíe, tanto como mi Reino necesita un rey, un rey fuerte. Todos sabemos que no voy a estar mucho tiempo más en esta tierra y estoy determinado a verte casada antes de morir. Si no te puedes casar con Edward, ¿qué más se supone que debo hacer?

—Permítame casarme con su hija. —El príncipe Emmett se levantó de su asiento y se paró junto a Rosalie—. Cuidaré de ambos, de ella y de su Reino.

—Emmett, este no es momento para una de tus bromas —gruñó Edward y su hermano lo miró, la sonrisa que Bella le había visto más temprano fue reemplazada por una mirada de determinación.

—Nunca he sido más serio en mi vida —dijo Emmett, sus labios se crisparon hacia Edward antes de que se girara otra vez hacia el rey Marcus—. Mi hermano tal vez no quiso casarse con la princesa Rosalie, pero yo quiero.

La expresión del soberano visitante cambió a una calculadora mientras su esposa miraba preocupada. Rosalie abrió la boca para protestar, sospechaba Bella, pero entonces Emmett bajó su cabeza y murmuró algo cerca de su oreja. Los ojos de ella se ampliaron y lo miró por un momento antes de asentir. La sonrisa de Emmett era triunfal, pero su actitud se volvió seria cuando se giró para dirigirse al padre de Rosalie.

—La princesa está dispuesta, su Majestad. Tal vez no fui su primera opción como sucesor, pero tiene que admitir que soy un mejor candidato que cualquiera de los hijos de Cayo. A menos que, por supuesto, prefiera que su Reino sea absorbido por nuestro enemigo. Usted se lo estaría entregando en bandeja… junto a su hija.

Sus palabras fueron duras, casi provocativas, y Edward siseó el nombre de su hermano. Ignorándolo esa vez, Emmett miró a Rosalie, un destello de vulnerabilidad en la expresión de él llamó la atención de Bella. No estaba ni de cerca tan seguro de sí mismo como aparentaba y, si Bella no estaba equivocada, él tal vez incluso podría estar enamorado de la hermosa hija de Marcus. Él era protector con ella, al menos, aunque ella no podía decir lo que Rosalie sentía.

Bella sintió mucha pena por la majestuosa princesa, parada con la cabeza orgullosamente en alto a pesar de lo avergonzada que se debería sentir porque su padre hablara tan cruelmente. Emmett prácticamente la había acorralado para que aceptara su propuesta, ¿pero qué otra opción tenía? Él no podía ser un marido peor que un príncipe enemigo… no que Bella pensara que el rey Marcus fuera a cumplir su amenaza. Sería una locura. Pero, otra vez, el hombre parecía un poco desquiciado.

Tomando una rápida decisión, ella le hizo una seña a Edward para que se acercara.

—Tienes que respaldar a tu hermano —susurró en su oreja y él retrocedió.

—Pero Emmett...

—Se preocupa por la princesa. No la dejará caer.

Edward la miró escéptico y Bella apretó sus manos.

—Confía en mí —susurró y Edward miró a su hermano. Ellos compartieron una larga mirada, la expresión de Emmett inquebrantable y la de Edward comenzó a cambiar lentamente de desaprobación a un respeto reticente.

—¿Tienes algo que agregar? —preguntó el rey Marcus y Edward tomó una profunda respiración.

—Emmett tiene mi apoyo, su Alteza, al igual que la princesa —dijo, haciendo una ligera reverencia en su dirección.

—La mía también —agregó el rey Carlisle, aunque su ceño estaba fruncido.

El rey Marcus, con su rostro sonrojado y sus piernas fallando, se dejó caer sobre la silla. Él miró cara a cara a Emmett. Después de un largo momento, él imitó el gesto que hizo su hija más temprano y dio su propio asentimiento decisivo.

—Muy bien entonces. El asunto está resuelto. Ahora saquemos a la chusma de la habitación, nosotros tenemos preparaciones que discutir para la boda y no hay tiempo que perder.

—Primero lo primero —dijo el rey Carlisle, antes de pararse en el borde del estrado y dirigirse a la corte—. Ustedes fueron llamados aquí como testigos de la disolución del matrimonio de mi hijo mayor, un error por mi parte y uno por el que me disculpo totalmente. Motivado por mi enojo que fue alimentado con mentiras, yo estaba equivocado de hacer de este un evento público. Los perpetradores de este engaño, que ahora veo que fue un evidente intento por manipular mis decisiones, serán castigados, todos ellos.

El rey miró a Demetri y Felix, después observó a varios de los otros. Una ola de ruido viajó a través de la corte, mientras expresiones preocupadas aparecían en numerosos rostros. Bella recordó entonces las burlas de Demetri sobre cómo el reinado de Carlisle sería corto y cuán fácil sería controlar a su hijo cuando fuera rey. Con todo lo que había pasado, ella se había olvidado de decirle a Edward de las amenazas del hombre.

Viendo el ceño fruncido en el rostro de ella, Edward giró su cabeza para acercarse a la oreja de Bella y murmuró:

—No te preocupes. Estás a salvo ahora.

No era su seguridad por la que estaba preocupada, pero antes de que Bella pudiera explicarse, el señor Felix comenzó a luchar contra sus captores.

—Ustedes no tienen derecho a detenerme —gritó—. No hay nada ilegal de mi parte por querer casarme con la chica. Soy la parte perjudicada aquí y tengo derecho a exigir una recompensa.

Bella se estremeció y estuvo agradecida cuando Edward la puso detrás de él, protegiéndola de la mirada enojada del hombre. Edward nunca le permitiría acercarse, pero ella no pudo parar el temblor cuando imágenes de lo que podría haber sido su vida con el señor Felix como esposo inundaron sus pensamientos. Bella sintió lástima por la pobre chica que fuese a ser su esposa en su lugar y se tensó con la anticipación de que el rey ordenara su liberación.

—No tan rápido —habló lord Whitlock desde su lugar a un lado del estrado. Caminó por el pasillo central hasta que se encontró con otro hombre, vestido como un caballero, quien había llegado recién. Ellos hablaron un momento y después lord Whitlock volvió a donde el rey esperaba—. Tengo razones para creer que el intento del prisionero de casarse con lady Isabella era un medio para tener acceso a la corte de Volterra.

—¿Y? —dijo Felix con un gruñido—. No mantuve en secreto mi deseo de hacer negocios con el palacio.

Lord Withlock sonrió y levantó el pergamino que sostenía.

—Sí, pero le faltó mencionar que usted es un espía del enemigo. Tengo pruebas, su Majestad.

Felix comenzó a defenderse y Demetri palideció. Bella dudaba que él lo supiera, ya que estaba desesperado por ver la alianza formada y a Cayo derrotado. Pero no sería bueno para el hombre que había traicionado a Edward si se encontraba con que también se estaba asociando con el enemigo.

El rey ordenó que ambos hombres fueran llevados para ser interrogados después y Bella se hundió contra el costado de Edward.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó y ella se las arregló para darle un tembloroso asentimiento.

—Regresando a asuntos más placenteros… —La sonora voz del rey Carlisle llenó el gran salón, mientras movía las manos para llamar la atención de la corte—. Me gustaría invitar a todos los presentes a ser testigos del compromiso de mi hijo, el príncipe Emmett, con la princesa Rosalie, un resultado inesperado de la reunión de hoy, pero uno que nos hace sentir bendecidos a ambos, al rey Marcus y a mí. Con nuestros dos reinos unidos, la esperanza de conseguir una paz perdurable está muy avanzada. Les pido que se unan a mí para ofrecerle a la joven pareja nuestras felicitaciones.

Emmett tomó la mano de Rosalie y juntos caminaron hasta el borde del estrado. La expresión de él era inusualmente sombría y la de ella, una vez más, inescrutable, y se encontraron con aplausos tentativos. Murmullos recorrieron la corte y Bella se estremeció al escuchar a los miembros de la corte cuestionarse cómo se podría esperar que al hijo menor de Carlisle, un bueno para nada, lo tomaran como un gobernante serio y si algo podría descongelar a la princesa de hielo.

—También me gustaría ofrecer mis felicitaciones a mi hijo Edward por sus recientes nupcias —continuó el rey—. Pero primero quiero ofrecer mis más sentidas disculpas a la principal víctima del procedimiento de hoy, mi nueva nuera, a quien le doy, con entusiasmo, la bienvenida a la familia. Una joven dama valiente, que rescató a Edward cuando los hombres de Cayo le dispararon y lo dejaron para que muriera en el bosque. La hija de sir Charles Swan, ella deberá, de ahora en adelante, ser conocida como la princesa Isabella… y un día será su reina.

Ellos dieron un paso al frente para recibir aplausos muchos más fuertes de la multitud que ahora desbordada el gran salón, el número de personas había crecido por el personal de la casa, que había ido para ser parte de los eventos trascendentales. Cuando el ruido eventualmente se apagó, Edward se giró hacia Bella. Levantando su mano hacia sus labios, él besó sus nudillos y después dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta para que todos escucharan.

—Mi amada esposa, has salvado mi vida en más de una forma.

—Como tú salvaste la mía. —Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, el alivio la invadió cuando se dio cuenta de que los obstáculos para que estuvieran juntos habían sido superados.

El futuro no era completamente seguro, ella se imaginaba que tomaría tiempo para que Edward y su padre se ajustaran a los nuevos parámetros de su relación. De alguna forma ella dudaba que su esposo fuera tan complaciente como lo había sido en el pasado y ella esperaba verlo probando su lado opositor.

El camino de Emmett y Rosalie seguro sería tumultuoso, y Bella esperaba que ella tuviera la oportunidad de ofrecer su apoyo… tal como iba la cosa. Ella necesitaba encontrar su propio camino antes de poder ser de ayuda para alguien más.

Mirando a su alrededor al mar de rostros nobles, una ola de ansiedad cayó sobre ella. Entonces Edward apretó su mano y el calor de su sonrisa impulsó su coraje vacilante. Pasara lo que pasara, lo enfrentarían juntos.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Elise de Sallier** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Elise de Sallier** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Restoration**

 **By:** Elise de Sallier

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Final**

—¿Me permites?

El brazo de Bella se congeló, su cepillo sostenido en el aire. No hacía mucho tiempo que había salido de su baño, el calor de la chimenea cercana ayudaba a secar su cabello mientras ella cepillaba los nudos. Su nueva doncella había comenzado la tarea, pero en menos de tres días desde que Bella se había mudado al palacio, los sirvientes sabían que tenían que desaparecer cuando su esposo entraba a su alcoba.

Cuando ella encontró su mirada en el espejo del tocador, una sonrisa pícara curvó los labios de Bella.

—¿Tenemos tiempo?

—¿Para cepillarte el cabello? —Sus ojos verdes brillaban, se sentó a horcajadas en el banco acolchado de terciopelo del costado, sus muslos se presionaron contra los de ella—. Pensé que te gustaba lento, pero puedo hacerlo _rápido_ si es necesario.

Después de tomar el cepillo de sus dedos repentinamente débiles, él comenzó a cepillar los mechones largos hasta la cintura con movimientos lentos y constantes. Bella se relajó contra la pared de su pecho, un suspiro feliz saliendo de sus labios mientras un hormigueo estremecía su columna.

Músculos duros y un toque suave eran una combinación potente.

—Ambos sabemos que no es cuánto tiempo te tomará cepillarme el cabello lo que me preocupa —murmuró ella, embelesada por la intensidad de su mirada—. Es a lo que inevitablemente conduce.

Edward sonrió con suficiencia, la media sonrisa atrayendo su atención a la seductora curva de sus labios.

—No es mi culpa que tengas un cabello tan hermoso... que huele tan bien y se siente como la seda. —Él llevó un puñado del cabello en su mano hacia su nariz y respiró profundo—. Me enamoré de él la primera vez que te vi llevándolo suelto en el refugio.

—¿Oh? —Fue el turno de Bella de levantar una ceja, cuando sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo—. ¿Y cuándo te enamoraste del resto de mí?

—Mmm... déjame ver. —Edward le pasó el cabello sobre un hombro, exponiendo la curva de su cuello sobre la bata suelta—. Recuerdo esta parte de aquí... —acarició con la nariz la piel expuesta, antes de besar todo el camino hasta la sensitiva piel debajo de su oreja—... me llamó la atención cuando tu camisón se deslizó de tu hombro la primera noche que compartimos una cama.

—Un caballero habría apartado la mirada. —El intento de Bella de indignación fue desmentido por su respiración acelerada. Incapaz de resistirse, ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, dándole a sus labios mayor acceso.

Edward se rio y después mordió ligeramente su piel.

—Creo que mi capacidad de caballerosidad se estiró hasta su límite al no tomar ventaja cuando me desperté con mi atractiva rescatista tendida sobre mi cuerpo.

—¿Atractiva? —Ella se rio y después se cubrió la boca con una mano. Bella había sido regañada tan severamente por reírse por su madrastra cuando era más joven que casi había reprimido por completo el deseo de reír. No era que había muchos motivos después de la muerte de su padre. Desde que se había casado con Edward, era como si una botella hubiera sido descorchada y no pudiera contener las risas femeninas que seguían brotando. Se sentía tan bien reírse, sentir esa felicidad sin condiciones pero le preocupaba parecer torpe.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —Edward se detuvo en el festín de su cuello y levantó la cabeza. Cuando ella inmediatamente no encontró su mirada, él acunó su mejilla, suavemente dirigiendo su rostro a él—. ¿Por qué interrumpes tu risa? ¿No sabes lo mucho que me gusta escucharla?

—Pero soy una princesa ahora. Se supone que actúe con decoro.

—Oh, pfff. Eres mi esposa y se supone que estás llena de felicidad, como yo. Estoy sumamente embriagado con ella.

Bella se rio de nuevo, pero tan pronto su mano comenzó a subir a su boca —en un gesto automático— Edward la capturó con una de él. Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras estudiaba sus dedos.

—Las heridas están sanando y la erupción casi ha desaparecido. —Bella le dio un pequeño encogimiento, pero no pudo ocultar su inseguridad—. Voy a usar un ungüento y las cicatrices disminuirán con el tiempo, pero nunca serán las manos de una dama.

Edward presionó sus labios en el reverso de sus nudillos, tomándose el tiempo de besar cada dedo uno por uno. Cuando terminó, giró la mano y rozó sus labios por las yemas de cada dedo antes de dejar un prolongado beso en su palma. El nudo que se había comenzado a formar en su estómago se deshizo para ser reemplazado por una sensación completamente diferente y una serie de gemidos suaves y jadeantes escaparon de sus labios. Edward tarareó en respuesta, pero no levantó su cabeza hasta que le había dado a la otra mano la misma atención, su mirada oscurecida cautivó la suya con tanta eficacia como si hubiera sido hipnotizada por un hechicero.

—Tus manos son las manos de una princesa, una que posee mi corazón y un día será mi reina, la reina más fina que los tres reinos alguna vez han visto. Amo estas manos como te amo a ti. Odio que sufrieras, pero no cambiaría nada de ti.

Bella luchó contra el abrumador impulso de llorar, otra respuesta emocional reprimida que parecía determinada a encontrar expresión mientras la realidad de su cambio de circunstancias lentamente desarmaba sus defensas. La mayoría de las veces, las lágrimas brotaban en respuesta a la ternura de su esposo. Su bondad constante era su perdición, aunque también había derramado lágrimas de alivio. A Edward no parecía importarle. En dos ocasiones, él la había abrazado y murmurado palabras tranquilizadoras cuando ella había sucumbido a un ataque de llanto, pero rápidamente parpadeó esas, concentrándose en sus manos.

—Supongo que su aspecto maltratado fue útil como evidencia. Si no tuviera cicatrices para probar mi reclamo, tu padre habría aceptado la palabra de Victoria sobre la mía.

—Podría haber parecido que era el camino en el que iban las cosas. —Edward envolvió los brazos alrededor de ella, poniendo la cabeza de Bella bajo su barbilla—. Pero a pesar de todos sus defectos, él no habría dejado las cosas así, no después de que ofrecimos una defensa creíble. Mi padre y yo no siempre estamos de acuerdo, pero él no es Aro... o incluso Marcus, si vamos al caso. Él habría insistido en explorar todos los caminos hasta descubrir la verdad, incluyendo aceptar la palabra de testigos de las clases más bajas.

Bella asintió, habiendo llegado a la misma conclusión, sin embargo estaba feliz de que no hubiera sido necesario interrogar a Alice o alguien más del pueblo. El rey Carlisle, que insistió que ella lo llamara "padre", estaba determinado a demostrar que era diferente a su predecesor que fue famoso por su secretismo. En retrospectiva, él se dio cuenta que había hecho mal, disculpándose con Bella varias veces por someterlos a Edward y a ella al espectáculo público en vez de reunirse con ellos en privado. Bella estaba más que feliz de poner la horrible experiencia en el pasado, y para su sorpresa, ella realmente estaba esperando asistir al baile que se celebraba esa noche para conmemorar el compromiso de Emmett y Rosalie.

Aunque era difícil imaginar que alguna vez se sintiera verdaderamente aceptada por los privilegiados miembros de la nobleza de Volterra, esos mismos caballeros y damas que la habían mirado juzgándola parecían determinados a ganarse su favor ahora que ella estaba casada con su heredero al trono. Ignorando la parte de ella que deseaba poder esconderse, Bella estaba igualmente determinada a hacer que Edward se sintiera orgulloso... o al menos no se arrepintiera de su elección de esposa. Hacerlo requeriría, entre otras cosas, hacer alianzas _sabias._ Si una cosa había aprendido durante sus años de servidumbre era cómo juzgar el carácter de una persona por cómo trataba a otras y a confiar en los instintos que habían sido perfeccionados a través de la adversidad.

Para alegría de Bella, se dio cuenta que mientras naturalmente dominante, Edward trataba a las personas respetuosamente, a pesar de su posición. En cuanto a la forma en que la trataba... Bella no tenía ninguna queja.

—Si has terminado de cepillarme el cabello —murmuró ella, deslizando una mano debajo de la bata de Edward y jugando con los suaves rizos que formaban una V en el medio de su pecho—, _debería_ continuar con mis preparativos y dejar que vayas a atender los tuyos.

Imitando sus acciones, los dedos de Edward se deslizaron entre los pliegues de satén de su bata. Sus dedos de forma seductora acariciaron uno de sus pezones, el brote al instante se tensó, antes de curvarse alrededor de la parte inferior de su pecho. Acariciándole la oreja con sus labios, él prácticamente gruñó.

—Por mi parte, no puedo pensar en una mejor preparación para tener que enfrentar a la horda de rabiosos que pasar tiempo disfrutando de la, eh... _compañía_ de mi querida esposa.

La risa de Bella hizo otra aparición, pero ella no trató de sofocarla esta vez.

—Yo soy igual de parcial a tu compañía, querido esposo, pero si nos retrasamos mucho, escandalizaremos a los sirvientes que están esperando para asistirnos.

Edward levantó la cabeza de su lugar acurrucado en la curva del cuello de Bella. El regreso de su sonrisa le aseguró a ella que a él no le preocupaba.

—Es un poco tarde para estar preocupados por eso, me temo.

Las mejillas de Bella se calentaron en reconocimiento, el calor extendiéndose hasta su pecho cuando él abrió su bata, exponiendo sus senos a su mirada hambrienta.

—Sí, pero preferiría no echar leña al fuego justo antes del baile —logró decir entre respiraciones jadeantes—. Los sirvientes chismean. ¿Qué pasa si rumores de nuestras excentricidades llegan a miembros de la corte?

—¿No crees que ya lo hicieron?

Los suaves besos de Edward se extendieron por su clavícula, pero ella se negó a distraerse.

—Seremos considerados de mala reputación —susurró ella.

—¿Por estar felizmente casados?

—No. —Bella intentó un tono firme, pero no pudo evitar arquear su pecho en su mano—. Por _reposar_ juntos durante las horas del día y con más frecuencia de la que es aceptable. _Con mucho_ más frecuencia de la es aceptable. Estamos rompiendo las reglas, Edward —añadió ella con un gemido cuando sus besos viajaron más abajo mientras sus dedos provocaban y pellizcaban sus pezones.

—Algunas reglas están hechas para romperse —murmuró él contra la suave piel del valle entre sus senos.

—Pero la iglesia...

—Puede meterse en sus propios asuntos. —Ante el jadeo sorprendido de Bella, él levantó la cabeza—. Cariño, ya hemos hablado de esto. La iglesia está formada por hombres, hombres a los que les gusta hacer reglas para que otros sigan, mientras que las sagradas escrituras dicen...

—Que la cama matrimonial es inmaculada —terminó Bella por él. Su conocimiento era impresionante y sus argumentos convincentes, pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a estar en una posición de desobedecer ningún tipo de autoridad—. ¿No te preocupa lo que el _obispo_ podría decir?

A diferencia del amable padre Benedict que los había casado, el obispo que presidía la capilla del palacio portaba una eterna expresión severa que ella encontraba intimidante.

—¿Ese crápula? —Edward hizo una mueca y Bella sintió otra risita saliendo a la superficie—. Incluso si algún quejica boca floja trata de convencerlo de que estamos disfrutando mucho de cumplir con nuestras obligaciones maritales, dudo mucho que nos cuestione. Él está demasiado ocupado adulando a padre con la esperanza de salvar su posición.

Era un resultado improbable ahora que más y más víctimas de Aro estaban encontrando el valor para presentarse y hacer una lista de los abusos que habían sufrido, muchos _consentidos_ por la iglesia.

—Dudo que siga siendo obispo por mucho más tiempo.

Bella asintió. Ella había escuchado historias similares de las señoritas compitiendo por su atención con la esperanza de ser seleccionadas como una de sus acompañantes. Habiendo pasado la mayor parte de su vida sin amigos, los dos que ella tenía ahora se sentían como una abundancia: Alice, que ella había insistido en que sea invitada al baile y con quien no podía esperar para compartir todas sus noticias, y Edward, la persona a la que se sentía más cercana en todo el mundo. La idea de un grupo formal de damas de compañía, cuyo único propósito era hacerle compañía y entretenerla, era abrumadora pero esperada. Todo parte integral de su nuevo rol. Mientras que ella imaginaba que la tarde ocasional dedicada a leer o a permitirse un pasatiempo —una vez que ella adquiriera uno— podría ser placentero, pasar sus días bordando almohadones o discutiendo las últimas tendencias no era algo a lo que Bella aspiraba.

Determinada a pasar su tiempo en actividades más lucrativas y radicales, Bella tenía ideas para mejorar el destino de las clases trabajadoras, de las que recientemente había sido un miembro. La educación era un asunto cercano a su corazón, como lo era la mejora de la salud y el bienestar general de la población. La decocción de tónicos de hierbas y ungüentos y abrir su propio boticario ya no era el alcance de las aspiraciones de Bella, ella estaba encantada de que Edward no se hubiera burlado cuando había compartido su sueño amplificado de usar su nueva posición para hacer una verdadera diferencia.

—Entonces... —Edward se puso de pie y ella le permitió arrastrarla con él cuando cruzó hacia la cama grande y tentadora—. Si tus preocupaciones con respecto a las opiniones de otros han sido adecuadamente resueltas, propongo que pasemos las horas intermedias entre ahora y el baile tratando asuntos más importantes.

Su bata oscura colgaba abierta hasta su cintura, su cuerpo desnudo debajo de esta como el de ella estaba debajo de la bata de seda que él había corrido de sus hombros, obligándola a agarrarse los senos. El magnetismo de su mirada oscura de deseo era difícil de resistir, como lo era el deseo de dejar su bata, y su modestia, por completo, y seguirlo hacia la suave extensión del colchón.

Resistiéndose contra el gentil tirón de su mano, ella ofreció una protesta simbólica.

—No tenemos _horas_ , Edward. El baile comienza a las ocho.

Apoyándose en los codos, él encogió un hombro.

—Somos los invitados de honor. Esperarán.

—Técnicamente, tu hermano y tu futura cuñada son los invitados de honor.

—¿No escuchaste? Va a ser un anuncio conjunto de su compromiso y nuestras nupcias.

Bella se rio, el sonido más seco que femenino esta vez.

—Dudo que haya muchas almas en el reino que no estén al corriente de ambas noticias, desde luego ninguna de las que asistirá esta noche a la celebración.

—Bueno, ahí lo tienes. —Edward le dio un tirón más firme y Bella cayó hacia adelante. Su plan para aterrizar pesadamente sobre su pecho como castigo por su incorregibilidad fue frustrado cuando la giró con él. Viendo hacia su mirada sin arrepentimientos, la longitud de su cuerpo largo, fibroso, y ¡oh! tan delicioso, presionando al de ella en la cama, le robó tanto el aliento como la voluntad de resistirse.

—Ahí tengo, ¿qué? —Estirándose para acariciar su mejilla recién afeitada con su mano, ella repitió sus palabras anteriores.

—Esta noche es una celebración y sinceramente me encantaría comenzar la nuestra un poco más temprano... si eso está bien contigo.

Su bata se había abierto, como la de Edward y no había nada que se interpusiera en el camino para que el deseo de él se concediera, excepto por ella reteniendo su permiso. Aunque se habían casado hacía menos de una semana, Bella sabía que su esposo nunca la lastimaría, nunca la forzaría, nunca la trataría como si ella fuera de alguna manera inferior que él a pesar de su género o posición. Ella tenía su corazón bajo custodia como él tenía el suyo.

Respondiendo con un suspiro, ella extendió sus piernas ampliamente así él podía encontrar su lugar en la cuna de sus muslos.

—Eso está perfectamente bien conmigo —susurró ella, mientras las manos de él trabajaban su magia, acariciando sus curvas y después vagando más abajo para provocar la tierna carne entre sus muslos. Con su peso sostenido en un codo, había suficiente espacio entre ellos para que ella se estirara y agarrara su miembro ansioso y pulsante. Incluso después de tan poco tiempo, ella se había vuelto experta en complacer a su esposo y lo acarició de la base a la punta, añadiendo un ligero giro que sabía provocaría que él se estremeciera en sus brazos. Los dedos de él incrementaron su ritmo, deslizándose entre sus sedosos pliegues, mientras sus caderas se movían contra ella. Separándose de sus besos cada vez más calientes y desesperados, ella murmuró—: Te quiero dentro de mí.

—¿Estás segura? Hemos estado _celebrando_ bastante y no quiero que estés incómoda esta noche.

El pecho de Bella subió y cayó con la risa que salió de él.

—Créeme, estaré demasiado ocupada retorciéndome al saber que toda la corte seguro ha sido informada de nuestras excentricidades para notar cualquier dolor.

Una arruga apareció entre los ojos de Edward y retrocedió una fracción.

—Si realmente estás preocupada, podemos parar.

—Es un poco tarde para eso. —Ella se retorció debajo de él, impaciente por sentirlo llenándola y estirándola.

—Pero no quiero que te sientas avergonzada. Sé lo mucho que quieres complacerme, y lo haces, en formas que no puedo comenzar a describir. No debería haber insistido…

—Edward, detente. —Bella estiró su mano libre para aflojar los dedos que él había empuñado en su cabello—. No estoy realmente molesta, lo prometo. Si somos los últimos en llegar, me pararé orgullosa a tu lado, feliz de saber que mi esposo me adora tanto como yo lo adoro… y que cualquier dama que me vea de reojo probablemente estará celosa. Ahora hazme el amor o seré un manojo de nervios durante el resto de la noche y eso _no_ _sería_ agradable.

Él dudó por un momento largo, su mirada buscando la suya, después sus labios se curvaron lentamente en una deliciosa media sonrisa que la hizo sentir tan hambrienta de sus besos como lo estaba por tenerlo dentro de ella.

—No iba a dejarte con ganas. —Bajó su cabeza para murmurar contra sus labios y ella inmediatamente tomó ventaja.

Besando su boca con besos hambrientos, ella saboreó su gusto con la lengua.

—Oh, lo sé, pero es mejor así. —Guiándolo a su entrada, ella recibió su larga y lenta embestida en su cuerpo con un arqueamiento de espalda y un bajo gemido. Una vez que él estaba asentado por completo dentro de ella, permaneció inmóvil, levantando la cabeza para mirarla con los ojos entornados.

—Mi hermosa esposa. —Le acunó la mejilla con una mano, el otro brazo sosteniendo su peso—. Ojalá pudiera expresar adecuadamente cuánto te amo.

—Lo haces, lo estás haciendo, en este mismo momento. —Sus caderas se ondularon debajo de él, su gemido de placer un acompañamiento perfecto para los gritos que salían de los labios de ella. Él se movió contra ella y Bella alejó cualquier pensamiento de sus alrededores, la clara posibilidad de oídos escuchando o cualquier consecuencia potencial. Arrastrada por las sensaciones que se deslizaban por su piel y por sus nervios, ella se balanceó, encontrando a Edward embestida tras embestida, toque tras toque, gemido tras gemido. Su calor rodeándola, su piel suave deslizándose sobre la suya y enviando ondas a través de ella, mientras su pecho musculoso rozaba sus pezones dolorosamente tensos.

Él tenía razón. ¿Qué importaba lo que pensaran los demás? Su unión fue santificada, ese gran amor, esa pasión, el futuro lleno de felicidad extendiéndose ante ellos para su disfrute. Algunos labios celosos podrían chasquear la lengua con desaprobación, pero todo lo que a Bella le importaba eran los besos que Edward dejaba en rastros eróticos por su mandíbula y en la curva de su cuello. Él mordía y ella se estremecía. Su boca se movió más abajo, buscando y succionando un pezón y después el otro mientras ella se retorcía debajo de él.

—Estoy casi allí —susurró ella, atrayéndolo de nuevo arriba así sus bocas podían encontrarse mientras ella se apretaba con fuerza alrededor de él. Sus largas y lentas embestidas dieron paso a los movimientos frenéticos que pronosticaban que se acercaba a la cima y ella se arqueó debajo de él, gritando en voz alta mientras se entregaba a la pasión que ardía en sus venas, hasta que la dicha los consumió a ambos.

.

.

La sonrisa de Edward amenazó con interrumpir la actitud sombría que estaba tratando de retratar. Presentar oficialmente a su esposa a la corte de Volterra era un asunto serio. Después de la debacle de su presentación inicial, él estaba determinado a que a Bella se le muestre el máximo respeto a partir de ahora, pero perpetuamente embriagado de la felicidad de recién casados, apenas podía contener su alegría. La forma en que ella respondía a sus atenciones era una revelación, el recuerdo de su encuentro más reciente amenazaba con reavivar el deseo que acababan de apagar. Una risa burbujeó en su pecho, una que apenas pudo reprimir, cuando se admitió a sí mismo que era poco probable que alguna vez se saciara... de su belleza o de su pasión combinada. Ella era perfecta para él en todos los sentidos, aunque no era _solo_ su aspecto lo que lo cautivó.

Él admiraba su coraje.

Admiraba la forma en que ella se había comprometido a aprender todo lo que necesitaba saber para cumplir su nuevo rol de la manera más rápida y eficaz posible.

Admiraba su naturaleza compasiva, la forma en que se había asegurado de que su madrastra y sus hermanastras no estuvieran sufriendo _demasiado_ a pesar de haberle mostrado tan poca consideración a ella en el pasado.

Admiraba su inteligencia, su creatividad, su determinación a ser un activo, tanto como su esposa como para el reino como su princesa heredera.

Y sí, admiraba su belleza, complaciéndose con un lento escrutinio de su preciosa figura envuelta en otro impresionante vestido, dorado, apropiado para su nueva posición.

Pero sobre todo, realmente le gustaba lo mucho que ella también lo quería.

—¿Lista para enfrentar a la horda de rabiosos? —preguntó él, levantando la mano de ella hasta sus labios y disfrutando del sonrojo que subió a sus mejillas.

—Oh, no creo que sea tan malo. —Con su sonrisa serena, Bella miró hacia el atestado salón de baile desde su escondite a un lado de la gran escalera—. Me gusta tu madre y ha prometido presentarme a sus amigos. Ha sido muy servicial y me dio algunos consejos sabios respecto a quiénes debería elegir para mis damas de compañía.

—Me alegra oír eso. —La sonrisa de Edward se liberó por un momento. Estaba agradecido por los intentos de su madre para ayudar a Bella a sentirse más en casa, aunque era apenas sorprendente que ella hubiera tomado a su nueva nuera tan rápidamente en serio. Su nueva esposa era fácil de querer. Ella también era muy leal y recordó con orgullo cómo se había enfrentado a los cortesanos que se habían opuesto ante su insistencia para que su mejor amiga del pueblo sea incluida en la lista de invitados.

Escrudiñando a la multitud de abajo, vio a Alice de pie a un lado, con los ojos oscuros ensanchados en su cara de duende. Parecía un poco abrumada por lo que la rodeaba y Edward lamentó no haber pensado en arreglar una escolta para la joven que había hecho tanto por Bella. Entonces vio a Jasper de pie en las sombras detrás de ella, pero su alivio de que Alice tuviera a alguien vigilándola se vio atenuado por la aprehensión. Jasper había prometido que sus intenciones eran honorables, declarando que si un príncipe podía casarse con una sirvienta entonces un barón podía perseguir a una costurera, pero sus palabras habían hecho poco para apaciguar las preocupaciones de Edward. La herencia de Bella le había ayudado a ganar la aceptación de la corte, pero para alguien de tan alto rango como el barón Whitlock obtener la autorización para casarse con una plebeya era menos probable, eso si la joven viuda le devolvía el interés. Ella había parecido cautelosa con él la última vez que estuvieron todos juntos, la mañana que Jasper interrumpió la felicidad de Edward y Bella con el anuncio de que eran requeridos en el palacio.

Su mirada se deslizó a su padre, Edward amortiguó una oleada latente de resentimiento. Los esfuerzos de su padre para congraciarse con su nueva nuera no habían pasado desapercibidos ni tampoco el nuevo respeto con el que veía a su hijo mayor. Era el momento de dejar el pasado atrás, mientras trabajaban juntos para forjar el futuro, una noción que hizo a Edward enderezar la columna mientras su mirada se dirigía al rápido declive del rey Marcus. Sentado en un trono y vigilado por su médico personal, el hombre había insistido en levantarse de su lecho de enfermo para asistir al _segundo_ _baile de compromiso de su hija_. Él estaba decidido a que el matrimonio ocurriera a primera hora de la mañana, por temor a que muriera antes de que el hecho estuviera ratificado. La probabilidad de que Marcus sobreviviera al viaje de regreso a su reino era escasa, pero el viejo monarca quería ser enterrado en su propia tierra. Además, temía un levantamiento si la noticia de su muerte llegaba a su castillo antes de que su sucesor pudiera tomar su lugar en el trono, con la hija del viejo rey a su lado.

Si él no hubiera abdicado, hubiera sido Edward, no su hermano, a punto de asumir el cargo de la gobernación, pero él no albergaba arrepentimientos. Una vida junto a Bella a su lado valía cualquier recompensa, incluyendo la de un reino. Él heredaría el suyo a su debido tiempo, no es que tuviera alguna prisa. Con una potencial red de espionaje por descubrir, con asegurar la paz y con Volterra en la necesidad de ser ajustado a los derechos, sus manos estaban lo suficientemente ocupadas.

Mirando a su hermano, Edward sintió una oleada de aprensión que le revolvió el estómago. Emmett nunca había sido alguien que asumiera la responsabilidad y pronto él estaría encargado de la dirección de un reino. Su enamoramiento con Rosalie lo había hecho hacer todo tipo de promesas, pero Edward dudaba que alguien pudiera descongelar el corazón de la princesa.

—Deja de preocuparte. —Bella se puso de puntitas y murmuró cerca de su oreja—: Todo va a estar bien.

—Pensaba que esa era mi línea. —Edward bajó la cabeza, apenas resistiendo la tentación de acariciarle la delicada oreja expuesta por su elaborado peinado.

—Sí, pero _tú_ te preocupas por el espionaje y las alianzas que podrían ayudar a traer la paz pero podrían terminar en desastre. —Sus palabras, aunque dichas en un tono desenfadado, le dejaron saber que ella entendía dónde exactamente habían estado sus pensamientos—. Mientras que _mis_ preocupaciones son respecto a olvidar pasos de baile o los nombres de las personas a quienes acabo de ser presentada. —Ella arqueó una ceja de forma burlona—. Asuntos mucho más importantes, estoy segura que estarás de acuerdo.

—Definitivamente —dijo él con sorprendente sinceridad—. Porque cualquier cosa referente a ti es lo más importante en mi mundo.

Los ojos de Bella, ya brillantes por la luz que reflejaba de los candelabros que habían sido encendidos para la ocasión, adquirieron un brillo adicional.

—Como tú eres la cosa más importante en la mía.

—Vamos. —Dándose por vencido en su anterior intento de severidad, la sonrisa de Edward se liberó mientras le señalaba al cortesano que esperaba que estaban listos—. Vamos a terminar con estas presentaciones, así los músicos pueden comenzar a tocar. Quiero bailar con mi hermosa esposa.

—¿No te preocupa que olvide los pasos?

—Si lo haces, te cubriré y si olvidas un nombre, te lo susurraré al oído.

Bella soltó un exagerado suspiro.

—Me salvarás la vida.

Con expresión seria, Edward se inclinó para rozar un tierno beso sobre sus labios.

—Simplemente regresando el favor, mi amor. —Le ofreció formalmente el brazo—. Una deuda que con gusto seguiré pagando por el resto de nuestros días.

 _ **Fin**_

 _Y esta historia ha terminado… Bueno casi, solo nos quedan dos outtakes, pero díganme… ¿no es hermoso ver como terminaron juntos y felices estos dos?_

 _¡Cuéntennos todas sus opiniones sobre este capítulo y la historia en los comentarios!_

 _Ya casi, casi termina… Así que pueden decirnos, ¿les gustó la historia? ¿Qué tal se llevaron con esta historia de época? ¿Les gustaría leer más de este estilo?_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Elise de Sallier** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Elise de Sallier** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Restoration**

 **By:** Elise de Sallier

 **Traducción:** Emotica G. W

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Futuretake**

Agarrando la espada larga con sus manos sudorosas, Bella la levantó en una posición defensiva. No era pesada, pesaba menos de dos kilos, pero cuanto más luchaba, más difícil se volvía levantar la maldita cosa. Se sentía como si estuviera arrastrando la hoja a través de un barril de melaza.

Rodando los hombros para tratar de aliviar la tensión, ella miró a su oponente con cautela. Él no tenía problemas en empuñar su espada mucho más grande. Su borde afilado brillaba a la luz del candelabro, cortaba el aire como un cuchillo caliente a través de la mantequilla. Al verla dirigiéndose directamente hacia su cabeza, Bella cavó en sus reservas y balanceó la espada, justo a tiempo para bloquear el golpe mortal. Las cejas de su atacante se elevaron en sorpresa y ella recompensó su distracción con un empujón que lo habría enviado a volando... si fueran de igual tamaño. No lo eran. Lejos de ello. Sus esfuerzos dieron solo unos pocos centímetros de espacio, pero fue lo suficientemente para que ella se retorciera y girara fuera de su alcance. Una vez que se aseguró de que había una distancia segura entre ellos, apuntó la espada vacilante hacia su pecho. Huir no era una opción, ya que sus largas piernas seguramente correrían más rápido que las de ella antes de llegar al final del pasillo desierto y la puerta para ponerse a salvo.

―¿Tuviste suficiente?

Su tono condescendiente irritó la sangre bombeando por sus venas. Entrecerrando los ojos, no se molestó con una respuesta, pero ladeó la espada preparándose para el siguiente golpe brutal. Sería bueno pasar al ataque, darle una sorpresa como lo había hecho varias veces durante su encuentro. Pero con su aliento ahora llegando en jadeos duros, la defensa era la opción más inteligente.

Bella era más fuerte de lo que parecía, cortesía de años pasados fregando suelos y cortando leña. Pero había pasado un mes desde que había sido obligada a hacer algún trabajo manual, un mes de mimos como era lo justo con ella como la más nueva princesa del reino de Volterra… o por lo menos eso es lo que le había sido informado en las ocasiones en que se había atrevido a mover un dedo para valerse por sí misma en algún aspecto. Mientras que era agradable tener a otros atendiéndola, no era algo con lo que estaba del todo cómoda. Estaba acostumbrada a ser activa, productiva. Ahora que el invierno había descendido en un manto de hielo blanco, poniendo los jardines fuera de límites, vagar por los pasillos del castillo era su única forma de ejercicio. Bueno, aparte de lo que ocurría en su cama matrimonial.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios al recordar las aventuras sorprendentemente vigorosas a las que Edward y ella se dedicaban cuando los dejaban en paz durante la noche. Escondidos detrás de las cortinas parcialmente corridas de su cama, se amaban con pasión, con energía, con ternura… una miríada de formas que dejaba sus cuerpos desnudos brillando a la luz de las velas y a sus corazones latiendo rápidamente. Casi todas las mañanas, Bella se despertaba con dolores bienvenidos en músculos que previamente no había conocido que existían. Por desgracia, esos músculos recientemente tonificados no eran de mucha utilidad a la hora de defenderse contra un oponente mucho más grande blandiendo una enorme espada de acero.

Mientras serpenteaba su arma hacia atrás y hacia adelante, Bella trató de leer el siguiente movimiento de su oponente. Él la estaba mirando con desconcierto, pero le mostraría que no se jugaba con ella.

Él hizo un amague a la izquierda.

Ella igualó su posición.

Él balanceó su espada en un patrón complicado.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco ante la tendencia masculina típica de fanfarronear.

Él se lanzó hacia adelante, empujando su espada en una prueba de las defensas de ella.

Ella bloqueó el ataque, sus hojas deslizándose una contra la otra en un chirrido de acero hasta que las empuñaduras chocaron. La posición lo acercó lo suficiente para que ella sintiera su aliento caliente en la mejilla.

―¿Piensas conquistarme? ―Ella echó un mechón de cabello de los ojos con un movimiento de cabeza.

―Oh, tendré tu rendición, mi señora. No hay absolutamente ninguna duda en mi mente.

Los labios de él se curvaron en una sonrisa, pero bajó la mirada hasta donde su trenza gruesa había llegado a descansar contra su pecho. Su túnica había sido tomada de un paje, los hombros demasiado amplios y el cuerpo demasiado apretado, haciendo que el tejido se estire de manera ceñida a través de su pecho.

¿Qué le había dicho?

 _Utiliza todas las ventajas contra el enemigo. Lucha para ganar, para sobrevivir. No hay tal cosa como juego limpio cuando tu vida está en juego._

Dando un paso atrás, ella hizo gala de bajar su espada.

―Muy bien entonces. ―Suspirando de derrota aparente, se encogió de hombros, un movimiento que causó que el cuello ancho de su camisa se deslice fuera de su hombro. Los ojos de su atacante se fijaron en su piel desnuda y ella fingió angustia.

―¿Violarías a una doncella?

―¿Doncella? ―Él arqueó una ceja.

―Una dama de la corte, entonces. ―Ella ahogó un resoplido, ocultando su descontento junto con sus intenciones.

Él se encogió de hombros y envainó la espada.

―Para el ganador va el botín.

―Oh, bien. ―Bella respiró profundo y balanceó la espada en un arco, solo arreglándoselas para llevarla a un alto con la punta apoyada en su cuello―. ¿Qué tienes en mente por mi recompensa? Parece que tienes un bulto bastante grande en tus pantalones. ¿Una bolsa de oro acaso?

―¡Bella! ―Edward empujó la espada de ella a un lado con su brazo de cuero revestido―. Podrías haber cortado mi cabeza.

Una gota de sangre apenas comenzando a correr por el lado de su cuello, su conciencia punzó.

―¿Lo siento? ―Ella lo dejó empujar su espalda contra la pared, por una vez apreciando la frescura irradiando de sus piedras grises―. Pero dijiste que en caso de ataque debo utilizar todos los medios que tuviera a mi disposición hasta que llegara la ayuda.

Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron con indignación.

―¿Utilizarías tus armas de mujer contra un asesino?

―Fue una distracción efectiva. ―Ella se encogió de hombros otra vez y la camisa se deslizó aún más abajo... junto con su mirada oscurecida―. Al menos funcionó contigo.

―Funcionaría con cualquier hombre. ―Edward bajó la cabeza para meterla en la curva expuesta de su hombro―. Pero preferiría que dejaras esa arma en particular de tu arsenal, mi amor. ―Los labios de él vibraron contra la piel de ella, enviando escalofríos por su columna. Presionando hacia adelante, frotó su creciente erección contra su vientre y un gemido escapó de los labios de ella. Bella preferiría su carne caliente a una bolsa de oro en cualquier momento. Los latidos de su corazón, lo cuales habían empezado a calmarse, recuperaron su velocidad y ella empujó sus caderas hacia delante para encontrarse con sus embestidas lentas, más que dispuesta a aceptarlas.

El pasillo estaba oscuro, silencioso y ella medio esperaba que él subiera las faldas y la levantara contra la pared. No habría sido la primera vez, aunque ninguno se había atrevido a admitirlo así en confesión. El padre Benedict era más indulgente en su condición de recién casados, pero había límites para igualar su comprensión.

―¿Esto es lo que quieres? ―susurró Edward en su oído mientras uno de sus muslos fuertes y musculosos se insertó fácilmente entre sus piernas. Mostrándole exactamente lo que quería decir, él se balanceó contra ella en una forma garantizada para reducirla a un desastre tembloroso de necesidad caliente, húmeda.

―No me hagas esperar ―suplicó ella. Las defensas erigidas por la culpabilidad religiosa tenían pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir contra el ataque experto de su marido. El ataque de sus manos, labios, lengua y muslos desterraron sus dudas―. Te quiero aquí… ahora.

―Yo también ―gruñó él contra su cuello―, pero no estás vestida adecuadamente.

Bella había olvidado que estaba usando pantalones y botas hasta la rodilla, su respuesta a la negativa inicial de Edward cuando le había rogado por instrucción en defensa personal.

―No hay lugar para una dama en una pelea, Bella ―había insistido él.

―Pero no soy más pequeña que algunos de los escuderos siendo instruidos y no puedes negar que soy igualmente flexible... Probablemente más.

Edward había frotado la parte posterior de su cuello, incapaz de negar su argumento.

―Y te escuché a ti y a Lord Jasper animando a sus alumnos que, con destreza y agilidad, uno puede derrotar a un oponente mucho más grande.

―No mientras estás vestida con un vestido de cuerpo entero.

Negándose a ser desanimada, ella había convencido a una de sus criadas de adquirir el traje que ahora llevaba. Los ojos de Edward se habían abierto con sorpresa al verla vestida con pantalones ajustados y una túnica corta. Luego, justo como ella había esperado, se habían oscurecido con deseo. Usando su distracción a su favor, lo había convencido de instruirla. No había sido tan difícil como había esperado, ya que sus argumentos eran bastante convincentes. El palacio estaba alborotado con la noticia llegando a Volterra de que un espía... o espías... se habían infiltrado en las paredes del castillo con intención de asesinato.

―Odio la idea de ser impotente ―había dicho ella y la determinación de Edward se había debilitado. O fue eso o su plan desde el principio había sido enseñarle una lección diferente a la que ella esperaba recibir. Si él se había propuesto demostrar lo mal preparada que ella estaba para defenderse contra un hábil oponente, había tenido éxito.

―Tal vez la lucha con espada no es la mejor manera para protegerme yo misma ―admitió ella con una mueca―. Por un lado, no creo que un asesino me permita el tiempo para cambiarme a un traje adecuado y no es como si pudiera vagar por el castillo con una espada atada a mi muslo.

Edward la miró a los ojos con una mirada determinada.

―Ya que nunca deberías vagar de nuevo sin escolta o ser dejada sin protección en nuestras dependencias, no hay necesidad de que estés preocupada.

Esta vez su suspiro de derrota era genuino.

―¿No puedes entender lo terrible que es el que no te concedan un momento de paz? No soy una niña, Edward, y no quiero supervisión constante. Estoy acostumbrada a tener tiempo para mí de vez en cuando.

―Y deberías. ―Él tomó su cara con las manos antes de inclinarse para rozar suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella―. Solo que con guardias en la puerta de tus aposentos o a una distancia adecuada cuando los dejes. Si es cierto que la gente de Cayo se ha infiltrado en el palacio, entonces un ataque podría llegar en cualquier momento. No te dejaré sin protección, Bella.

―Pero quiero ser capaz de protegerme. ―Ella asumió su expresión más rogativa―. ¿Qué hay de enseñarme algunos de esos movimientos inteligentes que vi a Jasper usar el otro día cuando estaba entrenando a los hombres en el patio cubierto? El hombre al que estaba sometiendo era el doble de su tamaño, pero lo tenía pidiendo clemencia en cuestión de minutos. Me doy cuenta de que se requiere algo de fuerza, pero no soy completamente débil.

Ambas cejas de Edward se levantaron y Bella resopló. Colocando su mano libre sobre su pecho, ella empujó... en vano. Él no se movió ni un centímetro, ni siquiera cuando ella dejó caer su espada y utilizó las dos manos y toda su fuerza. La demostración de fuerza era desconcertante, haciéndola consciente de lo cuidadoso que debía ser él con ella en otras ocasiones. Podía hacerle daño fácilmente si quisiera.

―Has demostrado tu punto. ―Sus hombros se hundieron y dejó caer sus manos―. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a un hombre en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

―Ni vas a tener que hacerlo alguna vez, cariño. Es mi trabajo mantenerte a salvo. No podría soportarlo si algo llegara a sucederte.

―Tampoco yo si algo te sucediera a ti. ―Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y luego se inclinó hacia atrás, de modo que todavía podía ver su rostro―. Lo cual es el por qué todavía quiero aprender a defenderme, a luchar o al menos a no ser un obstáculo si es que existe. Me preocupa que estarías muy concentrado en protegerme, que tú podrías resultar lastimado. ―Él abrió la boca, claramente con intención de discutir, así que ella se precipitó a añadir―. Además no sabemos quién es el espía. ¿Qué si es un miembro de la guardia? Después de lo sucedido con Demetri, sabes que es posible.

―Sin embargo, muy poco probable, ya que he examinado personalmente a todos y cada uno de los hombre que ha sido asignado a protegerte.

El labio inferior de Bella sobresalió en un puchero, algo que sabía que él luchaba por resistir. No le gustaba la idea de manipularlo, de utilizar sus _armas de mujer_ recién descubiertas contra el hombre que había capturado su corazón, pero esto era algo por lo que se interesaba mucho.

Como ella había esperado, Edward gimió y luego pasó una mano por su cabello. Los mechones bronces alborotados estaban casi húmedos después de su batalla simulada, mientras la túnica de Bella se aferraba a las manchas húmedas en su espalda y entre sus pechos. Él podría ser un príncipe, pero Edward se negaba a ser indulgente o mimado, entrenando regularmente con sus hombres. Mientras Bella disfrutaba el resultado de sus esfuerzos, los miembros largos y el torso musculoso de su marido muy tonificados, ella no había considerado lo importante que eran hasta ahora. La idea de él yendo a la guerra, de estar comprometido en la batalla contra el enemigo, la llenaba de temor, pero la probabilidad estaba creciendo día a día. Al menos podía estar segura de que sus habilidades no estaban fallando, que su resistencia no le fallaría.

Habiendo tenido una pequeña muestra de lo que era luchar, ella podía entender por qué los jóvenes soldados eran instruidos durante horas y los caballeros practicaban a diario. Aun así, no tener habilidades con las cuales defenderse molestaba a Bella.

―¿Qué hay de enseñarme a usar un cuchillo? Podría mantener una cuchilla pequeña oculta en mis faldas, por lo que al menos no estaría completamente indefensa en caso de un atentado contra mi vida.

En lugar de parecer molesto por su persistencia, Edward inclinó la cabeza en pensamiento.

―Esa no es una idea terrible ―concedió antes de que su expresión se volviera tímida―. Y al mismo tiempo, podría mostrarte algunos movimientos que no requieren fuerza bruta para derribar a un oponente.

―¿Unos que una mujer podría usar contra un hombre?

Él asintió.

―No que algunavez se requerirá de ti. ―Un estremecimiento violento sacudió su cuerpo y Bella se sintió mal por angustiarlo con toda esta charla de ella siendo atacada.

―¿Más vale prevenir que lamentar? ―Ella se puso de puntillas para presionar un beso en los labios que él había aplanado en una línea sombría―. Me gustó la lección, Edward. Sé que no fue fácil para ti.

―Lo hiciste bien ―admitió con una mirada de respeto a regañadientes―. Pero creo que es suficiente por hoy.

Bella estuvo de acuerdo. Queriendo recuperar su estado de ánimo de antes, ella sonrió con descaro.

―¿Por qué? ¿Te cansé?

―¿Cansarme? ―Él tiró de ella más cerca―. Yo no era el que estaba jadeando por aliento. Bueno, no hasta que comenzaste a revelar tu carne deliciosa allí.

―¿Solo entonces? ―Bella salió retorciéndose de sus brazos y se dio la vuelta, una mano colocada estratégicamente en su trasero―. ¿Verme con pantalones no te afectó? Te veías un poco sonrojado antes y estaba segura de que te vi tomar algunas respiraciones profundas adicionales.

―Bella... ―Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon y un estremecimiento de emoción la recorrió. Instintivamente, se alejó un paso, no que tuviera algún deseo de correr―. Oh, no, no lo harás… ―Él le dio la vuelta, la cogió en brazos y la tiró sobre su ancho hombro... suavemente.

Chillando, agarró la pretina de sus pantalones, su cara a meros centímetros de su trasero tonificado.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó ella mientras que él echaba a andar por el pasillo hacia sus aposentos.

―El ganador se lleva el botín, ¿recuerdas?

―¿Pero pensé que yo gané?

―Cariño, eché a los criados por toda la tarde por lo que no habrá ningún testigo de nuestras travesuras. ―Él miró por encima de su cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada al revés, moviendo las cejas―. Créeme cuando digo que ambos vamos a disfrutar de mí reclamando mi premio.

* * *

 _Ya casi casi terminamos, este es el primero de los outtakes, solo queda uno más... ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?_

 _¡No se olviden de contarnos sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo y último capítulo!_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **Elise de Sallier** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **Elise de Sallier** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Restoration**

 **By:** Elise de Sallier

 **Traducción:** Emotica G. W

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Futuretake. Parte 2**

Dando zancadas por el pasillo, Edward resistió el impulso de echar a correr. Había colgado a su preciosa mujer sobre sus hombros como si fuera un saco de papas, y aunque ella no parecía demasiado ofendida por sus acciones, lo último que quería hacer era causarle daño.

Normalmente no se comportaba de una manera tan agresiva, prefiriendo ser suave con Bella, tierno y considerado con sus necesidades. Su manera con ella levantaba cejas, algunos de los hombres continuaban preguntándose si era lo suficientemente fuerte para un día gobernar la nación en lugar de su padre. Emmett, el hermano más sociable y popular lo había adelantado en un papel real, uno que Edward había dejado pasar con mucho gusto. Pero eso no quería decir que fuera débil, y ya no dudaba de su capacidad. Eso se lo tenía que agradecer a Bella, su amor y apoyo incondicional haciendo más por su confianza que cualquier número de victorias en el campo de batalla. La batalla pronto estaría sobre ellos, y pobre el tonto que subestimara la determinación de Edward cuando se trataba de proteger a la mujer que amaba y la gente por la que era responsable.

Demetri era un buen ejemplo, su una vez mentor ahora pudriéndose en una celda de prisión, lamentando el día que hubo pensado en manipular al hijo mayor de Carlisle y con ello hacerse con el control del trono. La traición había sido dolorosa, la falta de confianza de su propio padre aún más, pero había ocasionado un fortalecimiento en el carácter de Edward, uno reforzado por la creencia de su mujer en él. También había aprendido una lección vital... grandilocuencia no era igual que valor, y la consideración cuidadosa de un problema no era similar a cobardía. Por supuesto que hubo momentos en los que la acción superó a la deliberación, en los que el tiempo para reflexionar sobre los pros y los contras estaba de más.

Como ahora.

El privilegio de ver a su mujer desnuda era uno que para siempre consideraría sagrado. Pero la vista de ella vestida con pantalones de muchacho, saltando y lanzándose mientras había seguido sus instrucciones y se había defendido de su ataque, había movido algo primitivo en Edward... una reacción casi salvaje y decididamente lujuriosa por su duelo simulado. Él había buscado mostrarle la imposibilidad de su petición, de su inutilidad. Ningún daño caería sobre ella con él como su protector. Puede que hubiera probado su punto, pero ella le había recordado, una vez más, no subestimarla... despertando sus pasiones a alturas dolorosas en el proceso.

Ya fuera vestida como una criada humilde, como una princesa usando el mejor vestido, o como una joven escudera ágil, no hacía ninguna diferencia. Ella era espléndida, y la deseaba como ninguna otra. Pero a pesar de su prisa de enterrarse en su dulce cuerpo lo más rápido posible, sus sentimientos por ella eran más fuertes que el mero deseo, más profundos que la lujuria, más poderosos que cualquier atracción fugaz.

La amaba.

Amaba su compañía, amaba su naturaleza dulce, solidaria.

También admiraba su fuerza, estaba asombrado por su valor, y respetaba su inteligencia. No que ella no suscitara su ira de vez en cuando, tal como él lo hacía. Pero eso era arte y parte de aprender a vivir juntos en armonía como marido y mujer. Él era el jefe de su hogar y se suponía que ella debía obedecerle en todas las cosas, pero después de todo lo que ella había sufrido, someterla tenía poco atractivo. Afortunadamente, no había necesidad, ya que una disposición de su parte para comprometerse ―como lo demostraba su toma del paso insólito de estar de acuerdo con tutorarla en defensa propia― causaba resultados mucho más beneficiosos. Había soñado con encontrar una esposa y había sido recompensado con una amiga y amante.

Y tenía la intención de _amarla_ muy cuidadosamente en el momento en que llegaran a la intimidad de su dormitorio.

Tan pronto como la puerta tallada y pesada se cerró detrás de ellos, cortesía de su bota con tacón, Edward bajó a Bella de su hombro. En lugar de dejar que su cuerpo se deslizara por completo al piso, él presionó su espalda contra la puerta.

―¿Apurado? ―preguntó ella, envolviendo las piernas alrededor de su cintura y cruzando los tobillos detrás de él.

―No tienes ni idea. ―Él chupó la piel desnuda de su hombro mientras acunaba su trasero y apretaba contra ella. Las manos ansiosas de ella sacaron la túnica de la pretina de sus pantalones, un siseo escapándose de sus labios cuando sus dedos fríos alcanzaron su carne caliente. Con agilidad, ella soltó los lazos y botones que permitirían a su miembro endurecido saltar libre. Pero cuando él habría levantado la falda para acceder al tesoro dulzón debajo, ¡se vio obstaculizado por un par de pantalones de muchacho y botas hasta la rodilla!

―Dios en el cielo ―murmuró él, liberándola para que sus pies tocaran el suelo. Desesperado en su deseo, él tiró de sus pantalones, bajándolos para mostrar sus caderas curvilíneas, nalgas redondeadas y muslos suaves. Tratando de ayudarlo, sus manos igual de frenéticas siguieron estorbando por lo que él tuvo que apartarlas suavemente a un lado. Ella accedió con un resoplido y centró su atención en besar cualquier zona de su piel desnuda que podía alcanzar con sus labios hábiles. Distraído y cada vez más falto de aire, él continuó con su tarea. Pero trágicamente, cuando trató de arrancar las piernas de los pantalones más allá de sus botas, se negaron a ceder, enredándose alrededor de sus tobillos.

―¡Infierno y condenación! ―Perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó al suelo, llevándola con él en una maraña de miembros entrelazados y bocas buscadoras―. No me pregunto por qué las mujeres tienen prohibido usar ropa de hombre. Son irritantemente difíciles de sacar.

Bella se sacudió de risa.

―Oh, ¿esa es la razón? ―Su trasero desnudo presionado contra su ingle, haciendo que su miembro palpitante temblara en consternación. Él había imaginado estar dentro de ella ya, no tumbado en una pila en la alfombra.

―Bueno, debería serlo. ―La miró con remordimiento―. Aunque es probable que nos prevengan a nosotros compañeros de mente débil de ser enloquecidos de deseo ante la vista de traseros femeninos deliciosos.

El retorcimiento de Bella cesó.

―¿Estás diciendo que estarías afectado de manera similar mediante la visualización del trasero de _cualquier_ mujer?

―¡No! ―Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de alarma―. ¡Solo el tuyo! ―Ella arqueó una ceja, y se precipitó a añadir―: No tengo ningún interés, en absoluto, en cualquier otra mujer, independientemente de cómo esté vestida.

Aparentemente apaciguada, Bella lo recompensó con una sonrisa sensual y comenzó a luchar con sus botas. Las ataduras de su túnica se habían deshecho, permitiéndole deslizarse hacia abajo y mostrar la curva cremosa de su pecho y un pezón perfecto y rosado. Momentáneamente distraído, Edward miró fijamente, saliva formando un charco en su boca mientras anhelaba una probada.

 _«Primero lo primero»_ , se recordó él.

Dándole a su cabeza una sacudida, él puso toda su atención en ayudarla a liberarse de sus botas de un tirón. Una vez que estuvieron fuera, él se centró en sacar sus pantalones, una oleada de alivio surgiendo a través de él cuando ella se deshizo de las malditas cosas. _Finalmente_ , capaz de ponerse de pie, la levantó de nuevo en sus brazos.

―¿Todavía quieres que te tome contra la puerta? ―preguntó él, gimiendo mientras ella acariciaba su longitud dolorida desde la base hinchada hasta la punta humedecida.

―Oh, sí. ―Ella lo posicionó contra sus pliegues resbaladizos, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás mientras él empujaba dentro de ella en un movimiento suave―. ¡Oh, sí! ―gritó ella de nuevo, cuando él empezó a moverse, deslizándose dentro y fuera de su calor aterciopelado.

Gimiendo, él la montó tan duro como pudo, desesperado porque ambos encontraran liberación, pero sin querer golpearla contra la superficie rugosa de la puerta. Bella tenía otras ideas, animándolo con las manos en su espalda y la presión de sus piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura. Pero se negó a tomarla _muy_ salvajemente. Nunca se perdonaría si ella se rasguñaba o golpeaba, su túnica ofreciendo solo escasa protección para su delicada piel.

―Edward, ¡más duro! ―demandó ella, y su voluntad flaqueó. Decidiéndose por un compromiso, se dio la vuelta para que él estuviera apoyado contra la puerta. Ella se agarró de sus hombros, levantándose y bajándose en su eje mientras él soportaba su peso con las manos. En cuestión de segundos, su respiración jadeante se convirtió en gemidos los cuales se volvieron gritos, su nombre arrancado de sus labios cuando ella se vino. Ella se dejó caer en sus brazos, y él se dio la vuelta de nuevo, apretándola contra la puerta. Embistiendo profundo, una, dos, tres veces, él bombeó en ella mientras encontraba su liberación propia, feliz.

―Bueno, eso fue emocionante ―dijo ella con un suspiro de satisfacción cuando ambos habían recuperado el aliento―. Tendré que vestirme como un muchacho más a menudo.

Edward se rio entre dientes, demasiado relajado por las consecuencias de su acoplamiento para ofenderse. Con el borde llevándose su deseo, se desvistieron totalmente, cayendo desnudos sobre su cama. Descansaron un rato, acurrucados en los brazos del otro. Entonces mejillas acariciadas con narices, dedos acariciando suavemente, y miembros inquietos y entrelazados condujeron a un encuentro igual de apasionado, pero más suave. Sosteniendo su peso en un codo mientras su mano libre acariciaba la cadera de Bella y a lo largo de su muslo, Edward bajó la vista sobre su mujer y sonrió.

En las cuatro semanas desde que se habían casado, él prácticamente había memorizado sus hermosas curvas, pero nunca se cansaría de explorar su cuerpo. Mientras se mecían juntos, la sensación de su piel suave y sedosa deslizándose contra la suya lo hizo gemir de placer una vez más.

―¿Te gusta eso? ―susurró ella, entre dar mordisquitos al lóbulo de su oreja.

―Me gusta todo lo que haces ―gimió él y empujó más profundo.

―¿Quieres más? ―Ella ladeó sus caderas para recibirlo hasta el fondo.

Edward siempre querría más, su deseo por ella una sed que no podía ser saciada. No que él no gritaría de triunfo cuando ella pulsara alrededor de él, su liberación conduciendo su propio clímax estremecedor. Pero sin importar cuán debilitado era dejado por el encuentro, cuán felizmente repleto, su hambre de Bella siempre regresaba. Si el sueño se apoderaba de él, siempre la buscaba al despertar, incluso antes de que la conciencia se hubiera apoderado.

¿Y por qué no lo haría, cuando tal deleite se encontraba en sus brazos?

Gimiendo ante la idea de la saciedad profunda en el alma por venir, Edward resistió el impulso de moverse más rápido, recordándose que había impuesto un ritmo lento y lánguido por una razón, queriendo que ella se sintiera apreciada.

Para apreciarla lo hacía.

Con el corazón henchido, Edward bajó la vista hacia su bella mujer. Había aflojado su cabello largo y oscuro de su trenza, y los mechones arrugados se extendían sobre la almohada alrededor de su cabeza. Era un espectáculo del que nunca se cansaría. Ni alguna vez tendría suficiente de ver sus pestañas apoyada en sus mejillas enrojecidas o sus labios, rosas e hinchados por sus besos. Saboreó el sonido de sus gritos entrecortados, los gemidos suaves que le aseguraban que ella recibía placer de ser llenada por él, de ser besada, acariciada y adorada por él.

Y cómo la adoraba.

Su preciosa mujer.

Su Bella.

Un gemido profundo retumbó en su pecho, y sus párpados se abrieron revelando ojos marrones cálidos glaseados con pasión. Sus manos acariciaban su espalda, arrastrándose de arriba abajo de su columna vertebral. Sus rodillas abrazaron sus caderas, sus piernas preciosas envolviéndose alrededor de sus muslos.

―Mi amor. ―Él acarició con la nariz su cuello mientras la reclamaba con movimientos lentos y con propósito.

Ella gimió en respuesta, el movimiento de sus caderas instándole a acelerar el ritmo. Él empujó con más fuerza, y su cuerpo palpitó en torno a él, haciéndole saber que ella estaba cerca. Doblándose con el fin de asegurarse que tocaba los lugares que a ella le producirían el mayor placer, se maravilló de lo bien que habían llegado a conocer sus cuerpos mutuamente en un tiempo tan relativamente corto.

Un mes.

Un poco más de cuatro semanas.

No era mucho, pero se sentía como una vida de alegría, una que nunca quería que termine.

Otro pensamiento molestó en su conciencia, pero fue incapaz de alcanzarlo, teniendo cosas más importantes en su mente... tales como conducir a su mujer a la cima del éxtasis y luego seguirla mientras caía sobre el otro lado.

―Edward, por favor...

Bella se retorcía debajo de él, buscando la liberación que le traería casi tanto placer de verla alcanzarla como cuando experimentaba la suya propia. Sabiendo simplemente cómo ayudarla, se levantó un poco, haciendo un poco de espacio entre ellos. Acariciando su pecho, rodó y pellizcó el pezón hasta que ella gritó. Le habría gustado succionarlo con su boca, pero era demasiado alto para hacerlo en esta posición. En su lugar, él puso su boca para un buen uso, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo a lo largo de la curva de su cuello hasta que llegó al punto sensible debajo de su oreja. Era uno de sus lugares favoritos, seguro para inspirar un rubor delicioso que se extendió a través de su piel ya calentada cuando chupó la carne suave entre su lengua y labios. Como era de esperar, sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, más frenéticos. Cuando los temblores sacudieron su cuerpo, él abandonó su lugar en su cuello y besó un camino a lo largo de su mandíbula. Cuando llegó a su boca, ella la abrió para él inmediatamente, atrayendo la lengua de él adentro y chupándola contra su paladar.

Placer onduló a través de él... placer tan intenso que casi perdió el control.

 _«Pronto»_ , se dijo él, decidido a no decepcionarla. Para su alivio, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella se separara de su boca, su respiración llegando en jadeos bruscos.

―Estoy casi allí ―gimió ella, sus caderas elevándose para encontrarse con sus embestidas aceleradas.

Si él se contenía, podría hacer que su gratificación sexual durara incluso más tiempo, pero a partir de los gritos de Bella y la forma en que lo instó a continuar con sus manos y cuerpo, él sabía que su hambre igualaba el suyo.

Siempre podían tomar las cosas con calma la tercera vez.

Ella se tensó, sus músculos internos comprimiéndolo, y él apretó los dientes mientras placer corría por su espalda y se acumulaba en su ingle. El sonido de su gemido llenó el aire, una reverberación baja que contrastaba con el grito más agudo de Bella. Arqueándose como un arco, ella llegó a la cima, las contracciones produciéndose en lo profundo de su cuerpo enviándolos a ambos hacia el cielo por minutos largos y eufóricos. Cuando sus corazones finalmente dejaron de correr, y sus respiraciones se calmaron, regresaron a la conciencia acostados en sus costados, envueltos de forma segura en los brazos del otro.

Más minutos pasaron, solo interrumpidos por suspiros suaves y caricias dulces.

―¿Crees que alguna vez nos cansaremos de esto? ―Bella finalmente rompió el silencio. Su tono bromista le aseguró a Edward que no había preocupación real detrás de su pregunta, pero respondió con tanta fuerza como su ser saciado pudo reunir.

―Nunca. _Siempre_ te querré, mi amor. Siempre.

―Del mismo modo que siempre te querré a ti.

Ella se acurrucó aún más cerca en su costado, pero en lugar de sucumbir a la tentación de quedarse dormido, él consideró su pregunta más.

Edward no había pensado encontrar una esposa que correspondiera su deseo; de hecho, había sido advertido a esperar exactamente lo contrario. Bella y él tenían relaciones con mucha más frecuencia y con mucha más creatividad de lo que era típico... o estrictamente permitido. Si fueran a seguir los decretos de la iglesia, no la tocaría más de dos veces por semana, tres veces a lo mucho... no tantas veces al día. Tendrían que abstenerse por completo una vez que ella estuviera embarazada y durante todo el tiempo en que cuidara al niño después de su nacimiento. De dos a tres años de abstinencia era la norma.

¿Bella querría eso?

Mirando hacia la sonrisa satisfecha somnolienta en su cara, no creía que tuviera algo que temer. Su encantadora esposa disfrutaba el cumplimiento de sus deberes maritales tanto como él lo hacía... gracias al cielo. Por supuesto, ella podría no sentirse en condiciones de complacerlo con frecuencia y desde luego no tan enérgicamente una vez que llevara a su hijo, y él tendría cuidado de no cargar su cuerpo con demasiados partos muy juntos. Perderla no era una opción.

Mientras acariciaba su brazo suavemente con la mano, Edward se comprometió a ser paciente. Se aseguraría de que ella supiera lo increíblemente agradecido que estaba por las migajas de afecto que eligiera concederle. Incluso un casto beso o abrazo reconfortante de la mujer que amaba lo mantendría feliz.

Aunque sí esperaba que ella siguiera queriendo más.

Una risa entre dientes sacudió su pecho al recordar el temor con el cual había visto una vez el matrimonio. Se preguntó cómo le estaba yendo a Emmett, de ninguna manera envidiando a su novia. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo ante la idea de tratar con las actitudes frías y el mal humor de Rosalie a diario. Bella no tenía miedo de expresar su opinión, incluso dejándole saber a Edward cuando consideraba que estaba equivocado. Pero ella no sentía la necesidad de menospreciarlo en el proceso, su actitud amable y su temperamento calmado.

Sorprendentemente.

La sonrisa que tenía un lugar casi permanente en el rostro de Edward se desvaneció, mientras el pensamiento que había molestado los bordes de su conciencia antes regresó completamente formado.

La otra advertencia que había recibido en lo que respectaba a los retos inherentes en el matrimonio era que su esposa estaría sujeta a estados de ánimo irascibles en ocasiones, especialmente en la época de sus ciclos mensuales.

―¿Bella? ―Mantuvo su voz baja, en caso de que ella estuviera durmiendo... y para ocultar su preocupación creciente.

―¿Hmmm? ―Ella se meció contra su costado.

―Hemos estado casados desde hace un mes.

Él sintió su sonrisa contra su pecho, mientras ella tarareaba una vez más en acuerdo.

―Sobre eso... ―vaciló Edward. Su vergüenza era obviamente ridícula teniendo en cuenta las intimidades que habían compartido, pero no detuvo al calor de sonrojar sus mejillas.

Bella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, frunciendo el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de sus orejas brillantes.

―¿Qué es?

―Bien… ―Inhaló una respiración y "se agarró de su virilidad", como diría Emmett, no literalmente, pero en sentido figurado, aunque se imaginaba que incluso su hermano fanfarrón encontraría este tema un reto―. Es solo que han pasado cuatro semanas, casi cuatro y media, desde que nos casamos, y no ha habido, eh... _impedimento_ para estar juntos durante ese tiempo.

Bella rodó los ojos.

―Aparte de los criados merodeadores, audiencias repetidas con tus padres, cumplir nuestros deberes reales, lo cuales toman sorprendentemente mucho tiempo. Ah, y no olvides ignorar las miradas mordaces y comentarios de esos que tienen muchas ganas de juzgarnos basados únicamente en los rumores que han sido difundidos sobre que somos excesivamente amorosos... rumores basados en la verdad ―agregó con timidez.

Edward logró una débil risa entre dientes.

―A lo que en realidad estaba refiriéndome era el, ah... asunto de tus _ciclos_ , o la falta de ellos. ¿Tu ciclo femenino es irregular?

Bella lo miró por un momento, una sonrisa secreta curvando sus labios.

―Mi ciclo es bastante regular.

―Oh. ―Edward pensó en eso por un momento―. ¿Así que cuándo lo esperas, esperabas?

―Hace aproximadamente tres semanas. ―Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

―Tres semanas ―repitió él en silencio antes de que sus cejas se dispararan en lo alto de su frente. Incorporándose, atrajo a Bella con él―. Pero eso significa que ya podrías estar esperando un hijo. ¡ _Mi_ hijo!

―Bueno, ciertamente no es de ninguna otra persona ―murmuró ella con sequedad.

―¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

―Porque quería estar segura. He experimentado algunos signos tempranos, pero es un poco pronto para saber con certeza. ―La sonrisa de Bella vaciló ante el ceño fruncido ensombrecido de Edward―. ¿Estás molesto? ¿No _quieres_ un hijo?

―¡Por supuesto que quiero un hijo! Estoy muy contento ante la perspectiva, pero también estoy echando humo ante la idea de ti poniéndote en riesgo. El manejo de la espada es peligroso, incluso un simulacro de lucha. Podrías haber sido herida... O perdido al bebé. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ―Liberando uno de sus hombros, él se pasó la mano por el cabello rudamente―. ¿En qué estaba pensando _yo_? Incluso sin la posibilidad de ti estando encinta, algo que fui demasiado tonto para considerar, nunca debí haber prometido tutorarte. Pero simplemente eres tan convincente. Y cuando me miras con esos ojos marrones grandes, estaría de acuerdo con cualquier cosa... cualquier cosa. ¿Qué si hemos dañado al bebé? Nunca me lo perdonaré.

―¡Edward, detente! ―Ella agarró la mano que él había enredado en su cabello y la movió entre ellos, apoyándola contra su pecho―. Estoy bien. El bebé, si hay uno, está bien también. No estoy acostumbrada a una vida sedentaria, ya que siempre he sido muy activa. Podría tener algunos músculos doloridos en la mañana, pero nada peor que si hubiera estado fregando suelos o sacudiendo alfombras.

―Pero este será tu primer embarazo. No sabes cómo tu cuerpo responderá.

Un pliegue se formó entre las cejas de Bella.

―Sí, supongo que eso es cierto. ―Su confianza se sacudió y se acercó voluntariamente a su abrazo―. Es solo que he conocido un montón de mujeres del pueblo que trabajan todos los días de su embarazo y luego regresan a sus deberes a días de haber dado a luz.

―He oído ese tipo de historias, pero no a todas las mujeres les fue tan bien.

Ante las palabras sobrias de Edward, ella asintió con la cabeza contra su pecho, agarrándolo con más fuerza.

―No estoy tratando de asustarte, mi amor, pero eres muy valiosa para mí, y no podría soportar que cualquier cosa te suceda a ti o a nuestro bebé. ―Él dejó caer la mano en su vientre aún firme, su toque imbuido de un grado extra de reverencia.

―Lo siento ―susurró Bella―. Seré más precavida en el futuro. ¿Esto quiere decir que no me darás más lecciones de defensa propia?

Ella levantó la cabeza, y el corazón de él cayó al ver que sus ojos brillaban. Lo último que había querido hacer era molestarla.

―Una promesa es una promesa. ―Él limpió suavemente una lágrima de su mejilla―. Pero nos apegaremos a métodos menos extenuantes y ten por seguro, _nunca_ tendrás que poner en práctica lo que sea que aprendas. No solo eres la persona más importante en mi mundo, Bella, podrías estar llevando a nuestro hijo, y él o ella tienen la posibilidad de heredar el reino algún día.

―¿Dejarías que nuestra hija ascienda al trono?

―Si solo somos bendecidos con niñas, no veo por qué no. ―Disfrutando la expresión sorprendida pero complacida en su rostro, él atrajo su cabeza para descansar contra su pecho―. Si ella es algo como tú, será más que capaz.

Pensar en sus potenciales hijas e hijos causaba un calor extensivo en el pecho de Edward. El futuro se extendía ante ellos, no sin obstáculos, pero sonrió en anticipación de las alegrías que seguramente experimentarían. Su confianza no era infundada, puesto que él ya había tenido una probada del cielo en la tierra... todo por la mujer hermosa, valiente, y amorosa en sus brazos.

* * *

 _Y llegamos al final de la historia... ¡Esperamos que la hayan disfrutado!_

 _Queremos agradecer a la autora de esta historia,_ **Elise de Sallier** _, por permitirnos traducirla y compartirla con ustedes._

 _Gracias a todas las personas que fueron parte de la traducción, que aportaron su granito de arena para llegar a este momento. A las traductoras: YaninaBarboza, Mónica Szpilman, littleshinyspark, Emotica G. W, luzalejatb, Flaca Paz y Florchi C. A las betas: Melina, Yanina y Flor._

 _Gracias a ustedes por acompañarnos en este camino. Esperamos que nos cuenten todas sus opiniones sobre este final y la historia en los comentarios._

 ** _Pueden pasar por nuestras otras traducciones:_** ** _PARACHUTE que recién está comenzando, DELAY que ya estamos muy encaminadas y GETTING BLITZED que ya comenzamos con los nuevos capítulos._**

 _¡Nos leemos en las próximas historias!_


End file.
